30 Vicios: Heiji y Kazuha
by GriTzi
Summary: Esperó con el corazón encogido una reacción por parte de él, un gesto, un movimiento. Aquel argumento había sonado tan flojo, tan estúpido… Por eso no se extrañó al ver que él retomaba el paso hacia el taxi sin siquiera mirarla a la cara.
1. Inicio

**Fandom:** Detective Conan  
**Tema: **#1- Inicio  
**Pareja:** Heiji Hattori/Kazuha Toyama  
**Autora:** GriTzi

* * *

**Inicio**

"El final de una vida no es más que el inicio de un caso. Simple y llanamente"

¿Simple y llanamente?

¿Hablaba en serio en aquella ocasión?

Kazuha Toyama, abrigada en aquel riguroso luto, examinó el perfil del autor de aquellas palabras. Él no hablaba. Él no miraba. Él no era él.

No, aquel no era el admirado Heiji Hattori del que todo el mundo hablaba por las mañanas en las terrazas de las cafeterías, mientras señalaban su rostro triunfal en los diarios. En aquellos momentos no quedaba nada de aquella expresión. Ni de aquella mirada. Ni de aquella sonrisa. Es más, nadie se habría atrevido a afirmar que él era aquel muchacho.

Sobrecogida por la imagen, retuvo como pudo los deseos de acercarse a él y atrapar entre sus dedos aquel temblor que lo sacudía y que era incapaz de evitar. Retuvo también sus ganas de rodearlo con los brazos y apretarlo contra su pecho, susurrarle al oído que ella estaba allí, que ella estaba y que además no dejaría de abrazarlo si él no quería. Que ella estaba allí, y que lloraría por él si no se sentía capaz de hacerlo delante de toda aquella gente.

Porque él era un detective.

"¡Los detectives no lloran!" recordó que le había dicho su amigo cuando apenas ambos alcanzaban el metro y medio de altura, aquella ocasión en la que el chiquillo se había aguantado el llanto tras su doloroso accidente con una bicicleta. Los detectives no lloraban, y él no iba a ser menos.

El féretro del anciano Fujio Hattori descendió hasta las profundidades de la tierra, bajo la mirada atenta de todos los asistentes a la ceremonia, mientras una débil nevada comenzaba a precipitarse sobre ellos lentamente, sin prisas, acorde con la tranquilidad que envolvía al cementerio.

- Heiji quería muchísimo a su abuelo –contó en voz baja alguien cerca de la chica. A su lado descubrió a Shizuka, la madre de su sufrido amigo. Contemplaba cómo la tierra comenzaba a apoderarse del ataúd del difunto poco a poco y al ritmo de las palas-. Solía pasar los veranos en su casa, a las afueras de Osaka, y fue él quien le contagió su interés por los misterios. Se podría decir que mucho de lo que es hoy Heiji se lo debe a su abuelo Fujio.

Quizá por eso mismo, por lo tanto que había sembrado en él, aquella pérdida era especialmente difícil de llevar para el joven detective. Quizá porque parte de él mismo estaba siendo enterrado en aquellos instantes junto con el anciano. Quizá porque, en aquella ocasión, no se trataba del inicio de un caso.

O quizá porque aquello ya no le parecía algo simple y llano.

Cuando horas después Kazuha deslizó su mirada sobre el hermoso jardín de la residencia de los Hattori descubrió la figura cabizbaja de su amigo, sentada encima de una roca. Estaba junto a los juncos que bordeaban el pequeño estanque, sobre el cual aterrizaban los pequeños copos de nieve creando mágicas hondas sobre el agua, desencajando así su superficie de cristal. Sin lugar a dudas Kazuha, de haber tenido el poder de congelar el tiempo, no habría dudado en utilizarlo para inmortalizar aquel hermoso cuadro nevado.

- He… Heiji –murmuró tras contemplar durante mucho tiempo al muchacho y sin haber podido evitar vacilar al hablar.

Él se sorprendió y giró la cabeza para mirarla. Aquella noche sus ojos habían compartido con el océano el abismo y la soledad, el silencio y la quietud, la borrosa y estrecha línea entre la vida y la sencilla muerte. La humedad y el olor a salitre.

El mar estaba en ellos.

- Deberías entrar a la casa, aquí afuera vas a coger un resfriado –le comentó ella con preocupación.

Tras degustar su luto, él se limitó en sonreír tristemente y mirar al cielo.

- No me importa. Nada me importa.

- He… Hei… -el resto de la palabra se encajó en su garganta, como una enorme piedra que no permitía liberar sus pensamientos, sino reprimirlos en lo más profundo de su pecho.

Ella se acercó a su amigo y se sentó en el césped, a su lado, como un fiel labrador inseparable de su dueño. Era consciente de que el aire que él respirara también lo inhalaría ella, que sus silencios se convertirían en su himno, el negro de sus ropas y el blanco de la nieve en su bandera y aquella maldita sensación de no ser nadie en su destacable política.

- Desde que comencé a resolver casos –comenzó a contar Heiji, interrumpiendo así la banda sonora de los grillos- tuve la sensación de servir para algo. Era como sentir que la muerte de una persona no quedaría impune, que su alma no se iría de aquí sin que su asesino fuese castigado por haberle robado la vida. Que por lo menos se llevaría a donde quiera que fuese una pequeña compensación. Sin embargo… hoy…

Su voz fue estrangulada por la emoción y el temblor que, colonial, se había afincado en él. Kazuha lo miró y fue incapaz de mantener el poco calor que le quedaba bajo su ropa negra: Heiji apretaba su mandíbula y luchaba contra lo que su cuerpo quería dejar en ir.

-… sin embargo hoy no se ha tratado de ningún caso, nadie mató a mi abuelo y jamás seré capaz señalar a un culpable. No… hay… culpable…

- Heiji...

- ¡No hay culpable y éste no es el inicio de nada, sino el final de todo¡UN MALDITO FINAL SIN ASESINOS!

Y tras rugir aquello y pegar un puñetazo sobre sus rodillas, se tomó la libertad de taparse la cara y esconderse tras sus manos de la terrible realidad que lo azotaba: nadie había matado a la víctima.

Kazuha, conmovida y sobrecogida por aquella imagen, también se permitió no reprimir nada más. Ni sus manos sacudidas por aquel movimiento incontrolable que la obligaba a acariciar su cabello moreno. Ni aquellos brazos que acogieron el cuerpo del muchacho atormentado. Y él se dejó acoger y se perdió en su pecho.

Porque aquella noche, simple y llanamente, él no era un detective.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Hola otra vez a todo/as! Aquí he vuelto yo, con un nuevo proyecto n.n_

_Se llama 30 Vicios, e irá sobre la pareja Kazuha y Heiji. La verdad es que me lo pensé mucho antes de aceptar a escribir tantos one-shots sobre ellos. Me parece un reto complicado, y además veo el 30 como una cifra muyyyyy lejana, pero bueno, por intentar que no quede¿no? En principio no tengo planeado que los shots estén relacionados._

_¿Que por qué ellos? Bueno, la verdad es que siempre me he identificado mucho con estos personajes, y me encanta como son. Por extraño que parezca, también adoro sus defectos XDD, pero eso es algo que, si me acuerdo, ya explicaré más detenidamente. _

_Sobre el primer vicio:_

_No sé por qué, pero siempre he visto a los detectives de esta serie, sobre todo a Heiji y Shinichi, como personas demasiado frías en su terreno de trabajo. No los culpo, han de serlo, sin embargo siempre he pensado que si la muerte les afectara de una manera cercana, como he escrito aquí, verían su profesión con otros ojos. En este caso Heiji odia el que no exista un asesino, y siente que el fallecimiento de su abuelo no es compensado con un culpable. Se siente inútil, vulnerable e incluso humano. Simplemente he querido tocar un tema que me suele dar que pensar, así que espero que les haya gustado._

_Otra cosa más: si en este shot no he nombrado a Shinichi es porque me imaginé esta situación antes de que Heiji y Kazuha lo conociesen, quizás un par de años atrás..._

_Espero no rendirme antes de acabar los 30 vicios y que la imaginación no me abandone ¬¬U... Un abrazo y hasta la próxima!_


	2. Lluvia

**Lluvia**

Aquel retorcido ser no medía aún el metro y medio de estatura, pero ya se creía lo suficientemente importante como para corregir a los demás.

- Así no, boba, lo estás haciendo mal –le recriminó. Sin pedir permiso (él era el profesor y quien mandaba en ese momento, no le hacía falta hacerlo) le arrebató el papel arrugado y maltratado, utilizado para las prácticas de la estudiante-. Mira, tienes que juntar los bordes del sombrero así, no doblarlos…

- Me aburre jugar a esto, Heiji -se quejó la niña, mientras dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre la fía superficie de la mesa.

- ¿Y qué quieres? No podemos hacer otra cosa. Fuera no se puede jugar a nada, ya ves que está lloviendo –contestó él molesto, mientras continuaba haciendo dobleces incomprensibles para Kazuha.

Lo peor que podía ocurrir un fin de semana como aquel era que los planes de diversión se los llevara un fenómeno incontrolable como era la lluvia. Mantener encerrados a dos chiquillos de seis años podía considerarse en aquel día un grave delito, por lo menos para ellos.

- Heiji…

- ¿Qué? –respondió él, sin abandonar su entretenido hobby de papel.

- ¿Qué ocurre con la lluvia?

Aquella pregunta consiguió trastocarlo y despegar su mirada del futuro barquito para reposarla en Kazuha.

- ¿Qué? –repitió él, extrañado.

- ¿Que qué ocurre con la lluvia?

- ¡Ya te oí, pero quiero saber por qué lo preguntas!

- Es que si todas las gotas me conocieran, y a su vez todas ellas fueran amigas, yo les pediría que se fueran a una cafetería y las invitaría a pasteles, así nosotros podríamos jugar fuera sin mojarnos –contó ella.

Heiji la contempló atentamente. Kazuha parecía hablar tan convencida que incluso le dio miedo. Luego, pensativo, observó como aquellas mismas gotas de las que ella hablaba aterrizaban al otro lado de la ventana, carceleras de su libertad, deseando algún día hacer realidad el relato de Noé. Seguramente caían millones y millones sobre el asfalto de la calle, el césped de su propia casa, golpeando los pétalos de los cerezos e intentando separarlos de la compañía de su árbol. Quizás, incluso, estuvieran maquinando la manera de cabalgar su caballo de madera, que a causa de un despiste se había quedado olvidado en el jardín.

- Tú no tienes tanto dinero como para invitarlas a todas –contestó resuelto Heiji, mientras hacía una mueca preocupada, seguramente por miedo a equivocarse en aquella afirmación-. Además, ellas no te harían caso, se reunirían todas en el mar.

- ¿En el mar¿Podrían caber todas allí?

- ¡Pues claro! Además, nunca se perderían: mi papá dice que todos los ríos llevan al mar.

Ella parpadeó desconcertada. Así que todos los ríos llevaban al mar… Luego la ilusión consiguió robarle una sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas se encendían junto con sus ojitos jaspeados. Enseguida cogió otro folio y comenzó a doblarlo por la mitad.

* * *

- ¡Kazuha! 

Aquel grito consiguió asustarla y arrancarle un repentino respingón involuntario. Rápidamente, como lo habría hecho cualquier suricato alertado en medio de la sabana, se giró y descubrió a su amigo a tan solo un par de metros de donde ella se encontraba. Estaba en medio de la acera de la empinada y solitaria calle, oculto bajo la capucha de su gabardina de color mandarina, la misma que su madre le había comprado hacía una semana para combatir aquella dura temporada de frío. Por los agitados movimientos de su abdomen y sus mejillas caldeadas y brillantes Kazuha supuso que el chico debía de estar agotado.

- Ah, Heiji –murmuró sorprendida.

Ambos se observaron durante largo y tendido, mientras la lluvia continuaba precipitándose sobre sus cuerpecitos calados y helados. Un incómodo silencio los rodeó junto con el clamor del agua que corría calle abajo, imparable y enérgica, transportando consigo hojas y flores de los árboles, además de la suciedad del asfalto. Kazuha no supo por que, pero la mirada de Heiji había conseguido cautivarla inesperadamente; había algo que conseguía diferenciarla de todas las que siempre le había dedicado, algo de extraño en aquellas pupilas, en aquella expresión.

Entonces el chico comenzó a caminar hacia ella con tanta decisión y voluntad que logró sobresaltarla nuevamente.

- ¡Ah, Heiji! –dijo cuando se paró ante ella. Sacó cuidadosamente un barquito de papel de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo enseñó felizmente- ¡Mira, por fin aprendí a hacer un…!

- ¡Por qué te has marchado! –le gritó furioso y golpeando violentamente el barco, que calló en la acera mojada, de un manotazo.

- ¡He-Heiji! –exclamó la niña, dando un paso para atrás asustada.

- ¡Tus padres llegaron esta mañana a mi casa preguntando por ti, no sabían donde estabas! –continuó chillándole, mientras cerraba enfadado los puños- ¡Desde entonces hemos estado buscándote muy preocupados por toda la ciudad!

- Pe-pero…

- ¡¿Acaso no sabes lo peligroso que es ir sola por ahí¡¿No sabes que te podía haber ocurrido algo malo?!

- ¡No me grites más Heiji, por favor! –pidió ella mientras comenzaba a frotarse los ojos con las manos.

Las lágrimas de la chiquilla consiguieron hacerlo callar por fin. Ante él Kazuha se secaba las mejillas e hipaba profundamente emocionada. No era para menos: Heiji jamás la había gritado, y mucho menos se había irritado tanto con ella. Daba la impresión de que la niña había empequeñecido en cuestión de segundos y había quedado reducida a un montoncito de arrepentimiento y amargura.

- Y-yo no quería pre-preocuparles –se sorbió la nariz y se la secó con el dorso de la mano-, s-sólo darte una sorpresa, p-pero… -volvió a inspirar fuertemente.

- No sea cochina y toma –dijo asqueado él, tendiéndole un pañuelo para que se sonara.

- ¡Lo-lo siento mucho! –gimió llorando con más ímpetu.

Heiji se rascó la nuca mientras la observaba, torciendo la boca disgustado. Se había pasado con ella, no debía de haberla tratado de aquella manera… Para remediar su error, e intentar acabar con el sentido llanto de Kazuha, se le ocurrió algo.

- Vaya, así que por esto había desaparecido –escuchó que le decía la voz de su amigo sobre sus gimoteos.

Ella abrió los ojos y vio atónita cómo Heiji había recogido su barquito de papel del suelo. Le dio la vuelta y leyó lo que tenía escrito con las grandes y temblorosas letras propias de un niño de primaria.

- Les… invito a… a plus… plas… -se detuvo un segundo, intentando descifrar el mensaje que, para colmo, estaba emborronado por culpa del agua. Aún era pequeño y no tenía soltura al leer- ¿a pasteles?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, agarrando avergonzada con su maño su vestidito mojado por la lluvia.

- Sí, aprendí a hacer el barco como tú me enseñaste y vine hasta aquí –contó tímidamente.

- Pero¿para qué?

- Para encontrarme con ellos, con las gotas de lluvia –explicó. Él elevó una ceja sin comprender, por lo que Kazuha señaló, ya más contenta, hacia el pequeño riachuelo que se había formado en el borde de la carretera-. Como tú dijiste que todos los ríos llegan al mar busqué uno. Luego escribí mi invitación para que mi barco se los enviase cuando lo soltase aquí.

- ¡Pero esto no es un río!

- ¿A no? –ella se agachó y examinó el camino del agua pendiente abajo- ¡Pues se parece mucho al que vi en los libros de papá!

Heiji rió y también se agachó a su lado.

- Da lo mismo, por aquí también llegarán al mar… supongo –añadió inseguro. Luego se miraron y él sonrió-. Al final te ha quedado muy bien el barco, lo doblaste como te dije.

- ¿De verdad? –Kazuha se sonrojó, emocionada por el cumplido- ¡Me costó mucho hacerlo yo sola, tuve que practicarlo! –dijo con orgullo y satisfacción.

- Entonces debiste de hacerlo miles de veces antes de que te saliera bien –la molestó.

- ¡Idiota!

Heiji miró atentamente hacia el cielo unos instantes, pensativo, y luego al barco que tenía en la mano.

- Oye¿qué te parece si lo dejamos navegar en nuestro río? –propuso.

- ¿Crees que llegará al mar? –preguntó ella esperanzada y también alegre por su idea.

- ¡Por supuesto¡Y si aceptan la invitación yo te ayudaré a pagar los pasteles! –se comprometió él alzando el puño.

Los dos agarraron el pequeño barquito y lo soltaron juntos sobre la corriente de agua que hacía aquella travesía por las frías calles de Osaka. Milagrosamente aguantó su fuerza y comenzó su particular viaje hacia el lugar donde todas las gotas de lluvia acababan por reunirse: el enorme y lejano mar.

Kazuha y Heiji emprendieron, al ver desaparecer su barco, el camino hacia la casa de los Toyama. El chico le había prestado su gabardina nueva y la llevaba cogida de la mano, mientras saltaban sobre los charcos de agua y continuaban empapándose bajo la lluvia, algo que ya poco les importaba.

- Oye, Heiji.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Las gotas de lluvia sabrán leer nuestro mensaje?

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este one-shot. En realidad me encanta escribir sobre personajes como los de dc cuando eran pequeños, jugar con la inocencia de estos y con las ideas que, con la madurez, serán olvidadas. _

_En fin, sólo quería añadir un poco de ternura, espero haberlo conseguido y escribir más cositas como estas de ambos en su infancia ._

_Hasta la próxima!_


	3. Reglas

**Reglas**

Era justamente en aquel instante cuando la piel se le ponía agradablemente de gallina y sentía que sus labios estaban más secos de lo normal. Lentamente lo apretó contra su pecho, mientras taladraba con su mirada lo que podía ocultarse tras aquellas pupilas; lo que seguramente aquel joven decidido quería decirle sin emitir palabra alguna; lo que, quizás, se limitaría a expresar y no a transmitir.

- ¿Por qué…¿Por qué me miras así? –susurró ella, sin ser capaz de distinguir aquella realidad de un sueño.

La respuesta la halló cuando el muchacho la agarró por la cintura, la atrajo hacia él y logró encadenarse con su respiración, mientras sus labios compartían espacio y tiempo juntos, acariciándose, hablando entre ellos sin necesidad de otro lenguaje que aquel tan silencioso.

Inconcientemente, Kazuha quedó paralizada, pero a medida que el beso se hizo con ella fue relajando los músculos poco a poco.

Por fin.

Por fin había llegado aquel momento que ella llevaba esperando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

El timbre de la casa interrumpió aquel mágico desenlace, consiguiendo así hacerla separar su mirada de la pantalla de la televisión. Maldiciendo al desconocido recién llegado dejó a un lado el cojín que apretaba contra ella desde hacía un rato y se levantó del sofá, a la vez que bajaba el volumen de la televisión y se llevaba consigo el mando de éste. ¿Quién¿Qué desgraciado se había atrevido a interrumpir su agradable descanso?

El timbre continuaba reclamando su atención incesantemente, consiguiendo así ponerla cada vez más nerviosa:

- ¡Ya voy! –informó.

Más horribles y desquiciantes "ding-dong".

- ¡Ya he dicho que ya voy! –gritó, abriendo de golpe la puerta de la entrada.

- ¿Cada día eres más lenta o te pesa más el trasero? –preguntó en tono burlón la persona a la que, aún con la mano posada en el timbre, la esperaba al otro lado.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! –preguntó enfadada la chica (ya no solo por habérsele sido arruinado su apreciado momento tras el almuerzo, sino por aquella "perla" de saludo).

Heiji Hattori, aún vestido con su uniforme negro del instituto y cargado con su maleta, la dejó en el suelo y sacó la otra mano del bolsillo para cruzarse de brazos.

- ¡Pero bueno¿Es esa manera de recibir a un invitado¡Yo no debo culpa de que estés enferma y te tenga que llevar la tarea de clase! –preguntó disgustado.

- ¡Te dije que no vinieras antes de las seis, si decidiste no hacerme caso es tú problema!

- Creo que el tuyo también¿no? –contestó mientras recuperaba aquella expresión orgullosa que ella tanto detestaba.

Por increíble que pareciese le habían bastado aquellas pocas palabras para cortarle la respiración y bloquearla. Kazuha temió a lo que el joven se refería, es más, una parte de ella ya lo esperaba. Su silencio tan solo sobrevivió un par de segundos, pero fueron suficientes como para confirmar las sospechas de él.

- ¿A… a qué te refieres? –cuestionó ella, que pese a que había intentado hablar con toda la seguridad posible no había podido evitar vacilar.

- Estabas viendo una de esas pelis romanticonas y empalagosas a las que te has hecho adicta¿verdad? –le soltó él de repente, a la vez que sus labios acentuaban aquella sonrisa de superioridad.

**1ª Regla de oro:**

**Jamás admitir ante Heiji que era una adicta a las pelis romanticonas y empalagosas**

- ¡Por supuesto que no! –replicó Kazuha, que intentó disimular tras su enfado el único camino que tenía para no violar aquella regla.

De pronto Heiji la agarró del brazo, inmovilizándole así la muñeca. El mando de la televisión quedó de esta manera entre ambos, aunque no fue impedimento para que ambos se mirasen a los ojos.

- ¿Intentabas apagar la televisión a escondidas? –indagó él, mientras levantaba una ceja.

¿Pero cómo había sido capaz de darse cuenta si ella había escondido el mando detrás de su espalda durante todo ese tiempo? Ante la cara de estupefacción de Kazuha, Heiji no se molestó en reprimir una sonora carcajada que hizo rechinar los dientes de ella. Luego se invitó a sí mismo a pasar al interior de la casa, mientras le decía con voz despreocupada:

- Pues sí, ahora que lo dices me encantaría un té verde.

- ¡Yo no te he ofrecido nada! –chilló furiosa, a la vez que cerraba de un portazo. Luego dejó escapar un sonoro estornudo que él contestó involuntariamente diciendo "Salud".

Sí. Desde hacía muchos años Kazuha, quizás desde que había sido consciente de que la sonrisa del muchacho la enganchaba más de lo normal para ser únicamente amigos, se había impuesto a sí misma una serie de reglas a seguir cuando estaba junto al avispado detective. Pero ella no era la única que se planteaba normas: entre los principios de Heiji estaba el de incordiar todo lo posible a Kazuha, algo que intentaba cumplir a rajatabla.

Relajado, se tomó la libertad de acomodarse sobre el sofá, mientras contemplaba pensativo la película emitida en la televisión. Los dos protagonistas compartían en aquellos momentos apasionados besos y caricias, y daba la impresión de que estaban dispuestos a llevar su romance más allá, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Heiji a juzgar por la decisión con la que se habían tirado sobre una cama y comenzaban a desvestirse mutuamente…

La pantalla de la televisión interrumpió la interesante escena cuando ésta se apagó. Sorprendido miró hacia Kazuha, que sostenía aún en su mano el mando a distancia. Su mirada no podía haberle recordado aún más a su madre Shizuka cuando descubría el desorden en su habitación.

- Ya has visto suficiente –contestó malhumorada. Luego se dio la vuelta con intención de ir hacia la cocina-. Voy a preparar tu dichoso té…

- Oye, Kazuha…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Con quién te imaginas cuando ves estas películas?

Kazuha se dio la vuelta tan rápidamente que incluso él temió que resbalara y cayera en el suelo. Definitivamente, aquel repentino acaloramiento no era causado por el resfriado que llevaba soportando desde hacía dos días.

**2ª Regla de oro**

**Nunca confesar que a quienes realmente veía en aquellas pelis romanticonas y empalagosas a las que se había hecho adicta era a ellos mismos**

- ¡¿Por qué preguntas algo así?! –le gritó escandalizada. Con mucho gusto le habría tirado en mando a la cabeza, pero reprimió sus deseos.

- Si ves esas películas será por algo¿no? –dijo él resueltamente, con una tranquilidad similar a la que se tiene cuando se comenta el tiempo que va a hacer mañana con un vecino.

- ¡Las veo porque me aburro! –contestó mientras se volvía y daba grandes zancadas hacia la cocina, sin ser consciente de la atención con la que él la miraba- ¡Y ya deja de preguntar estupideces!

Desde aquel momento Kazuha estuvo de peor humor (si aún se podía), por lo que Heiji, cuando un rato después la chica le sirvió su té y él se quemó la lengua al probarlo, supuso que aquella era, de algún modo, otra manera más de venganza, de entre las tantas que podían maquinar las mujeres. Seguramente Kazuha continuaba enojada con él, por eso mismo debía de haberle servido el té hirviendo…

- ¡Pensé que estaría más tibio! –se quejó abanicándose la lengua con la mano.

- ¿Te tengo que enseñar a soplar, Heiji?

Él le dedicó una mirada asesina, de aquellas que había aprendido imitándola a ella con cada uno de sus enfados, mientras dejaba la taza sobre la mesa. Ignoraba la tercera y más importante Regla de oro de la chica, la cual ella recordó embozando una pequeña sonrisa:

**Siempre servir el té a Heiji muy, muy caliente**

Podía parecer incomprensible e incluso estúpido, pero algo tan simple como aquello no era más que otra manera más de retenerlo junto a ella un poco más. No era necesario gritarle que quería estar con él mucho tiempo, más del que el Heiji jamás pudiera imaginar, y ni tampoco admitir que le encantaba pasar las tardes a su lado, con su compañía y sus continuos e insoportables comentarios: con servirle el té hirviendo era más que suficiente. Y Heiji jamás dejaba su té sin terminar…

- Toma –masculló ella dejando una bandeja sobre la mesita del salón.

- ¡Oh¡Dagashi! –exclamó encantado cuando vio los apetitosos dulces, de diferentes formas y colores- ¡Me encantan!

- Lo sé, por eso le pedí esta mañana a mi padre que comprase –contó ella mientras su enojo, para sorpresa de Heiji, parecía esfumarse poco a poco. Cogió uno de los dulces y se lo llevó a la boca-. A mí también me gustan mucho, me recuerdan a cuando los comíamos al volver del colegio.

- ¿Sabías que vendría?

Kazuha parpadeó y dejó de masticar. Luego esquivó la mirada de Heiji, avergonzada.

- Claro, yo habría hecho lo mismo si tú hubieras enfermado –respondió a la vez que sus mejillas se tornaban más rosadas. Justo en ese momento volvió a estornudar y se frotó la nariz-. Maldito resfriado…

- Salud –dijo él, sonriendo tiernamente.

- Gracias. Además –continuó-, sé muy bien que tú no perderías una oportunidad como esta para gorronear en mi casa.

- ¡Pero bueno¿Y cómo iba yo a saber que me ofrecerías comida¡Sólo te pedí un poco té!

- ¡Pues porque como detective que eres sabrás que soy una muchacha muy educada y que siempre ofrezco algo a mis invitados!

- ¿Educada¿Tú te oíste cuando me recibiste?

- ¿Me estás llamando grosera¡Deberías atragantarte con alguno de los dulces!

"Yo habría hecho lo mismo si tú hubieras enfermado".

Aquella frase había vuelto a la cabeza de Heiji cuando, una hora después, se había despedido por fin de Kazuha y se disponía ya para volver a su casa por las calles de Osaka. ¿Así que ella también lo habría hecho? En fin, las acciones del corazón de aquella chiquilla, pese a ella ser tan inestable como el tiempo, eran totalmente predicibles.

- Je, la buena de Kazuha… -murmuró recordando a aquella niña que lo invitaba a dagashi hacía muchos años atrás.

De repente sintió algo frío caer sobre su nariz. Miró al cielo y descubrió como comenzaba a encapotarse con grises nubes cargadas de agua. Cuando la lluvia comenzó a precipitarse sobre él se quitó decidido el abrigo de su uniforme.

- No es un mal día para coger un resfriado –sonrió.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Me rebané la cabeza con este shot, la verdad (no se me ocurría nada con la palabra "Reglas" ú.ù ) , e incluso estuve a punto de empezarlo de nuevo porque no me estaba gustando como iba quedando... Sin embargo probé y me dejé llevar, y resultó esto, así que espero que no les haya decepcionado ó.òU Al final me he quedado más o menos satisfecha n.nU_

_Este shot está especialmente dedicado a Ammiel, Jen y Kiao-Ling, por siempre animarme tanto n.n!!! De verdad, chicas, muchas gracias! Un fuerte abrazo!_


	4. Café

**Café**

La vida continúa y ella es feliz, eso es lo que verdaderamente importa.

No es una oportunidad perdida, ni si quiera la pérdida de la propia esperanza, solo un descanso.

No eres lo más importante en su camino, también tiene deseos, anhelos y sueños. Personas que también la necesitan.

Si no entiendes nada es porque lo sabes todo y no te has dado cuenta.

Aquellas eran frases fáciles de lanzar, pero imposibles de tragar cuando a quien estaban dirigidas eran a él mismo. El propio Heiji las había dicho en alguna ocasión. Pensar en ellas y observar a Kazuha al mismo tiempo eran dos cosas incompatibles, pese a que su mirada limpia y su sonrisa irradiante de expectativas le diesen la bienvenida cada mañana. Por eso mismo dejó de recogerla en la puerta de su casa todos los días antes de ir al instituto, de quedar con ella para comer y de recalcarle lo estúpida que era. Comenzó a ignorar sus insultos, el enrojecimiento repentino de sus mejillas y sus esperas tras los entrenamientos de Kendo.

E incluso se hizo, de la noche a la mañana, adicto al café.

- Heiji.

El solicitado levantó la cabeza de su humeante taza y la descubrió ante la mesa, mezclada con los aromas a bebidas calientes y reconfortantes en invierno, dulces y la calidez de la cafetería. Vestía aún, como él, el uniforme del instituto y lo miraba seriamente.

- ¿Sí?

- Vaya, parece que no te ha quedado otro remedio que admitir que existo.

- Eso parece, no eres pequeña.

- ¡Idiota!

Una semana antes el muchacho le habría contraatacado con una respuesta peor que habría conseguido subirle los colores a ella y arrancarle una colleja. Sin embargo, eso habría sido, como bien ha sido dicho, una semana antes…

- ¿Viniste a tomar algo? Te aconsejo el café vienés, aunque con poca nata… -comentó a todo ataque, examinando de manera aburrida su taza.

No había cambiado solamente Heiji, también su mirada. Se lucía apagada, pero a la vez desafiante, como si en verdad, lo que pretendiese con su descarado desinterés, fuera provocar al resto del mundo. A lo que le quedaba de Kazuha.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó la chica aún de pie, aunque deseando con todas sus fuerzas que él la invitase a acompañarlo.

- Me siento bien aquí, nada más.

- ¡Deja ya de jugar conmigo, Heiji! –le gritó perdiendo la paciencia, consiguiendo así enmudecer, sin aquella intención, a media cafetería.

- ¿Jugar contigo? –su amigo levanto nuevamente la cabeza y le dedicó algo diferente, una expresión molesta- ¿Jugar contigo, dices? Te aseguro que tengo mejores maneras con las que perder el tiempo.

- ¿Bebiendo café¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes que hacer¡Pero si siempre lo has odiado!

- Quizás haya comenzado a odiar otras cosas –dijo fríamente, mientras soplaba antes de tomar un sorbo-. Además, tengo que ir acostumbrándome.

- Jamás pensé que te lo fueras a tomar así, Heiji…

- ¿Tomar cómo? –dejó la taza en la mesa- ¿El café?

- Aquella noticia.

- No me lo tomo de ninguna manera, no eres el ombligo del mundo, Kazuha.

De repente, y sin ninguno de los dos siquiera esperarlo, un impulso motivado por la rabia la sacudió, consiguiendo así que ella golpease la taza y tirase su contenido sobre el uniforme del chico. Sintiendo que se abrasaba vivo se puso de pie. La silla cayó tras él con un golpe seco. Ella esperó con la respiración alterada, ansió con todas sus fuerzas un insulto, un grito, una rabieta por su parte.

- Vaya, ahora tendré que ir a limpiarme esto en el baño… -masculló únicamente, examinando los daños. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, o en aquel caso, la taza.

- ¡Para mí si eres el ombligo del mundo Heiji, y si a ti no te importa que haya conseguido esa beca para estudiar fuera de Osaka a mí si! –le chilló furiosa, mientras las lágrimas le subían por la garganta como un río salado.

Y a continuación se dio la vuelta y salió de la cafetería frenética, con largas zancadas, asiéndose a lo único que le quedaba en esos momentos: su maleta.

Él contempló su rápida figura desaparecer al otro lado del cristal del establecimiento en silencio. Amarga. Aquella despedida iba a ser aún más amarga e hirviente de lo que él llevaba deseando aquella semana. Sin fijarse demasiado dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa y comenzó a correr hacia la puerta.

Era momento de endulzar aquel café.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**_  
A decir verdad, parte de la sensación que llevo sintiendo desde hace unos días se ha aligerado un poco tras escribir este shot... Quizás por eso, porque en parte me sentía identificada con Heiji, lo escribí en tan poco tiempo (una hora, eso es un record XD) y con tanto gusto. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo al escribirlo n.n _


	5. Árbol

**Árbol**

Curiosa e inexplicablemente, las alturas conseguían rebajar, a golpe de vértigo, las penas de su pecho. Arrancaba de su mirada aquella humedad salada que sazonaba sus mejillas, en aquellos momentos además maltratadas por la fiereza del invierno. Distraída sorbió su nariz y abrazó sus rodillas, mientras intentaba atrapar con redes invisibles los recuerdos que, de repente, le apetecía recuperar desde aquella altura.

- _Venga ya, Kazuha, no seas idiota y baja de una vez_ –escuchó decir cansinamente a un niño de siete años, adueñado de una pelota y estancado en algún lugar de sus memorias-_¿por qué te subes ahí si tienes miedo a las alturas?_

Jamás encontró respuesta para aquella incógnita, ni si quiera diez años después, cuando ella misma había llegado a convencerse de saberlo todo, o por lo menos más que una niña de apenas metro y medio de estatura.

- Veo que no has cambiado –corroboró alguien a su lado.

A su derecha halló al propio Heiji Hattori, aferrándose a una rama para tomar impulso y acomodarse luego a su lado.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó la chica, molesta y evitando por todos los medios enfocar hacia el suelo o chocar contra la decisión de su mirada.

- ¿A ti qué te parece? Toda la vida me has tenido trepando árboles, Kazuha.

- Yo no te pedí que vinieras.

- … Y siempre me has atacado con la misma respuesta, pese a que, como siempre, acabo yo bajándote de aquí arriba –continuó él. Chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia y se rascó la cabeza-. ¿Por qué sigues con esa manía de subirte a los árboles, sabiendo el miedo que te da luego bajar?

Detuvo su mirada sobre el rostro de la muchacha, encendido a causa del frío y del temor que intentaba ocultar bajo su expresión enfadada, expresión que, de no estar temblando, habría logrado transmitir a la perfección. Recayó entonces, perdiendo la cuenta de cuántas veces ya lo había hecho antes, en que quizás aquella sería una de las últimas ocasiones en las que estaría tan cerca de su cuerpo. En que sería aquel de sus últimos enfados a su lado. En que, seguramente, no volverían a conversar entre las ramas de un árbol.

En que se marcharía finalmente.

- Supongo que hay miedos que valen la pena enfrentar –la escuchó murmurar como si su voz proviniese de un lugar muy lejano, tan suave y cargada de paz que le pareció que se mezclaba con la brisa.

Inspeccionó la mirada de Kazuha, se zambulló en aquella esperanza que parecía saludarlo al otro lado de sus pupilas, gritarle algo que no consiguió comprender hasta que las palabras de la joven llegaron por fin hasta su completo sentido.

Sí.

Sí que valía la pena.

Porque al otro lado de sus miedos lo aguardaría la esperanza.

- Debería subir a los árboles más a menudo –concluyó su hipótesis finalmente, como buen detective que era.

Se enfrentaron y perpetuaron sus miradas todo el tiempo que pudieron retener aquella sensación de compañía. De seguridad. De saber que no sería, ni mucho menos, el final de todo.

- Boba… -dijo Heiji, despeinándole el cabello- Que me entere yo que no aprovechas como Dios manda esa condenada beca¿de acuerdo?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, emocionada y sin poder retener una radiante sonrisa cargada de felicidad, mientras Heiji intentaba ocultar con su acostumbrada expresión despreocupada la vergüenza que en realidad lo atormentaba y le hacía sentir más calor del que debería tener en aquella época del año.

- Va, te invito a un chocolate caliente, pero que no se convierta en costumbre –ofreció el chico, ayudando a descender de las alturas a su amiga, como si se tratase de un desvalido gatito.

- ¿Chocolate? –preguntó ella extrañada, asiéndose a la mano que la socorría y atreviéndose a saltar al fin- ¿Y qué pasa con tu afición al café?

Heiji la contempló en silencio. Luego retomaron su camino y miró al cielo, a la vez que una enigmática sonrisa nacía en sus labios.

- El chocolate es mucho más dulce…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_¡¡¡Nuevo vicio!!! n.n Bueno, aunque no lo tenía planeado cuando comencé a escribir "Café" decidí, tras varias peticiones, hacer una continuación de este shot al que he titulado "Árbol". Sin embargo, la conección de estos dos shots ha sido solo una excepción, no lo haré con los demás (o por lo menos así no lo tengo planeado de momento n.nU)  
¡Nos vemos!_


	6. Escape

**Escape**

- Cariño, ya estoy en casa –informó cansinamente, mientras asía en la mano su maleta de la escuela como si se tratase de la de un atareado oficinista.

- ¡No, así no¡Debes de decirlo con más energía, más ilusión!

El niño se giró y le dedicó una peligrosa mirada malhumorada. De repente tiró su maleta en el suelo del parque, ignorando por completo el papel que en realidad debía de llevar adelante.

- ¿Con más ilusión, dices¡Me vas a servir esa bazofia¿Como quieres que me salga la dichosa frasecita?

- ¡No es bazofia! –contestó la chiquilla, que parecía realmente disgustada por el comentario- ¡Es tarta de chocolate!

Crispado, y ya harto de aquella situación, Heiji se acercó a ella (pasando por alto que también jugando a las "casitas" debía de quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a la vivienda imaginaria, o lo que era lo mismo, pisar la alfombra de cuadros) y no dudó ni un instante en contestar como quien realmente era:

- ¡No es tarta de chocolate, idiota¡Es tierra con agua¿Entendiste¡Tierra! –señaló el parterre con rosales que había a unos cinco metros de ellos- ¡Agua! –hizo lo mismo con la fuente en la que unos pequeños pajaritos saciaban su sed- ¡Así que deja ya de decir estupideces de una vez!

Como si aquellas palabras activaran un botón escondido en algún lugar de ella, Kazuha hundió su mano en el molde en forma de corazón que contenía la supuesta tarta por la que discutían. Un segundo después la cara del pequeño Hattori fue la que transportó el cuerpo del delito.

- ¿Está buena la tarta, Heiji? –preguntó luego, examinando con una mezcla de enfado y triunfo cómo el barro escurría por el rostro de su amigo.

- ¡Maldita niñata engreída! –rugió él, y se abalanzó frenético sobre Kazuha, cayendo así ambos al suelo.

- ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Te vas a comer esa mierda!

- ¡Ah¡Déjame!

- ¡Ey, ey, para¡Estate quieto! –intervino alguien más.

Una niña más alta y fuerte que él consiguió separarlo de Kazuha e inmovilizarlo lejos de ella, aún cuando el cuerpo del chiquillo continuaba resistiéndose y retorciéndose motivado por aquel inesperado deseo de matar. Cuando al fin desistió en seguir obedeciendo a su vena asesina se levantó, sin molestase siquiera en limpiarse el barro de su ropa.

- ¿Es esa manera de jugar, Heiji? –le preguntó la otra chica, colocando las manos en jarra.

- ¡Esto no es asunto tuyo, Aiko! -le enfrentó él- ¡Y deja de mirarme como mi madre!

Ella lo agarro por la oreja y tiró de él con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a dedicarle una tremenda reprimenda:

- Tengo tres años más que tú, soy tu vecina y Shizuka me ha pedido que te cuide¿te parece a ti que con este panorama debes contestarme de esa manera? –pellizcó un poco más su oreja, arrancándole un gemido al joven Hattori- ¿Eh?

- ¡Ay, ay!

- ¡Contesta!

- ¡No, no!

- ¿Qué se dice?

- ¡Gomen, gomen nasai!

- ¡Así me gusta! –y acto seguido lo soltó, dejándolo caer así sobre la arena del parque.

Heiji se acarició la oreja, e incluso se atrevió a comprobar si continuaba en su lugar. Luego observó como Aiko ayudaba a Kazuha a levantarse y a asearse su trajecito naranja. Pese a que solo tenía once años, la chica aparentaba más edad, y no solamente por lo temprano que había comenzado a desarrollarse, sino también por la madurez por la que siempre había destacado. Últimamente los otros niños del parque, los que eran más mayores que él, se fijaban mucho en ella… Pero no podía entender porqué: Aiko podía ser muy linda, tener unos ojos azules preciosos y una cabellera azabache larga y brillante, pero para él solo era una metomentodo, marimandona y…

- ¿Por qué me miras así, Heiji-kun? –preguntó recelosa la chica, que acababa de percatarse de la atención que estaba poniendo el infante en ella.

- Me preguntaba por qué tus padres te llamaron así –contestó sonriendo con rebeldía, aunque sin dejar de masajearse la oreja-: Aiko, "niña del amor", definitivamente no pega contigo.

- ¡Heiji! –exclamó escandalizada Kazuha.

Aiko se acercó y se cruzó de brazos ante él, manteniendo su mirada desafiante sobre el muchacho. Quizás a cualquier otro chico de siete años podría haberle impuesto su semblante serio y su altura, pero a él no.

- Te crees muy listo y haces comentarios irónicos como los adultos¿eh, Hattori-kun? Pero sin embargo juegas con Kazuha-chan a las casitas.

- ¡Juego con ella porque mamá me obliga! –se defendió él ofendido- ¡Yo ya soy grande para esas cosas!

- ¿A sí? Bueno, entonces siempre puedes jugar a las "casitas de verdad" –comento Aiko suspicaz-, pero eso es para los mayores…

- ¿Casitas… de verdad? –preguntó Kazuha, deteniéndose al lado de su amigo.

- ¡Jugaré a lo que haga falta con tal de demostrarte que no soy un niño! –le retó él, exasperado.

- ¿En serio? –Aiko sonrió de una manera que claramente infundaba de todo menos confianza- Dime, Hattori-kun¿sabes cómo se hacen lo niños?

- ¿Cómo se hacen…?

- ¿… lo niños? –finalizó Kazuha.

A Aiko le bastaron tan solo dos minutos para describir el misterio de la vida, el misterio de por qué los papás y las mamás los acostaban temprano por las noches y el misterioso final de aquellas películas en las que una pareja se besaba más de la cuenta y que Shizuka Hattori no dudaba en cambiar repentinamente de canal cuando su hijo estaba delante. Averiguaron además que la fábrica internacional de bebés no se encontraba en París, sino más cerca de lo que ellos pensaban, y que según las leyes de la física y las matemáticas una cigüeña era incapaz de trabajar 24 horas al día, 365 al año, cargando niños y sin una pensión asegurada. Y para rematar aprendieron que en aquel tema ni las flores ni las abejas tenían cabida…

En definitiva: nunca en su vida desearon tanto ser Peter Pan y estancarse en los siete años.

- ¿Qué Heiji-kun¿Sigues queriendo jugar a las "casitas de verdad"? –preguntó finalmente Aiko, que contemplaba simpática los rostros aterrorizados de los dos críos.

El niño miró hacia su derecha, donde estaba Kazuha (no sabía porqué se estaban agarrando las manos con tanta fuerza), y se alejó de ella rápidamente.

- ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar, Kazuha! –le gritó alborotado.

- ¡Y como tú me toques un pelo se lo diré a mi papá! –le amenazó ella, recordando que el importante Inspector Toyama era dueño de una peligrosa pistola- ¡Nunca jamás pienso volver a jugar a las casitas con nadie!

- ¿A no? –dijo curiosa Aiko. Se notaba que se lo estaba pasando bomba… Se volvió hacia Heiji- Ya sabes que estás obligado a acompañar a Kazuha-chan¿verdad¿Entonces que piensan hacer el resto de la tarde?

- ¡No tengo ni idea, pero tengo claro que nunca haré esas cochinadas! –exclamó él seguro y más convencido que nunca. Se dio la vuelta con la clara intención de ignorar las órdenes de su madre- Me largo a jugar al fútbol con los demás chicos del parque, así que no me sigas Kazu…

De repente sintió como algo duro golpeaba su cabeza inesperadamente, haciéndole ver las estrellas y hasta las cigüeñas en las que ya no creían. Rápidamente se llevó las manos al chichón que empezaba a nacerle y le plantó cara a su atacante:

- ¡AAY¿¡Pero qué haces, Kazuha!?

Vio asombrado como la chiquilla le pasaba un grueso palo que acababa de coger, mientras levantaba amenazante y decidida otro del mismo tamaño. Por unos momentos llegó a tenerle miedo…

- ¡Quiero jugar a kendo! –le gritó.

- ¿¡Qué¿Estás loca o qué?

- ¡No te vas a escaquear de estar conmigo toda la tarde¡ASÍ QUE QUIERO JUGAR A KENDO!

Él cogió a tiempo el palo y esquivó el siguiente golpe, que levantó una nube de polvo a su lado. Sintiendo más que nunca que su integridad física estaba en riesgo comenzó a correr a la vez que ella lo perseguía.

- ¡Huye mientras puedas, Heiji! –le gritó la niña.

El muchacho cayó en el suelo e interpuso su palo para evitar un golpe certero de ella, chocando ambos con un sonido seco. El uno hizo presión sobre el otro y la mirada de los fieros luchadores se cruzó.

_Huye mientras puedas, Heiji, porque llegará el día en el que no te permitiré escape._

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_¡Al fin acabé "Escape" n.n!  
Bueno, decir que me divertí mucho, la verdad es que me lo paso muy bien cuando escribo sobre este chico en situaciones incómoda como esta, jajaja xD  
¡Muchas gracias a todos los que "me leen" y por todo su apoyo¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen!_


	7. Miedo

**ADVERTENCIA: **_Este shot incluye escenas violentas, así que cuidado con la edad de quienes lo leen ;-)_

**Miedo**

Cuando el cadáver de Kazuha Toyama fue hallado en aquel granero después de tres días de incesante búsqueda, lo encontraron amoratado, semidesnudo y con evidentes signos de violación. Sin embargo, al detective Heiji Hattori le bastó una sola noche para dar con el culpable de su crimen, decidir que se cambiaba de bando y dictaminar que se tomaría la justicia por su mano.

- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! –se escuchó retumbar bajo el abandonado puente a las afueras de la ciudad.

El murmullo del agua que era transportada por el río se mezcló con el sordo sonido de un puño y el lastimado gemino de un hombre. Más golpes siguieron al primero, cada uno de ellos más enérgico y furioso que el anterior. Más cólera. Más odio. Más deseos de arrancar la vida a aquel cuerpo. Arrebatarle los gritos de dolor.

Más lágrimas ahogadas en rabia.

- ¡Asesino¡Asesino¡¡¡ASESINOO!!!

La magullada risa de en aquellos momentos la presa paralizó la lluvia de puñetazos que le estaba desfigurando la cara. Emergía de su garganta como un afilado sable que atravesaba el pecho de Heiji, que le taladraba los oídos y bloqueaba la capacidad de reaccionar.

- ¿Q-qué es tan gracioso? –preguntó sobrecogido, incapaz de poder controlar el temblor de su puño levantado.

- Me golpeas –murmuró el hombre, de quien lo único que podía llegar a apreciar era su hinchada sonrisa. El resto de él estaba camuflado en la oscuridad de la noche- , me destrozas, deseas con toda tu alma robarme el aliento, enterrarme, que sea engullido por los gusanos de la tierra o reducido a cenizas… Ansías deshacerte de mí antes de que cualquier otra persona me conozca e identifique a esta bestia.

- ¿A qué… a qué viene esto? –preguntó la temblorosa voz de Hattori.

- ¿Quieres que lo corrobore? –le oyó decir débilmente y con la respiración entrecortada, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para formar las palabras con sangre y saliva- ¿Quieres que te afirme eso que tanto temes, pero que tú ya sabes? Kazuha lloró cuando la golpeaba y le rasgaba la ropa, gimió de dolor, suplicó piedad, rugió que te amaba… Y que no comprendía por qué hacías todo aquello.

Con la mandíbula apretada, el detective consiguió formular la cuestión que más le aterraba, amarrada a un hilo de voz:

- ¿Q-qui… quién eres?...

- Yo soy tú, tú eres yo:…

El asesino se incorporó y se dejó descubrir bajo la luz de la luna. Su tez morena y brillante mirada aguamarina era idéntica a la de otra persona.

-…completos desconocidos.

Heiji, aterrorizado, cayó para atrás e, instintivamente, retrocedió. Ante él estaba su propio rostro herido y magullado, sonriéndole de una manera tan gélida que logró que los escalofríos se adueñaran de su cuerpo como el virus más letal.

- No… no puede ser…

- Todos tenemos un asesino en nuestro interior –rió su copia, su otro yo.

* * *

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!! 

- ¡Ah¡Heiji!

El hombre abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto lo acogió la cálida voz que lo rescataba de aquel puente. Cuando fue conciente del todo cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sentado sobre la cama, empapado en sudor frío y aferrado a la colcha como si de a su propia vida se tratase. Lo recibía a su lado una mujer soñolienta pero que aún habiendo sido despertada con aquella brusquedad tenía palabras para tranquilizarlo:

- ¿Qué ocurre, Heiji¿Volviste a soñar con pesadillas?

Sí. Sueños. Solo eran eso. Pesadillas. La peor de todas.

- ¡Dios mío, estás temblando!

- No es nada, Kazuha…

- ¿Pero tú te has visto?

La contempló en silencio, mientras su esposa reposaba la palma de su mano sobre su rostro y examinaba inquieta su aspecto. Sus dedos. Sus dedos estaban calientes. Ella estaba viva.

Viva.

- Sí, sí que me he visto –contestó sobrecogido. Luego suspiró aliviado y la besó en la frente con toda la dulzura que podía demostrar a las tres de la madrugada, sintiendo a gusto como bajos sus labios se ruborizaba la piel de ella-. Pero no te preocupes, estamos bien.

- ¿Estamos? –Kazuha sonrió divertida y curiosa- ¿Soñaste conmigo acaso, señor detective?

- Sí –dijo únicamente, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

- ¿Entonces por qué pasaste tanto miedo? –la oyó preguntar disgustada. Luego ella mostró una mueca desconfiada- No estaría pillándote acaso siéndome infiel¿nee?

- En ese caso me habría bastado con huir del país… -se atrevió a seguirle el juego, mientras abría el grifo del lavamanos- No seas tonta y duérmete.

Kazuha obedeció y se refugió nuevamente bajo las sábanas, mientras él se lavaba la cara. Cuando volviese a la cama la encontraría allí otra vez, a su lado, respirando la paz de las historias que durante el resto de las horas de descanso que le quedaban le regalaría su subconsciente.

Era la mujer de sus sueños.

Pero precisamente aquella noche le daba miedo que estos se cumpliesen.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Siempre me ha gustado poner a los personajes al límite, jugar con ellos y ver hasta dónde pueden ser capaces de llegar. Es en esos momentos cuando siento que ellos son puros al 100 por cien , seres naturales que, ante una situación drástica, no meditan sus acciones y se basan en su instinto. Puede resultar cruel, doloroso, e incluso no agradar, pero muchas veces lo que busco no es sacar sonrisas, sino sentimientos y sensaciones. _

_Quizás por eso este shot ha sido algo especial para mí, porque he hecho sufrir a Heiji su peor miedo: ser el culpable de la muerte de la persona que más ama. Para mí los sueños, además de los libros, son otra de las maneras de sentir una experiencia paralela, sin necesidad de vivirla. Puede ser por eso que siempre me ha llamado tanto la atención ese tema y el contenido de estos._

_¿Mostrar a Heiji como el asesino? Bueno, tiene que ver con esta frase "Yo soy tú, tú eres yo: completos desconocidos". Él mismo desconoce a dónde puede llegar, que una parte de él también desea matar. En definitiva: teme ceder a sus impulsos y caer en la irracionalidad. Seguramemte todos nosotros tenemos muchas facetas propias desconocidas, y algunas de ellas que no deseamos que salgan a la luz._

_Así pues, esta es mi reflexión n.n. Bueno, Jen, que no salga ahora tu impulso asesino hacia mí, que ya viste que no murió nadie realmente xDDDD ¡Ah! Y por si alguno de ustedes se lo pregunta, sí, Heiji y Kazuha en este shot están casados y tienen más edad n.n_

_¡Nos vemos!_


	8. Celos

**Celos**

De la noche a la mañana a Kazuha se le comenzó a llenar la boca cada vez que dejaba escapar aquel nombre: Yuky

- Yuky me acompaña a todas partes, tengo muchas ganas de que lo conozcan.

O le brillaba la mirada cuando le preguntaban sobre él:

- Pues le encanta la lasaña, pero únicamente se la come cuando está conmigo. Qué curioso¿verdad?

O, simplemente, sus mejillas se sonrojaban, mostrando así la vergüenza que la atacaba al recordarle:

- Me da miedo pasear por el parque cuando se acerca la noche, pero me quedo mucho más tranquila cuando él me acompaña. Sé que me protege en todo momento y que no se despegará de mi lado…

Y lo peor de todo era que él no era el único que lo notaba, lo cual volvía de plomo la evidencia:

- Ey, Hattori¿tú conoces a ese tal Yuky? –lo entrevistaban sus compañeros de clase, cuando estaban seguros de que Toyama estaba demasiado ocupada hablando con sus amigas del misterioso desconocido como para prestarles atención.

Era entonces cuando el joven torcía la boca disgustado y erguía la cabeza con orgullo, como para alejarse de aquel olor a malestar que le trincaba la barriga cada vez que escuchaba hablar sobre el tan nombrado Yuky.

- Ni lo conozco ni quiero conocerlo. Además, si Kazuha habla tanto de él es que no debe de ser tan interesante: ella siempre tenido mal gusto.

Y luego los demás muchachos lo veían salir del instituto con la maleta al hombro, haciéndose el loco cuando Kazuha le hacía señas para despedirse de él. Sin embargo, su plan para evitar a la chica únicamente cosechó éxito hasta tres días después de empezar aquella angustiosa incomodidad.

- Oye, Heiji.

La llamada había sonado tan cerca de su espalda que fue incapaz de ignorarla. Con el ceño fruncido se giró. En aquellos momentos todo, todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella lo ponía de mal humor. Su sonrisa. Sus reproches para que le devolviese algún que otro libro. Su manera de andar. Su lazo conjuntado. Aquella cintura que, repentinamente, le llamaba más la atención. Sus "idiotas", "buenos días", "¿vas a entrenar hoy?".

Su felicidad.

Todo. Absolutamente todo.

Y tras todo aquello, Yuky adquiría un segundo plano, y parecía refugiarse tras un velo del mismo color que la mirada de Kazuha.

- ¿Sí? –simplificó su, deseó, corta conversación.

- ¿Te ocurre algo estos días? Estás muy extraño… ¿Va algún caso mal? –preguntó ella, preocupada y dando un paso hacia él.

Maldita sea… Hasta el olor a zumo derramado en el desayuno que desprendía su uniforme lo molestaba tremendamente.

- No, el último lo resolví hace una semana.

- Vaya, entonces no es por eso…

- No.

No. No. Y no. No era por eso. Era por algo mucho peor que un caso, era por un sentimiento tan complicado que ni él mismo conseguía clasificarlo. ¿Y él se hacía llamar detective?

- Disculpa, ahora mismo iba a entrenar, así que…

- ¡Espera! –le pidió Kazuha, un segundo después de él darse la vuelta con la idea de alejarse de ella.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

- ¿Después del entrenamiento tienes algo que hacer?

Heiji la miró sorprendido unos instantes, mientras su silencio era acompañado por los pasos apresurados de los estudiantes que los rodeaban, deseosos de volver a sus casas y disfrutar del fin de semana.

- No¿por qué? –preguntó extrañado.

Automáticamente los labios de ella se curvaron, dejando así al descubierto sus dientes.

- Quería presentarte a Yuky, es injusto que todas mis amigas lo conozcan y tú no –dijo ilusionada.

¿Presentarle a quién?

- ¿Qué te parece? –escuchó añadir a la voz de la joven, que parecía retumbar desde un lugar lejano.

¿A Yuky¿Había escuchado bien?

- ¿Heiji¿Me estás haciendo caso?

- Ah… sí.

- ¿Y¿Te parece si lo llevo a tu casa?

La boca del muchacho se movió sola y contestó con un tono sospechoso.

- De acuerdo.

Lo correspondió otra sonrisa y algo que descifró entre toda su confusión como un "¡Entonces nos vemos esta noche!". Sólo cuando vio alejarse a aquella inquieta cola de caballo consiguió entrar en sí.

- ¿¡Nani¿Le he dicho que sí? –exclamó sin poder creer lo que acababa de hacer.

Sin embargo, y pese a que tuvo el resto de la tarde para reflexionarlo, no recayó en que a veces nuestros deseos circulan a contracorriente de nuestros pensamiento. También obvió el hecho de que somos personas, compuestas por partes irracionales que se ven sorprendidas por impredecibles impulsos. Y que, en aquellos días, uno de ellos se había adueñado de él mismo.

- ¿Celos?

- Sí¿no será eso quizás?

A Heiji le faltó poco para mandar a la mierda al gran reconocido Shinichi Kudo, atrapado por aquel entonces en el cuerpo de un niño gafotas.

- Está claro que fue mala idea preguntarte a ti… -se lamentó por teléfono, mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

- ¿Simplemente porque no te gusta escuchar la verdad?

- No –respondió alzando la voz-, simplemente porque no haces más que decir cosas sin sentido¡imbécil!

Y seguidamente había colgado el auricular de un golpe. Si había algo que odiaba era que Shinichi Kudo le hablase con aquella seguridad, y si había algo que aún le repateaba más era que se lo dijese con la voz de un niño. Era la combinación perfecta para irritarlo, pero aún podía añadirse algo más…

¿Por qué¿Por qué le había dicho que sí a Kazuha? No soportaba escuchar hablar de Yuky, aunque una parte de él, quizás la misma que se había tomado la libertad para obviar sus pensamientos y responder en aquel momento, deseaba conocerlo y alejarlo de su amiga. No iba a permitir que cualquier tío se acercase a Kazuha, y tenía claro que debía velar por la seguridad de la chica… O por lo menos pensaba eso cuando no la veía practicando natación en el instituto.

El timbre de la puerta lo alejó de aquellas meditaciones. Miró por la ventana y vio que había comenzado a anochecer: seguramente debía de ser Kazuha, acompañada por su apreciado Yuky…

Con una mezcla de desgana y de excesiva energía al abrir la puerta descubrió a la muchacha, sonriendo ante él.

- Vaya, por una vez no llegas tarde a una cita –la recibió decidido a incordiarla.

- ¡Eres tú el que siempre llega tarde! –le recriminó ella, borrándosele así de la cara cualquier asomo de simpatía.

- Vale va, da igual… -le quitó importancia él. Se asomó un poco más y miró a su alrededor- Un momento¿no te iba a acompañar Yuky?

- Y me está acompañando –dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo.

Heiji abrió los ojos de par en par y miró asombrado al pequeño acompañante de su amiga: un pequeño Yorkshire Terrier, de largo pelo de color acero oscuro e intenso fuego leonado. Movía felizmente la cola y decoraba su cuello un lazo azul como el de Kazuha.

- ¿Qué se supone que es eso? –preguntó señalando al animal.

- ¡Es Yuky! –desveló ella, cogiendo en brazos al perrito.

- ¿Esa mopa con patas?

- ¡Cuidado con cómo lo tratas, Heiji Hattori! –advirtió la muchacha, amenazante.

- ¿Es este el Yuky del que tanto hablas estos días? –acercó su cara a la del perro y le dedicó una mirada de superioridad que hasta al observado le molestó- Pues no es para tanto, mujer…

Yuky respondió con un irritado ladrido que hizo retroceder al valiente detective de Osaka.

- Para mí significa mucho, mi abuelo me lo regaló esta semana y le estoy cogiendo mucho cariño¿verdad que sí mi lindo Yuky? –lo abrazó tiernamente y acurrucó como a un bebé. Enseguida su dulce tono de voz desapareció, cambiando tan rotundamente su actitud que hasta descolocó al muchacho:- ¡Así que deja ya de meterte con él!

Heiji miró al animal y a su dueña y analizó para sus adentros sus expresiones malhumoradas. "Pues sí, sí que es verdad eso de que los perros se parecen a sus dueños…".

- En fin, te tengo que pedir un favor –suspiró ella. Estiró los brazos, acercando así a su amigo su apreciada mascota-: he de ir a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros, pero además esta es la hora de pasear a Yuky. Pero como no está permitido entrar animales allí…

"Obvio niña¿en qué mundo vives?", pensó Heiji.

- ¿Y¿No me irás a pedir que vaya a buscarte los libros, nee? –inquirió él.

- ¡Claro que no! Te equivocarías en todos…

- ¡Idiota, así no ganas puntos para que te ayude!

- Vale, vale, gomen –se disculpó- ¿Podrías pasear a Yuky, por favor? –rogó bajando la cabeza.

Él miró escéptico la carita del cachorro y mostró una desagradable mueca.

- ¿Me lo estás pidiendo en serio? Ya sabes odio los perros: solo babean, ladran y siguen culos ajenos…

- ¡Oh, Heiji, porfiii!... –suplicó, pese a que le habría gustado contestarle algo parecido a que también habían chicos que hacían lo mismo, pero no le convenía.

- Pero es que… -fue incapaz de negarse cuando el cachorro le lamió la mejilla y ella volvió a atacarlo con aquella mirada de corderito degollado- ¡Está bien, está bien! Cuidaré de tu dichoso perro…

- ¿De verdad¡Muchísimas gracias, Heiji! –le tendió a Yuky y se alejó de ellos- Cuando acabe les buscaré en el parque¡hasta después!

Y ambos la vieron alejarse en silencio hasta que desapareció al otro lado de la portada. Luego se miraron sin demasiado entusiasmo.

- Pareces gay con ese lazo en el cuello, Kazuha tiene cada idea… -lo molestó Heiji, a lo que el perro contestó con un mordisco.

* * *

- Maldita la hora en la que le dije que sí… -refunfuñaba alguien bajo una bufanda a rayas, mientras recorría malhumorado el sendero del parque en compañía de un enérgico perrito.

Yuky ignoró al que en aquellos momentos actuaba como dueño y tiró de la correa, animándolo a que caminara más rápido.

- Chucho, te estoy paseando gratis, pudiendo estar en mi casa tranquilamente sin necesidad de pasar todo este frío, así que déjate de exigencias –contestó este, sin poder reprimir luego un estornudo.

Yuky ladró ofendido e insistió, sin recordar que era diminuto en comparación con el chico. Milagrosamente, Heiji pareció hacerle caso y halló a lo lejos la razón de que el animal se empeñase tanto en ir más rápido.

- Vaya, ya entiendo… -murmuró sin sorprenderse, al ver a unas perritas que acompañaban a sus dueñas- Es la tercera vez que en lo que llevamos paseando que te fijas en otras¿no eres un poco salido? –Yuky no hizo caso a su comentario y tiró tan fuerte que la correa se partió y salió disparado- ¡Eh, tú, bicho¡VUELVE AQUÍ TE DIGO!

De poco sirvieron las llamadas, así que a Heiji no le quedó otro remedio que correr tras el perro. Sentía como el frío nocturno le golpeaba en la cara, traspasaba su grueso abrigo verde botella y cómo se le congelaba la nariz. Como se pusiera enfermo tan solo un par de semanas antes del campeonato juvenil de Kendo, Kazuha se las iba a pagar… Y aquel condenado animal iba a conocer el significado más extremo de "perrito caliente".

- Ichi, mira este perrito¿no es monísimo?

Una muchacha de cabello castaño oculto bajo un gorro de lana y dulce sonrisa se agachó y acarició tras la oreja al pequeño recién llegado.

- ¡Maldito chucho, me tienes harto! –escucharon gritar a alguien que se acercaba.

Un joven moreno y de mirada enfadada se detuvo ante ellas y agarró al perro por el pañuelo rojo que llevaba al cuello, levantándolo al aire de golpe y dejándolo frente a su cara.

- ¡Te voy a convertir en comida para gatos, condenado! –le decía furioso, mientras el sabueso lloriqueaba asustado.

De repente recayó en la presencia de aquellas dos chicas, miró a Yuky y lo abrazó con entusiasmo:

- Quiero decir, que te debe apetecer perseguir gatos¿verdad que sí mi querido Yukytín?

Ellas sonrieron y se incorporaron rápidamente. Parecían haberse fijado más en el tierno trato de Heiji con su mascota que en los movimientos apurados que hacía este último para liberarse de aquellos brazos asfixiantes de falso amor.

- Vaya, es curioso ver a otros muchachos como tú paseando a perros tan pequeños –se atrevió a decir la del gorro de lana.

- Sí, y más que los traten con tanto cariño, se nota que quieres mucho a tu mascota –añadió su compañera, peinada con trenzas y vestida con una falda y leotardos.

- ¡Oh, sí, Yuky y yo nunca nos separamos! –rió Heiji, acariciándolo- Aunque el amor es mutuo.

El animal no pareció estar de acuerdo, porque respondió con un intento de morderle que él esquivó como si nada.

- Lasi y Paola también se dejan querer mucho –dijo felizmente una de ellas, refiriéndose a las dos perritas caniches que paseaban. De repente se acercó al rostro del joven para examinarlo más de cerca y se sonrojó- Un momento… ¡Yo te he visto en los periódicos y en la tele, eres el famoso detective Heiji Hattori!

- Oh¡me reconociste! –se sorprendió él, sin molestarse en ocultar cómo le gustaba aquella situación.

- ¡Adoro cuando hay noticias sobre tí!

- ¡Sí, y ya veo que no sólo eres muy inteligente, sino que además muy guapo¡Qué suerte haberte encontrado aquí!

- Ja, ja, ja¿eso creen? –preguntó él alagado, rascándose la mejilla. Hasta Yuky notaba que se lo estaba pasando pipa…

- ¡Oye, tengo una idea! –dijo de repente la chica de las trenzas- ¿Qué tal si paseamos los tres a nuestras mascotas y tú nos vas contando sobre tus casos¡Luego podríamos invitarte a tomar algo en nuestra casa, está sólo a dos calles de este parque y…!

- ÉL NO PUEDE IR A NINGÚN SITIO.

Los tres se giraron al escuchar aquella rotunda afirmación y hallaron a una muchacha, a aquellas horas, aún con el uniforme escolar puesto. Tenía el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y cargaba un montón de libros amarrados todos por una correa. Al ver su cara dedujeron que no debía de estar muy contenta…

- Ka-Kazuha… -masculló temeroso él.

- ¿Ah… no? –murmuró una de las fans del detective, aún un poco aturdida por la inesperada aparición. Luego le plantó cara a la estudiante- ¿Y por qué no si puede saberse?

Ella cogió la mano de Heiji y les contestó furiosa:

- ¡Porque éste es mi perro!

Y un segundo después tiró de él y caminó firme y decidida a abandonar el parque, dejando tras ellos a las dos jóvenes estupefactas.

- O-oye, Kazuha…

No recibió respuesta, su compañera parecía dispuesta a no dejar de caminar, pese a que también iba cargada con aquellos pesados libros.

- ¿Podrías soltarme?...

Le continuó contestando el incesante movimiento de aquella coleta, que no dejaba de moverse de un lado para otro.

- … Es que me estás apretando tan fuerte la mano que me estás haciendo daño…

Milagrosamente, Kazuha pareció escucharlo y lo soltó, pero no se dio la vuelta. Heiji y el perrito la observaron expectantes. Tras un tenso silencio, ella se atrevió a hablar:

- ¿Cómo te atreviste…?

- ¿Eh?

Ella lo enfrentó y miró directamente a los ojos, mientras la rabia hacía temblar su voz:

- ¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto!

- ¿Ha-hacerte el qué? –preguntó él, totalmente desconcertado.

- ¡Tú lo sabes bien! –le chilló en medio de la calle, apretando los puños.

- ¡Un momento! –él también se enojó- ¡No te entiendo, me pediste que paseara a tu dichoso perro y ahora me…! –de repente se quedó parado- ¿Estás llorando?

Kazuha se secó las lágrimas con energía y respondió orgullosa:

- ¡Me lloran los ojos por culpa del frío, imbécil! –le arrebató a pequeño Yorkshire Terrier tan rápido que él ni se dio cuenta- ¡Y no vuelvas a utilizar a Yuky para ligar con otras¿entendiste?

- ¡Pero si fue el bicho este el que fue hasta ellas!

- ¡Me da lo mismo! –le dio la espalda y comenzó a andar con su mascota en los brazos.

- ¡Mierda, no hay quién te entienda¡Como sigas así no va a haber hombre que te aguante!

Esperó por culpa de su comentario alguna respuesta, como un insulto o los libros de la biblioteca impactando contra su cara. Sin embargo, sólo alcanzó a ver cómo Kazuha, ante él y sin detenerse, bajaba la cabeza. Se sintió mal por lo que acababa de gritarle, así que se acercó a su amiga, cogió sus libros y los cargó sin ella pedírselo.

- No es verdad lo que acabo de decirte, perdóname –escuchó que se disculpaba el chico- Y si… si quieres mañana podemos pasear juntos a Yuky

Ella lo contempló sonrojada y luego sonrió ilusionada.

- Me gusta la idea.

- Entonces bien –miró de reojo las piernas de Kazuha, que parecían saludarlo bajo su falda.

- ¡Qué estás mirando! –cuestionó ella escandalizada, agarrándose la prenda.

- Nada… -disimuló él avergonzado, girando la cabeza. Después empezó a correr- ¡Estás muy blanca Kazuha, deberías ir a la playa!

- ¡IDIOTA!

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **

_Bueeeno, hacía tiempo ya que no actualizaba, eh? La verdad es que ha sido por tiempo y porque he estado bloqueadilla, espero que eso por lo menos se me pase pronto ú.ù_

_La palabra celos en realidad da para escribir mucho... Pero los celos no tienen porqué ser hacia otra persona, no? Por eso aparece aquí Yuky, no sé si se sorprenderían tanto como Heiji n.nU Ya más tarde parece que él no es el único afectado por ese sentimiento tan amargo, que yo veo de los peores._

_En fin, gente, muchas gracias por todo! Espero que en alguno de mis próximos shots Shinichi tenga más protagonismo! Besotes! n.n_


	9. Religión

**Religión**

Nunca había visto llorar a Shinichi Kudo, ni si quiera el día en el que le comunicaron la trágica noticia. Aquella mañana, como en cualquier otra, había saludado al resto de compañeros de la Central de Policía, portando en sus manos aquella carpeta de cuero impregnada del aroma a café que todas las mañanas le preparaba su esposa, y que, como siempre, a causa de la torpeza del detective, acababa goteando sobre sus informes en el desayuno. Llevaba consigo, además, el rastro de un beso fugaz en el cuello, haciéndose presente con el carmín con el que se maquillaba Ran antes de salir a trabajar. Y, como era también usual, le dedicaba una sonrisa cargada de energía y ganas de trabajar a su gran amigo Heiji Hatttori.

Pero aquel día solamente se convirtió en el verdugo, en el encargado de transmitir el desagradable acontecimiento.

- ¿Ocurre algo Hattori?... –había preguntado temeroso el uniformado Kudo.

Heiji se había limitado a huir, a huir de aquella mirada brillante que acompañaba a Shinichi desde hacían seis años, cuando había proclamado decidido un "Sí quiero".

- Kudo, lamento ser yo quien tenga que comunicarte esto, pero… Ran…

La carpeta de cuero se precipitó contra el suelo, y los informes se liberaron de esta, plagando el suelo de casos y datos.

Ni si quiera el día del entierro, Shinichi Kudo consiguió llorar, no porque él no quisiera, realmente lo deseaba. Pero algo que respiraba no lo dejaba. En cuestión de segundos, su mejor amigo se había visto obligado a agarrar su apacible y agradable día a día, que tantos años le había costado conseguir, para estrangularlo entre sus dedos. Y aquello era algo con lo que Heiji había debido cargar después de aquella mañana, tan solo por haber sido el primer informado del mortal accidente.

Pudiera ser quizás por eso, por aquella carga de conciencia que le oprimía el pecho cada vez que se encontraba con él, por lo que Hattori decidió visitar también la tumba de Ran Kudo un año después de su muerte. Sin embargo, ni si quiera se atrevió a acercase a esta, porque ante ella ya yacía un visitante mucho más importante que él mismo.

- Kudo… -murmuró al hallarlo desde la distancia, deteniéndose en seco.

Shinichi se encontraba arrodillado ante la lápida, y pese a que no lograba verle la cara, supo que rezaba en silencio. Acompañó el resto de ramos de flores que ya otros familiares le habían traído a la difunta con uno de olorosos nardos, aquellos que tanto le habían gustado en vida, y continuó con la mirada fija sobre la tumba, releyendo nuevamente el nombre del mármol como si, de hacerlo muchas veces, lograse eliminarlo y resucitarla. Sí… Era la estampa más triste que había tenido la desafortuna de contemplar.

- Continúas viniendo a visitarla todos los días¿verdad?

Shinichi se volvió para mirar a su amigo.

- Así es… Y por lo que veo tú tampoco te has olvidado de ella, también has venido hoy –contestó agradecido.

Heiji esquivó su mirada, porque en parte, de ser por él, no pisaría jamás aquel lugar.

- Así únicamente consigues enfermar tu alma, Kudo –se atrevió a confesarle-. Acudes todos los días hasta aquí, para rezarle a un dios del que ni si quiera puedes probar su existencia que cuide de Ran. Y precisamente rezas a ese dios que te la quitó.

Shinichi parpadeó sorprendido. Luego sonrió tristemente y sacó un pañuelo para comenzar a limpiar la lápida.

- Dime, Hattori¿tú qué respiras?

- ¿Cómo? –la cuestión lo confundió por unos instantes- ¿A qué viene eso? Aire, por supuesto.

- No lo ves, pero sabes que lo necesitas para respirar. ¿Y si de repente ese aire desapareciera¿Qué te ocurriría?

Heiji torció la boca. Nunca conseguía entender a dónde llevaban las preguntas de Shinichi, pero no por ello dejó de contestarle lo más obvio.

- Moriría, claro está.

El hombre guardó su pañuelo y se levantó.

- Pues Ran es ese aire, y si no lo respiro mi alma muere. Ella es mi único dios.

Y a continuación lo pasó de largo y se alejó del perplejo Hattori, que fue incapaz de contradecir aquella afirmación tan invisible, pero a la vez tan sólida como el granito.

Aquellas palabras continuaron golpeando las paredes de su cráneo hasta muchas horas después, cuando ya se encontraba en el sofá de su apartamento. Tan trastocado lo tenían que ni si quiera le prestó atención a la voz de su mujer.

- Heiji¿me estás haciendo caso? –lo miró decepcionada, por lo visto lo que le había estado contando era algo importante para ella…

- ¿Eh¿Qué?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro y a un lado las agujas que sostenía.

- Te preguntaba que si te gusta como están quedando los patucos para el bebé –repitió, enseñándole los zapatitos de color manzana-. Bueno, creo que voy a tener que deshacerlo, porque me he equivocado en un par de puntos y… -volvió a mirarle, esta vez con preocupación-. Heiji, estás muy extraño… ¿te encuentras mal?

Sin proponérselo, veía en Kazuha a aquella Ran que respiraba el deprimido Kudo. No podía dejar de pensar en que él también era una persona normal y corriente, desvalida ante el destino, y que ella no era inmortal. Que también podía irse de su lado, y convertirse en su dios.

Sin responder a la pregunta posó una mano sobre la tripa de ella y se acercó a su rostro, a la vez que le susurraba:

- Kazuha, prométeme que nunca te convertirás en aire…

La besó con dulzura, una dulzura que a ella consiguió ponerle la piel de gallina, porque parecía un ruego materializado, mientras él deslizaba la otra mano por su hombro y dejaba caer la tira de su camisón.

-… y que jamás profesaré tu religión.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_En fin, sé que la muerte de Ran es algo de lo que se suele leer, sin embargo necesitaba escribir sobre ello para llegar a la reflexión. Siempre me he preguntado si Heiji creería en algo más allá de lo visible, un dios, y la verdad es que siempre he creído que no, que sería el tipo más ateo del mundo xD Pero también supongo que un dios no es algo que siempre nos dicta una religión, también puede ser alguien que nos dictemos nosotros mismos... _

_Tambíén la figura de Shinichi ha tenido su importancia en este shot, y me da pena, porque para una vez que lo incluyo el pobre es el más sufridor xD Procuraré que no vuelva a pasar n.nU_

_Pues nada, gente, un abrazo y gracias!_


	10. Pulpo

Parecía el día perfecto para atreverse al fin, y curiosamente, en aquél mismo, se les era perdonados los sonrojes de sus mejillas y las palabras entrecortadas.

- Ha-Hattori-kun…

Él la contempló en silencio y esperó hasta que la muchacha reunió todo el valor que pudo.

- Yo… -al fin levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y enfrentarlo como se merecía- ¡yo te quiero, te quiero mucho!

Un silencio los envolvió, aislándolos del resto del mundo y del ambiente escolar de aquel descanso entre clase y clase que para ambos significaba algo más que eso.

- Desde primaria me gustabas –comenzó a confesarse la chica-, y desde entonces no he dejado de pensar en ti, por eso… por eso…

Heiji torció la boca comprometido, esperándose sus siguientes palabras:

- ¡Por eso quisiera que saliéramos juntos, Hattori-kun!

"Ay madre…" se lamentó él, consciente de lo que se le venía encima. De repente, la joven extendió los brazos, dándole así una pequeña cajita azul con un bonito lazo rosa.

- Por favor, ten estos chocolates –le pidió, tan colorada que el estudiante temió que se desmayase allí mismo-, espero que los disfrutes mucho.

Heiji la cogió, como ella deseaba, pero su respuesta no fue tanto de su agrado:

- Akemi, mira, me duele tener que decirte esto, porque me caes muy bien y nos conocemos desde hace bastante tiempo, pero… -suspiró lamentado- Tú a mi no me gustas.

La muchacha bajó la cabeza entristecida, consiguiendo así que Heiji mascara un desagradable sentimiento de culpabilidad. Aquella expresión únicamente conseguía hacer de Akemi una chica mucho más dulce y misteriosa, que incitaba más a aproximarse a ella que a marcar distancias como él pretendía. Prefirió mirar hacia otro lugar que no fueran sus brillantes ojos negros y su melena azabache, que se dejaba caer sobre sus hombros hasta aquella zona especialmente prohibida y sugerente.

- Es por ella¿verdad? –escuchó que le decía.

- ¿Quién?

- Kazuha-chan, es por ella que no quieres salir conmigo¿cierto?

Heiji palideció tan de golpe que cualquiera hubiera dicho que había sufrido una bajada de tensión.

- ¿Nani¡De dónde sacas eso!

- ¡Venga ya, todo el mundo sabe que estás prendado de ella desde primaria! –le contestó Akemi, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Eso es mentira, Kazuha no me ha gustado nunca! –aclaró él ofuscado.

- ¿En serio? –lo miró con malicia y se acercó a su cara- Pues si es así, no aceptes hoy el chocolate que ella te regale y cómete los míos.

- ¿Qué¿Quieres que los rechace¡No puedo hacer eso, se sentiría fatal!

- Pues entonces es que Kazuha-chan te importa más de lo que pensabas –concluyó Akemi sonriendo. Y a continuación se dio media vuelta y lo dejó solo, llevándose consigo su orgullo.

- Retorcida… -masculló Heiji, viéndola alejarse contoneando sus caderas. Definitivamente, el San Valentín le había afectado a la cabeza…

No fue ni mucho menos el último encontronazo de aquella mañana, en la que en tan solo dos horas y media ya le habían regalado siete chicas sus respectivos chocolates y otras dos le habían confesado su amor. La verdad, jamás lo confesaría, pero hacía años aquello lo divertía y alimentaba mucho su ego (que no era ya de por sí poco). Además, ser de los chicos más adorados lo volvía en la envidia de muchos, y eso le encantaba… Sin embargo, desde el anterior San Valentín aquello lo incomodaba cada vez más, ver a sus pretendientas rechazadas irse llorando le hacía pasar muy malos ratos y sus compañeros de clase habían recurrido a vengarse con miradas que lo atravesaban como cuchillas. Eso sin contar con el compromiso de tener que devolverles el gesto con un regalo a todas esas chicas el White Day, un mes después... Total, que aquel día ya no era tan dulce como él deseaba.

"No aceptes hoy los chocolates de ella…" recordó decir a Akemi. Ella era Kazuha. Y ella, curiosamente, había conseguido llamar su atención aquella mañana…

- Toma, Basho, esto es para ti.

El muchacho la observó desde el asiento de su pupitre y se levantó enseguida.

- ¿E-en serio? –preguntó ilusionado, recogiendo la caja verde que ella le tendía.

- Sí, ojala te gusten –le sonrió la estudiante, y a continuación se sentó en su lugar para comenzar la clase, justo al lado de Heiji.

- Dime que tengo miopía repentina¿acabo de ver como le has dado chocolate a Basho? –quiso certificarse.

- Sí, es normal hoy¿nee?

- ¿A BASHO?

- ¿Ocurre algo malo con él? –deseó saber ella con aquella mirada peligrosa.

- Nada, sólo que es el tipo más tímido y retraído de toda la clase, y que nunca nadie se había fijado en él…

- No entiendo cómo puedes apreciar así a las personas y quedarte tan pancho…

- ¡Pero Kazuha, sabes que tengo razón!

- Bueno¿y a ti qué? Él es un buen compañero y muchas veces me ha ayudado con la tarea. Además, a ti eso no debería importarte: vas a hartarte de chocolates todo lo que te de la gana.

Y no volvió a abrir la boca en todo lo que quedó de Historia. Aquello lo puso histérico, y más aún cuando Kazuha, dos clases después, también le había repartido chocolates al imbécil de Dayu (no lo soportaba desde primaria, cuando se había comenzado a meter con su tez morena. Sus burlas acabaron cuando un día a Heiji, después de un partido en el que su equipo había perdido, le había preguntado cuántas horas al día pasaba en la playa. Acabó con un ojo hinchado) y al empollón de Kyuso (que no tenía nada contra él, hasta que un año antes se había atrevido a pedirle a Kazuha de ir al cine con él). En definitiva: que no solo cargó con más de veinte cajas de chocolate, sino que también con una mala leche que llevó consigo hasta su casa.

Ya en su habitación se dio cuenta de la terrible realidad: jamás lograría acabar con todos aquellos obsequios, además, no le apetecía comerse ninguno, y no porque no le gustasen, tenía claras sus razones.

- Maldita sea¿qué hago con todos ellos? –se preguntó en su habitación, contemplando la montaña de cajitas coloridas que reposaban sobre su cama.

Se rascó la cabeza, recordando las palabras de Akemi horas antes. Que no aceptara los chocolates de Kazuha… No le había hecho falta, lo cual le había salvado de otro momento comprometido, pero también recargado su mal humor.

Finalmente acabó por bajar a la cocina y rebuscar entre la despensa alguna caja más grande. Cerciorándose de la ausencia de su madre, sacó todos los chocolates que le habían regalado de sus envoltorios y los metió en ella. Sin embargo, sus padres iban a recaer en el origen de aquellos dulces…

- Mierda¿por qué los harán todos con forma de corazón? –se lamentó, y comenzó a partirlos en pedazos para que perdieran su forma y no llamaran tanto la atención.

- Hei-kun –oyó que lo llamaban, quedándose él paralizado.

- ¿S-sí?

- Kazuha-chan acaba de llamarte por teléfono –le comunicó su madre, llegando hacia la cocina-. Me pidió que te dijera que por favor que vinieras al parque dentro de una hora.

- ¿De verdad? –preguntó poniéndose de espalda a las cajas multicolores que estaban sobre la mesa para taparlas.

- Sí, por su voz la noté nerviosa¿pudiera ser que le ocurriera algo?

- Ah, p-pues no sé…

De repente, la mujer se le quedó mirando fijamente y con desconfianza.

- Heiji Hattori¿qué estás escondiendo detrás tuya? –interrogó.

* * *

Por una vez en su vida, Heiji fue puntual en una cita, algo que dejó anonadada a Kazuha, quien llegó apenas un minuto antes que él y lo esperaba en uno de los columpios. 

- ¿No eres un poco mayor para remarte ahí? –la molestó en cuanto la vio allí, consiguiendo que ella diera un respingón.

Caminó hacia los remos con las manos refugiadas en los bolsillos y no dudó en sentarse en el columpio restante que había a su lado.

- Dime¿te pasa algo malo? –le preguntó preocupado- Es que me extraña que me hayas llamado tan repentinamente.

Ella esquivó su mirada avergonzada, sin responder. Parecía que ocultaba algo, algo que estaba pensando muy seriamente en decir o no…

- ¿Kazuha?...

- ¡Toma! –exclamó ella de pronto, dejándole ante la nariz algo envuelto en un paño de cocina.

Heiji miró extrañado la inesperada entrega y la cogió para desenvolverla. Arqueó una ceja cuando descubrió que era una fiambrera.

- No recuerdo haberte dejado ninguna –comentó señalándola.

- Bobo, es mía –aclaró ella agachando la cabeza-, ábrela de una vez.

El chico obedeció y lo golpeó un agradable olor que lo dejó encantado e incluso le quitó de encima los restos de mal día que había cargado.

- Esto son… ¡bolitas de pulpo! –descubrió entusiasta.

- Sí, sé que es tu comida favorita y lo intenté hacer para hoy. Lo malo es que únicamente no se me quemaron a la tercera, se me da mal la cocina… –explicó Kazuha, abochornada.

- Vaya, muchas gracias, aunque eso último no es nada nuevo…

- ¡Idiota! –lo insultó, y se cruzó de brazos ofendida.

Heiji aún así sonrió alagado y luego miró la fiambrera. Sacó de ésta dos palillos y le dio uno a la muchacha, dejándola sorprendida.

- No quiero comérmelos yo solo –le confesó.

Ella se sonrojó aún más. Asintió y cogió el palillo para ambos comenzar a saborear las pequeñas bolitas.

- A esto le falta algo… -murmuró el joven, mientras las degustaba.

- ¿Salsa de soja? –dijo ella sacando de otra bolsa un bote.

- ¡Estás en todo!

- ¿Te están gustando?

- ¡Mucho! Además, de momento no nos hemos intoxicado…–se alegró Heiji, echando la salsa.

- Graciosillo… -lo miró atenta unos segundos- Vaya, no paras de comer, pensaba que con los chocolates te quedarías sin hambre.

- No, que va, no me los comí –contestó distraído mientras tragaba y volvía a meterse en la boca otra bolita-. Yo creo que tiene sentido comerse esos regalos cuando la chica realmente te gusta, si no, no.

Entonces, cuando Kazuha pensaba que era incapaz de ponerse aún más colorada, descubrió que aquella era una hipótesis incierta.

- P-pues mi regalo te… te lo estás comiendo -se aventuró a decirle examinando sus propios zapatos.

Heiji se atragantó y comenzó a toser, y el ataque no le abandonó hasta que ella le ayudó dándole palmadas en la espalda.

- ¡Tonta, yo… yo…! -intentó buscar una excusa a aquello, pero le costó tanto que su respuesta quedó torpemente coja e incoherente- ¡Bueno, me los estoy comiendo porque mi familia me ha enseñado a no rechazar los regalos!

Y recayendo en la tremenda estupidez que acababa de largar, disimuló como pudo llenándose la boca de las bolitas de pulpo, mientras intentaba ignorar la confundida mirada de Kazuha.

Seguramente ni un pulpo habría sido tan torpe…

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Weeeiii, sólo quedan 20 shots más xDDD, jajaja!!! La verda, me lo estoy pasando pipa con los 30 Vicios n.n_

_Ais, explico un poquito para los que no sepan mucho del tema:_

_El día de San Valentín, el 14 de febrero, las chicas regalan chocolates no solo al chico que les gusta, sino que también a compañeros de clase o de trabajo e incluso familia (vamos, un gastón xD). Pues bien, un mes después viene lo que se llama el **White Day**, que es cuando los chicos han de devolver el gesto con regalos para esas chicas que les dieron chocolates. Pues nada, Kazuha es así de divina y decide pasar de la tradición al menos con Heiji, al que le regala una fiambrera con **Takoyaki**, o **bolitas de pulpo**, que es su plato preferido. Este plato se hace en una plancha especial con agujeros en los que se echa una pasta de huevo, arina, agua, sal y un poco de ñame. Luego se le añade taquitos de pulpo, pimiento y jengibre y se le da la vuelta a la parte echa en la planta, para añadirle más pasta. En realidad tengo muchas ganas de probarlas, a ver si la próxima vez que vaya a un japo me acuerdo n//n_

_Y hasta aquí el momento cultural xD, ojala hayan disfrutado mucho leyendo este shot n.n Hoy se lo dedico a mi gran amiga Ammiel, ojalá te haya animado por lo menos un poquito, mucha suerte!_

_Y a todos muchisimas gracias por sus reviews! Sean felices y cuidadín con hartarse demasiado de Takoyaki!_


	11. Conejo

**Conejo**

Definitivamente, a aquellas alturas no se esperaba recibir tales casos...

- Por favor, Heiji-kun –le rogó el niño de seis años, juntando las manos y con los ojos brillantes-, ayúdame a buscarlo…

El famoso detective del Oeste torció la boca y miró de soslayo a su amiga, fulminándola así. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír comprometida:

- Es que Heiji, no pude negarme a traértelo…

- ¿Tú has escuchado lo que me acaba de pedir? –preguntó malhumorado.

- Sí, que lo busques… -contestó ella con nerviosismo.

- ¿Qué lo busque¡Oh, sí Kazuha, pero no que busque a un hermano desaparecido, un vecino sospechoso o un amigo raptado! –la muchacha advirtió temerosa como la vena de su cuello se hinchaba peligrosamente cada vez más- ¡Un conejo, Kazuha¡Me ha pedido que busque UN CONDENADO CONEJO!

- ¡Se llama Heiji! –replicó el pequeño.

- ¡YA SÉ QUE SE LLAMA HEIJI, NO CREAS QUE ME ALAGA!

- ¡Kazuha-chan, Heiji es malo! –lloriqueó el crío ocultándose tras ella, mientras el chico se daba una palmada en la frente y soltaba un resoplido histérico.

No era algo desconocido que Hattori odiaba a los niños, quizá por eso era que a Kazuha le sorprendía tanto que se llevara tan bien con el invitado de los Mouri, Conan Edowaga. Sin embargo, aquel inteligentísimo chiquillo parecía ser la excepción: en aquellos momentos era imposible no notar que Heiji se aguantaba unas ganas tremendas de agarrar a su nuevo cliente por la camiseta y tirarlo por la ventana de su habitación.

Kazuha era conciente de que la causante de todo aquel lío era ella: Yasuo le había llegado aquella misma mañana, llorando desconsolado porque su querida mascota Heiji, un conejo enano de color negro y tostado, había desaparecido. Y claro, ella se había visto incapaz de negarse a ayudarlo, al fin y al cabo, era su primo más pequeño… Pese aquello, su brillante amigo no estaba por colaborar, y no era para menos: era un caso vergonzante para un detective tan conocido.

- Venga, Heiji, haz por esta vez una excepción y ayúdanos, por favor –le pidió suavemente ella, midiendo sus palabras-. Ya sabes que Yasuo confía mucho en ti, ya ves: hasta llamó como tú a su…

- ¡No me recuerdes que le pusieron mi nombre a un bicho como ese!

- ¡No puedes culparlo, mi primo te adora! Siempre está hablando de ti, además, escucha –Kazuha se dirigió al crío-¿qué quieres ser de mayor, Yasuo?

- ¡Quiero ser un gran detective como Heiji Hattori! –proclamó gritando.

- ¿Ves¿No es adorable?

Kazuha miró a su amigo ilusionada, pero su sonrisa se fue apagando poco a poco: él no parecía en absoluto conmovido, y los contemplaba de aquella manera aburrida e indiferente que tanto la desquiciaba. Sabía lo que aquello quería decir, y no deseaba comprometerlo más…

- De acuerdo… -la chica cogió por la mano al pequeño- Lo siento Yasuo, pero Heiji está muy ocupado, no podrá ayudarte. Yo te acompañaré en la búsqueda¿vale? –se dieron la vuelta, con la intención de irse- Gracias aún así, Heiji, hasta mañana.

Estaban ya saliendo por el umbral de la puerta cuando el detective se puso en pie y los llamó:

- ¡Un momento!

Ellos se giraron y lo escucharon atentamente:

- Yo no he dicho que renuncie al caso… -dijo de repente el joven, mirando para otro lado y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

* * *

- ¿Acaso este mocoso piensa parar en todas las tiendas? 

- ¡No llames mocoso a mi primo, Heiji!

Él suspiró impaciente y apoyó la espalda en el escaparate de la floristería. No tenían ni una sola pista sobre el paradero del conejo, por lo que únicamente podían guiar su búsqueda por los gustos del animal: roer tallos de plantas y calcetines extraviados. De momento, aquella era la cuarta floristería por la que pasaban, una pérdida de tiempo en opinión del detective, por cierto…

- ¿Lo han visto por aquí? –preguntó esperanzada Kazuha, cuando vio al niño salir del establecimiento.

Él negó apenado con la cabeza:

- No, que va, y es raro –confesó Yasuo-: aquí había plantas apetitosas…

- Bobo, ese bichejo no va a visitar tiendas, seguramente preferiría ir a saltar por un lugar exterior, donde campar a sus anchas –opinó Heiji, observando distraído los coches de la policía pasar ante ellos.

- ¿Un lugar exterior? –repitió Kazuha. De repente se le ocurrió algo y miró a su primo, que parecía haber tenido la misma idea:

- ¡El parque central de Osaka!

"Para qué abriría la boca…" se lamentó en silencio el muchacho.

A Heiji no le quedó otro remedio que acompañarlos, y más aún cuando, en un intento de negarse, recibió una oleada de amenazas por parte de los dos primos. En fin¿qué le iba a hacer? Ambos eran familia y tendrían que parecerse en algo, aunque fuese en su mal humor…

- Aquí tampoco está, y eso que hemos revisado tres veces todo el parque –recordó Yasuo.

- Sí, bueno, todos menos uno -murmuró Kazuha, lanzándole una mirada de reproche a su amigo.

- Lo hacían con tanto esmero que pensé que no valdría la pena que me esforzase –razonó Heiji, bostezando debajo de un eucalipto. Se había tomado la libertad de recostarse en el césped y descansar un rato, con la gorra tapándole la cara para protegerse de la iluminación.

- ¿Te quieres tomar esto en serio de una vez? –le preguntó Kazuha ante él, con los brazos en jarra como cuando su madre estaba a punto de reñirlo- ¡Heiji es muy importante para Yasuo!

- ¡No digas más su nombre, me pones histérico!

- ¡Cuánto antes encontremos a HEIJI antes dejaré de nombrarlo!

- ¡De acuerdo¡Está bien, pesada! –el chico se incorporó ofuscado, colocándose nuevamente la gorra- Larguémonos de aquí, no pintamos nada.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tienes idea de donde puede estar? –preguntó el pequeño, esperanzado y caminando más rápido que los otros dos para ir a su altura.

- Ninguna –admitió el detective-, pero supongo que no habrá podido ir muy lejos de tu casa. Cerca de allí hay una fábrica que están trasladando¿me equivoco?

El niño afirmó con la cabeza y parpadeó extrañado, sin comprender.

* * *

Daba la impresión de que aquello era un capricho del tiempo: el cielo había comenzado a ensombrecerse y a encapotarse con nubes oscuras cargadas de agua, que parecían esperar el momento apropiado para comenzar a descargar sobre ellos. Kazuha las observó con desconfianza. 

- Heiji, parece que va a comenzar a llover y ya es casi de noche –dijo temerosa-, además, este lugar está medio abandonado…

- ¡Oh¿Estás sugiriendo dejar la búsqueda? –preguntó esperanzado el joven

- Ah… bueno, yo… -vaciló ella.

- ¡No, Kazuha-chan! –exclamó de pronto Yasuo escandalizado, tirándole de sus pantalones- ¡No podemos abandonar a Heiji en un momento como este!

"¿A qué "Heiji se referirá¿Al conejo ese o a mí?" se preguntó el muchacho.

- ¡Debe de tener mucha hambre, y de tener sus orejitas congeladas! –acabó el chiquillo.

- Puñetero criajo… -masculló el estudiante.

- ¡Es verdad, no podemos rendirnos ahora! –sonrió ella, agachándose para acariciar el pelo de su primo- ¡Vamos!

Y dejando atrás al cada vez más irritado Heiji, caminaron decididos hacia la fábrica.

- Vaya, parece que incluso abandonaron los coches de la empresa –supuso Kazuha, advirtiendo un vehículo que estaba cerca de la puerta, cubierto con una lona.

- ¿Cómo? –el chico corrió hasta ellos y observó pensativo el coche-. Ese coche no está abandonado.

- ¿Qué¿Entonces por qué iban a taparlo?

- Eso voy a averiguar –contestó él-. Kazuha, llévate a Yasuo y aléjense de aquí. Si dentro de diez minutos no vuelvo llamen a la policía, pero no entren.

Sin atender a ninguna de las preguntas que le hacía, Heiji se alejó de ellos y llegó hasta una de las ventanas traseras de la fábrica, por donde se atrevió a echar un vistazo disimuladamente. Unas semanas atrás aquella habría sido una empresa de harinas, pero se habían trasladado a otro punto más estratégico de Osaka, convirtiéndose desde entonces aquel sitio en un lugar perfecto para ocultarse de quien se deseara. Y parecía que alguien había pensado igual, porque aunque el detective no conseguía visualizarlo bien, habría jurado que allí dentro había alguna persona…

- _¡Te he dicho que dejes de resistirte, no saldrás de aquí hasta que tu familia pague ese maldito rescate!_ –escuchó gritar desde el interior.

"¡Un secuestro!" dedujo Heiji, que disimuladamente se atrevió a abrir cuidadosamente la ventana y a entrar todo lo silencioso que pudo. Sin embargo, parecía que a él lo estaban esperando desde mucho antes…

- ¡Por fin el perro olió la madriguera! –rió alguien, levantando con energía un bate de béisbol.

* * *

Realmente, el enorme dolor de cabeza no tuvo demasiado que ver con que el joven moreno despertara en medio de la oscuridad. Por segunda vez, aquella sensación de cosquilleo se repetía tras su nuca. 

- N-no puede ser… -giró todo lo que pudo el cuello para ver si podía reconocer a la otra persona que, tras él, estaba también amarrada, pero era imposible- ¿Kazuha?

- ¡Heiji, despertaste!

- ¡I-idiota, te dije que no me siguieras!

- Pero es que me tenías preocupada porque tardabas mucho y…

- ¡También te dije que si tardaba llamaras a la policía!

- ¡No quería dejarte solo, Heiji!

Él lanzó un suspiro y no respondió. Sencillamente, aquella excusa incluso lo había animado. Optó por buscar la manera de escapar de allí, pero antes debía de averiguar qué estaba pasando en aquel lugar. Miró a su alrededor y descubrió, como a unos cinco metros, un hombre amordazado en una silla era vigilado por otro armado. Ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de lo que allí estaba ocurriendo. De pronto, un nombre atravesó su mente:

- Kazuha¿dónde está Yasuo?

- ¡Ah! Él está bien, le pedí que fuera hasta su casa y le dijera a sus padres que llamaran a la policía, mientras yo entraba a buscarte.

- Menos mal, creí que a él también lo habían atrapado -se alivió él. Contempló en silencio al otro hombre secuestrado. No sabía porqué le sonaba tantísimo, juraría que lo había visto últimamente en algún lugar.

- ¡Ah! Heiji¿ese hombre no se parece al famoso joyero desaparecido hace dos días?

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Ya sabes, ese del que tanto se habla desde entonces!

Su amiga tenía razón, quizás por eso le sonaba tanto: Gidayu Fukuyama había aparecido en aquellos días en todos los periódicos y noticiarios del país.

- Tienes razón, es él. No había desaparecido, sino que había sido secuestrado. Quizá pidieron su rescate hace pocas horas y por eso aún no se había tenido noticias de él.

Si acudían a rescatarlos la policía quizás empeorarían la situación en vez de arreglarla… Sólo tenían una salida: escapar ellos mismos.

- Menos mal, al fin volviste –escucharon decir a alguien.

- También tengo derecho a ir al baño, además, ya me encargué de atrapar a esos dos pajaritos –se justificó la otra persona que acababa de llegar, señalando a los dos jóvenes. Era alto y corpulento, estaba muy abrigado y llevaba un gorro de lana. Volvió a coger el bate de béisbol que había en el suelo al lado de su compinche y se acercó a ellos-. Fueron demasiado arriesgados al decidir dar su paseo de enamorados por los alrededores de la fábrica.

- ¡Idiota, no somos…¡Agh! –Heiji se dirigió a la chica enfadado- ¿por qué me has pellizcado?

- ¿Quieres que nos maten tan pronto? –le preguntó ella en un susurro.

- Sea como sea, tenemos que hacer algo con ellos dos: no nos darán demasiado por un rescate de ellos, y son más bien un estorbo para continuar con el plan –opinó el otro secuestrador, un poco más débil físicamente, pero igualmente peligroso que su compañero ya que no se separaba de aquella pistola. No abandonaba su inquietante mirada del joyero, el cual parecía ya haber recibido varias palizas-. Tendremos que deshacernos de ellos cuanto antes… En fin, no sería la primera vez.

"Mierda, estos tipos no nos van a dejar ni una sola oportunidad para salvarnos" se lamentó rabioso Heiji, intentando pensar lo más rápido posible.

- Estoy de acuerdo, no tenemos tiempo de idear algo más para aprovecharnos de este improvisto –contestó el corpulento.

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó de repente la chica.

Todos se quedaron mirándola sin comprender, e incluso su amigo habría hecho lo mismo de no estar a espalda contra espalda a ella.

- ¿Cómo que si estoy seguro? –preguntó el hombre levantando una ceja- ¿Acaso pretendes reírte de mi?

- ¡Oh! No, no, por supuesto que no –se atrevió a responder ella. Lo sonrió de una manera especialmente sugerente-. Es solo que creo que esto se puede solucionar… por otros medios.

El secuestrador torció la boca pensativo, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos parecían entenderse.

- Kazuha¿qué…? –comenzó a decir Heiji, temiendo los planes de ella.

- Vaya, vaya, así que no estás dispuesta a morir tan fácilmente –lo interrumpió el hombre.

- Quizá pueda ganarme mi propio indulto¿no cree? –la muchacha lo miró seductoramente-. Aunque eso solo depende de usted, señor.

- ¿A sí? –él se la acercó y se atrevió a dejar a un lado el bate, lejos de ellos, y a acariciarle la barbilla a la joven-. Muy bien, se puede negociar, siempre he sido una persona muy razonable…

- ¿De verdad? –ronroneó ella- ¡Pues negocia esto si puedes!

Y sin decir nada más, le propinó una tremenda patada en la entrepierna al secuestrador, que cayó en el suelo lloriqueando dolorido.

- ¡K-KAZUHA! –exclamó asombrado Heiji, sintiendo incluso pena por el herido- ¡¿Pero te has vuelto loca?!

- Tranquilo, tengo todo controlado –le contestó ella con seguridad.

- ¿¡Controlado?! –chilló él. Vio cómo el compañero del accidentado los apuntaba furioso con el arma- ¡Cuidado!

Golpeó el suelo con una patada y ambos cayeron de lado, habiéndose librado así de un disparo certero, pero encontrándose así con que no podían levantarse de ninguna manera.

- ¡Yasuo! –gritó ella, consiguiendo así que el niño apareciese de detrás de una de las maquinaria, cerca de donde estaba el otro secuestrador.

- ¿Cómo¿Has estado escondido aquí todo este tiempo? –preguntó sorprendido el hombre cuando lo descubrió.

El chiquillo sonrió con picardía y no dudó en enfrentarlo:

- ¡Idiota¡Nunca subestimes al gran Heiji!

- ¿Qué?

De pronto, todos escucharon un sonido extraño proveniente de una de las enormes máquinas que los acompañaban. Y cada vez, aquel ruido era más fuerte y cercano…

- ¿Pero qué…? –empezó a decir el secuestrador, mirando para arriba.

No pudo finalizar su frase, porque un segundo después kilos y kilos de harina que salían de un enorme tubo que había sobre él cayeron y lo sepultaron antes de que tuviese tiempo a reaccionar.

- ¡Yasuo¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupada su prima, que no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¡Sí! –respondió el niño, que había logrado correr y huir antes de que a él también lo enterrara la harina.

- ¡Me dijiste que tu primo había ido a pedir ayuda a su casa! -le reprochó el detective a Kazuha.

- Ya, bueno, te mentí un poquito -se disculpó ella-. Es que no tenía tiempo para explicarte lo que habíamos planeado...

Enseguida Yasuo fue hasta ellos y los comenzó a desamarrar. Cuando ambos quedaron liberados, Heiji recogió rápidamente el bate de béisbol antes de que su dueño se hiciese de nuevo con él. Justo cuando liberaron también a Gidayu Fukuyama (el cual estaba en tan malas condiciones que no podía mantenerse en pie) escucharon las sirenas de la policía acercarse a la fábrica. El joyero casi no encontró palabras para agradecerles lo que habían hecho, e incluso intentó devolverles el favor ofreciéndoles una importante suma de dinero.

- Ah, no, no, muchas gracias, pero no podemos aceptarlo –se disculpó Kazuha- Además, el mérito fue de Yasuo, que fue quien nos salvó a todos –dijo luego, abrazando al crió.

- No me las des a mí, dáselas a Heiji –sonrió él, y señaló hacia la parte superior de la máquina de harina, donde se encontraban los mandos para dirigirla.

Y allí donde él indicaba, contemplándolos como quien no entendía qué ocurría, estaba el pequeño conejo negro y tostado que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había dado.

- Cuando atraparon a Kazuha y yo conseguí esconderme a tiempo, encontré a Heiji entre las máquinas –explicó alegremente-. Fue él quien pulsó el botón y derrotó al malo.

- ¿En serio? –la chica se giró para mirar a su amigo- Oye, Heiji¿lo escuchaste¿No es asombroso?... Esto, Heiji… ¿Heiji?

Pero el muchacho no la escuchaba: estaba tan impresionado por todo lo que les acababa de ocurrir que se había quedado paralizado observando al conejo.

Aquel condenado e inteligentísimo conejo llamado como el gran detective del Oeste.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Me divertí muchísimo escribiendo este shot! xD La verdad es que creo que, finalmente, me quedó parecido a un capi del anime, pero bueno, me gusta mucho así también n.n Aisss, mi Heiji desquiciado xDD, qué lindo!_

_Por culpa del tiempo, no he podido corregirlo, así que discúlpenme si ven errores ú.ùU En fin, abrazos a todos y como siempre muchas gracias por sus estupendos reviews!!!_


	12. Pistola

**Pistola**

Aquellos se habían convertido en los veinte minutos más largos de toda su vida, y eso que no había tenido tiempo para aburrirse…

- ¡Agh!

Shinichi Kudo apretó aún con más fuerza la herida de bala que tenía en el estómago, intentando así evitar que saliese tanta sangre de esta. Le costaba mucho respirar, y eso que su compañero lo había cargado la mayoría del tiempo durante la huída y gracias a eso no había hecho tanto esfuerzo…

- No te apures e intenta no moverte –le sugirió Heiji, cargando su pistola y mirando de reojo al lado de la puerta. Estaba seguro de que los habían visto ocultarse allí, pero si quería que su amigo sobreviviese, debían de quedarse en aquel cuartucho oscuro del almacén-. Los refuerzos no deben de tardar mucho más.

- Nadie podrá negar… -comenzó a decir el otro detective entrecortadamente- que nuestro trabajo no es excitante…

- Sí –afirmó Heiji. Dispararon hacia ellos, pero él alcanzó a ocultarse a tiempo y las balas dieron contra la puerta-, demasiado diría yo –lanzó contra uno de los narcotraficantes que los atacaban y escuchó un alarido-. Aunque prefiero que me excite mi mujer.

- Ya… –Shinichi no pudo evitar sonreír- Creo que no llegarás para la cena, Hattori… Y puede que yo… a ninguna más…

- ¡Odio cuando te pones en ese plan en medio de un tiroteo, y más cuando mi vida también está peligrando! –le reprochó él. Volvió a atacar y se ocultó- Así que deja esa maldita costumbre de bromear con tu muerte¿quieres?

- ¿Sabes? Ran siempre… me dice lo mismo. Hace tiempo me pidió… que dejara estas misiones especiales…

- Y teniendo en cuenta tu puntería le doy la razón. En las últimas dos también te hirieron.

- Sí, pero esta vez… -ahogó un alarido de dolor que se prometió no dejar escapar ante su amigo- se pasaron... –se concentró en recordar a su esposa y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que lo volviese a regañar por aceptar aquellas tareas tan peligrosas. Imaginársela enfadada, últimamente, le había traído suerte.

- ¡Ah! –Heiji esquivó a tiempo uno de los disparos, que sólo llegó a rozar su hombro. Se llevó la mano a este-. Me da que somos adictos al peligro, ese es el problema.

- Sí… Aunque menos dañinos son los besos de nuestras mujeres que los de las balas… -de pronto le vino a la cabeza una escena que, sin proponérselo, había quedado grabada en su memoria: Heiji y Kazuha, besándose apasionadamente en el altar de una iglesia- Eso me recuerda… ¿no era hoy… tu aniversario con Kazuha?

El hombre se ocultó definitivamente y lo miró aterrado, pegándose a la pared. De repente había palidecido mucho:

- No puedo creerlo… ¡me olvidé de eso!

- Me parece Hattori… que el verdadero tiroteo te espera en casa –sonrió Shinichi, escuchando al fin la esperanzadora sirena de los refuerzos que acababan de llegar al almacén

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Pero bueno! Qué cortito me quedó! La verdad es que no me había propuesto una extensión, simplemente se me ocurrió la idea de un tiroteo y me dejé llevar, ni buscaba transmitir una reflexión ni nada... Sólo tenía ganas de escribir y disfrutar, ya está. Se lo dedico a mi "pela" Ranki, que sé que adora a Shinichi (aunque aquí casi se lo mate xDD)!_

_Me gusta la relación de estos dos, y más escribirla cargada de ironías y respuestas de este estilo. Sólo ellos podrían hablar de aniversarios en medio de una situación como esta, eh? xDDD Mi intención es escribir algún shot con Conan, ojalá se me ocurra algo más largo que esto xD En fin, aunque no le encuentren mucho sentido, espero que por lo menos los entretuvieran un poquito n.nU Y como siempre... gracias por sus lindos reviews, me animan un montón! _


	13. Pimienta

**Pimienta**

- Heiji…

Ella escuchó como un gruñido a modo de respuesta la contestaba al otro lado de la almohada.

- Siento despertarte pero... –la mujer vaciló y acarició su prominente barriga, sintiéndose fatal por lo que estaba haciendo- es que tengo hambre…

De repente dejó de oír aquel sonido con el que, con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a convivir: la fuerte y despreocupada respiración de su marido a su lado. El hombre se giró y entreabrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo.

- ¿Qué? –le pareció que decía a Kazuha, pese a que a aquellas horas Heiji era incapaz de vocalizar correctamente.

- Gomen nasai, de verdad -se disculpó ella- Bueno, déjalo, no te preocupes, no es tanto el antojo…

Sin embargo, sus tripas no parecieron estar de acuerdo con ella, porque en aquel preciso instante rugieron furiosas. Heiji miró primero su barriga, y luego su rostro avergonzado por el apuro. Luego se incorporó en la cama y se propuso a salir de ella.

- ¡Ah, no Heiji, no hace falta, en serio!

- Kazuha, me fío más de tus tripas que de ti -respondió él, buscando del perchero que había detrás de la puerta su cazadora. Bostezó sin molestarse en taparse la boca y preguntó mientras cogía su cartera de encima de la cómoda-. ¿Qué quieres hoy¿Batido de coco¿Pan de leche con mermelada de piña?

- Eh…

-… ¿O acaso otra vez pollo con queso fundido y pimientos del piquillo como la semana pasada? –finalizó recordándose a sí mismo buscando por toda Osaka un condenado restaurante que a las 12 de la noche preparase aquel condenado plato.

- Comida mexicana.

- ¡¿Comida mexicana?!

- Sí, en realidad no puedo dormirme por eso –explicó ella, cada vez más colorada- , tengo unas ganas tremendas de comerme unos tacos con guacamole bien pican…

- ¿Esperas que encuentre a estas horas un restaurante mexicano? –preguntó él, conociendo la respuesta y todo lo que luego ocurriría como si estuviera ya decidido por un guión de cine.

- Bueno, está bien, Heiji, te dije que no te preocuparas –contestó ella, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por levantarse de la cama con aquella tan entrañable pero incómoda barrigota de embarazada-, yo misma puedo ir a buscarlo, no tengo ningún problema…

Vio como ella pasaba ante sus narices e iba a por ropa con la que cambiarse para poder salir a la calle. Como siempre, él fue incapaz de detener aquel instinto protector que a su esposa tanto le gustaba:

- ¡Ah, no, tú no vas a ir a ninguna parte a estas horas!

- En serio, tranquilo, tú sigue durmiendo. No tardaré nada.

Heiji le arrebató el abrigo de las manos y cerró el armario sin dejar de mirarla con aquella expresión ofuscada:

- Te he dicho que NO. Es más, yo también quiero tacos –mintió saliendo por la puerta del dormitorio y cerrando tras sí, ignorando la sonrisa triunfal de su mujer.

Mientras accedía al garaje de la casa y encendía las luces, Heiji iba reflexionando sobre los extraños e incluso complicados antojos de su esposa. ¡Otras mujeres embarazas también los tenían, pero no tan rebuscados¿Por qué a Kazuha no podía haberle dado por comer dátiles, como a su madre ante de tenerlo a él? Eran más baratos y fáciles de conseguir que, por ejemplo, los "langostinos flambeados" que se le apetecieron cuando todavía estaba de 4 meses (Heiji aún recordaba lo poco que había faltado para quemar la cocina cuando se los preparaba), o la "sopa alemana" (sí, lo de la comida internacional no era nada nuevo en aquel embarazo… Él ni habría imaginado que existieran tantos países en el mundo hasta que los caprichos de Kazuha formaron parte también de su vida diaria).

Lo peor de todo no eran los retorcidos antojos, no. Lo que peor llevaba era el horario de tales caprichos¿por qué tenían que venirle siempre por las noches, en las madrugadas? Claro, él no podía culparla, pues sabía bien que Kazuha más de la mitad de las veces se aguantaba y no decía nada, o simplemente, si lo que le apetecía comer estaba en la despensa de la casa, pues directamente iba allí sin despertarlo. El problema era cuando, de no poder acceder al antojo, no podía conciliar el sueño o, aunque ella no quisiese, se ponía de mal humor. Heiji no se lo decía, pero le dolía que ella tuviese que pasar aquellos meses con insomnio o malhumorada (también reconocía que aguantarla con aquel disgusto no era ni mucho menos divertido, más bien un deporte de riesgo), y más teniendo en cuenta lo que ya de por sí era de incómoda la gestación.

- Qué remedio, Hattori, hay que apechugar –suspiró con cansancio mientras conducía en busca de algún restaurante de comida mejicana que abriera a tales horas de la noche. Rezó por encontrar alguno: cocinar tacos no era, ni mucho menos, lo mejor que se le daba.

* * *

El doctor examinó los análisis de la paciente con el entrecejo fruncido, consiguiendo crear a su alrededor tal atmósfera de misterio y expectación que se estaba poniendo nerviosa. De repente, el médico rompió el silencio: 

- Señora Hattori.

- ¿Hai?

- ¿Ha tenido usted muchos antojos en el embarazo?

- Si yo le contara… -murmuró el sufrido Heiji, cruzado de brazos. Tuvo que reprimir un alarido de dolor cuando su esposa le pisó bajo la mesa de la consulta.

- Em… Bueno, sí, pero supongo que lo normal¿no? –sonrió ella con nerviosismo.

Por un momento, Kazuha no supo identificar cual de los dos hombres era su marido: ambos habían levantado una ceja al mismo tiempo y la observaban con aquel escepticismo que tanto la irritaba.

- ¿Lo normal? –preguntó Heiji- ¿Tú te crees que es normal un antojo de boquerones en adobo a las tres de la mañana? –ella lo miró desafiante.

- Independientemente de la hora en la que le apetezca comer esos caprichos, quisiera saber si se excede con alguno de ellos –inquirió el doctor.

- ¿Alguno de ellos? –Kazuha bajó la mirada, pensativa- Bueno, ahora mismo no recuerdo…

- ¡Pero yo sí, que soy el que va de ruta por los restaurantes! –intervino Heiji-. Verá, este séptimo mes le ha dado por toda clase de comidas relacionadas con pollo: a la cerveza, a la naranja con aroma de canela, a la parrilla, al chilidrón…

- ¡Yo no recuerdo haber comido tanto pollo!

- ¡Normal, comías y te dormías enseguida¿Quieres que siga? Pollo ahumado al estilo chino, al coñac, al curry…

- ¡Ya está bien, Heiji!

- Pero hay más, doctor –continuó él, inclinándose incluso hacia el médico- ¿Sabe que es por lo que más le ha dado en todo el embarazo¡Por la comida mexicana¡Es increíble, le añade guacamole hasta a la sopa!

- ¡Heiji! –exclamó ella, cada vez más colorada.

- Comprendo… -recapacitó el doctor.

- Le encanta comer cosas picantes, y no es algo reciente¡ha sido casi todo el embarazo! –explicó él, preocupado-. Ahora le gusta el chili, la guindilla, el ajo, el jalapeño… ¡Adora la pimienta, eso es lo que más le gusta, se lo añade a todo lo que puede!

La mano de ella tapó directamente su boca, obligándolo así a callarse.

- Doctor¿por qué lo preguntaba¿Hay algo malo en los análisis? –preguntó Kazuha, temerosa.

El médico se quitó las gafas y la miró seriamente.

* * *

- Heiji… 

Él no la contestó, y continuó viendo el noticiero nocturno en silencio como si nada. Reconocía muy bien la llamada de Kazuha cuando ella pretendía pedirle algo.

- Heiji… -insistió ella al otro lado del sofá del salón, con tono lastimoso.

- ¿Qué? –respondió al fin, incapaz de poder ignorarla más.

- Tengo hambre.

- ¿Otro antojo?

- Me temo que sí.

Heiji se masajeó las sienes y dejó el mando de la televisión a un lado. Kazuha había logrado estar una semana y media sin ninguna clase de antojo, pero parecía que aquello había sido demasiado bonito como para que durase el resto de la gestación. En fin, no podía culparla. Además, ya echaba de menos mimarla con sus caprichitos, por muy retorcidos que hubieran sido en su momento. La miró tiernamente y le pasó un mechón de cabello que le estorbaba en la cara tras la oreja.

- Dime¿qué es esta vez?

- Me apetece picante.

La sonrisa se esfumó de la cara de Heiji:

- ¿Cómo¿No recuerdas lo que te dijo el doctor? Te pasaste comiendo picante y eso no es bueno para ti y el bebé. Además, ya sabes que a partir de ahora lo tienes prohibido y que…

- Pero Heiji –lo interrumpió ella-, yo no he dicho que lo quiera comer.

Él la observó y dio directamente con su mirada sugerente y traviesa. De repente, Kazuha se acercó un poco más a él y comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa lentamente, sin abandonar aquella sonrisa pícara, aquella que tan fácilmente reconocía y que tanto le gustaba.

- En fin, hay antojos a los que es imposible resistirse –rió él mientras su esposa se acercaba peligrosamente a su boca.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Jajaja, el solo hecho de imaginarme a Heiji en esta situación me hace sonreír! No sé, creo que dentro de lo que cabe, complacería a su esposa en todos sus caprichos, ya lo vieron xDD Ojalá les haya divertido leer este shot tanto como a mí escribirlo n.n, yo personalmente adoro la última frase de Heiji... Y es que siempre hay antojos, estés o no embarazada, yo por ejemplo suelo tener antojo de chocolate, qué le vamos a hacer n.nU _

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus reviews, cada uno de ellos es como un regalo para mí! Abrazotes a tods!_


	14. Escalera

**Escalera**

- Kazuha, yo… -se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para mirarla avergonzado- Sé que en realidad necesito un ascensor para alcanzarte, pero ese ascensor está roto porque yo no puedo dar más de mí.

La mujer, con el ceño aún fruncido, se giró y lo observó. Estaba tan enfadada que los documentos que llevaba en las manos comenzaban a arrugarse por la fuerza con la que los agarraba. Y no era para menos: su novio se había atrevido a ir a su facultad de psicología, a preguntar por los pasillos si sabían donde se encontraba y, finalmente, a buscarla e interrumpir la tutoría que tenía con uno de sus profesores, total solo para decirle que necesitaba un ascensor…

- Oye, Heiji, si te estás riendo de mí, para ya, por favor… -le pidió mirando a su alrededor y recayendo en que mucha gente conocida los contemplaba sin plantearse si quiera de hacerlo disimuladamente. Los pasillos no eran el lugar idóneo para conversar de aquellos temas de pareja.

- ¡No me río de ti, maldita sea, sabes cuánto me cuesta!

- Pero…

- Por favor¡escúchame! –le pidió exasperado, sin soltar el casco de su moto. Estaba despeinado y sudado por culpa de la carrera que se había hecho buscando el aula de su tutoría. Correr con aquel traje y amarrado a aquella corbata debía de ser asfixiante-. Puede que… que yo resuelva casos, y que eso haga pensar que soy listo¡pero no es así! –ella elevó una ceja, contrariada. ¿Acaso Heiji quería decir que era tonto?- ¡Soy tonto!

"Pues sí, eso parece", afirmó ella para sus adentros. Estaba claro que Heiji era bueno resolviendo asesinatos, pero en lo que se refería a expresar sus sentimientos era una catástrofe con patas.

- Lo que quiero decir es que soy tonto en otras cosas que tú no eres –continuó explicando, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por encontrar la manera de explicarse-. Simplemente vas un paso por delante¡por eso siempre consigo fastidiarlo todo cuando esas cosas nos ocupan a nosotros dos, como anoche!

Kazuha bajó la mirada apenada. Sí, hacía tiempo que Heiji no la hacía enfadar así tras una discusión, y era en momentos como aquellos cuando ella se preguntaba si en vez de complementarse se repelían como los polos de un imán. No pudo evitar transportarse a unas horas antes, cuando su malentendido había cogido forma y ella había sido no solamente cobijada por las mantas…

* * *

Era una sana costumbre la de Heiji la de cubrirla de fugaces besos cada vez que acababan de hacer el amor. Los dejaba escapar como pequeñas estrellas, desinquietas pero igualmente brillantes, hermosas, eternas. Recordarle que él estaba allí. Y él grabar, perdurar aquellas sensaciones, aquel suave tacto bajo su boca. Aquel olor afrutado de mango.

- Mañana vuelvo a Tokio –le escuchó decir.

- ¿Qué¿Otra vez? –lamentó ella, mientras él dejaba pasear sus besos por su cuello lentamente- Últimamente te pasas la vida allí, casi no estás en Osaka…

- Ya hemos hablado de eso Kazu, es por cuestiones de trabajo que no puedo ignorar -le susurró mientras se acercaba sugerentemente hacia su boca-. Vamos a olvidarnos de eso¿vale? –le propuso llegando al fin a sus labios.

Ella lo separó y lo miró a los ojos, dejando al joven extrañado:

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- No, qué te ocurre a ti –contestó ella decepcionada-. De acuerdo que hay cuestiones que no puedes ignorar, pero yo comienzo a estar cansada de esto. Llevamos un año y medio buscando bajo las piedras tiempo para nosotros, y de momento nadie nos ha dicho cuando dejaremos de continuar así.

Heiji se incorporó en la cama y se masajeó las sienes con aspecto de estar cansado de aquel tema.

- Oye, no quiero hablar de eso…

- ¡Pero es que siempre me dices lo mismo! No te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a tu trabajo ni mucho menos, solo que busquemos otra solución y que dejemos de moldearnos a lo que otros nos imponen.

- ¡Bueno, Kazuha, pero es que esto es un asunto mío! –respondió sulfurado.

Ella lo miró desafiante, y por su expresión Heiji supo que se avecinaba un desagradable pleito:

- ¿Y yo qué soy¿Acaso no me estoy viendo afectada también por esto?

- Escucha, Kazuha, me gusta trabajar en la comisaría, tanto que no me supone ningún esfuerzo viajar a Tokio todas las semanas para esos casos especiales –se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse-. Es por eso que tampoco me lo supone renunciar a otras cosas con tal de buscar momentos para estar a tu lado, ya ves que comparto todo el tiempo que puedo contigo.

Ella lo observó en silencio, mientras él se abrochaba los botones de su camisa. Aquella era la cuestión: tanto tiempo le exigía el trabajo a estar fuera, la mayoría del que él disponía, que cuando volvía para Osaka renunciaba a otros asuntos que a Heiji también le importaban con tal de estar con ella todo lo posible… Y Kazuha no quería que él renunciase a nada, y menos por ella.

- No quiero que compartamos, Heiji –dijo de repente, segura de sí misma-, quiero que vivamos juntos.

Él se giró y la miró sorprendido:

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Si viviésemos juntos en Tokio, tú no te verías obligado a renunciar a todo lo demás cada vez que pudieses volver a Osaka, como pasar más ratos con tu familia y amigos o practicar Kendo, en vez de estar todo tu tiempo libre aquí conmigo. Podrías trabajar en Tokio sin preocuparte de qué hacer para vernos más cuando volvieses, porque al fin y al cabo, cuando llegases del trabajo nos podríamos ver sin problemas. Además, cada vez te piden pasar más días allá, e incluso últimamente semanas, y…

- Kazuha, para ya –le pidió-, no es justo que tú cambies tu vida por mí. Yo la elegí, así que no me importa renunciar a esas otras cosas.

- ¡Estoy harta que de que sigas intentándome convencer de que no te importa hacerlo, y también de que decidas asuntos que nos incluyen a los dos, Heiji! –le soltó- Además… yo quiero hacerlo, quiero vivir contigo.

Él se agachó a su altura y la miró con aquel convencimiento que a ella tanto la molestaba:

- Ahou, eso no es verdad.

- ¿Qué sabrás tú?

- Tu familia, tus amigos están aquí…

- Los tuyos también, aunque Shinichi y Ran vivan también en Tokio.

- Pero tú estás estudiando en Osaka, y no vas a…

- ¡Puedo estudiar también en Tokio!

- ¡Maldita sea, Kazuha, pero la cuestión no es esa, la cuestión es que tú ya eres feliz aquí! –exclamó exasperado- ¡Tu vida está aquí!

- ¡No, Heiji, mi vida está a tu lado!

Él le dio la espalda enfadado, dejando escapar un resoplido de impaciencia, y se asomó a la ventana. Cuando Kazuha mezclaba el trabajo laboral con los dilemas sentimentales conseguía confundirlo, y por tanto, irritarlo, porque si había algo que no soportaba era no tener las cosas claras.

- Tu problema es que siempre decides desde el corazón, y te olvidas de la cabeza –le dijo seriamente a la chica-. No puedes dejar de lado de la noche a la mañana todas las responsabilidades que aquí tienes, a quienes también te necesitan en Osaka.

- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? –preguntó ella, suspensa y temiendo como nunca ante las palabras de él.

Heiji bajó la cabeza y respiró hondo. Luego se giró para enfrentarla. Hubo algo en su mirada que la hizo temblar:

- Kazuha, tenemos un problema –dijo con gravedad.

* * *

Después de aquello, la que en un principio había sido una agradable cita, había acabado con un Heiji sin respuestas, una Kazuha furiosa y confundida y un portazo como despedida. Y sobre todo, con un mar de incertidumbre. Incertidumbre porque ninguno de ellos estaba seguro de si, después de aquella conversación, tendrían claro lo que sentían tanto como antes. Incertidumbre porque sabían que andaban sobre una débil cuerda sobre un enorme acantilado.

Incertidumbre porque ninguno era capaz de leer la mente del otro.

- Kazuha, lo que te dije anoche es cierto –continuó contando el joven, ignorando el hecho de que cada vez habían más espectadores escuchándolos interesados en aquel pasillo-: siempre decides desde el corazón, y te olvidas de la cabeza. Yo, sin embargo, he tenido que ir adaptándome a mantener el corazón frío, y la mente despierta. Pero esto que de digo no decide qué es lo correcto y qué no lo es.

Kazuha lo observó atentamente y se atrevió a hacerle la misma pregunta que, unas horas antes, había pesado tanto para ambos y desencadenado, al fin y al cabo, en lo que ahora estaban viviendo:

- ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?

Heiji la miró decidido y dio un paso hacia ella. La expresión de su rostro le recordó a la que siempre tenía cuando estaba a punto de desvelar el nombre del asesino:

- Kazuha, he pensado mucho esta noche, más que en toda mi vida, y de verdad te digo que jamás había sacado algo tan claro: no vivo para pensar, sino para sentir a tu lado.

La muchacha abrió lo ojos de par en par.

- Y pese a que tú siempre me llevas ventaja en ese ascensor del que te hablo, yo construiré, si es necesario, una escalera para llegar hasta ti. Me da igual donde tenga que hacerlo.

Tras su respuesta, un expectante silencio los abrigó, robándole a todos los presentes las voces y únicamente conservándosela a Kazuha. Sin lugar a dudas, ella se convirtió en el punto de todas las miradas.

- Ahou... –murmuró mientras sus labios se curvaban en una emocionada sonrisa.

Caminó hasta el detective, agarró sus manos entre las suyas y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Yo te ayudaré a construirla –le aseguró un segundo antes de abrazarlo e irrumpir todo el pasillo en aplausos y silbidos.

Heiji nunca lo admitiría, pero aquello era incómodamente parecido a una de aquellas películas romanticonas a las que tan aficionada era su… ¿su novia y compañera de piso?

"Suena genial" pensó cerrando los ojos, reconfortado por aquellos brazos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Bueno, sobra explicar que la parejita ya llevan tiempo juntos, nee? n.nU Bueno, todo esto viene a que una vez una persona me dijo que a veces, para entendernos o relacionarnos con los demás es necesario bajar escalones para estar a su altura, pues quizás los otros no sean capacez de llegar a comprendernos... Puede que esa sea la clave para no estar solos, y quizás es ese miedo a la soledad lo que tanto temen Heiji y Kazuha. __En fin, lo que está claro que muchas veces hay que renunciar a algo para conseguir algo. _

_Ojalá les haya gustado el fic n//n, se los dedico a todos ustedes, por todos estos maravillosos comentarios que me dejan siempre (madre mía, 50 ya¿? òÓ!!!), ufff, es que casi no me lo creo! De verdad, no me cansaré de decirlo, muchísimas gracias! Besosotes grandísimos a tods, y hasta la próxima!_


	15. Botella

**Botella**

_Heiji Hattori jamás perdía un reto, y eso fue algo que, a partir de ese día, ella nunca más dudó.

* * *

_

Distraído, mientras se cepillaba los dientes, el muchacho recayó en un pequeño sobre que había justo al lado del espejo, pegado con cinta adhesiva. Lo miró extrañado y, con el cepillo aún en la boca, lo despegó y examinó.

"¿Heiji Hattori?" leyó sorprendido. Por lo visto estaba dirigido a él… Se enjuagó y dejó a un lado su higiene bucal para abrir el sobre y estudiarlo con mayor detenimiento. Lo que el papel que contenía rezaba lo dejó paralizado unos segundos:

_**Heiji, te espero esta noche en la cabaña número 6, a las 10 y media. Ven solo por favor, es importante.**_

_**Kazuha**_

El muchacho parpadeó sorprendido:

- ¿Nani?

- Ey, Hattori¿me prestas tu pasta de dientes? –escuchó que le preguntaban a su lado de repente, consiguiéndolo así sobresaltar- Vaya¿y esa carta?

- ¡N-no es nada! –exclamó escondiéndola de la vista de Juichi Nozaki, su compañero de clase y, además, de cabaña.

- ¿Qué pasa, es confidencial? –insistió el chico muerto de la curiosidad. Se le acercó un poco más con la intención de hacerse con el sobre, algo que el otro no permitió.

- Toma la pasta y ocúpate de tu dentadura, Nozaki –contestó incómodo Heiji, tendiéndole bruscamente el dentífrico y saliendo de los baños del campamento sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Juichi contempló como el joven se alejaba con un paso más acelerado de lo común y no pudo evitar ocultar una pequeña sonrisa triunfal.

- Parece que picaste, Hattori –se alegró mientras comenzaba a lavarse los dientes y recaía en lo despeinado que estaba su moreno cabello.

En fin, al final habían acertado: cuando el misterio mezclaba a Kazuha-chan de por medio conseguía intrigar doblemente al gran detective.

* * *

Incluso él propio Heiji se sorprendió de haber sido tan puntual: justo a las diez y media de la noche estaba clavado ante la puerta de la cabaña numero seis, contemplando distraído su alrededor en compañía de los grillos. Era consciente del riesgo que corría al estar merodeando a aquellas horas por el campamento, pues una de las normas impuesta por los profesores por los que habían sido acompañados había sido que a las diez ningún alumno saliese de su respectiva caseta (intentaban evitar así escapadas o juergas nocturnas de adolescentes). Sin embargo, desde el punto de vista de Hattori, la situación se merecía romper las reglas: no todos los días "Kazuha" lo citaba de una manera tan misteriosa, y si había algo que lo chiflara eran los misterios. 

De repente, el muchacho escuchó como alguien se paraba ante él. Levantó la cabeza y descubrió que aquella persona no tenía ni mucho menos una cola de caballo:

- ¿Ochida?

Nahoko Ochida sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, mientras lo contemplaba con aquella acostumbrada seguridad por la que era tan conocida entre los estudiantes del instituto.

- Veo que finalmente te decidiste a venir –dijo ella.

- Sí, y pese a que no esperaba encontrarme a Kazuha, también me ha sorprendido verte a ti.

- Ja¿así que en realidad sabías que ella no era quien te había citado?

- Ochida, la letra de Kazuha es mucho más fea que la de la carta –contestó resuelto.

- Vaya, menudo cumplido, pero eso díselo a Juichi, que fue quien la escribió –contestó mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

- ¿Cómo¿Se puede saber para qué me querían¿No era más fácil que me dijeran de quedar directamente?

- No, porque nos habrías preguntado para qué –lo sonrió abriendo la puerta-, y entonces sí que te nos negarías a venir.

Y sin mediar una palabra más, lo agarró de la camiseta y lo empujó a entrar en la cabaña.

- ¡Oh, Hattori, viniste! –exclamó alguien felizmente.

Heiji miró a su alrededor y se percató de que toda su clase lo estaba recibiendo. No supo porqué, pero un terrible presentimiento lo hizo temblar.

- ¿Pero qué…?

- ¡Vamos, vamos, siéntate en el círculo, como nosotros! –lo animó Nahoko volviendo a empujarlo, haciéndole sentir cada vez más como una marioneta.

- ¡Eso, eso!

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó de pronto alguien a su lado.

Parecía que, al fin al cabo, la nota del sobre no había mentido…

- ¿¡Kazuha!?

- ¡Nadie me dijo que tu fueras a venir! –recordó mirando a sus compañeros con reproche.

- Vaya, veo que te alegras de verme… -murmuró irónico el muchacho.

- ¡Aquí no, y menos cuando quienes han conseguido que coincidamos son estos dos! –respondió señalando a Nozaki y Ochida, que tenían cara de no haber roto nunca un plato-. Seguro que no se traen nada bueno entre manos.

- Bueno, bueno, chicos, lo importante es que los dos están aquí –intervino Juichi poniendo paz entre ambos.

- ¡NOSOTROS NO QUERÍAMOS ESTAR AQUÍ! –gritaron los ambos al unísono.

- Claro, claro –los ignoró él-. Anda, Nahoko, cierra la puerta por favor.

- ¿Quieres dejar de pasar de nosotros? –le preguntó Heiji, desquiciado.

- ¡Bien, ya que estamos todos reunidos es hora de comenzar el gran juego! –celebró Juichi, que pese a que era consciente de que Hattori estaba a una distancia en la que fácilmente podía estrangularlo, decidió continuar con el plan. Sin decir nada más, sacó de su mochila un objeto que dejó en medio del círculo.

Todos los jóvenes contemplaron entusiasmados la botella de cristal que brillaba ante ellos. Todos menos dos en concreto, que enseguida entendieron el porqué de tanto secretismo hacia ellos.

- Ah no… -susurró Kazuha, casi aterrada.

- ¿N-no pretenderán jugar a "la botella", verdad? –preguntó Heiji, que aunque no lo pretendió la voz le sonó demasiado chillona.

- Por supuesto¿qué es un campamento sin una "noche de la botella"?

- ¡Un campamento normal y corriente, ahou!

- ¡Por eso, además de aburrido! –rió Nahoko- Además, todos queríamos jugar a esto esta noche, aunque fuese a escondidas de los profesores.

Heiji y Kazuha miraron a sus compañeros y descubrieron que, por lo visto, Ochida tenía razón: tanto los chicos como las chicas comentaban ilusionados y emocionados lo divertido que iba a ser aquello y las ganas que tenían de comenzar a jugar.

- Están todos como cabras –lamentó Kazuha, dándose una palmada en la frente.

- En fin, pues empecemos entonces a… -comenzó a decir Juichi, disponiéndose a hacer girar la botella.

- ¡Para el carro Nozaki! –lo detuvo Heiji- ¡Yo no quiero jugar!

- ¡Ni yo tampoco! –añadió Kazuha, tan histérica como el otro.

- ¿Venga ya¿Tanto trabajo para engañarles para al final rajarse¡Eso no se hace! –contestó el muchacho, dolido.

- ¡No pongas esa cara de mártir! –le gritó Kazuha.

- ¿A ti también te engañaron? –le preguntó Heiji.

- Sí, Nahoko me dijo que las chicas nos íbamos a reunir en esta caseta desocupada para contar historias de miedo –respondió ella, mirando con rencor a la nombrada-, pero omitió el detalle de los chicos y el juego de la botella…

- ¡Es que si te contaba la verdad no habrías venido, y Hattori tampoco!

- Además, todos nosotros queríamos que ustedes también participaran, así esto se vuelve más interesante –añadió otro compañero, apoyado por los gestos afirmativos del resto.

- Serán morbosos… -masculló entre dientes Heiji, cada vez más irritado.

Desde hacía años él y Kazuha habían sido molestados por comentarios que los relacionaban como novios, algo que ambos siempre habían intentado ignorar todo lo posible. Una cosa era gritarles en medio de los pasillos "¡Ey, Hattori, no le metas mano a Kazuha-chan!" o "Kazuha, que no se te escape ese morenazo!", pero encerrarlos en una cabaña para ponerlos en aquel aprieto ya era pasarse… Aunque pensándolo bien, no se sabía cual de las dos cosas era peor.

- ¡No pienso quedarme aquí ni un segundo más! –comunicó Heiji levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- No sé si sabes que está cerrada con llave por mí, y que no pienso dártela –lo informó Nahoko con una calma apabullante.

El detective se paró en seco y la miró con odio, tanto que todos los presentes habrían jurado que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre la castaña de ojos azules.

- Da igual, Nahoko, déjalo marchar –intervino Juichi-, yo ya sabía que Hattori se iba a echar para atrás.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? –le preguntó Heiji. Parecía que aquellas palabras habían llamado su atención de una manera particular.

Juichi lo enfrentó enfadado:

- Lo que escuchaste, todos aquí sabíamos que enseguida harías algo así, así que haznos el favor y vete de una vez si tanto miedo tienes.

- ¿Qué¿Miedo yo¡Yo no tengo miedo a un juego tan estúpido como este!

- ¿En serio? Pues no estás demostrando eso precisamente –le reprochó el chico con desdén. Se cruzó de brazos-. Estoy convencido de que no eres capaz de unirte y atreverte a besar a quien te toque.

"¿Te crees que va a confundir a Heiji de una manera tan simple? No, Juichi, él no es tan tonto como para caer en tu estratagema…" pensó Kazuha.

- ¿Eso crees Nozaki? Muy bien¡pues lamento comunicarte que Hattori Heiji jamás ha perdido un reto! –anunció el detective dando un paso al frente y cerrando el puño con seguridad.

"… o quizás sí" cambió de opinión Kazuha, mientras Juichi no se molestaba en esconder su satisfecha sonrisa.

Y sin andarse con más rodeos, el juego comenzó con todos los participantes (incluida Kazuha, a la que también consiguieron enredar pese a sus negativas) alrededor de aquella cristalina botella como centro de todas las atenciones.

A medida que avanzaba el juego los ánimos se iban caldeando entre todos los adolescentes, que con cada beso parecían animarse cada vez más y estar más dispuestos a no dejar acabar tan pronto la "inocente" diversión. Una botella: aquel simple objeto era el causante de tantos repentinos sofocos y miradas furtivas, pero también de deseos e impulsos que a más de uno y una sorprendieron en la hora y media que llevaba alargándose el juego.

- Nada, Nahoko, tú no te cortes... -murmuró Kazuha observando de reojo como su amiga y otro joven finalizaban un beso que, quizás, había durado más de la cuenta.

- ¡Bien –exclamó entusiasmado Juichi con las mejillas encendidas, al que costaba escuchar entre tantos silbidos-, y ahora la siguiente persona será…!

Hizo girar la botella ante la ansiosa expectación de todos.

- ¡Kazuha y…! –anunció, y volvió a hacerla dar vueltas.

Heiji no pudo evitar mirar a sus compañeros ceñudo, y luego temeroso a la desinquieta botella, la cual parecía moverse tan rápido que daba la impresión de que estaba decidiendo un veredicto la mar de interesante…

- ¡… HEIJI!

… Y dictó sentencia.

- ¿¡NANI!? –gritaron al unísono los dos elegidos, dando un brinco.

De pronto, la cabaña se sumió en el más suspenso de todos los silencio, consiguiendo incluso confundir a los protagonistas. Ambos levantaron la cabeza y se miraron directamente a los ojos, tan atónitos y colorados que temieron desmayarse de un momento a otro. Heiji tragó saliva y se dirigió de pronto a Juichi.

- ¡Has hecho trampas, CONDENADO! –le echó en cara cogiéndolo del cuello de su camiseta.

- ¿CÓMO¡Sólo la he hecho girar, tú mismo me viste!

- ¡Esta mierda tiene que tener algo dentro, un motor o algo! –aseguró Heiji, agarrando la botella y comenzado a examinarla por todas partes. Siempre había tenido claro que no quería que el destino eligiera para Kazuha cualquiera de los demás chicos… ¡Pero tampoco le gustaba aquella otra opción, habría preferido que a su amiga le tocase otra chica!

- ¡No tiene nada, imbécil, solo tuvo en su tiempo refresco de naranja!

- _¡QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ DENTRO!_ –preguntó en el exterior de la caseta una voz terriblemente familiar.

Escucharon paralizados como una llave comenzaba a dar vueltas en la cerradura de la puerta.

- ¡Maldita sea, nos pillaron los profesores!

- ¿Pero tú no tenías la llave, Nahoko?

- Sí, pero no la copia –desveló ella tan tranquila que los puso aún más histéricos.

* * *

La mañana amaneció con un sol radiante tras la espantosa tempestad, aunque esta solamente se manifestase en forma de castigo para todos los estudiantes. La reprimenda de los profesores había agotado tanto a los jóvenes que la mayoría habían amanecido con ojeras y una falta de energías preocupantes, pero lo peor había sido la consecuencia de violar las reglas impuestas: dos semanas sin recreo. 

- Vaya, parece que los profesores se lo tomaron realmente mal -lamentó Juichi, mientras se marchaban del campamento cargando con sus maletas.

- Ahou, no es para menos: escucharon el escándalo que hacíamos y fueron directamente a ver si estábamos en nuestras cabañas, y como no nos encontraron en ellas se llevaron un tremendo susto –le respondió Heiji-. Además, tú ni te quejes, que esto ha pasado por culpa de Nahoko y tuya, que tuvieron la "estupenda" idea.

- Encima que lo organicé para que se divirtieran… -dijo el chico, que automáticamente recibió un golpe en la nuca- ¡Ay, Hattori!

- Haznos un favor y córtate la lengua¿quieres? –le sugirió su agresor, que de repente se quedó mirando fijamente a alguien a lo lejos. Le dio su mochila de deporte y comenzó a correr- ¡Juichi, llévamela por favor, luego te alcanzo!

- ¡O-oye! –no tuvo tiempo a negarse, y parecía que su compañero no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo. Resopló resignado- Está bien, te espero en la guagua…

- ¡Eh, Kazuha!

Heiji llegó sin aliento hasta su amiga y ella se detuvo, dejando en el suelo su maleta.

- ¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó extrañada,

- Tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Tiene que ser ahora¿No ves que somos los últimos? Si nos rezagamos más el transporte nos dejará atrás…

- Ya, pero es que no puedo esperar –contestó el detective.

Kazuha calló, esperando a que él le dijese aquello tan importante… Lo vio nervioso, y no dejaba de echar vistazos a su alrededor y al resto de alumnos, que ya estaban bastante lejos de ellos.

- Oye, me estás preocupando¿qué ocurre?

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?

- ¿De qué?

- Tu sombra.

- ¡Qué pasa con ella!

- Fíjate, me da que engordaste, se ve mucho más grande.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Y en cuanto la muchacha ladeó la cabeza para comprobar si era cierto, Heiji la sorprendió con un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Ambos se miraron perplejos durante unos segundos, hasta que el chico rompió el peculiar silencio:

- Hattori Heiji jamás ha perdido un reto –sentenció, y se dio la vuelta lo antes posible para ocultar su sonrojo y correr hacia los demás.

"Bobo, nadie pudo comprobarlo, es como si no lo hubieras ganado…" pensó Kazuha acariciándose la mejilla, mientras sus labios se curvaban en una emocionada sonrisa.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Bueeeno, primero que nada: guagua es igual a autobús xDDDD __Verán, así se le llama en Canarias, de donde yo soy, y una de mis costumbres es no cambiar esa palabra en lo que escribo n.nU_

_Resuelto eso, espero que no quedaran dudas del tipo "¿Qué es el juego de la botella?", pero que nada, por si las moscas lo explico xD. La botella gira, y a quien señale pues se ha de besar. La verdad nunca he jugado, aunque me gustaría, debe de ser divertido n///n (buah, y ya ni les cuento si juega Heiji!!! O¬O). __En fin, que espero que les haya gustado, lo que es a mí me ilusionaba mucho escribir este shot, no sé, personalmente me quedé a gusto con el final n///n _

_Ah! Y por último una preguntita que me gustaría hacerles ya que estamos en el ecuador de mis 30 Vicios¿de momento qué shot les ha gustado más? No sé, me hace ilusión saberlo, y también así me hago una idea de sus gustos n.n_

_Pues nada más! Muchisisisisiiiisimas gracias sus reviews, de verdad! Abrazotes a tods!!!_


	16. Deseos

**Deseos**

- Go-gomen nasai…

Heiji, Ran y Kogoro Mouri miraron hacia Kazuha, que se abría paso a base de pedir muchas disculpas y nerviosas sonrisas a través de las butacas del pequeño teatro escolar. Cargaba con varios refrescos que acababa de comprar en la entrada a la sala, consiguiendo así perderse el principio de aquella actuación tan memorable. Un poco incómoda por haber molestado a unos cuantos espectadores para llegar a su sitio, se sentó al lado de sus dos amigos.

- Menos mal, ya era hora –dijo el muchacho en voz baja-, estaba sediento.

- Toma –le contestó ella de mal humor, dándole su bebida. Poco faltó para que se derramase sobre Heiji-, y las quejas las dejamos en casa, haber ido tú a comprarlas.

- ¿Y perderme el espectacular comienzo de tal actuación? Ni de coña, no quiero olvidarme de esto hasta el día en que me muera –respondió él mientras comprobaba con desconfianza que la chica no se hubiera equivocado de vaso.

"Y me encargaré de que Kudo tampoco lo olvide" pensó con una maléfica sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, Kazuha –dijo Ran, también recibiendo su refresco-, y tranquila, sólo te has perdido una canción.

- Estupendo. ¡Vaya, Conan-kun está monísimo con ese gorro!

Y dicho aquello Heiji explotó de risa, consiguiendo así molestar a unos cuantos espectadores que lo mandaron a callar, además de llamar la atención del pequeño niño con gafas, que le estaba dedicando desde el escenario la mirada más llena de odio que tenía.

Heiji disfrutó como nunca de aquellos cuarenta y cinco minutos que a él se le hicieron demasiado cortos. Y no era para menos: no todos los días se podía degustar un espectáculo como aquel¿quién sabía cuándo volvería a ver una estelar actuación del renombrado Shinichi Kudo cantando villancicos con un gorrito de navidad? Definitivamente, momentos como aquel habrían muy pocos más, por lo que lamentó no haber traído la cámara de video…

- ¡Lo has hecho genial, Conan! –lo felicitó a la salida Ran, inclinándose para acariciarle la cabeza.

- Sí… ¡aquel gorro le favorecía demasiado! –rió a carcajada limpia Heiji, mientras era fulminado por la mirada del chiquillo.

- ¿Quieres dejar de burlarte del pobre niño? –le recriminó Kazuha, agachándose a la altura de Conan- No hagas caso a este ahou¡estamos muy orgullosos de ti!

Y seguidamente lo premió con un beso que consiguió cortarle la diversión al moreno de Osaka, oportunidad que aprovechó Conan para vengarse de sus burlas.

- ¡Muchas gracias Kazuha-chan, qué buena eres conmigo! –exclamó abrazándola.

Vio satisfecho como la vena de la frente de su amigo palpitaba de manera alarmante y como se esforzaba por esconder sus puños en los bolsillos.

- ¿Qué tal si cenamos por ahí? –propuso Kogoro- Me muero de hambre…

- ¡Me parece estupendo! Además, Conan se ha ganado su menú infantil –sonrió Ran.

Y la felicidad volvió a Heiji en modo de risa.

- ¿Qué dice Agase¿Se apuntan? –le preguntó Kogoro dirigiéndose al hombre y a Ai, que miraba divertida a su compañero de clase.

- ¡Ah, profesor Agase, Ran! –los interrumpió alguien.

La pequeña Ayumi y sus dos amigos, Genta y Mitsuhiko, llegaron hasta ellos corriendo apurados. Consigo llevaban bolígrafos y trozos de papel, y aún no se habían quitado sus gorros después de la actuación.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Ayumi-chan?

La niña extendió las manos, ofreciendo un bolígrafo y uno de los papeles.

- ¿Nos compras un deseo? –le preguntó ilusionada.

Los demás los miraron extrañados.

- ¿Cómo?

- Es para nuestro Árbol de los deseos, les vendemos el derecho a colgarlo en él –explicó señalando hacia un pequeño árbol de bambú que había justo al lado de la puerta de la sala y del que colgaban ya muchos papeles.

- ¿Ahora comercializan con nuestros sueños? –preguntó Kogoro, al que aquello no le hacía gracia- Lo que faltaba…

- Así es el mundo de los negocios, señor Mouri, usted debería saberlo –le respondió Genta con orgullo.

El hombre gruñó y se dio la vuelta:

- Los espero fuera, no quiero que me estafen –dijo mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la escuela, ignorando las miradas enfadadas de los niños.

- ¿Pero para qué quieren el dinero? –se interesó Kazuha.

- Quieren reunirlo para comprarle un regalo a la señorita Kobayashi, nuestra profesora –contó Conan con aburrimiento-, creen que ella no tendrá regalos esta navidad.

- ¡Ella nos dijo que se había portado muy mal este año y que no recibiría nada!

- ¡Estaba bromeando, bobos! –respondió Conan- Pero allá ustedes y sus locuras, yo no pienso participar…

Y sin dar más explicaciones, el chico los dejó y siguió a su tío Kogoro.

- Vaya, Conan últimamente está de mal humor –murmuró preocupada Ayumi, mientras verían como se alejaba.

- Sí¿recuerdan cuánto se enfadó cuando le contamos nuestro plan?

- ¿Se enfadó?

- Sí, y cuando le preguntamos porqué nos dijo que él no creía en nada de eso –comentó Mitsuhiko con gravedad.

- Bueno, dejémosle estar, quizá solo haya pasado un par de días malos –intentó cambiar de tema Agase-¿qué tal si me venden un deseo?

Los pequeños, sonrientes, no se hicieron esperar y enseguida le dieron uno de los papelitos para que escribiera.

- Un momento, pero aún no se celebra el día de _Tanabata _–calló en la cuenta Heiji-, eso es el siete de julio y estamos en Navidad.

- Se vieron obligados a adelantar "un poco" la festividad –descubrió Ai, recibiendo también su papel-, no se les ocurría otra idea para reunir el dinero.

Heiji volvió a observar a Conan, que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta de la escuela. Parecía que sus compañeros de clase tenían razón: su amigo no estaba como en otras ocasiones, lo notaba más silencioso, apagado… Quizá aquellas fiestas no hacían más que recordarle cosas que le hacían daño, por lo que aquella época se le hacía más dura de pasar.

"No estaría mal darle una ayudita…" sonrió el muchacho.

- Hey, yo también quiero comprar un deseo –dijo sacando su cartera, ante la extrañada mirada de Kazuha.

- ¿Tú¿Lo dices en serio?

- ¿Qué pasa? También puedo desear cosas.

- Está bien –la muchacha se dirigió a los niños ilusionada-. Yo también quería uno, por favor.

Finalmente el negocio de los deseos salió rentable a juzgar por la cantidad de papeles que cada vez más eran colgados en el pequeño árbol. Al cabo de un rato se despidieron de los curiosos comerciantes con las usuales felicitaciones de aquella época.

- Oye, Kudo.

- Dime -Conan tenía que caminar a un ritmo mayor para ir a la misma altura que el resto del grupo, pero Heiji lo ayudaba yendo más lento que los demás.

- ¿Por qué no has comprado un deseo?

- Simplemente dudo que un papel pueda ayudarme, y lo que yo quiero es imposible que lo desee con más fuerzas –respondió con la mirada perdida en la melena castaña de Ran.

Heiji lo observó atentamente y después levantó la cabeza para contemplar las estrellas que tintineaban para ellos en aquella noche invernal. Ahora creía comprender un poco la razón por la que su amigo estaba más pensativo en aquellos días.

- Cuando deseamos algo con toda nuestra alma hay que agarrarse a cualquier cosa, aunque sea a una esperanza insegura como aquellos papeles de colores –dijo.

Shinichi lo miró sorprendido, mientras reflexionaba las palabras del joven. Después de un profundo silencio, se dibujó una triste sonrisa en su cara.

- Pero tranquilo, estoy seguro que de que el Árbol de los deseos también se acordará de ti –lo consoló Heiji-, además, pese a que fue muy divertido, mis oídos agradecerán no escucharte un año más cantar villancicos con todos esos críos.

- Vaya hombre, qué detalle –murmuró irónico Conan.

- Oye, Heiji –de pronto Kazuha se había girado-, Ran y yo estamos comentando sobre nuestros deseos¿tú qué pediste?

- Ahou, eso no se cuenta.

- ¡Venga ya! –la muchacha pareció decepcionada- ¡Anda, no seas así¿Pediste algo para ti?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Estamos en navidad, así que regalé mi deseo y pedí por que se cumpla el de otra persona que lo necesitará más que yo –desveló alegremente, picando un ojo.

Kazuha abrió los ojos de par en par, a la vez que sus mejillas se encendían rápidamente. De repente parecía apurada:

- ¿Podrían esperarme un momento? –pidió- Se me quedó algo en la sala de actos.

- ¿Cómo¿El qué si se puede…? -pero la joven no dio explicaciones y salió corriendo, dejando a Heiji con la palabra en la boca- ¡Pero bueno¡Será despistada, siempre se olvida de algo!

Sin embargo, Conan no estaba escuchando las quejas del moreno, el cual recayó en que lo estaba mirando pensativo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó. Se miró el pulóver- ¿Me manché con refresco?

- ¿Eh? -el niño rió- No, no, tranquilo.

"Muchas gracias Hattori, de verdad…" pensó Conan mientras bajaba la cabeza.

* * *

- ¡Ayumi-chan! 

La chiquilla se giró y descubrió a Kazuha Toyama con la respiración alterada y aspecto de haber estado corriendo una maratón.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Kazuha?

- ¡Necesito colgar otro deseo!

- ¿Nani? –la joven de Osaka no le dio tiempo a responder, porque ya estaba desenganchando su deseo del árbol de bambú y cogiendo uno de los bolígrafos decidida.

"¿Cómo he podido ser tan egoísta? –se reprochó- ¡Heiji ha pedido por mí, porque se cumpla mi deseo!". Y sin pensárselo dos veces escribió otro deseo debajo del que ya había puesto:

**Deseo que este año pueda ir al Teatro Takarazuka…**

**Y también que se cumpla el deseo de Heiji.**

- Ahora sí que tendré mi regalo seguro –sonrió satisfecha,

"Un momento… ¿Pero esto no es doblemente egoísta? -recapacitó dubitativa- ¡Bah, da igual! Este año no pude ir a ver uno de los espectáculos por culpa de aquel condenado caso que ganó Heiji, así que…".

Felizmente, y sin apariencia de aquello afectarle a la conciencia, volvió a colgar su deseo.

- ¡Feliz navidad, chicos!

Kazuha dio media vuelta y los tres niños la vieron irse de allí tarareando una canción, algo que los hizo pensar.

- Se ve que era muy importante ese deseo, porque se fue muy contenta –opinó Mitsuhiko.

- Eso parece… -de pronto, Genta recayó en algo- Vaya, al colocar el suyo se cayó el de Heiji.

Se apresuró a recogerlo del suelo y colgarlo nuevamente. Comprobó que no era vigilado por nadie y echó un vistazo a lo que el papel tenía escrito:

**Deseo que Kudo no tenga que volver a cantar villancicos en una escuela**

- ¿Nani? –el chico levantó una ceja, sin comprender.

- ¡Genta, deja de leer los deseos de nuestros clientes!

- ¡Go-gomen nasai!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODS!!! n/////n!!! _

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado mi particular regalo navideño, lo hice con todo el cariño del mundo, y aunque no tenga mucho que ver con estas fiestas, la intención era esa al principio (pero se me fueron ocurriendo otras cosas para escribir y surgió esto xDDD n.nUUU)._

_Bien, explico un poco sobre el **árbol de Tanabata**. Todos los años, el 7 de julio, la gente en Japón tiene la tradición de colgar sus deseos en un pequeño árbol de banbú (los cuales colocan en escuelas, casas, oficinas de trabajo...). No sé, me pareció lindo relacionarla con el shot, aunque no tenga demasiado que ver con la Navidad n.nU, sin embargo, yo creo que esta es una época en la que nuestros deseos parecen volverse más fuertes... Y también existirá gente que, debido a sus circunstancias, no pase tan bien estos días, como Conan._

_Ah! Otra cosita más: cuando Kazuha habla del Teatro Takarazuka y al caso por el que no pudo ir a él se refiere al capítulo **381 y 382, "El show de "de quién es el razonamiento"** (que por cierto, me encanta xDD)._

_En fin, que les deseo todo lo mejor a todos ustedes, y que vivan estas fechas con la mayor ilusión del mundo! Un gran abrazo y gracias por todos sus lindos reviews!!!_


	17. Piano

**Piano**

Para cuando el detective encontró a la desaparecida y prodigiosa pianista Reiko Mitsuya, ya era demasiado tarde.

- Dios…

El muchacho miró para otro lado, sintiendo como el estómago se le revolvía de golpe. El cuerpo descuartizado de la mujer yacía en el interior del piano negro de cola que ocupaba la mitad del escenario, como único protagonista del concierto que aquella noche se había suspendido. Jamás había visto un cadáver tan demacrado, tan bárbaro y horriblemente asesinado…

Tan alejado de parecerse a un ser humano.

De repente escuchó a alguien ahogar un gemido tras su espalda y temió lo peor que, después de descubrir tal podía ocurrir en aquella terrible noche. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente e intentó ocultar con su cuerpo lo que, irremediablemente, ya había sido visto por ella.

- Ka-Kazuha…

La muchacha, blanca como el mármol, comenzó a temblar como nunca antes.

- Kazuha, no…

Y un grito desgarró el aire del auditorio.

* * *

Desde pequeña a Kazuha siempre le había atraído la música del piano. Heiji aún recordaba como en los recreos, cuando ambos aún eran unos críos, la chica los dejaba solos a él y al resto de sus compañeros para ir hasta la clase de música y escuchar a su profesora, Reiko Mitsuya, tocar en la soledad del aula. Era entonces cuando observaba a aquella dulce mujer de cabello corto y castaño y se dejaba hipnotizar por aquella melodía, por la voz del instrumento y por el suave movimiento con el que se transportaban los dedos de la pianista sobre el teclado. Y allí se quedaba hasta que finalizase el descanso, al lado de la puerta, abrigada por aquellas notas que conseguían transportarla a otros mundos, a un sin fin de sensaciones. 

- ¿Kazuha-chan?

La joven dejó de tocar y se levantó. Aquello sobresaltó a la niña, que enseguida se apresuró a pedir disculpas:

- ¡Go-gomen nasai señorita Mitsuya! Yo… yo no quería molestar, sé que está mal espiar pero… pero… -levantó la cabeza, con las mejillas encendidas- ¡Es que usted toca muy bien!

Reiko sonrió alagada y después se agachó a su altura.

- Así que te gusta escucharme tocar¿eh?

La chiquilla, avergonzada, contempló sus propios zapatos:

- Sí… Son muy lindas sus canciones¡me gustan mucho!

- Ya veo… Es curioso que a alguien de tu edad le atraiga la melodía de un piano –se la quedó mirando pensativa-. Oye, Kazuha, si te apetece puedes venir en todos los recreos que quieras para escucharme tocar, así no tendrás que hacerlo a escondidas¿qué te parece?

Ella abrió los ojos de par en par y luego afirmó con energía, mientras la ilusión se apoderaba de su sonrisa.

Con el tiempo, Kazuha comenzó a faltar mucho a los descansos, algo que, lo que era a Heiji, no le hacía demasiada gracia. De alguna u otra manera, la profesora Mitsuya le estaba quitando a su amiga, y aquello no podía evitar ponerlo de mal humor. Sin embargo, cuando veía a la niña volver tan feliz a la siguiente clase, se le pasaba el enfado. De esta manera, Heiji fue testigo de cómo la afición de Kazuha por el piano se iba incrementando con el paso de los días.

- Mitsuya-san.

La mujer miró a la niña, que se había puesto de pie en medio de uno de sus ya particulares "conciertos privados" en los recreos.

- Dime.

- Yo… -la pequeña la enfrentó con seguridad- ¡Yo quiero aprender a tocar tan bien como usted, señorita!

Reiko la contempló sorprendida y luego sonrió. No pudo retener una inesperada lágrima, la cual se secó emocionada.

- Es la mejor noticia que jamás me han dado, Kazuha-chan… -murmuró, sin saber cómo albergar tanta alegría- La mejor.

Fue así como alumna y docente comenzaron a verse más aún, pero a partir de entonces por las tardes, cuando Reiko le enseñaba a tocar en su propia casa. Era en aquellas horas cuando Kazuha sentía unas ganas tremendas de aprender y de devorar conocimientos para conseguir tocar bien aquel piano, el cual parecía invitarla a pasar al salón del hogar de la mujer cada vez que iba a sus clases particulares. Quizás fuese por eso que, a medida que la chica fue creciendo, el vínculo entre ella y la profesora se estrechó, consolidándose así una amistad que parecía materializarse cuando ambas tocaban juntas.

- ¡Heiji!

El muchacho, sorprendido por la llamada, se giró en medio del pasillo del instituto y esperó a que Kazuha llegase hasta él.

- ¿Qué quieres? Tengo que ir a los entrenamientos de kendo…

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que se me había olvidado de decírtelo antes –de pronto sacó dos entradas de su cartela escolar-. ¿Quieres venir conmigo al concierto de Reiko esta noche?

- ¿Te refieres a la señorita Mitsuya?

- Deja de llamarla así, ya sabes que está casada.

- Gomen, la costumbre –se disculpó él. Pese a que Reiko había dejado de darles clases de música desde hacía ya muchos años, él continuaba llamándola de aquella manera sin darse cuenta-. Vaya¿va a dar un concierto?

- Sí, en realidad es el tercero que da, yo no había podido ir a ninguno aún por culpa de los exámenes que hemos tenido estas semanas. Me ha regalado dos entradas, y quería saber si querías venir conmigo.

- Claro, porqué no –sonrió él, mientras comenzaban a caminar en dirección al gimnasio-, hace tiempo que no la veo. Me imagino que debe de estar muy contenta.

- ¡Muchísimo! Dar conciertos de piano es lo que siempre había soñado, y más aún cuando los temas los ha compuesto ella. Además, he escuchado a mucha gente hablar muy satisfecha de ellos, parece que poco a poco está cosechando éxito.

- ¡Eso es genial! Estoy deseando escucharla tocar.

Sin embargo, aquella noche el concierto sería cancelado minutos antes de tener que dar comienzo, debido a la siniestra desaparición de la artista horas atrás.

- Su marido, el señor Funaki, fue él último que la vio, cuando ella salió de su casa para dirigirse a aquí, donde pretendía ensayar antes de la actuación –explicó el inspector Otaki al joven detective y su amiga-. Varias patrullas están buscándola por el recorrido de su domicilio al auditorio, y precisamente ahora íbamos a comenzar a buscar dentro de él.

Ante lo extraño de la desaparición, los espectadores que habían pagado por aquel concierto ni si quiera habían podido entrar al edificio, que en aquellos momentos era inspeccionado por la policía. Kazuha y Heiji también colaboraron en la búsqueda por separado, revisando desde la taquilla hasta los vestuarios del auditorio. Había sido así como el muchacho, ante todo aquel misterio, había dado con el trágico final de aquella desaparición en medio del solitario escenario, hallando el cuerpo descuartizado de la mujer dentro de su propio piano de cola.

Segundos después, el desgarrador grito de Kazuha había dado comienzo a la investigación en busca de su asesino.

Realmente, aquel no se trató de un caso demasiado complicado, o quizás la propia rabia de Heiji había agilizado la resolución. En una noche averiguó que el autor de aquella atrocidad había sido el propio esposo de Reiko, que la había matado en su casa y luego escondido su cadáver en el instrumento que la propia víctima pretendía tocar en aquel concierto. La razón: las constantes discusiones entre su mujer y él, que lo había llevado a acabar con su vida. Posiblemente, el triunfo cosechado por ella en aquellas últimas semanas, y las numerosas ofertas de trabajo que se le habían propuesto en el extranjero habrían desencaminado en la última y definitiva disputa, que había acabado en sangre. Al parecer, el señor Funaki no había estado demasiado conforme con el éxito de Reiko, y aquello unido a su crisis matrimonial había conseguido únicamente que el odio y la envidia se adueñasen del hombre.

De alguna manera, el alma de Heiji quedó un poco más tranquila al haber conseguido que el asesino de su antigua profesora fuese descubierto, y por tanto detenido. Era un mínimo consuelo, y al menos de aquella manera la muerte de la señorita Mitsuya no quedaría impune. Sin embargo, aquello no fue suficiente para Kazuha.

Aquella experiencia, y la pérdida de su amiga e incluso ídolo la habían afectado mucho, demasiado. Comenzó a perder el apetito, y durante bastante tiempo fue otra persona. Solía tener pesadillas que le recordaban el sangriento contenido del piano del auditorio, y fue incapaz de volver a comer carne en varias semanas. Tuvieron que pasar muchos meses hasta que Heiji la volviera a ver sonreír, aunque tan solo fuera un poco.

Sí, la muerte de Reiko Mitsuya había dejado en la chica duras secuelas, pero había traído consigo una consecuencia más, para Heiji quizá la peor de todas:

Kazuha temió volver a tocar un piano.

No fue algo de lo que el joven se diese cuenta enseguida, en realidad recayó en aquello casi por casualidad, cuando había ido a la casa de su amiga para estudiar juntos, casi un año después. Aquel día ella lo había invitado a entrar y dejado solo en el salón para irse a preparar un poco de té. Fue entonces, cuando él la esperaba sentado en el sofá, cuando recayó en algo que le llamó la atención: el piano en el que Kazuha había practicado todos aquellos años, aquel que su propia familia le había regalado cuando había cumplido nueve años, estaba tapado con una gran sábana blanca. No pudo aguantar las ganas de levantarse y destaparlo. Realmente era un piano precioso, vertical y pegado a la pared, de caoba brillante y bien cuidada. Se sentó en la butaca que había ante él y, sin pensárselo demasiado, comenzó a tocar la única canción que conocía: el cumpleaños feliz.

No sonaba muy bien, por lo que supuso que el piano llevaría tiempo sin ser utilizado y se habría desafinado, pero al menos, y pese a lo lento y las notas equivocadas que se le escapaban de vez en cuando a Heiji, se reconocía cuál era la canción.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

La torpe melodía fue interrumpida y el muchacho se giró sobresaltado. Allí estaba Kazuha, mirándolo enfadada con la bandeja en la mano.

- Ah, yo… esto…

- ¡Deja de tocarlo, nadie te ha dado permiso! –le gritó.

Heiji parpadeó estupefacto y ella dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Caminó hasta él y cerró violentamente la tapa que protegía el teclado del piano, estando a un segundo de pillarle los dedos al chico.

- ¡O-oye…!

- ¡¿Quién te mandó a tocarlo?!

- Na-nadie, solo lo vi y pensé en…

- ¡Piensas demasiado, Hattori!

- ¡Bueno, ya está bien! –se hartó él, poniéndose en pie para enfrentarla- ¡Ni que hubiera matado alguien!

Fue entonces cuando un terrible silencio los rodeó, un silencio tan sólido y pesado que por un momento a ambos les costó respirar. Para cuando Heiji se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era demasiado tarde…

- Yo... lo siento mucho, no quería…

- Déjalo.

- Pero…

- Cállate.

El joven torció la boca, disgustado y enojado consigo mismo. Quizá había metido la pata, pero también, visto de otra manera, había dado con la oportunidad perfecta para hablar del tema.

- Te has enfadado tanto porque lo temes¿verdad? –se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella no dijo nada.

- Temes al piano¿cierto?

No recibió contestación, aunque la respuesta ya la sabía.

- Kazuha, no es justo. No es justo esto que le estás haciendo a la señorita Mitsuya –ella miró para otro lado y apretó la mandíbula. Había sido como si al escuchar aquel nombre el corazón se le hubiera retorcido dentro del pecho-. Estás olvidando aquello que ella más quería en el mundo, todo lo que ella te enseñó durante tantos años –hizo una pausa, permitiéndole a ella hablar, pero su amiga pareció rechazar aquella oportunidad-. No es justo, Kazuha, ella no habría querido eso.

- Lo… lo sé… -murmuró con un hilo de voz- Sé que estaría muy triste… Y… y yo no quiero que lo esté…

Heiji la observó atentamente unos instantes, pensativo. Después la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia la butaca, donde la hizo sentar.

- ¡He-Heiji!...

- No voy a permitir que la señorita Mitsuya y tú sufran más.

Se colocó a su lado y abrió la tapa del piano.

- Por favor, quiero escuchar una canción tocada por ti –le pidió.

- ¿Cómo?

- Hazlo, por favor.

Ella deslizó su mirada asustada sobre las teclas del instrumento. Sentía un desagradable sabor metálico en la boca, y el rápido palpitar de su corazón en los oídos. De pronto volvía aquella desagradable imagen de hacía un año a su cabeza…

- N-no puedo…

- Sí que puedes.

Lentamente movió la mano y la acercó al teclado, temerosa. Finalmente se atrevió a pulsar y del instrumento surgió un sonido agudo.

De pronto empezó a temblar mucho, y se vio incapaz de continuar. Sin embargo, algo la ayudó: Heiji le había cogido la mano, deteniendo así su estremecimiento. Lo miró.

Él la sonreía. Y aquello la llenó de fuerza.

Poco a poco, sus dedos comenzaron a moverse nuevamente. Al principio de manera lánguida, pero fueron recuperando la energía a medida que las notas se iban continuando.

Heiji volvió a soltarla y la contempló en silencio, mientras las lágrimas de Kazuha acompañaban la triste melodía del piano, que parecía cantar el dolor de la propia muchacha.

Aquella tarde, Reiko Mitsuya y su alumna volvían a tocar juntas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Feliz año nuevo a tods_

_Primer shot de 2008! Al principio temí que el rollo del piano no pegara con los personajes, pero en fin... intenté relacionarlos lo mejor posible n.nU, espero que haya quedado bien. A mi personalmente me gustó mucho escribirlo, y siento que expresé todo lo que quería: dolor y superación._

_En fin, ojalá lo hayan disfrutado n.n Les deseo un 2008 lleno de buenos momentos, porque eso de desear cosas en concreto a no me va xDD Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, son los que me animan cada dia a continuar escribiendo!_

_Un fuerte abrazo!_


	18. Salida

**Salida**

Hattori contempla la soledad que lo cobija en los vestuarios masculinos, esparramando la vista sin intención de concentrarla en algo más aparte de en su sentimiento de existencia. El aire huele a sudor oculto, a una mezcla entre champús anticaspa y desodorantes masculinos, pero también lo impregna la humedad proveniente de las duchas, materializada en un vapor que comienza a desaparecer de los azulejos poco a poco.

"Vapor –piensa-, tengo la sensación de que pronto me esfumaré como él".

Sin centrarse en sus movimientos, solamente en las tremendas ganas que tenía de regresar a su casa y descansar después de aquel duro entrenamiento de kendo, coge la toalla de su taquilla, el champú, y se quita la camiseta. Luego entra en las duchas, en aquellos momentos desiertas, y abre el grifo de una de ellas. La verdad, era sumamente extraño, porque siempre había estado rodeado del resto de sus colegas del equipo cuando se disponía a asearse, pero al parecer aquella tarde no lo acompañaba nadie…

Sin ponerle mucha importancia a aquello comienza a desabrocharse los pantalones, pero algo lo detiene. No un ruido. Ni una llamada de atención. Ni si quiera ha acabado de descubrir a alguien más allí por el rabillo del ojo.

Simplemente la siente. Porque las presas siempre sienten, huelen cuando su depredador simplemente está cerca.

- ¡K-Kazuha! –chilla cuando se da la vuelta. Tal ha sido la sorpresa que, de repente, resbala y cae en el suelo mojado.

La sonrisa de la chica se acentúa, pero no ríe, simplemente lo observa, como si leyera todo aquello de lo que él está formado.

- No pretendía asustarte –dice quedamente, sin prestar atención al golpe que Heiji acaba de darse.

- ¡Pues lo conseguiste! –rechista, masajeándose la cabeza.

Kazuha no contesta y entra sin pedir permiso en las duchas. Después se arrodilla ante él, estando así a su altura, mientras la falda de su uniforme comienza a mojarse al estar en contacto con el piso, algo que a ella parece no preocuparle.

- ¿T-tú qué haces aquí? –le pregunta sobresaltado. Mira a su alrededor, temeroso- ¡Estos son los vestuarios de los chicos, tú no deberías estar aquí!

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Qué por qué¡P-pues porque cualquiera podría entrar aquí, vernos juntos y…!

Ella consigue que las palabras sean cortadas como por una guillotina en la garganta del muchacho cuando posa las manos en el suelo y así disminuyen las distancias entre los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Y pensar que entre nosotros hay algo más? –lo interrumpe, enfrentándolo con una mirada que logra helarlo- ¿Temes que piensen eso o acaso que haya algo más, Heiji?

La respuesta esta vez no se ha atascado. Simplemente no existe, y a esta lo sustituyen balbuceos con los que Heiji busca desesperado tiempo para encontrar una excusa con la que huir de aquel compromiso.

Una bendita salida.

- O-oye… n-no sé de qué me estás hablan… ¡Oye!

La chica comienza a gatear, acercándose cada vez más a él, dejándolo rápidamente sin oportunidad de levantarse. La tierra parece pararse bajo los movimientos decididos de ella, que consigue colocarse sobre sus piernas con una facilidad apabullante. De pronto Kazuha se ha convertido en elemento, y compone todo aquello de lo que se constituye el mundo de Heiji:

Agua, porque no comprende como demonios ahora se siente perdido como en el mismo mar.

Aire, porque está tan cerca de su rostro que casi la respira, y solo huele a misterio.

Tierra, porque está haciendo nacer en él impulsos insospechados.

Fuego, porque da la impresión de que ella lo consumirá en seducción.

Y si los elementos de su mundo desaparecen, Heiji siente que muere con él.

- Kazuha… -murmura con nerviosismo, buscando una salida en contra de lo que le grita una parte suya, totalmente irracional.

Pero el resto de su frase se esfuma cuando la muchacha llega hasta su oído y le susurra un secreto que él creía perdido en el abismo:

- Me necesitas.

Entonces se miran a los ojos, y él queda enredado en sus pupilas, atrapado cual indefensa captura. Desea con toda su alma encontrar algo detrás de ellas, algo le dice que solo allí, oculto tras aquel brillo, encontrará lo que siempre había buscado y que por fin comprende qué es.

- Lo sé –admite.

Y le arranca un beso fugaz pero totalmente intenso, originándose así el incendio. Ya no hay escape, manera de huír, es demasiado tarde. Solo quiere besarla, conquistar su mundo, vivir sus elementos.

Porque simplemente la necesita.

Investiga sus labios, recorre su juvenil cuello y sus manos, sin él tener que ordenárselo, ayudan a la chica a deshacerse de su camiseta. Sus respiraciones cantan al mismo son y se apoderan de sus pulsaciones desesperadas, que corren como si así pudiesen huir de aquel caos, de aquella pasión que los devora.

Mientras una mano asciende por el muslo de ella lentamente, la otra acaricia su espalda caliente, hallando así la hebilla de su sujetador. Ahora solo desea liberarla de aquella prisión, desatarla de la prenda y vivir a Kazuha de tal y como se compone, sin telas que atrapen su piel y la oculten.

Y de repente, ella se convierte en vapor y desaparece arrancada por la melodía de una desagradable música que reconoce al instante, mientras él cae en un desconcertante vacío.

- ¡AY!

Heiji abre los ojos y reaparece en el suelo de su habitación, atrapado entre un montón de mantas que parecen querer asfixiarlo. Tiene muchísimo calor y la sensación de que le falta el aire, además de un fuerte dolor de cabeza al golpearse contra el piso. Recae nuevamente en la irritante sintonía de su teléfono móvil, que lo llama desde la mesa de noche. Al muchacho no le queda otro remedio que deshacerse de las mantas que lo inmovilizan y reincorporarse para cogerlo.

- ¡QUÉ! –grita como respuesta, cuando descuelga el teléfono.

- Oye¿pero qué maneras son esas? –pregunta dolida la voz de un niño que, en ese momento, Heiji odia más que a nada en ese mundo.

- Tú… -masculla.

- Espero no haberte cogido dormido, ya son las once y media de la mañana –comenta Conan con despreocupación, mientras observa como Ran busca en las estanterías de la cocina. Se acaba de agachar y eso lo alegra inesperadamente, sobre todo por la perspectiva-. Por cierto, te llamaba para preguntarse si finalmente vendrías con Kazuha a Tokio la semana que…

- ¡HAZME EL FAVOR Y MUÉRETE!

Y lo cuelga violentamente, furioso. Un segundo después el móvil sale volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación, chocando contra la puerta.

- Heiji, cariño¿ya despertaste? –escucha de pronto preguntar a una voz maternal al otro lado.

Shizuka no recibe respuesta, así que se aleja de la puerta, ignorando el brinco que acaba de dar su hijo para meterse en la cama y ocultar bajo las mantas algo que, obviamente, no quiere que nadie descubra, y muchísimo menos su madre.

Condenados sueños con Kazuha, aquello le pasaba por estudiar hasta tan tarde con ella… Cada vez llegaban más lejos aquellas fantasías, miedo le daba volverse a dormir. Aunque cierto era una cosa:

Habría pagado todo el dinero del mundo por descubrir el desenlance en aquellas duchas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_AL FIN! AL FIN VUELVO A TENER ORDENADOR!!! Ha sido una semana dura, sin poder escribir ú.ù, tanto era el mono que tenía que esto lo escribí apenas estuvo arreglado, en una hora xDD Aviso que a partir de ahora tardaré más en publicar, porque ha comenzado mi época de exámenes y hasta finales de febrero pretenden atormentarme ¬¬... Qué le vamos a hacer._

_Este shot es un... medio lime¿? Bueno, le estropeo la diversión al pobre muchacho, pero yo soy así, me encanta fastidiarlo xDDD Ultimamente me apetece más mostrar la parte de Heiji que solamente siente, no la que piensa fríamente y lanza deducciones a diestro y siniestro. Y bueno, la intervención de Conan al final me apetecía mucho incluirla! Podría decirse que yo no le estropeé el sueño al pobre Hattori, sino su "amigo del alma" xDDD (yo, echarle el muerto a otro¿?¿?¿? qué vaaaa!)_

_Pues nada más, ojalá encuentre tiempo para escribir más n.nU Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, están cargados de impresiones y eso me encanta!!! Un fuerte abrazo a tods!!!_


	19. Cartas

_**¡Un poco de vocabulario de kendo antes de comenzar a leer (vamos, aconsejo que lo lean para que no se pierdan xDD)**_

_El kendo es un arte marcial en el cual se utiliza una espada de bambú (__**Shinai**__) que representa al auténtico sable._

_**Partes del bōgu (armadura):**_

_**Men**__: Protector de la cabeza y el cuello, forrado y con una rejilla en la parte delantera llamada men-gane para proteger la cara. La rejilla del men nunca debe tocar el piso del dojo, se considera una falta de respeto. _

_**Tenugüi**__: Es un pañuelo que se coloca entre la cabeza y el men, su función es amortiguar un poco los golpes y recoger el sudor de la cabeza y los cabellos para que no entren en los ojos. _

_**Kote**__: Protector de la mano y antebrazo. _

_**Dō**__: Protector del tórax y abdomen. La parte superior puede estar forrada en cuero o en cuerina, y es denominada mune. La parte inferior se denomina do-dai, antiguamente estaba hecha de laminas de bamboo recubiertas en distintos tipos de cuero (desde venado, hasta piel de tiburón) los cuales podían tener o no una capa de laca. Actualmente también se pueden encontrar do-dai de materiales sintéticos (ej.: fibra de carbono). _

_**Tare**__: Protector de la parte pélvica. Es un mandil grueso compuesto por faldones. _

_**Golpes:**_

_(1) __**Shomen**__—un corte hacia abajo dirigido al centro de la frente; (2) __**Hidarimen**__—un corte en diagonal hacia el lado izquierdo de la cabeza; (3) __**Migimen**__—un corte diagonal hacia el lado derecho de la cabeza; (4) __**Migido**__—un corte diagonal hacia el lado derecho del protector de pecho; (5) __**Gyakudo**__—un corte diagonal hacia el lado izquierdo del protector de pecho; (6) __**Kote**__—un corte hacia la muñeca derecha o parte distal del antebrazo; (7) __**Hidari**__**Kote**__—un corte a la muñeca izquierda o parte distal del antebrazo; y (8) __**Tsuki**__—una estocada a la garganta. _

_Cuando se descarga un golpe, el atacante debe gritar el tipo de golpe que ha hecho para que de esa manera sea evaluado por los jueces. El primer combatiente en anotar 2 puntos es el ganador.

* * *

_

**Cartas**

El trabajo de un detective no debía de quedarse únicamente en resolver asesinatos y atrapar delincuentes. No. Un detective de verdad, además, debía de desentrañar actitudes, indagar en expresiones y descifrar miradas que lo llevaran así a atrapar los sentimientos ocultos de las demás personas.

La mirada de Kazuha decía más que suficiente en aquella ocasión, pese a que Heiji no era capaz de leer los labios desde tan larga distancia.

- ¿No te ha visto nadie?

- No.

Sora Egami, del colegio Kyoto Senshin, observó como la muchacha guardaba rápidamente el sobre dentro de su maleta, repentinamente colorada. La contempló en silencio y luego se atrevió a hablar:

- Oye, Sooshi ya te ha mandado un par de cartas más esta semana… Con otras chicas no había sido así de insistente –desveló.

La estudiante la miró sorprendida, pero luego torció la boca tremendamente incómoda.

- Bueno¿y?

- Que quizá deberías aceptar de una vez lo que sea que te propone, pero allá tú -opinó.

- Yo solo le pedí un favor y él me responde que quiere una cita, no lo soporto...

- Tómatelo como quieras, lo único que puedo decirte por cómo lo conozco es que el bueno de Okita no solamente es perseverante en el kendo, así que creo que mi inesperado oficio de mensajera continuará por largo tiempo…

- Por mi puedes renunciar al empleo en cuanto quieras¡no quiero más cartas de ese ahou! –le informó enfadada.

Entonces se dio media vuelta y emprendió la marcha, con la clara intención de leer aquella tercera carta en cuanto llegase a su casa. Aquella tarde Heiji tenía entrenamientos de kendo, por lo que no volverían juntos como de costumbre. Afortunadamente, Sora había dado con ella cuando su amigo no estaba delante, así que aún respiraba tranquila por conservar oculto aquel secreto. Lo que desconocía Kazuha era que Heiji ya había comenzado a sospechar que tenía algo entre manos…

- Boba… Otras pagarían por estar en tu lugar –murmuró Sora con desdén, mientras la veía desaparecer al doblar la esquina.

- ¡Egami!

La morena se giró cuando la llamaron y descubrió al famoso detective de Osaka, ataviado en su vestimenta de kendo. Se acercó a ella con el _men_, su casco protector, en las manos. Hattori no le caía bien, por eso, cuando le contestó, no lo hizo con demasiada simpatía…

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Oye, acabo de ver desde la ventana del gimnasio que hablabas con Kazuha¿verdad?

- Vaya, te felicito: no eres ciego.

- Mira que eres antipática, nada nuevo en los estudiantes del Kyoto Senshin -contraatacó él.

Era obvio que Heiji tampoco la apreciaba mucho… La rivalidad entre institutos se podía oler a kilómetros de distancia.

- Si por mí fuera no pisaría nunca tu instituto, Hattori –respondió ella de mal humor.

- Ya, pero al parecer últimamente se te ha perdido algo por acá¿cierto?

Ella no contestó y lo miró mal. Luego comenzó a darle la espalda mientras le decía con un orgullo que a él lo irritó más aún:

- Eso a ti no te incumbe, adiós.

Sus intenciones de irse de allí fueron frustradas cuando él la agarró de un brazo. Se miraron desafiantes.

- Me incumbe cuando una amiga mía está de por medio¿me puedes contar qué demonios te tramas con ella? Hace días que anda más callada de lo normal, la noto extraña, está distante…

Sora sonrió con maldad, deshaciéndose de la mano que atrapaba su brazo con brusquedad:

- ¿En serio? No sé, algo habrás hecho… O mejor dicho, NO hecho, como ganar al equipo de nuestro instituto en el último encuentro, el fin de semana pasado –Heiji tuvo que contener con todas sus fuerzas un fiero instinto asesino, que le gritaba las ganas que tenía de matar a Sora a golpes con el casco que tenía bajo el brazo-. Admítelo Hattori, no solo nos decepcionaste a nosotros, que esperábamos más por tu parte, la verdad. También defraudaste a tu contrincante en aquel momento, Okita, y a Kazuha, obviamente. Si yo hubiera sido ella, directamente te habría retirado la palabra.

- ¿C-cómo dices?

- Lo que escuchaste -respondió ella con desprecio-. Últimamente tu papel en el equipo es bastante cuestionable, y de estar en tu lugar yo ya me habría planteado el abandonarlo para no perjudicar más a tus compañeros. Pero en fin, los detectives cuando alcanzan la fama son así, y creen que son los mejores no solamente resolviendo casos, sino en todo lo demás que abarcan sus vidas. Una pena que solo vivan en un absurdo engaño.

Y dejando tras sí el terrible peso de sus palabras, abandonó al silenciado muchacho.

- Imbécil, ese no es el maldito problema –murmuró viendo como ella se alejaba.

"Si cosas así te ocurren es porque nunca piensas antes de actuar. Atacaste a Okita sin meditar cómo y con eso solamente lo ayudaste a que te venciera" recordó que le había largado uno de los chicos del equipo de kendo, que quizá por la desagradable derrota no había reparado en las maneras con las que le había dicho aquello a Heiji. Cuando en aquel momento había mirado a su amiga Kazuha, confirmó aquella opinión. La joven pareció no querer decirlo por la incomodidad que había expresado su mirada, pero claramente había estado de acuerdo.

"Si yo hubiera sido ella, directamente te habría retirado la palabra".

- Mierda…

* * *

Una repentina sensación de frío avisó de la llegada del nuevo cliente, que al abrir la puerta había traído consigo una pequeña corriente de aire otoñal, el cual murió al cerrarse la puerta de la cafetería. Kazuha esparramó la vista sobre las mesas y sus ocupantes mientras se frotaba las manos, y alguien, concretamente un joven con una pequeña coleta y flequillo, le hizo señas desde una de ellas. 

El rostro de la chica expresó de todo menos entusiasmo.

- Vaya, me alegra ver que esta vez no me diste calabazas -sonrió agradecido el muchacho que la esperaba, cuando ella se acercó a donde él estaba.

- Te aseguro que ganas no me faltaron, pero supuse que no darías el brazo a torcer hasta que quedáramos -cotestó ella, sin demasiada simpatía.

- Soy de los hombres que creen en eso de "a la tercera va la vencida" -rió él.

Kazuha no dijo nada y se sentó en la pequeña mesa, frente a él.

- ¿Qué te apetece tomar?

- Vamos a dejarnos de tonterías y vamos directamente al grano -lo cortó ella-¿qué demonios quieres de mi?

Okita la miró sorprendido. No se podía negar que Toyama no fuera directa...

- ¿Y tanta prisa? -preguntó extrañado.

- Quiero irme de aquí cuanto antes, si he venido no ha sido por gusto.

- Exacto -el chico se inclinó para adelante, para verla más de cerca-. Tú sabes porqué has venido, y que te conviene, así que te propongo algo¿y si hacemos esto por las buenas?

Kazuha torció la boca disgustada y se cruzó de brazos. La verdad es que no solo era el hecho de tener que ver a Okita y todo lo que ello implicaba. Realmente lo que tanto la incomodaba era el hecho de que su mirada fuera tan segura como la de Heiji, lo que a ella ya le presagiaba que tenía las de perder.

- Quiero un café con leche, nada más -fasfulló de mala gana, resignada.

Él sonrió y llamó a la camarera. Cuando hubo hecho los pedidos observó a la chica en silencio, pensativo. Luego suspiró.

- En fin, mientras traen nuestros cafés¿qué te parece si comenzamos a hablar de lo nuestro?

Kazuha arrugó el ceño y descruzó los brazos, sintiendo como sus mejillas se encendían.

* * *

- Vaya, qué bien, y ahora comienza a llover -murmuró ella abriendo la palma de la mano y mirando al cielo con preocupación. 

- Lo avisaron anoche en las noticias -contó él, comenzando a abrir su paraguas-, así que vine preparado.

Ella no respondió y miró para adelante, orgullosa. Por lo disgustada que parecía, Okita habría jurado que ella no estaba tan informada como él.

- Ven, métete debajo del mío.

- ¿Cómo¡Ni en broma!

- Vamos, no seas así de testaruda -le pidió paciente-. Además, si te mojas y te enfermas no podrás ir a ver a Hattori en la final de kendo de dentro de dos días.

¿Por qué aquel condenado conseguía siempre decir algo que lo hacía salirse con la suya? A regañadientes, accedió y se protegió bajo su paraguas, a su lado.

A aquellas horas, cuando ya casi era de noche y el cielo lloraba, la gente prefería quedarse en sus casas y ver los concursos televisivos, o simplemente acostarse a dormir más temprano, refugiados del frío que consigo traía aquella estación. Acompañando sus pasos, el viento empezaba a soplar con más fuerza, arrastrando consigo las hojas muertas de los gingos junto a los que pasaban.

- A decir verdad, Kazuha, hoy habría preferido que me dieras nuevamente plantón.

La chica levantó la cabeza y lo observó. Okita miraba al frente y sonreía tristemente.

- No te entiendo... Tú mismo me has pedido en esas cartas que quedáramos para vernos y hablar sobre aquello. Cierto que yo fui la primera que te escribió, pero...

- Ya, así es -afirmó él-, sin embargo, el hecho de que ver todo lo que estás haciendo y por quién... -bajó la cabeza y calló un instante- En fin, todo eso significa que quieres mucho a ese Hattori.

Kazuha se paró en seco, algo que a él también lo obligó a detenerse. La joven miraba al suelo y asía con más energía su bolso de mano.

- ¿Te... te encuentras bien, Kazuha?

- Heiji... -comenzó a decir en voz baja- Heiji lo está pasando muy mal. Sé que esto que estoy haciendo no es justo, y que a él no le gustaría, pero... pero... -lo miró con decisión, tanta que Okita la vio capaz de cualquier cosa- ¡pero me da igual, yo solo quiero verlo como antes!

Otro silencio se interpuso entre ambos. Kazuha se sentía fatal por estar haciendo todo aquello, al fin y al cabo, estaba mintiendo a su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, cada vez que recordaba lo apenado que lo había estado viendo toda aquella semana, algo en su pecho se movía, y le gritaba que daba igual lo que tuviera que hacer con tal de que Heiji volviera a estar como siempre. Tras el último encuentro con el equipo de kendo del instituto Kyoto Senshin y la posterior derrota, Kazuha decidió hacer, y contactar con Okita a través de una carta que le llegaría a través de Sora, que era compañera de él. Sin embargo, el muchacho no le había contestado a lo que ella había querido, y únicamente le había pedido una cita. Fue algo que la molestó tanto, que solamente accedió en la tercera carta que él le hizo llegar.

- Sabes que lo que me has pedido significa mucho, y no solo para mí¿verdad? -le recordó el chico.

- Sí.

- Y que de enterarse Hattori, sería capaz de no volverte a hablar. Parece un chico orgulloso.

- Sí...

Okita se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos.

- Está bien... Me dejaré perder en la final de kendo, pero que sepas que solamente lo hago por ti -le dijo-, porque ese loco de Hattori no me importa lo más mínimo.

Kazuha lo sonrió:

- Muchísimas gracias, de verdad... ¡Ah! Y por favor, ya sabes...

- No se lo diré, tranquila, nadie se enterará -se adelantó a responder él.

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó de alegría, pese a que sabía que aquello que hacía no estaba nada bien.

- Ese condenado de Hattori... -comentó mientras reanudaban el paso y ya se acercaban a la casa de Kazuha- No tiene ni idea de la envidia que me da.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando Okita le dedicó una sonrisa que a ella la paralizó por completo:

- ¿Crees que con otra chica habría insistido tanto por una cita?

- ¡Kazuha, por fin has vuel...!

Ambos se giraron y vieron a Heiji, que agarrando el casco de su moto había comenzado a correr hacia ella. Sin embargo, al descubrir la compañía de la chica, su frase se había cortado de pronto, y su carrera parado a un par de metros de ellos. Heiji estaba vestido con su uniforme del instituto, por lo que Kazuha dedujo que habría acabado los entrenamientos y directamente ido hasta allí. En esos momentos se estaba empapando por la lluvia, pero eso a él parecía no preocuparle, no al menos en aquellos momentos...

- Okita...

- Ah... He-Heiji... -murmuró ella, sorprendida. Tuvo ganas de enterrar la cabeza bajo la tierra.

El ambiente se volvió tan tenso que a los tres les costó hablar. Okita fue el único que se vio con fuerzas:

- Vaya, me parece que alguien llevaba tiempo esperándote ante tu casa, Kazuha.

- ¿Desde cuando la llamas por su nombre? -preguntó de pronto Heiji con desconfianza.

Okita prefirió no volver aquello más complicado. Ya era bastante comprometedora la escena de por si como para comenzar una disputa: ambos muchachos nunca se habían llevado bien desde hacia un par de años, cuando habían comenzado a ser contrincantes en los torneos.

- Mejor les dejo solos -decidió. Cogió una mano de ella y le dio el paraguas-. Toma, ya me lo devolverás. Hasta la próxima -le dijo picándole un ojo.

Y a continuación, el joven comenzó a caminar en dirección a Heiji, por donde pretendía marcharse. Justamente cuando ya se encontraba a su altura, el detective alcanzó a escuchar lo que le dijo de pasada, con una expresión de superioridad aplastante:

- Parece que no solamente te gano jugando al kendo, Hattori.

Aquello lo sacó de sus casillas.

- Te voy a...

De pronto, Okita se vio sorprendido por Heiji, que se había girado rápidamente para atraparlo del cuello de su camiseta:

- ¡Repite eso si te atreves, miserable!

- ¡Heiji!

- ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, partirme la cara? -lo retó Okita, que obviamente no había perdido la calma, algo que al otro lo desquició más aún.

- ¡Me sobran ganas para hacerlo, imbécil!

- ¡Heiji, para por favor! -le gritó Kazuha a su lado.

- ¡Está bien, Hattori¿A qué esperas entonces¡Hazlo! Al fin y al cabo no sería la primera vez que te dejas llevar y haces algo sin reflexionar¿verdad? -le dijo cruelmente, viendo como su agresor abría aún más los ojos y apretaba la mandíbula furioso. De repente había comenzado a temblar.

Ambos muchachos se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes, que lo que fue para Kazuha se convirtieron en los más largos de su vida.

- ¡Te he dicho que lo sueltes, Heiji! -le chilló ya harta, agarrándolo del brazo y tirando de él.

Sin embargo, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho más, porque en ese momento su amigo empujó a Okita, que de milagro no perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo encharcado. El chico sonrió desafiante y se estiró la camiseta.

- Más te vale que no me decepciones en la final de torneo, Hattori -le advirtió. Se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino para irse de allí.

Por un momento, quien realmente tuvo ganas de partirle la cara a alguien fue Kazuha. Hacía tiempo que algo no la enfadaba tanto, pero no era la única.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa?

- ¿Que qué me pasa¡Qué es lo que te pasa a ti, Kazuha!

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Okita! -le preguntó sin poder evitar levantar la voz aún más que ella.

Kazuha parpadeó, totalmente confundida. Algo en su cabeza ató cabos y reconstruyó lo que dedujo que era el repentino malestar de Heiji.

- ¿Nani? No pensarás que nosotros...

- ¿Y qué debo de pensar, Kazuha¡Dime! Te aseguro que no hace falta ser un detective para entender qué es lo que ocurre aquí.

- ¡Oye, para un momento¡Nosotros no estamos saliendo juntos, de verdad!

- ¿En serio? -dijo él con una pincelada de aquella ironía a la que tanto solía recurrir- Entonces a ver si eres capaz de responderme a esto, porque ciertamente yo no le encuentro otra solución¿por qué Okita te ha estado enviando cartas y ha quedado hoy contigo?

La chica enmudeció. Realmente no podía responderle, si lo hacía, nada de aquello habría valido la pena... Bajó la cabeza, sin lograr encontrar una respuesta convincente que le evitara contar la verdad.

- ¿Ves? Yo creo que todo está bastante claro -opinó Heiji, que escondió su verdadero dolor tras una máscara de desdén y orgullo-. Había venido para hablar contigo sobre algo que quizá nos podía importar a ambos, pero no tiene sentido si no confías en mí para contarme las cosas. Hasta mañana.

- ¡Espera Heiji!

Sin embargo, él se puso el casco y comenzó a ir decidido hacia su moto, ignorando todo aquello que Kazuha le decía mientras caminaba a su lado.

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño pequeño y hazme caso!

Sabía que ella era su amiga, y que lo que estaba haciendo, aquello de no contestarle y hacer como que no le estaba hablando, estaba fatal.

Pero no quería.

- ¡No podemos dejar esto así, te juro que hay una explicación para todo esto!

Simplemente no quería responderle y acalorar una discusión que, seguramente, acabaría mucho, **muchísimo** peor. Sin embargo, su propósito de permanecer frío se derrumbó cuando, justo en el momento en el que se montó en su moto, escuchó algo que le preguntó desesperada Kazuha:

- ¡Por qué te molesta tanto que esté con otros chicos, Heiji!

Él la miró profundamente a través del cristal de su casco, y realmente pareció que estuvo a punto de contestarle algo a la chica. Sin embargo, después de unos tensos segundos en los que Kazuha creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho, Heiji volvió a mirar al frente, apretó el acelerador y la dejó sin la respuesta que tanto había deseado tener.

Ella solo pudo ver como la silueta del muchacho se alejaba cada vez más, engullida poco a poco por la oscuridad a la que no alcanzaban a iluminar las farolas de la calle. Un golpe de viento le arrancó el paraguas de las manos, que salió volando.

No se molestó en rescatarlo.

- Heiji...

Sólo deseó que la lluvia que caía sobre ella con tanta fuerza la ahogara para siempre.

* * *

Heiji Hattori abrió el grifo, llenó sus manos y se lavó la cara. Contempló en silencio como las gotas de agua escurrían por el rostro de su propio reflejo, pensativo. Luego miró sus manos, apoyadas sobre el lavamanos. Temblaban levemente. Si aquellos nervios lo acompañaban hasta el momento de su combate, los resultados iban a pesarle por largo tiempo… 

- Hattori¿estás preparado? –le preguntó su compañero de equipo, colocándose uno de los _kote._

- Hai –contestó tras buscar de su repertorio la voz más segura que tenía.

Cerró el grifo, se secó la cara y cogió su _tenugüi_, el pañuelo blanco que esperaba que le amortiguara los futuros golpes. Mientras se lo colocaba sintió como las tripas comenzaban a quejarse en su barriga, como si estas se retorcieran como culebras segundos antes de una muerte segura.

Para colmo, desde su encontronazo con Kazuha dos días antes, nada parecía que le hubiese ido mejor, sino todo lo contrario. Con su amiga casi no había hablado, solo para saludarse, pedirse apuntes y cosas por el estilo, todo con mucha incomodidad y formalidad. Había comenzado en su amistad, podría decirse, un proceso extraño: ninguno de los dos se sentía a gusto con aquella situación, en la que intentaban hacer como que nada había pasado, pero esforzándose, además, por no relacionarse demasiado, como si de hablar más de la cuenta corrieran el riesgo de activar una bomba de relojería y sus vidas peligrasen.

Para colmo estaba la final del torneo de kendo, y la tensión y la responsabilidad que conllevaba aquello lo tenían demasiado agobiado. No se sentía con ánimos para luchar, y cada entrenamiento se le hacía más complicado. Aún se preguntaba, mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del gimnasio acompañado del resto de su equipo, cómo podía tener tanta gafe como para que le vinieran todas las preocupaciones a la vez…

Pero de pronto sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por los aplausos y gritos de los estudiantes que, desde las abarrotadas gradas, alzaban pancartas y lanzaban para ellos mensajes de ánimo. Por un día aquellos jóvenes armados con espadas de bambú serían sus héroes.

- Chicos –comenzó a decir el capitán del equipo, observando seriamente todas aquellas muestras de apoyo que estaban recibiendo-, no podemos fallarles.

- ¡Hai!

En una de las filas de las gradas, una muchacha de cabello castaño sonrió al ver la aparición de los futuros luchadores:

- ¡Uah! Me emociona ver a Hattori vestido con su uniforme de kendo –dio un confidencial codazo a su amiga, que estaba a su lado-, seguro que a ti más que a nadie¿nee?

Kazuha no contestó a la chica de Tokio, que se sorprendió al ver que la reacción no había sido la esperada.

- Vaya, cualquiera que te vea diría que no te ilusionaba demasiado venir hoy –se atrevió a opinar Ran.

- ¿Eh? –Kazuha la miró y luego la sonrió con nerviosismo- Disculpa, es que anoche dormí mal y por eso hoy no estoy tan enérgica como otras veces…

- Ya… -Ran se volvió con desconfianza para mirar como los primeros combatientes comenzaban a jugar.

- Pues parece que Heiji-kun durmió contigo, porque tiene la misma cara desganada que tú –opinó tranquilamente el niño con gafas que las acompañaba, contemplando el banquillo de los jugadores que esperaban su turno.

- ¡Conan-kun, eso ha sonado muy feo! –lo regañó Ran, mientras las mejillas de la joven de Osaka ganaban repentinamente mucho color.

- Gomen nasai, Ran-neechan –se disculpó él bajando la cabeza-, no lo pretendía…

"Sin embargo, es cierto, se ve a Hattori muy extraño…" recapacitó para sí, observándolo. En esos momentos Heiji miraba al suelo, pensativo, y parecía estar ignorando el combate de su compañero de equipo.

- ¿Heiji-kun y tú han tenido discusiones de mayores? –preguntó inocentemente a Kazuha.

- ¿C-cómo? –exclamó ella con voz chillona- Bueno, nosotros…

- ¿Ustedes…?

- Nosotros ya no somos tan amigos, es solo eso… –contestó sonriendo tristemente.

- Kazuha… -murmuró Ran, preocupada.

Durante el resto de la mañana, el aire del gimnasio se llenó de vítores y de lamentos, de aplausos y de gritos de lucha, de ilusiones y de temores. Hacía tiempo que dos institutos no se emocionaban tanto por un deporte.

- ¡Bien, han eliminado a otro de los jugadores! –se alegró Ran, aplaudiendo.

- Sí, ahora ambos equipos están empatamos –dijo Kazuha, que con el avance del torneo había ido ilusionándose más.

- Parece que la decisión está en manos de los últimos contrincantes –comentó Conan-, más interesante no puede estar el torneo…

En aquel momento, los dos jugadores que quedaban se levantaron de sus banquillos. Uno de ellos era Heiji, que había comenzado a colocarse su _men_.

- No me lo puedo creer… ¡la victoria del instituto está en las manos de Hattori! –exclamó Ran.

- Madre mía, no puede tener peor suerte… -se lamentó Kazuha, dándose una palmada en la frente.

Los contrincantes, uno frente a otro y armado cada uno con sus respectivo s_hinai_, hicieron su protocolaria reverencia en medio del _dojo_. Luego se agacharon y esperaron a que el sonido del pito les diera la orden de comenzar.

- ¡Ya!

Y los dos luchadores se incorporaron y se enfrentaron ante la expectante mirada de todos los espectadores.

- No puedo creerlo, finalmente le tocó él… -murmuró Kazuha, abriendo mucho los ojos.

- ¿Quién es él?

- ¡Sooshi Okita, el mejor jugador del instituto Kyoto Senshin!

- ¡¿Nani?!

Los dos jóvenes daban pequeños pasos el uno hacia el otro, pasos que se convertían eternos para todos los que los observaban, y de pronto, ante la sorpresa del público, golpeaban sus espadas de bambú, que restallaban violentamente.

- ¿Temes atacar como Dios manda, o es que sólo sabes esquivar mis golpes? –le dijo Okita a su oponente, cuando sus armas quedaron cruzadas de tal modo que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca.

Heiji apretó la mandíbula y lo empujó para atrás. Así creyó que el chico cesaría por un instante en golpearlo, pero estuvo muy equivocado…

- ¡_Migido_! –gritó Okita, justamente cuando su _shinai_ dio el lado derecho del protector de pecho de Heiji.

- ¡Maldita sea, le ha dado! –masculló Kazuha, apretando fuertemente los vuelos de su falda con las manos.

La tensión se mascó en el ambiente en esos momentos, y los dos jóvenes se dedicaron fieras miradas tras la plateada rejilla de sus cascos. Okita comenzó a avanzar hacia Heiji, y este a retroceder, siempre alerta a sus movimientos.

- Si continúa así va a acabar perdiendo –se temió Conan.

- Vaya, la última vez porque fue demasiado impulsivo, y ésta porque no hace más que huir… Definitivamente, Hattori debió de irse del equipo hace tiempo –escucharon comentar con desprecio tras sus cabezas.

Se giraron y descubrieron a Sora, que con sus compañeros degustaban la futura victoria de su instituto. Su mirada de triunfo enfureció a Kazuha.

- ¡HEIJI!

Todos miraron hacia la chica, que se había puesto en pié de repente. Su amigo, aunque no se molestó en mirar hacia las gradas, reconoció al instante aquella voz:

- No puede ser…

- ¡He venido hasta aquí para ver como le pateabas el culo a Okita, y no me marcharé hasta que lo vea! –le gritó decidida, consiguiendo ser el punto de atención- ¿Te quedó claro, ahou?

- Kazuha… -susurró el muchacho. Luego una sonrisa brilló seguridad tras la rejilla de su casco- Como el agua… ¡Yaaaaah!

Imprevisiblemente, Heiji comenzó a correr hacia su contrincante con los brazos levantados. Tan de sorpresa cogió a todos, incluido al propio Okita, que éste no pudo esquivar a tiempo el golpe que recibió en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza.

- ¡_Hidarimen_!

- ¡Sí!

El público vociferó encantado ante el brusco cambio de marcadores, y los ánimos de Heiji subieron como la espuma. Las espadas chocaron más que en ningún otro combate de aquel torneo.

- ¡Ah! –el moreno esquivó un certero ataque en el centro de su frente interponiendo su arma, quedando así su rostro tan cerca al de Okita que pudo apreciar fácilmente el brillo feroz de su mirada.

- Hasta que Kazuha no te gritó no te pusiste las pilas¿eh Hattori?

- ¡Te he dicho que la dejes de llamar por su nombre!

Volvió a empujarlo para atrás y Okita aprovechó para intentarlo golpear en la cabeza, pero Heiji se agachó antes y le lanzó una estocada a la garganta.

El gimnasio entero quedó paralizado y mudo, congelado, contemplando la postura en la que ambos luchadores habían acabado.

- _Tsuki_ –escucharon decir a Heiji, con su _shinai_ aún en la garganta de su oponente.

Y el público irrumpió en aplausos, saltos y gritos. Los jugadores apartaron sus armas, se agacharon de cuclillas y se dedicaron un saludo que finalizó el combate.

- Bien hecho, Hattori –lo felicitó Okita-, parece que hiciste caso a Toyama.

- Y agradece que no seguí sus indicaciones al pie de la letra –le sonrió él, gesto que el otro le devolvió.

Luego se dieron media vuelta y volvieron con sus equipos.

- Un momento… ¿Toyama¿No la llamó por su nombre? –se preguntó Heiji, mientras caminaba hacia los suyos.

En ese momento, Kazuha pasó por al lado de Okita, dispuesta a llegar hasta su amigo. Sin embargo, las palabras del joven la pararon:

- Finalmente no hizo falta que te hiciera el favor¿viste?

- Cierto –le respondió ella-. Aún así, muchas gracias.

- Solo tuve que tocarle un poco la moral –dijo encogiéndose de hombro-, algo no muy complicado tratándose de Hattori.

Kazuha rió y se volvió para ir lo antes posible hasta el ganador, acompañada por sus amigos de Tokio.

- ¡Heiji!

El muchacho, que en aquellos momentos estaba siendo felicitado por sus eufóricos compañeros, se giró. Ambos se miraron en silencio unos segundos.

- No le pateé el culo, pero con esto bastó¿nee? –bromeó él.

- ¡Heiji! –exclamó la muchacha, corriendo hasta él.

- ¡O-oye!

El chico, incómodo, se dejó abrazar por ella, sintiendo tanto calor como si huera acabado de recorrer una tremenda maratón. Vio tras Kazuha a Ran y a Conan, cuya pícara sonrisa lo molestó mucho más.

- Condenado… -masculló torciendo la boca, colorado como un tomate.

En fin, ser visto por todo el mundo mientras su amiga lo abrazaba digamos que no lo tranquilizaba…

Aunque si así su amistad quedaba reparada, valía la pena pasar tanta vergüenza.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Madre mía, me quedó más un "mini-fic" que un shot! En fin, conté todo lo que quería, me quedé a gusto por esa parte xDD Me ha costado un poco, porque no sabía nada de kendo, y tuve que ver vídeos y buscar info, pero me gustó el resultado n.n __Bueno, al principio les comenté un poco sobre este deporte, para que no se me perdieran tanto al leer. Espero que les sirviera en vez de liarlos más, jajaja n.nUUU_

_Okita es un personaje que me apetecía utilizar. Creo que Aoyama podía haberle dado más protagonismo en la serie, no sé, incluírlo en algún caso o algo, al fin y al cabo, en lo que respecta a físico, está bien pensado (pese a que es una mezcla extraña entre Heiji-Shinichi ¬¬U xDD). Como prácticamente en la serie no aparece, tuve que inverntarme su personalidad: no quería dejarlo ni como malo malísimo, ni como bueno buenísimo xDD En fin, yo me lo imagino así al muchacho, no sé ustedes n.nU_

_Ojalá les gustara, yo continúo, con mi martirio de examenes, que espero acabe este mes xDD (aunque queda aún lo peor ¬¬U) Mushísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo en los reviews, a mi Lenita-neechan, por orientarme tanto cuando dudé al escribir este shot, y a mi Shinmei, por estar siempre dispuesto a ayudarme cuando lo necesito, para lo que sea ;-) ! __Abrazos a tods!_


	20. Licor

**Licor**

Un hombre vestido con un traje de chaqueta marrón tierra quitó las luces, apagó el motor de su moto y bajó de ella. Apresurado, se quitó el casco y dejó al descubierto su veinteañero rostro moreno. Su mirada aguamarina inspeccionó enseguida el parque de la ciudad que ante él se extendía. No tardó en recaer en que habían más personas de lo normal rodeando su fuente central, en donde parecía acontecer algo importante…

- _…Yo te amé día y noche, pero tú me engañaste… ¡traicionerooo!_

- No puede ser… -murmuró, sintiendo que el vello se le ponía de punta. Enseguida comenzó a correr hacia allí.

- Mira Dayu, parece que al fin vino -señaló una joven con larga melena castaña, de nombre Asami.

- Gracias al cielo, sólo él puede solucionar esto –se alegró el chico, alto y con gafas-. ¡Eh, Hattori!

El detective se detuvo a su lado, sin despegar la mirada desencajada de la rodeada fuente.

- Dime por Dios que no es ella, Fukuda… -le pidió Heiji, que por mucho que quería no lograba cerrar la boca.

- _… te regalé mis ganas de vivir, mis ilusiones sin fin… ¡traicionerooo!_

- No puedo, porque desgraciadamente es ella –respondió él con una sonrisa nerviosa-. Parece que se encariñó con el Sake…

- Y no ha dejado de bailar y cantar desde que entró ahí –desveló Asami.

Ante sus ojos tenía lugar la escena más bochornosa que hasta a aquel día Heiji había tenido lugar de presenciar: su novia, Kazuha Toyama, más alegre de lo que él hubiera deseado, chapoteaba en la enorme fuente del parque, en aquellos momentos la gran atracción de la noche. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, el cabello suelto y el bonito traje celeste con el que había acudido a la cena empapado y pegado al cuerpo.

- ¡Vamos, todos a bañarse en esta preciosa noche de verano! –reía alegremente, mientras el chorro de agua que salía de la boca de una carpa de piedra caía sobre su cabeza. Continuó cantando su particular concierto- _Te di mi amor, pero tú lo despreciaste… ¡traicionerooo!_

- ¡La madre que la…! -masculló Heiji, dándole violentamente el casco al compañero de universidad de Kazuha y plantando un paso al frente- ¡Kazuha, sal inmediatamente de ahí!

La chica reconoció la voz entre los murmullos y risas de su improvisado público y miró al joven. Frunció el ceño repentinamente enfadada y gritó:

- ¡Miren a quién tenemos aquí, al **novio adúltero**! –Heiji abrió los ojos de par en par- ¡Vete por donde volviste, ahou, y repítele a esa mujerzuela cuánto la quieres!

- ¿N-NANI?

- Creo que quiere decir que le has sido infiel –opinó Dayo, subiéndose las gafas con su dedo índice.

- ¿En serio TANTEI-SAMA? –preguntó él dedicándole una mirada asesina.

- Parece que Kazuha aprovechó la cena para ahogar sus penas en el licor, desde el principio de la noche la notamos extraña -comentó Asami con preocupación.

- Quien va a ahogarla soy yo¡en esa fuente! –masculló Heiji- ¡Kazuha, no volveré a repetirte que salgas de ahí!

- ¡No hace falta que lo repitas, porque no voy a salir! –le respondió ella con seguridad- ¿Quién quiere bañarse conmigo?

Dos muchachos que contemplaban la escena se miraron sonrientes. Se les veía capaz de ceder a las peticiones de Kazuha sin necesidad de que ella les insistiese mucho más.

- Condenada… -Heiji se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró, pero Asami la cogió a tiempo. Luego se descalzó y caminó decidido hacia la fuente- ¡Si no es por las buenas será por las malas, Toyama!

Y ante la atónita mirada de todos, el detective entró en el agua de un salto.

- ¡Se metió finalmente! Flipo con este tío… –exclamó pasmado Dayo, al que poco le faltó para que se le cayera el casco de las manos.

- ¡Kazuha, estás borracha, así que deja de montar la escenita¿quieres?!

- ¡Anda! –la chica parpadeó desconcertada y luego entrecerró los ojos para enfocar mejor al muchacho- ¿dos Heijis…?

- Perdón: estás **MUY** borracha –lamentó él, dándose una palmada en la frente.

- ¡Da lo mismo cuántos sean, no me van a atrapar! –sentenció señalándolo con un dedo acusador. De repente comenzó a huir rodeando la fuente.

- ¡Deja de correr, Kazuha!

- ¿Puedes atrapar criminales y no a mí, Heiji? –se burló ella- Esfuérzate un poco¿quieres?... ¡AH!

De pronto, la chica resbaló, se golpeó la frente contra la fuente y cayó en el suelo, quedándose así con el agua a la altura del pecho. El chichón no tardó en aparecer, pero eso a ella pareció no importarle, porque de pronto la había dado un ataque de risa que hizo temer a Heiji que hubiera sufrido daños irreversibles.

- ¡Ya está bien de juegos, volvamos a casa! –le ordenó enfadado, agarrándola del brazo cuando llegó al fin hasta ella.

- No… no puedo levantarme, me duele mucho… -se quejó Kazuha agarrándose el tobillo. Ahora su risa se mezclaba con alaridos de dolor, algo estaba dejando al otro tan confundido como un pulpo en un garaje.

- ¿Cómo¡Venga ya!

- ¡Es cierto, creo me torcí el tobillo!

Heiji dejó escapar una maldición impotente y se agachó para cogerla en brazos. Si un segundo antes todos los espectadores habían estado acompañando la melodía de la risueña cantante con entusiasmo, ahora aplaudían y silbaban a Heiji, que parecía un príncipe que recién acababa de rescatar a su damisela en la escena más apoteósica de una película.

- Menos mal –dijo aliviada Asami, abrigando a Kazuha con la chaqueta que un segundo antes se había quitado Heiji-. Toma, empapada así te vas a resfriar.

- Sí, y no hay necesidad de que se la sigan comiendo con la mirada –opinó Dayu, mirando con desconfianza a unos cuantos hombres que no le quitaban la vista de encima a la joven.

- Gracias por avisarme –agradeció Heiji, aún con la chica cogida en brazos-. No se preocupen más por ella, yo me ocuparé de llevarla a casa.

- Me duele, Heiji… -se quejaba Kazuha, cuya risa ya se había apagado por completo.

- Tú te lo buscaste… -le largó él, con la misma expresión de un padre decepcionado-. En fin, lamento que la cena acabase así, de verdad, nunca se había emborrachado –suspiró, después cogió como pudo su casco y comenzó a caminar hacia su moto dejando tras sí la huella de sus pasos mojados, mientras era seguido por la mirada de todo el público, que sentía que les aguaran la fiesta-. Ya les llamaré mañana, para contarles como amaneció¡hasta luego!

Segundos después, Kazuha se vio sentada en la moto del detective, cual muñeca articulada sobre la vitrina de un coleccionista. Luego el conductor se colocó ante ella y le dio otro casco.

- Toma –le dijo sin demasiada delicadeza. Obviamente, no le había gustado nada en absoluto el espectáculo, y no estaba por la labor de ocultar su disgusto- ¿Conservas cordura suficiente como para ponértela o voy a tener que ayudarte?

Kazuha, ignorando su ironía, comenzó a colocarse el casco, pero precisamente al revés. Heiji, debatiéndose entre dejarla allí o ayudarla, la socorrió.

- Bien, agárrate FUERTE –le ordenó luego, cuando estuvieron preparados. Encendió las luces y el motor y se pusieron en marcha.

Ciertamente, era una temeridad llevar a bordo a una borracha exhibicionista de fuentes, pero no le quedaba otro remedio que llevársela en moto, ya que ni tenía otro medio de transporte, ni dinero para pagar un taxi. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron al primer semáforo ante el que tuvieron que detenerse, a Heiji le surgió una duda importante¿hacia dónde debían ir¿Al hospital o al apartamento de ambos? La verdad era que se decantaba por la segunda opción, más que nada por no continuar pasando vergüenza ajena en otro lugar público más, pero bien sabía que la salud siempre era lo primero…

- Oye¿te sigue doliendo el tobillo? –le preguntó alzando la voz, sin dejar de tener en cuenta la luz del semáforo.

- Bueno, la verdad es que menos, pero…

- Genial, para casa entonces –decidió, sin darle tiempo a finalizar. Ahora se sentía tremendamente aliviado.

El semáforo se puso en verde y reanudaron la marcha. Aquella noche no había muchos coches en la carretera, por lo que el tráfico estaba siendo más fluido que de costumbre. Aquello alegró al detective, que había salido pitando de la comisaría y dejado a un lado su pila de informes tras recibir la llamada de los compañeros Kazuha, para que acudiera al parque lo antes posibles.

"Ahou… Ahora por su culpa tendré trabajo atrasado" pensó malhumorado.

- Esta noche te has pasado, Kazuha –la regaño-, esto que has hecho me ha molestado muchísimo.

- Más me molestó a mí tu infidelidad, y aquí seguimos –respondió ella. Estaba borracha, pero el alcohol no le había robado su orgullo.

- ¿Quieres dejarte ya de la maldita infidelidad¡Deja de inventarte cosas!

- ¡Los borrachos nunca mienten!

- Y la muy condenada va y lo admite… ¡Tendrás cara dura!

- ¿Ah sí? –la joven miró hacia un coche que viaja aproximadamente a su altura y comenzó a gritarles- ¡Miren quién habla¡Este tipo me es infiel y dice que soy una cara dura!

Los ocupantes del coche, un chico y una chica, parpadearon desconcertados. Por el rabillo del ojo Heiji vio que comenzaban a murmurar entre ellos y a mirar con desconfianza hacia él.

- ¡K-Kazuha!

- ¡Yo, que dejo Osaka para venir a vivir a Tokio con él para estar juntos más tiempo, y todavía tiene el descaro de decirme que tengo cara dura!

- Kazuha, cállate… -masculló él, cada vez más afrentado.

- ¡Por las noches se acuesta conmigo, y por las mañanas le dice por teléfono a esa maldita que la quiere mucho!

- ¡Deja de contar nuestra vida privada! –le gritó tan colorado que temió que el cristal del casco se le ahumara- Un momento… –Heiji intentó hacer memoria y de pronto algo encajó en su cabeza- ¿E-entonces tú crees que te soy infiel por lo de esta mañana?

- ¡Por lo de esta mañana y a saber cuantas noches! –le espetó furiosa.

- ¡Eres una AHOU, NO TE HAS ENTERADO DE NA…! –de pronto la frase se cortó en su garganta al descubrir por el espejo retrovisor de la moto que un coche patrulla de la policía les estaba haciendo señas con al luz de que se pararan a un lado de la carretera- Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí…

El detective obedeció y redujo su velocidad hasta detenerse en donde le habían indicado. Tras ellos también paró el coche, y de este bajó un policía que se acercó a ellos. Los saludó con firmeza:

- Buenas noches.

"Lo serán para usted" pensó el moreno, que aún no se había quitado el casco ni molestado en mirar al oficial. Estaba demasiado concentrado en intentar creer que tantas desgracias juntas podrían estar pasándole a él.

- Buenas noches…

- ¿Se ha dado cuenta usted de que desde hace cien metros ha estado haciendo eses con su moto, veinte más tarde se saltó un _stop_ y que lleva desde hace un rato excediendo el límite de velocidad en quince kilómetros de los ochenta establecidos para esta vía?

- No señor agente, no me había dado cuen… -comenzó a responder con voz cansina, pero entonces se enmudeció.

Aquella voz… Aquella voz le sonaba demasiado. Miró enseguida al policía y abrió la boca estupefacto.

- ¿TÚ?

Shinichi Kudo, con el ceño fruncido, levantó la cabeza molesto. Vestía el uniforme que les correspondía a los agentes de tráfico, y no tenía aspecto de gustarle mucho desempeñar aquella actividad.

- Oiga, esa no es manera de dirigirse a un agente, le exijo respeto si no quiere… -sin embargo, a Shinichi también se le atragantaron las palabras cuando la acompañante del detenido se quitó el casco y lo sonrió socarronamente- ¡Ah¡K-Kazuha¿P-pero qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó. Por nada del mundo quería que llegase a oídos de su compañero de trabajo, Hattori, el cargo que representaría aquella noche. De aquello pasar las burlas se sucederían por largo tiempo.

- Pero miren en dónde está trabajando nuestro detectivillo de poca monta –ironizó el conductor de la moto, que cuando se quitó también su casco dejó completamente helado al policía de tráfico.

- ¡HATTORI!

Este sonrió con picardía e hizo una señal de OK con el pulgar:

- El mismo que viste y calza –lo examinó de arriba a bajo, como quien analiza así una escultura sumamente interesante-. Vaya, no sabía que los carnavales ya hubiesen empezado.

Y a continuación largó una carcajada que hizo rechinar los dientes del agente, que seguidamente sacó su libreta y bolígrafo y comenzó a escribir con decisión:

- "Por una falta de respeto y consideración a un agente de la autoridad en la ejecución de sus funciones, castigado por la Ley con una multa de hasta sesenta días, la cuantía de esta asciende a…"

- ¡Vale, vale, tío, para! –le pidió Heiji alarmado. Shinichi dejó de escribir y lo miró tras su libreta, levantando una ceja- Q-quizás me he pasado un poquito –admitió con una risa nerviosa-. En fin¿y qué haces tú ejerciendo de agente de tráfico?

Shinihi esquivó su mirada, incómodo:

- Megure me ha relegado como sanción a este puesto durante quince días por… -vaciló un instante- ausentarme en un caso.

- ¿Tú¿Shinichi Kudo, el que sería capaz de faltar al entierro de su madre por resolver uno?

- Tampoco te pases.

- No sé, algo muy gordo debió de sucederte para no ir¿no?

El policía esbozó una sonrisa que tembló momentáneamente.

- Sí, sumamente importante…

De repente se volvieron a repetir en su cabeza las escenas que habían tenido lugar la mañana anterior, cuando el timbre de su teléfono móvil lo había despertado. Sin embargo, no había tenido tiempo de responder a la llamada, porque su esposa se había interpuesto en aquel momento para abrazarlo entre las sábanas.

- Ran, cariño, tengo que contestar, podría ser el inspector Megure para…

- ¿Me vas a dejar por un caso el día de nuestro aniversario? –le había preguntado ella, con cara de corderito degollado y haciendo suaves círculos con el dedo sobre su pecho.

El detective había sido incapaz de contestar a aquello, y muchos menos a ignorar aquella seductora y juguetona mirada. Así que se había limitado a tragar saliva y a ceder a la tentación. Esa mañana se olvidó tanto del mundo que los rodeaba que hasta perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces más había vuelto a sonar la llamada del móvil.

- P-pero bueno¡eso no importa ahora! –exclamó con las mejillas tan encendidas que incluso tuvo la impresión de que desprendían calor-. ¿Tú no se supone que ahora deberías estar en la comisaría, redactando informes?

- ¿De los casos a los que tú no acudes? –vio como su amigo volvía a abrir amenazante su libreta, e intentó arreglar como pudo la situación- Q-quiero decir, que tienes razón, y en estos momentos estaría acabando mi trabajo de no ser por este "ebrio incidente" –dijo señalando hacia la parte trasera de su moto.

Pasando totalmente de la conversación de ellos vieron a Kazuha, cantando con fervor la canción que había compuesto para su adúltera pareja, totalmente en su mundo.

- _… te regalé mis ganas de vivir, mis ilusiones sin fin… ¡traicionerooo!_

Los dos hombres se miraron.

- No preguntes, es una larga historia –se adelantó a decir el moreno. Inspiró aire, llenándose de la paciencia necesaria para no tirar a la chica de la moto, dejarla abandonada con el "Agente Kudo" y escapar como un loco de allí- ¿Y si dejas de cantar de una vez, bonita?

La muchacha se calló y lo observó molesta, mientras ponía sus brazos en jarra.

- ¡Me hablas como si fuera un perro!

- Seguro que uno me daría menos problemas que tú.

- ¿A sí¡Pues búscate entonces una caniche que te acompañe! –le contestó orgullosa. Luego se acercó a Shinichi y se enganchó a su brazo- ¡Yo prefiero los hombres con uniforme!

- ¡O-oye!

- ¿En serio? –masculló Heiji, mientras una vena se hinchaba peligrosamente en su frente. Por segundos tenía más aspecto de psicópata que de detective

- ¡Shinichi-kun es mucho más guapo y amable que tú, de eso estoy segura! –le espetó sacándole la lengua.

El agente, cada vez más nervioso y sintiendo que comenzaban a mezclarlo en un terreno peligroso en el que, obviamente, no le apetecía estar, hizo lo posible por enfriar la situación:

- Bueno, bueno, tranquilos, no comiencen ahora a pelearse por tonterías…

- ¡Para mí no es una tontería! –rugió la pareja, que cada vez se encontraba más tensa.

- Aunque ahora que lo dices, sí que interviene un tonto, y de los grandes –opinó ella, mirando con desdén a Heiji.

- Ahí sí tienes razón…

- ¡KUDO!

-¿Kudo? –interrumpió de pronto alguien la discusión.

Los tres callaron y miraron hacia el otro agente que esperaba dentro del coche, que en aquellos momentos hablaba por el móvil de Shinichi.

- Sí, Ran, aquí está –contestó tranquilamente-, pero no creo que pueda ponerse al teléfono, parece que está encariñado con la detenida…

- ¿Ran? –murmuró estupefacto su esposo- ¡U-un momento¡Es ella la que se agarró a mi brazo!

- Pues tú tampoco te estás matando para que te suelte –le echó en cara Heiji.

- ¡Deja ya de echar leña al fuego, Hattori! –le gritó su amigo, cada vez más seguro de que aquellos dos iban a conseguir derrumbar su matrimonio- ¡No les multaré, se los juro, pero por Dios, LÁRGUENSE DE UNA VEZ DE AQUÍ!

Kazuha y Heiji parpadearon sorprendidos y luego se miraron mientras se encogían de hombros. Ella obedeció, soltó al angustiado policía y se montó en la moto.

- Buenas noche, agente, un placer volver a verle –se despidió el detective, dejando tras ellos a un apurado Shinichi, dando explicaciones a su mujer por su teléfono móvil.

- ¿Y dices que tu amigo detiene asesinos? –preguntó incrédula Kazuha, bastante decepcionada.

Para cuando llegaron nuevamente a su apartamento, poco tiempo después, la borrachera de la chica parecía haber ido perdiendo parte de su efecto, o al menos eso había pensado Heiji al ver que ya su novia no cantaba ni gritaba a todos los coches con los que se topaban. Creyó aliviado que los problemas habrían acabado por esa noche, pero cuando apagó el motor de su moto y bajó de esta, descubrió que todavía le iban a quedar quebraderos de cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora¿Por qué no bajas? –le preguntó a Kazuha cuando descubrió a su pesar que no se le veía con intenciones de seguirlo.

- Me duele mucho el tobillo y no puedo caminar, Heiji… -contestó ella lastimosamente.

- Maldita sea… -dijo él entre dientes, acercándose a la chica y cogiéndola en brazos, algo que obviamente a ella no la incomodaba en absoluto.

Heiji comenzó a subir las escaleras que llevaban hasta su apartamento, situado en un tercero concretamente. No se le había olvidado ni mucho menos el hecho de que el edificio contaba con un ascensor, pero parecía que aquel no era ni por asomo su día de suerte, porque éste estaba oportunamente fuera de funcionamiento.

- Heiji…

- ¿Qué? –lo escuchó responder entre sus jadeos de cansancio, mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos por no lo perder el equilibrio

Kazuha se sonrojó repentinamente y sonrió, a la vez que su rostro, iluminado por la luz de emergencia de las escaleras, se marcaba de ilusión.

- Me siento… como una novia recién casada.

Heiji abrió mucho los ojos y la miró sorprendido. Por unos segundos Kazuha le pareció la mujer más linda del mundo, una mujer que en aquellos momentos lo contemplaba con una enigmática sonrisa confidencial y tan cargada de ternura que había conseguido atraparlo por completo. No estaba vestida de novia, aunque realmente no le hacía falta para desearla tanto…

- ¡Ay!

El detective tropezó en un descuido y ambos cayeron en el suelo, bajando de golpe un par de escalones juntos y con tan mala suerte que ella fue a parar sobre la barriga de Heiji, quien dio un resoplido lastimado. Lamentando su estúpida distracción, y con la sensación de que su estómago se acababa de fusionar con el suelo, intentó hablar, algo que le costó bastante teniendo en cuenta que su chica aún continuaba sobre él.

- ¿Estás bien,… Kazuha? –consiguió preguntar casi asfixiado y morado como una uva.

- ¿Cómo demonios te las arreglas para estropear cualquier momento romántico? –le echó ella en cara, bastante disgustada. Se retiró del desafortunado colchón humano que había amortiguado su caída.

Heiji cogió aire y recuperó la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarla:

- ¡Eso es porque estás gorda¡Por eso no aguanté con tu peso!

Ella se giró para mirarlo desafiante tan rápidamente que a el joven le recordó a la niña del exorcista. Aquel comentario parecía que le había sentado especialmente mal.

- ¿Qué me has llamado, Hattori? –masculló ella. Cuando lo llamaba por su apellido nada bueno se podía esperar, aunque Heiji ya no estaba por controlar ni una sola contestación más a las alturas de aquella noche.

- ¡Que estás gorda, y ya que estamos te diré que también eres una ahou¿Cómo se te ocurrió pensar que te estaba siendo infiel?

- ¡No me vengas ahora a negar eso, porque esta misma mañana te escuché decirle a esa mujerzuela por teléfono que la querías mucho, y que pronto irías a visitarla!

Heiji se cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba y, cansado, se masajeó las sienes.

- Esa mujerzuela de la que hablas, Kazuha, era mi madre. ¿Entendiste¡MI MADRE¡Tiene la condenada costumbre de pedirme que le diga cuánto la quiero, y más ahora que me echa tanto de menos desde que no vivo en Osaka, y como se pone pesada no me queda otro remedio que contentarla¿Comprendiste ahora de una vez?

Kazuha abrió la boca y palideció tan de repente que incluso él temió que le hubiese dado una bajada de tensión.

- En… entonces¿tú no me estabas engañando… con… con otra? –preguntó, costándole mucho conseguir articular las palabras.

- ¡Pues claro que no¿Cómo se te ocurre?

La joven bajó la cabeza y silenció, pensativa. Heiji la contempló, aún sulfurado, pero poco a poco su enfado se fue desvaneciendo para invitar a la expectación. De pronto ella comenzó a sollozar cada vez más, algo que lo alertó enseguida:

- ¡P-pero qué te pasa ahora!

- S-soy una ahou... –comenzó a explicar entre su lloriqueo, mientras se frotaba los ojos- y… y… ¡y estoy gorda!

- ¿Qué? –Heiji, impresionado por la repentina debilidad emocional de ella (seguramente a consecuencia de los altos grados de alcoholemia) intentó apaciguarla. Fue a posar sus manos sobre los hombros de la muchacha, pero ella dejó escapar un sollozo tan fuerte que lo espantó- Y-yo no te lo decía en serio¡era una broma, Kazu!

- ¡Y me gasté todo el dinero que tenía en sake¡Y ahora no podré comprarme esos zapatos que me gustaban!

- ¿Nani? –Heiji quedó paralizado, mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

- ¡Soy patética¡Me emborracho porque creo que me eres infiel, y ni si quiera eso es cierto!

"Si te sientes patética ahora no quiero ni imaginármelo mañana por la mañana, cuando tengas una resaca de campeonato y comiences a recordar tu particular "concierto en la fuente"…" pensó él.

- Vamos, vamos, tampoco es para que ahora te lo tomes así –la intentó consolar él. Miró temeroso a su alrededor, rezando porque ningún vecino saliese de su casa para llamarles la atención por el escándalo-. A-además, la Kazuha borracha de esta noche fue muy divertida, y de no ser por ella ésta no habría podido ver a Kudo de agente de tráfico, algo que por nada del mundo me habría querido perder…

Ella parpadeó y su llanto fue apagándose poco a poco. Heiji era muy torpe cuando se trataba de animar a otra persona… Pero el solo hecho de que lo intentase a ella conseguía hacerle olvidar todas sus preocupaciones.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Claro tonta.

- ¿Entonces puedo volver a emborracharme otro día?

- Por encima de mi cadáver –contestó él tajante, borrándose de su cara todo asomo de ternura.

Kazuha rió y se secó las lágrimas, más tranquilizada. Luego los dos chicos se miraron unos instantes, sin decir nada. Cuando Heiji la sonreía le parecía sentir que el mundo era un poco más amable, aunque aquella sonrisa la recibiera a las cuatro de la mañana de un domingo por la noche, tras todas las cosas que les había ocurrido. De repente se acercó al rostro de su chico y le habló traviesa, con una expresión sensual y juguetona.

- En fin, ya que no me vas a dejar emborrachar de nuevo, puedes aprovecharte de mi estado de embriaguez en esta ocasión –le susurró, mientras acariciaba con un dedo su mentón-¿qué te parece, detecti…?

La frase de Kazuha se cortó y ella se tapó la boca repentinamente. Heiji habría jurado que la tonalidad de su piel ahora era más verdosa. Entonces la muchacha se levantó de golpe y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta llegar a la puerta del apartamento.

- Kazuha, esa es la de los vecinos –le comunicó él, cuando vio cómo intentaba abrir inútilmente.

Ella se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta correcta (la que estaba en el otro sentido), abrió y entró corriendo, con la clara intención de llegar al baño y dejar allí toda la cena de aquella noche.

- Qué sexy -murmuró Heiji, mordaz. Repentinamente recayó en el detalle de lo rápida que había sido su novia para entrar a la casa- Un momento… ¡¿tú no decías que no podías caminar?!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Uola otra vez, cuánto tiempo! En fin, acá les traigo un nuevo shot, ya ven que cada vez quedan menos n.n Como ven, a este le di más bien un enfoque humorístico, espero que al menos les hiciera gracia xDD (una lo intenta, aunque no se le de tan bien n.nU). Decir que mi Lenita-neechan me dio muchas ideas, muchas gracias mi gran sensei del humor! __En fin, poco más tengo que decir... Me parecía más divertido pintar a Kazuha borracha y a Heiji apurado, y la verdad es que me divertí mucho xD Por cierto, para los que se lo preguntaran, ambos son ya novios y viven juntos en Tokio n.n_

_Pues nada más, muchísimas gracias como siempre a sus preciosos comentarios, que son los que consiguen que una se ilusiones por escribir! Un fuerte abrazo a tods!!!_


	21. Insecto

**Insecto**

- ¡Aaaah!

La pequeña se alejó del bicho y se tapó la cara, horrorizada. A unos metros de ella un chiquillo moreno, con cara de sorpresa, sostenía en su mano una caja transparente, en la cual se podía ver claramente a una araña grande y oscura.

- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡No te acerques a mí!

- ¿Nani?

- ¡No quiero cerca a ese bicho! ¡No te acerques! –volvió a repetir.

Heiji torció la boca disgustado y se sentó sobre la cama de su habitación, dejando reposar la caja sobre sus muslos. Si había invitado a Kazuha-chan a su casa había sido para enseñarle la tarántula que su papá le había regalado el día anterior, y de paso, presumir de ello… Pero nada de eso tenía ninguna gracia si a ella le asustaban aquellas adorables criaturas.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? –preguntó apenado, levantando la caja para ponerla ante sus ojos y ver así más de cerca a su nueva mascota- La llamé Ellery, Ellery Queen.

- ¿Acaso no se nota que me dan asco?

- Pues ya me contarás como piensas hacer la tarea que nos mandó la señorita Ishida, porque si no tienes pensado acercarte a ningún bicho vas a tener complicado aprobar…

Kazuha lo miró enfadada, pero fue incapaz de contestar. En realidad su amigo tenía razón, si no dejaba a un lado aquel miedo no aprobaría el trabajo que les había mandado hacía unos días su profesora: traer un insecto para la clase y hablar sobre él. Ya la mayoría de sus compañeros, incluido Heiji, tenían resuelto el problema, pero por más que ella lo meditaba, no lograba encontrar una solución para aquello.

- En cuanto la señorita Ishida nos contó lo de la tarea, le pedí a mi papá que me comprase a Ellery -explicó él sonriente, mientras sacaba a la tarántula de su caja y ésta comenzaba a recorrer su mano ante el rostro pálido y espantado de ella-. A mamá no le gustó nada, pero no le quedó otro remedio que dejármela quedar cuando le conté que la necesitaba para aprobar el trabajo que nos habían mandado. Tanto le disgustaba que incluso llamó a la señorita para comprobar si era cierto lo de la tarea, ¿te lo puedes creer?

- Sí, y no me extraña que tu mamá hiciese eso: tiene un hijo mentiroso y el trabajo es una locura.

- ¡Sólo soy un **poco** mentiroso, y la tarea es muy divertida, lo que pasa es que tú eres una miedica como mi mamá! –replicó él- Por cierto, no entiendo cómo pueden temer a Ellery, tampoco es una araña tan grande…

- ¡Sí que es grande: es del tamaño de tu mano! Además, se llaman tarántulas y son venenosas –le informó la chica, caminando inconscientemente hacia atrás.

- Ya, pero ésta me quiere mucho y no me picará, ¿verdad? –le dijo al insecto con la dulzura con la que le habla un padre a su bebé, mientras que la peluda mascota comenzaba ya a avanzar peligrosamente por su brazo-. En fin, entonces dime: ¿qué bicho piensas llevar para la clase?

Kazuha bajó la cabeza tristemente, ya que no tenía respuesta para aquello.

- Es que… todos me dan miedo –murmuró tímidamente.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… -vio que su amigo había comenzado a reírse- ¡No te burles, Heiji! ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia: si no llevo uno no podré aprobar la tarea!

El niño silenció y la observó atentamente. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Kazuha-chan tan preocupada, concretamente desde el día en el que una de sus paletas de leche se le había caído y le había dado una terrible vergüenza abrir la boca. En aquella ocasión lo solucionó afirmando y negando con la cabeza y evitando hablar durante casi una semana (no logró aguantar más, aquella ahou era incapaz de estar callada demasiado tiempo) pero, ¿y en aquella? ¿Cómo iba a solucionar su problema?

- La señorita… -la escuchó murmurar de pronto, sacándolo así de sus reflexiones. Kazuha había agachado su cabeza y no lograba verle la cara- la señorita Ishida se pondrá muy triste si no apruebo, seguro…

Heiji no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarla con lástima, mientras la niña se comenzaba a frotar los ojos y a sorber la nariz.

* * *

Kazuha tenía una clara imagen en la cabeza, casi tan nítida como la de una fotografía: la de su propio padre y su sonrisa, acompañadas por una mirada segura y satisfecha, cada vez que conseguía hacer alguna averiguación importante o, simplemente, cuando tras ayudarla durante largo rato ambos lograban finalizar un puzzle.

Aquella misma expresión era calcada a la de Heiji aquella mañana, cuando acudió hasta su propia casa montado en bicicleta. Tan similar le pareció que incluso la niña tardó en reaccionar cuando lo vio.

- Buenos días, Kazuha-chan –la saludó cuando ella se apareció al abrir la puerta.

- B-buenos días, Heiji –contestó ella, aturullada-, ¿cómo es que viniste tan temprano? Nunca hemos ido a la escuela a esta hora…

- Hoy tampoco será la excepción, es más: es posible que hoy no vayamos a la primera clase –le comunicó sonriendo y enseñando los dientes, como si se tratase de algo de lo que enorgullecerse.

- ¿Nani? ¿Qué hoy no…?

- ¡Calla boba! –le ordenó, chistando con un dedo ante su boca y mirando a su alrededor- ¿Acaso quieres que se entere todo el mundo? Es un secreto, nadie puede saberlo.

- ¿Un secreto?... –repitió Kazuha, que lo miraba desconfiada.

- Sí, así es. ¿Sabrás guardarlo? -le preguntó a continuación, picándole un ojo.

Se desamarró del brazo un pañuelo verde y se lo tiró. La niña lo cogió en el aire. Pese a que torció la boca tras contemplar la prenda detenidamente, y no era seguidora de apoyar secretos que, como aquel, llevaban a mentir a sus propios padres, no se hizo de rogar y, recién vestida con su uniforme de la escuela, montó en la bicicleta tras Heiji y se sujetó a él.

- ¡Ah, no! ¿Para qué crees que es el pañuelo, para sonarte? –le largó su amigo.

- ¿Pretendes que me lo ponga?

- ¿Tú qué crees, tonta?

- ¡Pero así no veré nada, ni si quiera a donde vamos!

- ¡De eso se trata! Vaya, te costó entenderlo, ¿eh?

Kazuha lo miró disgustada y obedeció, comenzando a atarse el pañuelo ante los ojos. Sin embargo, por lo visto Heiji no se fiaba demasiado de ella: rápidamente se giró para apretarle el nudo tan fuerte que la niña temió que se le cortara la sangre de la cabeza.

- ¡No seas bruto!

- ¡Ni tú tan quejica!

Y sin devolverle una mísera disculpa (su orgullo no podía rebajarse de aquella manera) se incorporó nuevamente y se pusieron en marcha. Kazuha, a partir de entonces, únicamente pudo basar su paseo en sensaciones que nada que ver tenían que ver con la vista: el sol aquella mañana parecía brillar más que nunca, ya que notaba como el calor de éste caía sobre su piel y el resto de su rostro no oculto; además, por la velocidad con la que iba Heiji, la brisa matinal la golpeaba en la cara y mecía su cabello, que poco a poco se iba despeinando más. Escuchaba coches pasar cerca de ellos, e incluso habría jurado que había alcanzado a oír a una mujer llamar la atención al niño, quejándose de lo cerca que había estado de atropellarla; pasado un rato, el sonido del tráfico comenzó a ahogarse por el silencio y la tranquilidad. Además, justo en aquel cambio, notó que el suelo por el que pasaban ya no era asfalto, sino algo más pedregoso y con baches, ya que la bicicleta había comenzado a vibrar y temblar.

- ¡Heiji! ¡A dónde me estás llevando! –le chilló ella, temerosa. Inconcientemente se agarró más fuerte a su cintura.

- ¡Tranquila, ya queda poco! –la apaciguó. El muchacho pedaleó más rápido y ella casi perdió el equilibrio.

- ¡Heiji!

Poco después la bicicleta se paró y los frenos de éste chirriaron como quejándose del largo viaje. Cuando se bajaron Kazuha fue a quitarse el pañuelo, pero su amigo la paró.

- Todavía no, hay que caminar un poco –le dijo. La agarró de la mano y tiró de ella- . ¡Vamos!

- ¡Ah! ¡Heiji, si corres así tropezaré!

- ¡No dejaré que te pase nada, no te preocupes!

- ¡P-pero…! –no tuvo tiempo de replicar, porque ahora prefería más emplear toda su concentración en correr con la mayor agilidad posible. Además, no tenía ganas de responderle aquello, en el fondo sabía muy bien que le había gustado.

Kazuha no tuvo claro cuánto tiempo estuvieron ambos corriendo cogidos de la mano, lo único que sabía era que había sido el suficiente como para que ella hubiera estado a punto de tropezar cuatro veces y Heiji la ayudase a no caer. Escuchó que el canto de los pájaros era cada vez más fuerte y sus apresuradas pisadas sobre lo que ella creyó reconocer que era musgo, hierba y tierra mojada, pues en cuanto más avanzaban, más sentía sus zapatos hundirse y medio deslizarse. Además tenía muchísimo calor, sobre todo con aquel pañuelo sobre los ojos que lograba hacer que sudara más que su amigo.

- ¡Heiji! –le gritó jadeante- ¿Q-queda mucho?

- ¡Qué va! –contestó. Justo en aquel instante se paró en seco y ella chocó contra su espalda- ¡Cuidado!

- Gomen… nasai… -se disculpó ella recuperando el aliento.

- Ya está, ya hemos llegado.

Heiji se apresuró a deshacer el nudo del pañuelo y lo retiró, permitiéndole a ella ver al fin aquello que los rodeaba. Kazuha abrió los ojos con pequeños parpadeos y descubrió algo que no logró identificar, ya que las figuras estaban borrosas. Sin embargo, poco a poco, su mirada se fue acostumbrando de nuevo y comenzó a enfocar con claridad.

Entonces ante ella se mostró un bello paisaje, uno que nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar: un campo repleto de flores rojas, blancas, amarillas y malvas, que parecía no tener fin y que se extendía hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista, les daba la bienvenida, mientras era recibido por los rayos matinales del sol. Miró anonadada a su alrededor, buscando algún lugar donde se ausentaran la flora, pero no lo encontró.

- ¡Heiji, está todo repleto de flores! –exclamó sin dar crédito.

- ¿En serio? –ironizó él burlándose, pero sin molestarse en esconder lo feliz que a él le hacía ver la sorpresa de su amiga.

Ambos contemplaron en silencio la precosa escena de la que eran privilegiados espectadores, disfrutando con todos los sentidos de aquel cuadro cargado de vida. Después de pasar unos segundos, Heiji agarró a la chiquilla de la mano y volvió a tirar de ella.

- ¡Oye! ¡Y qué te pasa aho…! –fue a preguntarle ella, pero lo que ante sus ojos comenzó a ocurrir la dejó muda.

Muchas, muchísimas mariposas empezaron a renunciar a su tranquilidad y a emprender el vuelo, espantadas por el recién movimiento que turbaba la tranquilidad del campo. Se alzaban ante los dos amigos, que cada vez corrían más y más obligándolas a despegar de las flores y teñir el aire caluroso y húmedo.

Entonces los dos niños tropezaron y cayeron sobre la hierba bañada de rocío, con las respiraciones agitadas y riendo con vitalidad. Ambos se giraron para mirar al cielo, quedando sus cuerpos bajo la altura de los tallos de las flores y contemplando así, desde otra perspectiva, la belleza de las mariposas multicolores. Desde allí, además, ambos podían recibir aún con mayor intensidad el olor que los abrazaba, un olor sutil, pero tan intenso, dulce y potente que se les impregnaba en los uniformes escolares.

- Este es un campo de lirios que poca gente conoce –contó Heiji de pronto, sin dejar de mirar a las nubes que comenzaban en ese momento a cobrar forma-, di con él el año pasado por ésta época, cuando me perdí jugando al escondite contigo y los demás –dijo refiriéndose al resto de sus amigos de la clase-, desde entonces vengo aquí de vez en cuando –respiró profundamente y luego se incorporó para sentarse-. Me di cuenta entonces de que era aquí donde solían venir las mariposas, cuando el campo se llenaba de lirios y su olor y color las atraía.

En aquel instante una mariposa roja y negra aleteó suavemente sobre la nariz de Kazuha, que descubrió al animal cuando ya se había acomodado. Mientras tanto, Heiji sacó de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño bote transparente.

- Ven –le pidió a ella, que se incorporó también consiguiendo así ahuyentar al insecto-. Mete la mano en el bote y mójatela. Luego solo estate muy quieta.

Ella obedeció y luego el chico hizo lo mismo. La extendió como él y esperó.

- Es agua con azúcar –desveló ante la mirada intrigada de ella-, las atrae.

Y tenía razón, porque varios minutos después, cuando ya Kazuha había comenzado a desilusionarse y a cansarse de estar en aquella posición, las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear poco a poco y a acercarse a sus manos, animadas por comenzar a chupar de estas el líquido. Les hacía un poco de cosquillas, pero lo que era ella tenía claro que no se iba a mover por nada del mundo.

- Oye Kazuha –dijo él en voz baja, para no espantarlas.

- Dime.

- Al final tu aprobado no pesa tanto, ¿verdad?

Ella lo miró sin comprender unos segundos. ¿Pesar?... ¿qué quería decir? ¿Acaso se refería a…?

- Sí, las mariposas también son insectos –sonrió Heiji encantado, cuando vio por su cara de pasmo que la otra acababa de entenderlo.

Kazuha, con la boca abierta, volvió la vista hacia los animales. ¿Acaso Heiji…? ¿Acaso Heiji la había llevado hasta allí para…?

- Tú… ¿Tú me trajiste aquí solo para eso? –preguntó vacilante.

- ¿Para qué?

- ¡Para demostrarme que no temía a todos los bichos! –exclamó de pronto ella, emocionada- ¡Qué puedo finalmente hacer la tarea que nos mandó la señorita Ishida!

Heiji la observó sorprendido unos instantes. Después esquivó la mirada de la chiquilla, sintiendo cómo sus propias mejillas comenzaban a arder.

- ¡E-eso no es verdad! Simplemente ha ocurrido por casualidad, ni por asomo iba yo a preocuparme por ti, y mucho menos de que apruebes –respondió con orgullo, cerrando los ojos.

Kazuha frunció el ceño molesta y luego señaló los pantalones de su amigo, mientras le preguntaba intencionada:

- ¿Ah si? ¿Entonces por qué llevas en los bolsillos esa red y la tapa del bote agujereada?

Heiji enrojeció aún más a causa de la vergüenza, y cuando al fin había encontrado una excusa con la que contestarle y no darle la razón, la chiquilla sacó la red de su bolsillo y se puso en pie.

- ¡Oye! ¡No te he dado permiso para…! –sin embargo ella no le dio tiempo para acabar su frase, porque enseguida lo había cogido del brazo y tirado de él- ¡Ey!

- ¡Vamos Heiji! ¡Dentro de una media hora comenzará nuestra segunda clase y tendremos que entregar nuestros bichos! –lo apresuró ella, lanzando la red a diestro y siniestro.

El chico la contempló unos segundo es silencio y luego sonrió: Kazuha parecía más estar bailando un baile ritual o algo por el estilo que estar cazando mariposas, algo que de hecho se le daba bastante mal. Si seguía así lo único que lograría atrapar sería aire…

- Boba, así solo consigues asustarlas –le dijo quitándole la red.

Entonces Heiji localizó uno de los insectos, que se acababa de posar sobre una de las flores, lo acechó unos instantes y le lanzó la red. El chiquillo fue muy rápido cuando luego guardó cuidadosamente al animal en el bote donde un rato antes había portado el agua con azúcar y lo tapó.

- Toma.

Kazuha contempló la recién cazada mariposa: era de color azul y blanco, y la veía aletear asustada y confundida a través del cristal.

- Debe de tener mucho miedo –lamentó.

- Bueno, después del colegio volveremos aquí y la soltaremos, ¿qué te parece? –propuso el moreno.

- ¡Una idea estupenda! –se dirigió nuevamente al insecto y lo sonrió- Tranquila, solo te necesitaré un ratito, luego volverás a estar con todas tus amigas.

De pronto recayó en que Heiji la observaba extrañado y con cierto temor. Aquella expresión le daba de todo menos buenas vibraciones.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Antes no te atrevías siquiera a acercarte a un bicho, y ahora incluso hablas con ellos. Definitivamente eres muy rara…

Kazuha frunció el ceño disgustada, le quitó la red nuevamente y comenzó a caminar hacia donde habían dejado la bicicleta, con orgullo.

- Yo seré rara, pero tú eres un tonto. Mira que no haberte dado cuenta antes…

- ¿Darme cuenta de qué?

Ella se volvió y lo sonrió con maldad, desapareciendo de este modo cualquier rastro de niña dulce e inocente:

- Las tarántulas no son insectos: son arácnidos.

Heiji quedó tan paralizado a causa de la terrible verdad que acababa de sédsele desvelarla que, cuando al fin consiguió reaccionar, tuvo la sensación de que le había costado demasiado.

- ¿¡Nani!? –recapacitó sobre su estúpido error y comenzó a correr tras ella- ¡Oye! ¡Devuélveme esa red, tengo que capturar cualquier otro bicho antes de que…! ¡EH! ¡No huyas Kazuha!

- ¡Ven a buscarla! –rió ella, que cogió la bicicleta de su amigo y comenzó a pedalear con fuerza.

- ¡No! ¡La bici no! ¡KAZUHA! –le chilló angustiado, alcanzando a ver como la cola de caballo de la niña comenzaba a alejarse cada vez más.

Los chiquillos dejaron tras ellos, en medio de carreras, gritos y una particular persecución, el campo que recién amanecía, el cual parecía moverse al ritmo de los aleteos y despedirse con la dulzura con la que la brisa mecía las flores.

Sin embargo volverían al atardecer, y entonces no se marcharían hasta que vieran dormir a las mariposas y despedirse al sol.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Uf, ya ven que tardé en publicar, pero es que este shot se me ha atragantado un poco, la verdad ú.ùU Pero bueno, lo importante es que finalmente lo acabé, y lo que me hace más feliz es que, pese al trabajo que me costó, quedé satisfecha con el final (y es que lo he releído muchas veces xD, maniática que es una). Además me he centrado en describir no solo con la vista, sino también con otros sentidos. A veces se me olvida que no solo vemos, sino que también olemos o escuchamos, así que decidí meter ese cambio n.n _

_Ya habrán notado que me gusta variar con esta pareja, no solo con la temática, sino también con el momento de sus vidas: en esta ocasión los describo de pequeños. Con esa edad me imagino a un Heiji que dice palabrotas para hacerse el maduro y a una Kazuha que sólo quiere jugar con él y con sus amigos al fútbol para fastidiarlo, no tanto porque le guste el juego xD Por cierto! La tarántula de Heiji se llama así, Ellery Queen, porque es su autor de misterio favorito, lo dice en una de sus primeras apariciones, en "Los fanáticos de Holmes" n.n_

_En fin, ojala hayan pasado un buen rato con este shot n.n, muchas gracias por todos sus estupendos reviews, de verdad! Un abrazo a tods!_


	22. Sangre

****

Sangre

Justo cuando Heiji Hattori tenía asumido que el día no podía sorprenderle con más emociones fuertes, allí aparecía la realidad para llevarle la contraria, armada con las palabras del doctor:

- Sí, sí, ha escuchado usted bien: gemelos.

El futuro papá por partida doble apoyó un brazo sobre el mármol de la recepción del hospital, sintiendo una repentina sensación sumamente extraña. No sabía si describirlo como mareos, parálisis, adormecimiento de la lengua o como aquello a lo que muchos llamaban pánico. Fuera lo que fuera, su cuerpo no entendía como reaccionar: ¿qué era lo más sensato en aquellos momentos, correr hasta el paritorio o correr hacia la salida de emergencia? La segunda opción se presentaba como una elección sumamente tentadora, sin embargo…

- ¡Enfermera, traiga una silla de ruedas! ¡Corra!

- ¡Sí doctor!

… Sus pies parecían no estar por la labor de huir.

El cuerpo del famoso y admirado detective se desplomó de golpe sobre el asiento que había mandado a traer el médico.

- Ge… gemelos…

- Madre mía, parece que le afectó demasiado –lamentó la enfermera, abanicándolo con una carpeta.

- No me extraña, su esposa y él han creído estos nueve meses que esperaban una niña, y de pronto le comunicamos esto –observó el doctor. Se dio una palmada en la frente y masculló con rabia-. Maldito error de archivos…

- Mira que confundir el nombre de Kazuha con el de **Kazue** Hattori… Esa enfermera nueva es un poco atolondrada.

- ¡Y miope! ¡Esto le va a costar un problema al hospital! –farfulló el médico. De pronto recordó al desvalido esposo y se agachó a su altura- Sentimos muchísimo lo que ha ocurrido, señor Hattori, de verdad, no sabemos cómo podremos enmendar el gran error que… -sin embargo el otro no daba muestras de estar escuchándolo- ¿S-señor Hattori?

El aludido intentaba en aquellos momentos ponerse en pie, pese a que el cuerpo le pesaba más que el plomo y le temblaba como si estuviera hecho de flan. Eso escandalizó al médico y a la enfermera, que sabían claramente, por los síntomas que mostraba el hombre, que no estaba en condiciones de hacer tales esfuerzos:

- ¡Señor Hattori, no debería levantarse!

- ¿D-dónde está mi esposa? –preguntó él, ignorando las advertencias y al fin en pie.

- ¿Kazue?

- ¡Se llama Kazuha! ¡**KA-ZU-HA**!-gritó Heiji, desquiciado.

- ¡Ay! –la enfermera sonrió con nerviosismo, dando un paso para atrás- Disculpe, es que ya he acabado haciéndome un lío con lo del nombre…

- Acaban de trasladarla a una de las salas de dilatación del hospital –informó el doctor, señalando en dirección a un largo pasillo que había a su izquierda-, ahora mismo me dirigía para allá para…

- ¡¿Se puede saber a qué espera?! –rugió el detective- ¡Lléveme allí ahora mismo!

- S-sí, claro –respondió, intimidado-. Acompáñeme por favor…

La enfermera vio cómo ambos corrían hacia el pasillo y desaparecían al entrar en él. Luego se dejó caer en la silla de ruedas, a la vez que se le escapaba un suspiro agotado:

- Parece que el señor Hattori se recuperó rápido…

Era algo curioso: pese a que aquel había sido el primer lugar en el que había estado Heiji nada más nacer, todo lo que lo rodeaba le resultaba nuevo e incluso atemorizante. La pureza del blanco solamente le transmitía, en aquellos momentos, un miedo inexplicable, y el brillo del suelo impoluto unas ganas de ensuciarlo todo para dejarlo más acorde con su alborotada situación. Miró al doctor, un hombre gordinflón que comenzaba a sufrir las consecuencias de una alopecia avanzada y que, claramente, parecía transpirar más que la media normal. ¿En serio se suponía que tenía que confiar en aquel tipo? Dios, Kazuha no sería la misma después de todo aquello… Y no se refería sólo a los puntos, las estrías y las noches en vela con el pecho fuera.

- Creo que su sala es ésta –comunicó el médico, señalando a la puerta de su izquierda.

Heiji se adelantó y, sin dudarlo un segundo, abrió de golpe la puerta.

- ¡Kazuha!

Sin embargo no fue con su doblemente embarazada esposa con quien se encontró, sino con otra muchacha en plena dilatación y con una posición en absoluto cómoda, acompañada de un hombre que le agarraba la mano y una enfermera. Todos se le quedaron mirando de una manera que para nada indicaba que fuera bienvenido.

- ¿Quién demonios es usted? –preguntó el hombre. Soltó a la paciente y se dirigió enfadado hacia él.

- Esto yo… yo…

- ¡No serás acaso el desgraciado que dejó a mi hija embarazada y se largó desentendiéndose de ella y el niño, VERDAD! –preguntó amenazador, señalándolo con un dedo tembloroso por la rabia.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Más hijos? ¡No, por Dios, yo no…!

El hombre lo agarró de los hombros y tiró de él como de un muñeco de trapo:

- ¡Así que fuiste tú! ¡Y por lo que veo no eres padre primerizo!

- ¿NANI? ¡Q-qué va, yo solo estoy buscando a mi esposa, que va a tener gemelos y…!

- ¡Y encima estás casado!

- ¡YA ESTÁ BIEN!

Todos miraron a la chica, que apretaba los puños y tenía una vena señalada en el cuello:

- ¡SI SOLO SABEN DAR EL COÑAZO DÉJENME EN PAZ Y LÁRGUENSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

El hombre parpadeó sorprendido y, vacilante, señaló a Heiji:

- P-pero… este tipo…

- ¡NI EN BROMA SERÍA EL PADRE DE MI HIJO UN TÍO CON ESA CARA DE TARUGO!

El padre de la muchacha soltó al detective y lo sonrió disculpándose:

- Gomen nasai, mi hija tiene razón –"¿Que "tiene razón"?" pensó el otro molesto-. Ya sabe usted como es esto, uno se pone muy nervioso y esas cosas…

Cuando el joven al fin había salido de aquella sala, con la increíble sensación de ser el tipo más imbécil del mundo (o mejor dicho, TARUGO), le dedicó una mirada fulminante al médico, que se secaba con nerviosismo la frente con un pañuelo. Sin embargo Heiji no tenía tiempo de satisfacer sus instintos asesinos en aquellos momentos. Precisamente era en la sala de enfrente a la que acababa de pasar donde debía de estar su mujer.

Esta vez fue más precavido: tocó la puerta con los nudillos tres veces y esperó a que alguien lo contestase:

- Pase.

Entreabrió la puerta lentamente y asomó la cabeza con timidez:

- ¿K-Kazuha?

¡Bingo, había acertado! Allí se encontraba su esposa, acostada en una camilla y con algo parecido a una manta verde por encima, con posición de dar a luz y vestida ya con el pijama celeste del hospital. Estaba acompañada por otras dos enfermeras y un joven (demasiado guapo, a su pesar) más o menos de la misma edad que ellos, que se incorporó de mirar lo que había bajo la manta para observarles:

- ¡Vaya, doctor Yamada! Qué bueno que ha llegado, la paciente está a punto de…

- ¡Eh, tú! –lo interrumpió Heiji dando un paso al frente. No parecía para nada contento- ¿Qué haces mirándole "**eso**" a mi esposa?

- ¡Señor Hattori!

- Ah, solo comprobaba cuánto había dilatado –contestó el enfermero sin inmutarse. Volvió a agacharse para disgusto del moreno-. Si no me equivoco la apertura del cuello uterino ha alcanzado casi los 8cm, por lo que se podría proceder ya a trasladarla al paritorio.

- Te voy a decir yo a dónde te trasladaría, capullo… -masculló el otro.

- Heiji…

Él se giró y recayó en su esposa. Kazuha lo sonreía débilmente desde la camilla, pero eso aún así lo tranquilizó mucho. Tenía el cabello recogido y un poco despeinado, además de aspecto de no estar pasándolo demasiado bien. Ahora que la miraba y que sabía que estaba a punto de dar a luz a dos criaturas, la barriga de la chica le pareció incluso, entrañablemente, más grande.

- Kazu, cariño, perdóname por haber llegado tan tarde –comenzó a decir sin darse cuenta de que hablaba demasiado rápido. Le dio la mano-, cogí el primer tren que había para Osaka y…

- No te preocupes, las contracciones comenzaron anoche inesperadamente, menos mal que mi madre y la tuya estaban en ese momento conmigo –contó ella.

- Sí, ellas estaban fuera, en la sala de espera.

- Estuvieron conmigo hasta que se enteraron de que habías llegado. Menos mal que llegaste a tiem… ¡Ah!

Kazuha se llevo la otra mano a la voluminosa barriga y cerró los ojos, mientras se esforzaba por no dejar escapar un alarido de dolor.

- Cada vez las contracciones son más fuertes y seguidas –comentó el enfermero.

- Llame al equipo y prepare una cama en el paritorio, rápido –le ordenó el doctor.

Enseguida entraron a la sala otro par de enfermeras y arrastraron la camilla de la paciente. Ignorando la confusión de Heiji, el médico le tendió su nueva vestimenta: una bata compuesta por una camisa y un pantalón azul, un gorro y unas zapatillas desechables y, finalmente, una mascarilla.

- Si quiere pasar al paritorio deberá ponérselo y lavarse las manos.

En realidad, mientras el futuro papá se vestía con su nuevo atuendo, se estaba planteando si lo que haría al asistir en el parto no sería otra cosa sino estorbar… Supuso que esa inseguridad sería común en todos los que pasasen por lo mismo que él, así que decidió no dar marcha atrás y atreverse a acompañar a su esposa.

Además, él había acudido con ella a todas aquellas clases de preparación al parto, donde los habían instruido más de la cuenta: cursos teóricos sobre los cambios físicos (cosa que él encontró como algo obvio: Kazuha engordaba cada día más e iba mucho al baño) y psicológicos de la gestante (algo le decía a él que sus innumerables caprichos culinarios tenían que ver con esto último…); sobre la anatomía y fisiología del aparato reproductor femenino y masculino (¿EN SERIO CONSIDERABAN QUE ERA NECESARIO SABER RESPECTO A ESO A AQUELLAS ALTURAS?); sobre un montón de cosas que su esposa tenía dentro de su cuerpo y que desconocía si quiera que existieran; sobre los periodos del parto y sus síntomas previos; sobre la lactancia materna (poco podía hacer él en esto, excepto desabrocharle el sujetador a ella)…

Pero no todo había sido sólo teórico, aquellas clases tenían también su atravesada parte práctica (sí, sí, como para sacar el carné de conducir): que si gimnasia prenatal, que si ejercicios respiratorios en el momento del parto, que si ejercicios de relajación con sus diferentes métodos, que si ejercicios posparto (a él también le costó creerlo en su momento: ¡habían más condenados ejercicios después del parto!)… Y claro está, ni siquiera se había parado a contar los audiovisuales o las innumerables películas sobre el parto que les habían puesto: sinceramente, acabaron por odiar aquellas imágenes, y lo peor era que todos aquellos gritos, sangre y cosas desagradables eran de verdad.

Sí, definitivamente ESTABA PREPARADO. Para no estarlo después de todo aquello, vamos…

Con una seguridad admirable, el joven pasó al paritorio (una sala similar a la de dilatación, aunque un poco más fría) y se colocó junto a su esposa. Lo más importante era transmitirle tranquilidad, así que se puso manos a la obra y le puso una mano sobre su hombro:

- No te preocupes, cariño, todo va a salir bi…

- ¡DESGRACIADO, QUÉ ME HICISTE! –gritó Kazuha, agarrando al pobre chico del cuello de su camisa y tirando tan fuerte que él que creyó haberse dislocado.

- Eh… yo… yo…

- ¡Kazuha! –exclamó escandalizada la comadrona, intentando separarlos para que allí no se cometiera un "padrecidio".

Kazuha se llevó las manos a la barriga, intentando soportar los dolores que cada vez más fuerte la atacaban. Era sorprendente cómo había cambiado su actitud tranquila ante el parto en tan solo un par de minutos… Seguramente se debiera a los dolores.

- Madre mía, qué rápido han aumentado las contracciones, ¿no? –observó Heiji, al fin separado de su mujer y masajeándose el cuello.

- ¡Eso es porque llevas veinte minutos colocándote la maldita ropa que te dio el doctor, ahou! –le echó en cara Kazuha, que aún tenía energías para reprocharle- ¡¿Acaso es tan complicado colocarse una condenada mascarilla?!

- Pues mira, sí –contestó él, orgulloso.

- ¡PUES ENTONCES PONTE AQUÍ Y PARE UN PAR DE BEBÉS, QUEJICA!

Heiji, sobresaltado por la agresividad de su dulce esposa, dio un paso para atrás y recordó. Quizá ella tuviera razón y se entretuviera un poquito más de la cuenta colocándose la vestimenta de quirófano… Lo mismo se había entretenido demasiado observando cómo le quedaba la bata ante el espejo, o imaginándose como el cirujano más importante de todo el Oeste.

- Señor Hattori, ¿han acudido ustedes a clases de preparación al parto? –le preguntó de pronto el enfermero.

- Así es, y tanto.

- Supongo entonces que les enseñarían a hacer los ejercicios de respiración…

- Cierto.

- ¿Se puede saber entonces a qué espera para ponerlos en práctica? –le soltó el chico, comenzando a desquiciarse ante la poca reacción del otro en una situación como aquella.

Heiji torció la boca disgustado. Parecía que a aquel tipo no le había bastado con pasarse el rato contemplando la entrepierna de su esposa, ahora también le daba órdenes... Descubrió entonces que todo el equipo médico (y la propia paciente) le estaban dedicando una mirada para nada amistosa, así que decidió obedecer al enfermero que tanto estaba odiando por el bien de su integridad física (más que nada porque dentro de poco esas criaturas necesitarían un padre, a poder ser entero).

- E-está bien, Kazuha –comenzó a decir atropelladamente-, esto no debe de ser tan complicado, ¿no? Ya lo hemos practicado antes…

La embarazada apretó la mandíbula enfadada, obviamente aquel comentario no la había ayudado. Con muchísimo gusto le habría respondido algo así como "Cierto, solo que en aquellas ocasiones no salían de mí unos gemelos", pero estaba demasiado ocupada en soportar el dolor.

- Vale, muy bien, a ver como era… -Heiji frunció el ceño pensativo- ¡Ah, sí! Creo que algo así como inspirar y contar hasta 4 mientras exhalas o… o no. Espera, espera, ¿o era eso de inspirar, espirar, y luego volver a inspirar mientras…?

- ¡¿Quiere decidirse de una maldita vez?! –le gritó todo el equipo médico a la de una.

- ¡Ah, y-ya me acuerdo! ¡Era ese ejercicio estúpido, el de la palabra "RELAX"! Muy bien, Kazu, ahora sí –posó su otra mano sobre el hombro de la chica y volvió a darle la mano- Piensa en "RE" mientras inspiras… -ella obedeció- y ahora en "LAAAAAAX" mientras sueltas el aire.

"¿De todos los ejercicios que nos enseñaron en estos meses tú tuviste que acordarte de ÉSTE?", pensó Kazuha, sintiéndose tremendamente ridícula. Para colmo, su marido recitaba la dichosa palabrita al compás de su respiración interiorizándola tanto que parecía sentirse como el director de una orquesta. Definitivamente, si algo escaseaba allí era RELAX.

- Muy bien, Kazuha –le habló el doctor, tras examinar el monitor y luego a su paciente-, ahora hay que comenzar a empujar, hemos empezado a vez la cabeza de uno de los bebés, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella afirmó con seguridad y decisión, y su mano y la de Heiji se apretaron con más fuerza. Los minutos que siguieron, al menos para los dos, se hicieron más cortos de lo esperado. Eran instantes un tanto extraños: por un lado ambos deseaban que pasasen, pero por otro eran concientes de que eran tan especiales que daba pena dejarlos acabar. Nunca volverían a ser padres, al menos no por primera vez y por partida doble.

Kazuha contrajo el abdomen e hizo fuerzas, aferrándose a la mano de su marido como a su propia vida. Heiji, por su parte, le acarició la frente sudorosa, mientras la observaba emocionado. Sin lugar a dudas, ahora, para él, era la mujer más valiente e importante del mundo.

- Muy bien, cariño, lo estás haciendo genial –la animó, un segundo después de ella haber lanzado un grito de dolor y luego relajado los músculos.

- ¡Kazuha, ya está comenzando a salir la cabeza, tienes que volver a empujar! –le dijo la comadrona.

Otra vez ella sacó energía de donde pudo y obedeció, cerrando con fuerza los ojos.

- Heiji… -gimió entonces. Él la miró expectante- te quiero… mucho…

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo casi el dolor que a ella la estaba atacando. Estuvo a punto de decir que él también la quería demasiado, pero entonces, precisamente en aquel instante crucial, cayó en la cuenta de algo en lo que no había reparado antes: los guantes del equipo médico estaban llenos de sangre. Obviamente él siempre había sabido que en los partos la había, pero… pero era tanta… tanta sangre…

- Madre mía… -murmuró, comenzando a sentir un extraño y repentino mareo.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue el cuerpo del señor Hattori golpear el suelo del paritorio, al caer desmayado tras la camilla de su esposa.

* * *

Heiji no entendió muy bien qué fue lo que lo despertó exactamente, si la voz del enfermero, la impresión de estar muy cerca de su mujer o el llano de un par de bebés. Lo único que fue capaz de asumir fue la increíble sensación de vida que lo recibió al abrir los ojos.

- Señor Hattori… ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

El hombre parpadeó confundido, comenzando a enfocar poco a poco lo que lo rodeaba. A su lado estaba aquel enfermero por el que tanta antipatía sentía, y en frente, vista desde el suelo, la camilla en la que estaba su esposa. Reflexionó unos instantes intentando situarse y de pronto recordó todo lo ocurrido: justo en el momento más importante de todo el parto había perdido el conocimiento. Sí, él, el famoso detective del Oeste, aquel que estaba tan acostumbrado a descubrir cadáveres calcinados y destripados todos los días… Nueve meses para perderse lo mejor, había que ser realmente idiota.

La emoción superó a las ganas de enterrar la cabeza bajo la tierra, así que, todo lo rápido que pudo (no muy rápido, la verdad, acababa de despertar tras llevar no se sabía cuánto desmayado), se levantó y fue directo hasta su mujer.

Kazuha sonrió al verlo, radiante de felicidad, pese a estar tremendamente cansada; incluso él habría jurado que había perdido color en la cara.

- Son… son niñas, Heiji –le desveló con voz débil, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

El chico recayó entonces en los dos bultos que ella sujetaba sobre su pecho: eran dos bebés con una asombrosa capacidad para llorar, manchados aún por una sustancia blanquecina y un poco de sangre. De pronto a Heiji le tembló la barbilla y se le aceleró la respiración.

- Son… son…

- Sus hijas –afirmó el doctor sonriente, limpiándose las manos-. ¡Kazuha lo ha hecho genial! Además, no ha habido complicaciones en el parto y las niñas están completamente sanas. ¡Les felicito, ya son papás!

Heiji no alcanzaba a articular palabra alguna, simplemente estaba demasiado impresionado. Acarició la cabeza de la recién mamá, pese a que la mano le temblaba un poco, y la besó dulcemente. Luego se acercó a las niñas y cogió en brazos a una de ellas.

Kazuha y Heiji Hattori acababan de ser padres, y ahora eran la pareja más feliz de todo el Oeste.

Sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Cierto, sin lugar a dudas, éste será un shot al que le tendré un cariño especial :) No ha sido fácil acabarlo, el humor es algo de lo que me cuesta escribir, y la verdad es que no sabía casi nada respecto a los partos (sí, he tenido que buscar de todo sobre ellos, y ver videos que... buf, bueno, quitan un poco las ganas de ser madre xDDD). Una cosa que me pensé mucho fue el sexo de los bebés xDD Niño y niña me parecía muy visto, dos niños no estaba mal pero... no sé xD Total, que me decidí por las niñitas! Lo mismo escribo más adelante algo sobre ellas... (por cierto, ya pueden proponer nombres para ellas n.n) _

_En fin, yo me he quedado satisfecha con el resultado, y a la vez que iba llegando al final me iba emocionando, ya ven, jajaja n.n Ojalá a ustedes también les haya gustado, lo he escrito con mucho cariño n/n_

_Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, son estupendos! Cuidense!_


	23. Biblioteca

**Biblioteca**

El característico olor de los libros viejos al ser abiertos pareció saludar al conocimiento, aunque no fue acogido con el mismo entusiasmo por las escasas ganas de trabajar de aquellas mentes jóvenes y despiertas. Pese a aquello, a Kazuha siempre le había agradado acercar su nariz a las páginas y aspirar con los ojos cerrados: era un olor misterioso, como si escondiese algo realmente especial que el mundo desconocía, impregnado en aquella marabunta de letras y frágiles hojas. Desde pequeña había hecho lo mismo al coger un libro en sus manos, e incluso durante mucho tiempo había vivido con la creencia de que, si olía y se concentraba mucho en el deseo de aprender, la sabiduría la bañaría y la volvería más lista.

Una pena que no todos vieran aquella acción como algo poético y especial…

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? Pareces una idiota olisqueando así tomos, a ver si la bibliotecaria nos los va a quitar por tu culpa.

Ella se separó de las páginas para dedicarle una mirada realmente molesta.

- No te metas en donde no te llaman, Heiji.

- Está bien, está bien, pero como sigas así vas a acabar intoxicada –observó él-. Además, tu capacidad de aprender se agotó en cuanto conseguiste gruñir, así que no creas que de esa manera lograrás saber más.

Ella cerró el libro con un sonoro golpe. De él no haberse andado con reflejos su nariz habría acabado en medio de las tapas.

- Mira quién me lo dice, un tipejo que se dedica a fabricar aviones con el material escolar –contraatacó ella en voz baja, señalando con desdén la improvisada estructura que había ante Heiji, hecha con un par de reglas y bolígrafos.

- ¡Es un caza F-16!

- ¡Es el resultado de un ahou incapaz de concentrarse para trabajar! ¿Y dices que resuelves asesinatos? –él fue a contestarla, pero Kazuha se le adelantó- Además, qué vas a entender tú porqué huelo libros, tienes la sensibilidad de una lata de sardinas.

Y, obviamente, toda la sensibilidad de la que disponía el reconocido detective del Oeste fue empleada para responderle de la manera más inteligente:

- ¿Sí? ¡Yo al menos no esnifo libros!

Por desgracia, el grueso volumen que la chica portaba fue a caer justamente sobre la mano de su amigo. No pudo ahogar a tiempo su grito de dolor y la bibliotecaria, que en aquel instante ordenaba una estantería tras ellos, chistó llamándole la atención. Eran ya los únicos que quedaban allí y los tenía más vigilados.

- Vaya, disculpa Heiji, se me escapó sin querer. Hay que ver lo torpe que soy, ¿nee? -sonrió ella con maldad; el muchacho la miró con profundo odio mientras se masajeaba la mano. Kazuha, por su parte, volvió al trabajo-. Muy bien, hay que ponerse las pilas, ya son las doce y media y no pienso pasar la noche aquí ni en broma.

- Ya somos dos: eso y estar contigo es la combinación ideal para una peli de terror –descubrió, por la vena que empezaba a palpitar en la frente de ella, que su enojo iba en aumento. Rectificó como pudo- Q-quiero decir, que tienes razón, por supuesto.

- Eso está mejor -sacó su agenda y comenzó a leer-. Bien, este trabajo sobre la "Filosofía del amor" nos está resultando realmente difícil, pero creo que ya lo llevamos bastante adelantado, ¿verdad?

- Eso parece, ¿qué queda?

- Pues un par de apartados: "la influencia del arte y el amor en la sociedad", "el amor según Platón" y nuestra reflexión final sobre el amor.

- ¿Nani? ¿En serio hay que hacer eso?

- No te quejes, tampoco nos queda tanto para acabarlo.

- No, no, me refiero… -silenció unos segundos, ya que justo en aquel momento la bibliotecaria estaba pasando a su lado para dirigirse nuevamente a su mesa de trabajo. Se acercó a Kazuha y continuó hablando en voz baja- Me refiero a ese último apartado, el de la dichosa reflexión.

- Sabes que esa parte en concreto era obligatoria, la profesora mandó a todas las parejas de trabajo una reflexión final sobre el tema que trataba cada una.

- Qué ganas tiene esa condenada de fastidiar… -masculló él.

La verdad, Heiji había comenzado a apreciar menos a la señorita Kajitani desde que ésta, una semana antes, les había adjudicado a él y a su amiga aquel tema para el trabajo de filosofía: EL AMOR. ¿Por qué no les había dado cualquier otro, uno sobre el odio o la felicidad? Aquel tema lo incomodaba, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía porqué.

- ¿Qué es para ti el amor?

La pregunta lo golpeó tan fuerte que se sintió aturdido. Confundido miró a Kazuha, que lo observaba con una especial atención.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Que qué es para ti el amor –repitió ella, interesada. El joven guardó silencio-. Vamos, sólo intento ayudarte, se te nota trabado con la reflexión.

- ¿Trabado yo? ¡Lo tengo clarísimo! –alargó la mano pasa hacerse con el diccionario, comenzó a pasar sus páginas y leyó como si nada-: Amor: sustantivo masculino. Dícese del conjunto de sentimientos que ligan una persona a otra, o bien a las cosas, ideas, etc. ¡Anda! Se me ha ocurrido un ejemplo: mi amor por resolver casos. Eso también vale, ¿no?

Sonrió con nerviosismo, señalando la definición. Sin embargo Kazuha no parecía para nada conforme. Es más, hacía tiempo que no la veía tan seria y preocupada por algo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Eso no vale.

- Pero… pero lo he dicho bien, es eso lo que…

- ¡No me importa lo que diga un diccionario, quiero saber lo qué opinas TÚ!

Heiji dio un respingón al sobresaltarse, a la vez que ella bajaba la mirada, avergonzada. Luego él frunció el ceño y se acarició el mentón, al igual que hacía cuando solucionaba un complicado caso. Ciertamente, pensar sobre el amor era mucho más difícil que resolver un asesinato…

- P-pues el amor… el amor para mí es…

El corazón de Kazuha comenzó a palpitar con la misma rapidez con la que un colibrí aletea en su vuelo. Casi sentía cómo le dolía el pecho.

- El verdadero amor es para mí como los espíritus.

- Como… ¿Cómo los espíritus? –repitió ella, extrañada.

Entonces Heiji levantó la cabeza para mirarla y la sonrió de un modo que a Kazuha le pareció mágico, mientras sus profundas palabras se transportaban en el aire para llegar hasta ella:

- Cierto: todos hablan de ellos, pero pocos los han visto.

La muchacha parpadeó sorprendida por la dulzura del mensaje, y sus mejillas se encendieron rápidamente. Notando el calor en su cara, y suponiendo lo que esto significaba, volvió su atención a los libros que tenían ante ellos e intentó comportarse de la manera más natural posible.

- E-es una buena manera de comenzar tu… tu reflexión… sí –murmuró tapándose el rostro con el tomo (que precisamente estaba agarrando al revés).

- ¿Verdad que sí? -reafirmó él felizmente- Genial, ahora estoy más tranquilo, ya sé por dónde irán los tiros en mi reflexión, así que me voy a buscar información sobre ese tío, el plato.

- Querrás decir Platón.

- Eso mismo.

Heiji se levantó y se apresuró a ir hacia uno de los largos pasillos de la biblioteca, a poder ser lejos de Kazuha y de la sensación de angustia que experimentaba al estar cerca de ella. Mientras examinaba las estanterías suspiró más calmado: al final le había venido bien aquella frasecita tan cursi que, hacía tiempo, había leído en uno de los sobres de azúcar de una cafetería. _"El verdadero amor es como los espíritus: todos hablan de ellos, pero pocos los han visto"_.

- Ni en broma se me habría ocurrido a mí algo así –murmuró aliviado.

No le remordía la conciencia al haber copiado aquella frase y habérsela largado a Kazuha como si fuera suya, al fin y al cabo recordaba otra que también había leído en otro bendito sobre de aquella misma cafetería: si lo que vas a decir no es más bello que el silencio: no lo digas.

Y poca cosa podía decir él sobre el amor, excepto que volvía a la gente tonta de remate. Una prueba de ello era el desdichado de Kudo: además de haberse convertido en un imbécil profundo tras su enamoramiento por Mouri (aunque él opinaba que también debía de ser algo genético), sufría en silencio aquel sentimiento, que en su caso únicamente podía significar peligro para la muchacha. Si el amor significaba pasar situaciones así… Mejor que se lo quitaran de delante.

- A ver, Platón… Plantón… -susurró mientras leía los lomos de los volúmenes que ante él estaban.

Además, el amor sólo llevaba a hacer locuras, o eso al menos era lo que él tenía comprobado. ¿Acaso Kudo no se había arriesgado a ser descubierto en el festival de su instituto, tiempo atrás, tan solo para hablar de lo que sentía con Ran? ¿Había sido sensato pasar todo aquel dolor al recuperar su cuerpo temporalmente, tan solo para poder hablarle como el Shinichi que ella conocía? ¿Arriesgar su vida de una manera tan estúpida, finalmente, le había servido de algo?

- Sí, para darle plantón en aquel restaurante y ambos irse con el disgusto –se respondió a sí mismo, recordando todo lo que le había contado el joven tras lo ocurrido.

De pronto volvieron a su cabeza las palabras con las que, en su día, Kudo le había justificado todos aquellos actos por teléfono:

_"Sé que no lo entiendes, Hattori, pero tuve que hacerlo… Necesitaba intentarlo"._

Heiji torció la boca. Que no lo entendía… ¡Claro que no lo entendía! ¡Ni quería entenderlo, por culpa del estúpido amor él había estado a punto de perder a su mejor amigo!

Malhumorado cogió uno de los libros y lo abrió. Empezó entonces a pasar sus páginas rápidamente, sin percatarse de que en realidad no estaba leyendo nada y de que sólo maltrataba las hojas. Cada ver que recordaba el cuerpo desmayado de Shinichi, en medio del gimnasio de su instituto, la rabia lo encendía de repente. Sin embargo, poco a poco, ésta se iba apagando de nuevo, como siempre pasaba. No se merecía estar enfadado.

Ran Mouri sí.

No fue consciente, cuando volvió a la mesa, de cuánto tiempo había pasado buscando libros. Supuso que debió de ser bastante, porque nada más llegar se encontró con que Kazuha había cedido al sueño.

- Hay que ver, qué poca vergüenza –refunfuñó disgustado.

Dejó con cuidado, sobre la mesa, el gran número de ejemplares con los que cargaba. No quería despertarla, al fin y al cabo comprendía que ella al final se hubiera quedado sopa: esa tarde había tenido entrenamiento de judo, y además era ya muy tarde. Normal que estuviera cansada…

"En fin, no me quedará otro remedio que acabar el trabajo yo solo" pensó, acercando a él el portátil donde lo habían estado escribiendo y abriendo uno de los libros. Esa bruja de Kajitani… Había prohibido utilizar el Internet para hacerlo, y ahora tardaría más al no poder utilizar su "copia y pega" de toda la vida…

Empezó a escribir el título del apartado, pero no lo llegó a finalizarlo porque la suave respiración de Kazuha lo estaba desconcentrando. La miró enojado, frustrado por no poder llamarle la atención. Además, se la veía tan feliz soñando, con aquella cara de atontada tan dulce, mientras la tímida luz de la lámpara reposaba sobre ella…

De pronto recayó en la cara de idiota con la que él la estaba observando. Ruborizado hasta las orejas desvió la mirada a un lado, meditando en silencio. Al cabo de unos segundos se decidió, sacó su móvil del bolsillo y lo abrió ante Kazuha.

El "clack" de la cámara no la despertó al sacar la foto.

Volvió a cerrarlo y a guardarlo, sonriendo. Quizá Kudo había tenido razón, y en su momento él no lo habría entendido. Sin embargo, pese a lo difícil de comprender que era el amor, algo había comenzado a despertarle las ideas: lo mismo aquella emoción era similar a un rostro dormido…

… que únicamente al abrir los ojos descubre cuántas cosas le quedan por sentir y vivir, sin necesidad de pensar demasiado.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Reflexionar sobre el amor... demasiado complicado, y más para el bueno de Heiji, no? xDD Ni siquiera yo me atrevo a pensar mucho sobre ese sentimiento... Sin embargo a veces sentimos algo sin saberlo, y por eso hacemos tonterías como sacar una foto. Supongo que eso será lo que le ha ocurrido a él._

_Por cierto! Las frases que nombro en el texto, esas que Heiji había leído en unos sobre de azúcar xDD, no son mías. "El verdadero amor es como los espíritus: todos hablan de ellos, pero pocos los han visto" es de __François de la Rochefoucauld__, un escritor francés. Y la de "Si lo que vas a decir no es más bello que el silencio: no lo digas" es un proverbio árabe n.n_

_Ojalá disfrutaran de este shot tanto como yo al escribirlo n.n! Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews y cuídense! Xaito!_


	24. Espinas

**Espinas**

Cuando Shinichi Kudo levantó su mirada surcada de ojeras cansadas descubrió a la mujer, ya en plena madurez. Su rostro impenetrable y su andar decidido consiguieron, por un instante, anteponerse a la imagen dulce y afable que siempre había tenido de ella. Quizá fuera cierto que, ya desde hacía muchos años, había dejado atrás a la joven que acompañaba a su amigo Hattori en muchos de sus casos, con la intención oculta de protegerlo del peligro que él tanto solía atraer. Sin embargo aquellos tiempos no eran ahora más que recuerdos envueltos por niebla, y Kazuha Hattori ya no era capaz de protegerlo. Todos lo sabían, incluida ella.

Quizá por eso Shinichi frunció en ceño al localizarla, en medio de aquel desierto pasillo de hospital.

- Buenos noches, Kazuha-chan.

Ella paró ante el detective. Obviamente no le había gustado el trato, ni mucho menos era una chiquilla, pero no le espetó nada.

- Buenas noches. ¿Cómo está? –prefirió contestar, aún con una de sus manos agarradas a su bolso: el primero que había cogido para dirigirse hacia Fukushima. Ningún avión habría esperado a que ella eligiera mejor.

- Bien, recuperándose. El doctor está dentro con él.

- Menos mal… -suspiró aliviada- ¿Y tú?

- Yo también estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado. Aquellas horas se me hicieron eternas…

- Lo sé –dijo de pronto.

"A ti sólo no se te hicieron" se contuvo a seguir.

Shinichi la contempló en silencio, examinando su rostro ahora un poco más ansioso. Sí, Kazuha había cambiado mucho en aquellos últimos tres años… Demasiado. Ahora era una madre muy ocupada, pero aún así continuaba trabajando como psicóloga en Osaka. El poco tiempo que le brindaba el día parecía pasar factura en su aspecto, ahora más sobrio, y en su mirada, más apagada que nunca.

- Kazuha… Tú no has venido sólo a ver cómo está, ¿verdad?

Ella no respondió y continuó contemplando la puerta azul de la habitación. Al otro lado su marido estaba siendo examinado por el médico.

- Sé que estás confundida, y también agotada, pero él…

- Por lo que veo a Ran se le escapa más de la cuenta cuando habla contigo –lo cortó molesta.

- No te lo tomes así, por favor -le pidió él masajeándose las sienes, consciente de lo delicado de la conversación-. Hattori también nota que no estás bien cada vez que ustedes hablan por teléfono, está muy preocupado…

Justo en aquel instante la puerta se abrió para dejar salir de habitación al doctor, que portaba una carpeta con anotaciones. Cerró nuevamente.

- Usted debe de ser la esposa –dedujo dirigiéndose a ella.

- Así es, ¿cómo se encuentra Heiji?

- Dolorido por los puntos, pero muy despierto. Si las cosas van bien es posible que le demos de alta pasado mañana –sonrió-. Si quiere puede pasar a verlo, no está descansando ahora.

- Muchas gracias, de verdad.

El médico se despidió y se alejó por el pasillo, dejándolos solos. Kazuha, sin mediar palabra, alargó el brazo para tocar.

- Por favor, Kazuha, reconsidera lo que sea que le vayas a decir…

Ella tocó decidida.

- ¡Hace apenas unas horas que lo hospitalizaron, eso no lo ayudará para na…!

Pero ella lo ignoró completamente, abrió y cerró otra vez, dejando al desesperado detective con la puerta en las narices.

- Kazuha…

La mujer apretó el pomo de la puerta al escuchar su nombre dicho por su propio marido. No había necesitado mirarlo todavía para recaer en que incluso le costaba un pequeño esfuerzo vocalizar con claridad.

Poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta, mientras pegaba su espalda a la lisa superficie de la puerta. Prefirió verlo desde allí, marcando distancia a la impresión.

Heiji estaba recostado en la cama, con algo parecido a una sonrisa dolorida y torcida, aún bastante inflamada por los golpes que unas horas antes había recibido. Tenía además la cabeza vendada y la cara inusualmente pálida, coloreada por zonas moradas que iban acorde con el resto de moratones que decoraban su cuerpo.

Hacía tiempo que no lo veía con un aspecto tan lamentable…

Afectada fue capaz de dar el primer paso y caminó lentamente hacia la silla que estaba al lado de la cama. Le costaba moverse sin despegar los ojos de Heiji, o mejor dicho, del resultado de aquel secuestro que tantas horas los había mantenido en vilo. Torpemente se sentó, mientras en el exterior la lluvia comenzaba a caer cada vez con más fuerza.

- Me alegro tanto de verte –confesó el hombre, cuyo rostro pareció iluminarse de repente. Notó que ella no dejaba de contemplarlo con aquellos ojos tan abiertos e intentó quitarle hierro al asunto-. Tranquila, sólo estoy un poco feo, pero cuando se me baje la hinchazón volveré a estar como nuevo, ¡ya verás!

Heiji descifró su complicada mueca como un intento de sonreír, por lo que se sintió satisfecho.

- Debió… de dolerte mucho –murmuró ella, refiriéndose a su herida.

- Bastante. Nunca es divertido que te peguen con un tubo de hierro en la cabeza, pero parece que la mía es tan dura que cuesta romperla –rió-. Ya sabes, ¡no todo en los secuestros es divertido! -descubrió que ella no se lo tomaba con tanto humor y se comenzó a preocupar-. Oye, Kazuha… ¿Va todo bien en casa? ¿Les ha ocurrido algo a las niñas?

- No, no, tranquilo, ellas… ellas están bien.

Heiji enarcó una ceja, desconfiado.

- No lo dices muy convencida.

Kazuha, con la mirada clavada en sus propias rodillas, se esforzó todo lo posible por recuperar toda aquella seguridad con la que había entrado a la habitación y que, en aquellos momentos, parecía haberla abandonado cuando más la necesitaba. Tenía claro qué quería decirle esa noche. Lo había tenido claro desde hacía más de dos semanas. Pero quizá porque ahora él la sonreía desde la cama como un paciente dolorido, o porque simplemente lo quería demasiado, las palabras habían cambiado de opinión y decidido clavársele en la garganta, ahogándola.

Abrigar de espinas el amor que por él sentía no habría servido de nada si Kazuha no daba aquel paso por ella y por sus hijas.

- No –masculló cerrando los párpados con fuerza-, no estamos bien, Heiji.

- ¿Cómo? ¡N-no me digas que ha sucedido algo grave y que me lo has ocultado para no preocuparme, Kazuha!

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada más. Algo la arañaba por dentro y la silenciaba, agarrando su voz y tirándola hacia dentro.

- K-Kazuha, ¿qué…? –alargó su mano para cogérsela, pero ella se apresuró en alejar la suya propia para impedírselo.

- ¡Hoy casi te volvemos a perder, Heiji! –desveló, dejándolo a él paralizado. De pronto aquella opresión se había relajado, y así dado vía libre a sus palabras, como la sangre cuando brota sin parar de una herida- ¡Hoy volvió a faltar poco para que nos dejaras solas!

Él abrió la boca, desagradablemente sorprendido.

- ¡Pero no fue así, Kazuha, todo salió bien, ya viste! ¡Shinichi y el resto de mis compañeros actuaron rápido y…!

- ¡Ya cállate y mírate! ¡Mírate! –lo interrumpió señalándolo-. Esta vez sólo ha sido una paliza, pero, ¿y las demás, Heiji? ¿Y las demás?

- ¡También conseguí salir vivo de ellas!

- ¡En tres años has estado hospitalizado seis veces, tres de ellas a un paso de la muerte!

Él apretó los labios, incapaz de contestarle algo coherente a aquello. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, se decidió a hablar. No era la razón más convincente, pero era la única a la que podía agarrarse para poder, cada mañana, levantarse e ir a trabajar, consciente de que aquel día podía no volver a dormir:

- Tengo que asumir el riesgo como parte de mi trabajo.

Ella lo atravesó con la mirada, evidentemente enojada:

- Entonces asume esto también: tus hijas no conocen a su padre, y esto ya tiene poco que ver con una familia.

Tan rotundas fueron sus palabras que Heiji quedó congelado por unos instantes, asumiendo el terrible significado de todo aquello. Sin embargo, el conocer su propia realidad, aquella que vivía lejos de las mujeres que más quería en el mundo, únicamente unidas a ellas por el cable de un teléfono, consiguió encender la rabia dentro de él para hacerlo reaccionar:

- ¡Esto tampoco es fácil para mí, y lo sabes muy bien!

- Por supuesto que lo sé. Eso me repito cada día.

- ¡Entonces compréndeme!

Él.

Él, él y él. Siempre ÉL y SUS sentimientos, SU trabajo, SUS aspiraciones. SU cabezonería al no querer renunciar a ningún caso.

- Kazuha… -murmuró él, conmocionado al ver como los ojos de ella se anegaban de lágrimas.

El silencio fue atronador. Confuso. Incómodo. Espeso. Tan complicado de interrumpir que incluso daba la impresión de que no había suficiente aire como para componer oraciones.

- Sabes… -Heiji tragó saliva para continuar- Sabes que no hay nada que más desee que estar con ustedes, pero tengo también otras responsabilidades que no puedo ignorar, y no lo digo porque sean más importantes ni mucho menos, sino porque tengo que encargarme de ellas por ustedes mismas. Nos corresponden los casos más complicados, incluso nos vemos obligados a viajar al extranjero para… -volvió a callar, consciente de que no estaba diciendo nada nuevo-. Bueno, tú ya sabes lo complicado que tengo las cosas, ¿verdad?

Siempre **ÉL**.

- Además, los días que paso en Osaka estoy todo el tiempo que puedo con ustedes, ¡y cuando estoy fuera no hago otra cosa que pensar en las niñas, en ti! –confesó exasperado.

- Mi pelo.

- ¿Nani?

Ella levantó la cabeza.

- Me he cortado el pelo.

Heiji parpadeó perplejo, sin entender qué pretendía. Ahora que se fijaba… Era cierto, Kazuha se había cortado el pelo, y bastante.

- Vaya, es verdad, estás muy guapa, ¿pero qué…? –de pronto lo comprendió todo: su esposa llevaba allí un buen rato, y ni si quiera se había fijado en ella. Chasqueó la lengua- Mierda, yo…

- Me lo corté pensando en ti, en que te gustaría cuando vinieras a visitarnos el fin de semana pasado, aunque tuviste que cancelarlo –susurró apagada.

- ¡G-gomen nasai, Kazuha, soy un despistado y…!

- No importa, tranquilo. Lo que en realidad temo es que comiences a olvidar otras cosas.

- ¡Fue sin querer!

- ¡JAMÁS ME HAS ACLARADO CUÁNDO ACABARÁ TODO ESTO! ¡Nunca me has asegurado que estar lejos de ti acabe algún día!

- P-pero…

- ¡CONSTANTEMENTE ME HAS REPETIDO QUE NO TE OCURRIRÁ NADA, PERO CUANDO ME VEO OBLIGADA A IR A DONDE ESTÁS TÚ SIEMPRE ES EN HOSPITALES Y…! Y…

Heiji la contempló con muchísima atención, como si lo que a continuación ella fuera a decir se tratara de algo realmente crucial para sus vidas. Kazuha, por su parte, arrancó como pudo las palabras que luchaban por mantenerse ocultas y silenciadas. Pero tenía que decirlo, aunque aquello la destrozase por dentro. Estaba demasiado agotada:

-… Y no puedo más.

El cuerpo del hombre se estremeció.

Shinichi Kudo se mantuvo lanzando furtivas miradas a la puerta de la habitación mucho tiempo. No sabía porqué, pero tenía la impresión de que una fuerte sensación de dolor se colaba por debajo de ésta, y eso lo estaba poniendo de los nervios. Volvió a mirar su reloj.

"Ha pasado más de una hora…" calculó.

De pronto la puerta se abrió lentamente y Kazuha salió. Parecía que tenía demasiada prisa, porque únicamente le hizo una señal con la mano a modo de despedida y se alejó de él tan rápido que no logró verle la cara. Una vez ella hubo desaparecido a lo lejos del pasillo se atrevió, suspenso, a entrar.

Sin embargo se quedó en el umbral: solamente necesitó ver la figura de su amigo mirando por la ventana para comprender, enseguida, que no podía acercarse más a él e invadir todo aquel espacio de soledad que necesitaba, al menos de momento.

- Hattori…

- Me ha dicho… que no puede más –murmuró con la voz más afectada y triste que había utilizado en su vida.

Shinichi cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire por su nariz, mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por el cristal de la ventana asemejándose a la plata fundida.

Finalmente Kazuha lo había hecho: había pedido la separación.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_TT No se enfadeeeen! xDD No todos los shots tienen que acabar bien o de una manera alegre, ne? n.nU En fin, me conformo con que el dolor y la desesperación de este les haya llegado aunque sea un poquito. Nunca he vivido una situación como ésta, así que me la tuve que imaginar, cosa que no fue sensillo n.n Luego también tuve que dar otro punto de vista de los personajes, aunque eso es entretenido xDD_

_Bueno, no sé cómo verán ustedes este asunto, pero yo tenía ganas de acabarlo mal (me gusta el drama?? nooo, qué va! xDD). En principio no tengo intensión de hacer una conti, simplemente me gusta acabarlo así, aunque yo soy de las que creen que, en este caso en particular, Heiji y Kazuha se tomarían su tiempo para poner en orden varias cosas y prioridades y, posiblemente, volverían a estar juntos. Aunque eso ya lo dejo a gusto del consumidor xDDD_

_Pues nada, ya no tengo ni idea de cómo agradecerles todo el apoyo que me llega por sus reviews, no me quedan sinónimos, así que seguiré usando la palabra de siempre: graciaaaas! xDD Ya va quedando poquito para llegar a los 30 vicios, así que vamos a intentarlo hacer lo mejor posible! Cuídense!_


	25. Caramelo

**Caramelo**

Hattori Heiji, o "el segundo novato" como allí lo llamaban (apodo que ODIABA, porque significaba ir un puesto por detrás de su querido Kudo) contemplaba con ojos soñolientos el trabajo pendiente que le quedaba aún a aquellas alturas de la noche. Ante él se alzaba, cual rascacielos, una enorme montaña de informes por rellenar y casos resueltos por transcribir y desarrollar. Miró por quinta vez en dos minutos su reloj (seguían siendo las dos y media) y luego dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, consiguiendo así que la torre de papeles se derrumbase y precipitase sobre él.

Tras resurgir de aquella avalancha, dejó escapar en el aire una maldición enojada e intentó ordenar los montones de carpetas y folios, tarea complicada si se tenía en cuenta que sobre la mesa además tenía mezclados recibos de almuerzos de esa semana, _post-it_ con innumerables e importantes números de teléfono, unos cuantos documentos de la comisaría, dos revistas de meses anteriores de "Cómo decorar tu casa" (sí, tenía que leer aquellas cosas a escondidas, él y Kazuha hacía poco que se habían mudado a un nuevo apartamento en Tokio y todavía lo estaban amueblando), latas de bebida energética, envoltorios de chucherías y sobres con pruebas de delitos entre otras cosas. Mientras buscaba la manera de organizar todo aquello recayó en dos carpetas que no estaban por la labor de separarse, y no era para menos: cuando miró qué las unía descubrió que ella un caramelo derretido.

- Puag…

Pensó en despegar la desagradable golosina, pero le daba demasiado asco, así que eligió lo más fácil: dejar las carpetas en la mesa de al lado, la de Kudo. Con una maléfica sonrisa volvió a su desorden y descubrió, para su desgracia, que uno de los bolígrafos se había reventado y que ahora estaba manchando todos los papeles.

- ¡Mierda!

Agarró el boli y lo tiró en la papelera, dejándose las manos y las mangas de su camisa llenas de tinta. Tan cansado estaba que se masajeó las sienes y también dejó allí manchas azules sin darse cuenta. ¿En serio podía tener una noche peor?

- Te noto un poquito estresado –opinó una voz tremendamente familiar tras su oído.

Se volvió de golpe y se encontró cara a cara con su novia, que había aparecido allí por sorpresa.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!

- Yo también me alegro de verte, cariño –farfulló ella, marcando con fuerza la última palabra.

- Q-quiero decir… ¡no me avisaste de que vendrías!

- ¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi novio durante su noche de trabajo en la comisaría?

- Pues mira, precisamente hoy NO –dijo él dándose de nuevo la vuelta para continuar poniendo orden allí (mejor dicho, intentarlo).

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y eso?

- Tú misma lo has dicho: es mi noche de TRA-BA-JO. Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, pero hoy estoy demasiado ocupado, te lo aseguro.

Ella entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo mal y fue a dejar sobre la mesa una bolsa que había traído, pero básicamente no había hueco, así que optó por dejarla en la de al lado, que al menos estaba ordenada.

- Vaya, yo que pensaba que íbamos a poder estar un ratito juntos precisamente hoy que estabas aquí solo. No te he visto en todo el día… -dijo apenada- Además, traje chocolate caliente.

- De solo nada, esta noche a Kudo también le tocaba pasar informes, se les habían acumulado, aunque no tanto como a… -se giró para mirarla- ¿Trajiste chocolate?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, señalando la bolsa. Hasta el deje de la voz cansada de Heiji había cambiado.

- ¡Estupendo! –la joven sonrió con ilusión- Entonces déjamelo ahí para bebérmelo más tarde. En fin, ¡hasta mañana, Kazu!

La chica bufó enojada.

- ¡Ni que fuera tu camarera! ¡Era para tomarlo juntos!

- Ah, vaya…

- ¿Cómo que "Ah, vaya…"? ¡No me gusta nada ese tonillo, así que ahora te quedas sin chocolate!

- Menuda manera de dar ánimos en el trabajo, mujer –refunfuñó, y siguió con lo suyo.

Kazuha se cruzó de brazos, ofuscada. Al final aquella agradable noche con Heiji se iba a ir al garete, algo que le daba rabia, y más teniendo en cuenta que, al menos en aquellos momentos, estaban los dos solos. Examinó su alrededor, a la vez que el completo silencio volvía a adueñarse de la quinta planta de la Comisaría Central de Tokio. La única luz que había provenía de la lámpara que estaba en el sitio de Heiji, por lo que el resto de mesas estaban sumidas casi por completo en una oscuridad un tanto fría e inquietante. Por otro lado envidió a su novio, en aquel lugar se respiraba mucha de aquella paz que la estresante ciudad solía robarles, al menos por el día. Seguro que allí se podía pensar con tranquilidad, siempre y cuando el trabajo no fuera una torre de carpetas y folios mal clasificados.

- ¿No dijiste que Kudo estaba por aquí? –preguntó.

- Así es, pero dijo que se iba a estirar las piernas un rato. Debe de estar merodeando por las otras plantas, aunque me da todavía que tardará en volver, suele hacerlo –tiró las latas en la basura-. El muy ahou lleva los informes adelantados.

"El ahou aquí serás tú, que no los has acabado" pensó ella.

- Sea como sea lo mejor será que tarde, así no me entretendrá. Siempre acabamos enredándonos a hablar y claro, luego se nos acumula todo el trabajo –de pronto chascó la lengua y la miró enojado-. ¿Pero qué hago yo hablado contigo? ¡Así no voy a acabar nunca! Deja de distraerme, ¿quieres?

- Has dicho que tardará –comentó ella como una autómata, ignorándolo completamente.

- ¿Quién? ¿Kudo? Sí, supongo –contestó Heiji, rebuscando entre las carpetas y abriéndolas una por una con ansiedad-. ¿Dónde demonios metería los datos sobre el caso de Kamioka?

- Entonces eso quiere decir… que tenemos un rato para nosotros solos.

- ¡Mierda, los dejé en casa! –lamentó dándose una palmada en la frente- ¿Y ahora qué hago? Así no podré redactar el… ¡K-Kazuha! ¿Pero qué haces?

La muchacha había comenzado a masajearle los hombros. Los apretó fuerte y él dio un alarido. La chica no era buena en aquello…

- Tranquiiilo, solo voy a relajarte un poco, nada más –respondió con inocencia.

- Ah… De acuerdo, bien –murmuró él, aún un poco extrañado e incluso con desconfianza. Levantó las revistas de decoración para buscar bajo ellas.

- ¿Y cuánto dices que te queda?

- ¡Ya te dije que mucho! -exclamó él comenzando a exasperarse- En serio, insistiendo así pareces una niña de seis años.

- ¿Ah, sí? –Kazuha sonrió socarrona y se inclinó un poco, hasta estar a la altura de su cabeza- ¿Y tú crees que una niña de seis años podría hacer esto?...

De pronto Heiji sintió como la seductora boca de su novia le mordía cariñosamente el lóbulo de la oreja. Además de cosquillas comenzó a tener un poco de calor.

- ¡O-oye!

- ¿O esto?... –sus labios descendieron lentamente para trasladarse hasta su cuello.

- ¡Espera! ¡N-no… no…! –sin saber cómo logró separarse de ella. Luego la contempló asombrado- ¡No pretenderás que nos enrollemos aquí, verdad!

No hacía falta ser un experto en comunicación no verbal para descifrar aquella expresión: ella había enarcado una ceja y sonreído, como si todo estuviera completamente claro.

- Ah no… -susurró él, temeroso- ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Aquí no, Kazuha!

- ¿Y por qué no?

- ¡Porque me gustaría salir de aquí antes de las nueve de la mañana, tengo mucho trabajo pendiente, y si no lo acabo pronto el inspector…!

Aún él dándole la espalda, la joven consiguió hacer descender sus manos por dentro de su camisa y acariciarle suavemente el pecho. Era tan escurridiza como una pastilla de jabón.

- Venga, necesitas despejarte un poco… –ronroneó ella.

- ¿¡Nani!?

- Y yo también, la verdad.

- ¡Alguien puede venir en cualquier momento!

- Y eso me da más morbo aún… -rió ella. Agarró la silla y le dio la vuelta, dejando al detective frente a frente.

- ¡A MI NO CUANDO ES KUDO EL QUE PUEDE LLEGAR!

- ¿Y acaso tú no estás siempre empeñado en darle envidia? ¿Qué mejor manera que esta? -se sentó sobre sus rodillas y empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa lentamente- Va, no te hagas de rogar…

- ¡Que te he dicho que no, que nos pueden…! –pero el resto de las palabras se ahogaron cuando Kazuha lo calló con un largo y seductor beso.

"Muy bien, tanto anduvo hasta que la muy caprichosa lo consiguió…" pensó él, cada vez menos disgustado y más por la labor de ceder a "aquellos santos caprichos". Ella finalizó el beso y Heiji se concentró en observarla unos segundos, mientras ella continuaba centrada con la tarea de los botones: aquel día hacía frío en Tokio, por lo que Kazuha había ido hasta la comisaría vestida con una falda de pana marrón, unas botas altas, una camiseta y un abrigo verde botella. Recayó además en que estaba maquillada y en que se había soltado el pelo. ¿Acaso ella se había preparado tanto tan solo para ir a verlo? Visto así incluso le daba pena, era un feo dejarla con las ganas…

Negó con la cabeza, intentando de esta manera ahuyentar sus instintos más naturales y buscar dentro de él la parte con mayor aplomo que tenía. ¡No podría dejarse enredar! Él era un reconocido detective, valorado por su compostura ante situaciones extremas (**sí**, aquella también lo era), aplaudido por su sentido de fidelidad hacia cuerpo de la policía. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de mancillar su propio lugar de trabajo, cediendo allí mismo a aquellos deseos carnales? ¿Qué era de su responsabilidad, su compromiso, su entereza y… y…?

¿Y era cosa suya o Kazuha tenía las tetas más grandes desde que tomaba aquellas pastillas contra el embarazo?

- ¡Oh, al diablo!

De repente Heiji la agarró por la cintura y se levantó con ella enganchada para luego dejarla sobre la mesa. Hizo la silla a un lado de una patada. La chica parecía sorprendida:

- ¡He-Heiji, tus informes…!

- ¡Esta mesa tiene que servir para algo más aparte de para guardar porquería! –largó a la vez que hacía una barrida con el brazo y todo caía en el suelo con un estropicio.

Con las pulsaciones aceleradas e incluso con prisa la besó apasionadamente, mientras se empeñaba en ayudarla a quitarse el abrigo.

- Heiji… si lo desabrochas… será mejor –escuchó que le aconsejaba su novia, en medio del beso.

El muchacho maldijo el abrigo y se preguntó cómo era que le costaba tanto desabrochar dos botones de este, teniendo en cuenta que ella se había desasido de los tantos de su camisa sin él apenas haberse enterado. Al fin logró quitárselo y empezó a besarla en el cuello, sintiendo como ella le acariciaba el pelo.

De pronto un nombre que para él no era nada excitante atravesó su mente:

- ¡Kudo! ¡Ay!

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, viendo cómo ella hacía lo mismo y se masajeaba la barbilla. Sin querer la había golpeado al separarse de repente.

- ¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó ella, molesta.

- ¡Kudo puede venir en cualquier momento!

Kazuha sonrió mordaz. Aquel comentario había sonado exactamente al típico que decían en las películas cuando, en medio de una escena similar a aquella, la esposa exclamaba en la cama, al escuchar abrirse la puerta de la entrada "¡Dios, mi marido acaba de llegar!". Normalmente la situación acababa con el amante semidesnudo, en los mejores de los casos, escondido en el armario o en el balcón.

- Hattori Heiji… -masculló ella, para nada conforme con cortar todo aquello de una manera tan patética.

- ¡No me mires así, por nada del mundo querría que este tío me viera en media faena!

- ¡Ay, por favor! –exclamó ella, perdiendo la paciencia.

Heiji pensó con rapidez (el momento realmente lo requería). Tenían que buscar otro lugar donde continuar, uno tranquilo, donde no hubiese riesgos de que los encontrasen ni… ¡Dios! ¡Ni se había acordado de que allí los estaban grabando los videos de vigilancia! Miró a Kazuha y tembló levemente ante su mirada impaciente y disgustada. Sí ella supiera que todo lo que acababan de hacer lo estaban viendo los vigilantes de la comisaría…

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora, por qué pones esa cara?

- ¡Ah! ¡P-por nada! –la agarró de la mano y la hizo bajar de la mesa- ¡Vamos, tenemos que largarnos de aquí!

- ¿Nani? ¿Hablas en serio?

Sin mediar más palabra la arrastró, la hizo esquivar el mobiliario de la oficina y correr hasta el pasillo de aquella planta, aún pensando a dónde ir.

- Dime un lugar, ¡rápido!

- ¿Y yo qué sé? –Kazuha reflexionó- ¿El baño?

- ¡Mujer, qué sexy! ¡Dime que todos tus sueños eróticos suceden allí, por favor! –ironizó él.

- ¿Se te ocurre otro lugar más íntimo, detective? –rechistó ella dolida.

Heiji se concentró mucho, tanto como para cuando intentaba resolver un complicadísimo crimen. ¡¿Pero por qué le costaba tanto encontrar un sitio decente?! Sin embargo, en plena desesperación y sin apenas esperarlo, la respuesta apareció sola en medio de su cabeza.

- Ya sé… ¡Ya sé, ya sé! –exclamó. Empezó a apretar muchas veces y con insistencia el botón del ascensor.

- ¿Dónde?

- ¡Cuánto tarda! –se quejó él, ignorándola por completo- ¡Ven, vayamos por las escaleras!

- ¡Ah, p-pero Heiji…! –vio como tiraba de nuevo de ella y las descendían. Enseguida entendió a dónde pretendía llevarla, cosa que no le gustó un pelo- Un momento… ¡Estamos yendo hacia el garaje!

- ¿No es estupendo? ¡Allí no hay ni un alma!

- ¿Y en serio te pone más que en los servicios? –preguntó ella escandalizada.

Kazuha prefirió no proponer otro lugar, no sólo porque tampoco se le ocurría uno mejor, sino más que nada porque veía a su novio un "pelín" desquiciado.

"Ni que te estuviesen grabando unas cámaras, ahou" pensó ella, mientras bajaba de tres en tres los peldaños por culpa del ritmo al que corría él. Sin embargo fue gracias a eso que llegaron antes al enorme garaje de la comisaría, donde se encontraban aparcados todos los coches de la policía que esa noche no estaban de servicio. Siguió en silencio a Heiji, que buscaba con avidez algún vehículo que no tuviera puesto los seguros. En poco tiempo dieron con uno, que casualmente estaba en la zona más discreta del garaje.

- ¡Al fin! –festejó. Miró a Kazuha- Bueno, esto va a ser algo nuevo, ¿eh?

La joven respondió con una sonrisa insinuante y él se dispuso a abrir. De pronto ella recayó en algo que la hizo relacionar cabos en una milésima de segundo: las ventanas del coche estaban un poco empañadas…

- ¡Ah, Heiji, NO ABRAS!

- ¿Cómo?

Pero fue demasiado tarde, la puerta ya estaba abierta del todo y había dejado al descubierto la comprometedora escena que dentro estaba sucediendo: en el asiento trasero del coche estaban nada más y nada menos que el reconocido detective Shinichi Kudo, semidesnudo al igual que su novia Ran, que justamente en aquel instante se encontraba bajo él en una postura que lo decía todo.

El silencio cayó sobre los cuatro como un gigantesco bloque de hielo, y ninguno de ellos fue capaz de reaccionar durante unos largos y tensos segundos, al cabo de los cuales sólo Shinichi se atrevió a decir algo:

- ¡JODER!

- ¡Nunca mejor dicho! –apoyó su amigo.

Y la puerta se cerró de un porrazo desde dentro.

- ¡Ya podían haberse molestado en bajar los seguros! –añadió Heiji, tan pálido como Kazuha. Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa temblorosa- Pues sí que llevaba adelantados los informes…

- Dios mío… -escuchó suspirar a su novia, que se daba la vuelta tapándose la cara abochornada, pero segurísimo que no tanto como los dos ocupantes del coche.

Unos minutos después, el tiempo justo como para que se adecentara mínimamente y se vistiera por completo, la pareja volvió a abrir y salió del vehículo. Estaban tan colorados que Kazuha temió que de un momento a otro se desmayaran en medio del garaje.

- R-Ran yo… nosotros… l-lo sentimos tanto… en serio… -balbuceó disculpándose a su amiga, a la vez que esta se alejaba más rápido de lo normal del coche de la discordia. Casi tenía que correr para alcanzarla.

- ¡Ah, Ran, espera! –le pidió Shinichi aún abrochándose la camisa y sin los zapatos puestos, que se detuvo al escuchar unas risitas a su lado.

El chico se giró para fulminar con la mirada a Heiji, que no dejaba de contemplarlo con una expresión que para nada le inspiraba amabilidad o confianza, más bien un inusual deseo de matar.

- Vaya, tío, ya veo que esta noche acabaste estirando otra cosa aparte de las piernas –se atrevió a comentar el moreno, que un segundo después recibió su respectivo puñetazo.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Quién ha dicho que trabajar no es divertido?? xDDDDDD Ais, lo cierto es que no podía parar de reír mientras escribía las últimas palabras de este shot! Ojalá ustedes también lo disfrutaran como yo! Espero que el final al menos los... sorprendiera? xDDD En fin, hoy me despido rápido n.nU! Este shot se lo dedico a todos ustedes, sobre todo a los que siempre me dejan sus preciosos comentarios, muchas gracias, de verdad! Chaitus!_


	26. Gol

**Gol**

Lo primero que vio cuando se abrió la puerta fue una mano abalanzarse sobre su cabeza.

- ¡Hombre, menos mal! ¡Estaba deseando que llegaras ya!

- Esto… Heiji…

El muchacho abrió los ojos y recayó en que la persona a la que le estaba revolviendo el cabello era demasiado alta: Kazuha, cargada varios libros y carpetas contra su pecho, lo contemplaba extrañada.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –preguntó él, tan confuso como la joven.

- ¿Quieres dejar de despeinarme? –preguntó la chica, disgustada- ¿Y cómo que qué hago aquí? Te recuerdo que habíamos quedado.

Él la miró con la boca abierta, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de detenerla cuando ella entró en la casa como si nada. La confianza daba asco.

- ¡O-oye! ¿Cómo fue eso?

- Ya sabes, Heiji, la semana pasada me dijiste que me ayudarías a aprobar las matemáticas. Habíamos quedado hoy en tu casa –la escuchó decir en algún lugar de la casa.

El moreno frunció el ceño e hizo memoria. Para su desgracia, enseguida volvió a su cabeza el momento en el que le había dicho todo aquello a su amiga, hacía días, tras acabar sus clases. Se dio una palmada en la frente, lamentándose, y corrió hacia el salón, donde ella estaba.

- ¡E-espera! ¡Yo no me…! –pero las palabras murieron cuando descubrió que ella ya tenía todos los libros y apuntes esparcidos sobre la mesa, dispuesta a comenzar.

- Oye, no creas que me vuelve loca pasar esta tarde contigo –mintió con orgullo, con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas- , pero quiero sacar esta asignatura como sea, y el día de la recuperación se me echa encima…

- ¡Un momento, te he dicho que…!

- En fin, tú eres aquí el que sabe –lo interrumpió ella. Luego lo miró directamente la cara-. ¿Por dónde empezamos, sensei?

Heiji la observó unos segundos, enredado en aquellos ojos verdes. Luego tragó saliva y reaccionó, un poco colorado:

- ¿Me quieres escuchar de una condenada vez?

- ¿Qué pasa, te olvidaste de las tablas de multiplicar? –se burló ella, comenzando a buscar distraída en su estuche.

- ¡Hoy no podemos estudiar! ¡No debiste de haber venido!

La frase se trasladó en el aire y la golpeó con fuerza. Para cuando Heiji quiso darse cuenta ella ya tenía unas tijeras en la mano y una mirada demasiado similar a la de un asesino, segundos antes de cometer su sangriento delito.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Yo… es que verás, yo ya…

- ¡Dijiste que me ayudarías! ¡Tú mismo te ofreciste! –exclamó poniéndose en pie y acercándose peligrosamente a él.

- ¡Ya lo sé, pero es que no me acordaba!

- ¡¿Acordarte el qué?! –preguntó señalándolo con las tijeras, demasiado cerca de su rostro.

- ¡De que hoy era la final de fútbol!

El silencio se hizo dueño de la casa y paralizó la escena por unos instantes.

- ¿Nani? –consiguió decir ella, tras un duro esfuerzo.

- Ya sabes, ese deporte en el que la gente va detrás de una pelota…

- ¡Sé lo que es el fútbol, ahou!

- ¡Pues eso! Juegan Japón y España, ¡es un acontecimiento histórico!

- ¡Me trae sin cuidado! ¡Sabes lo mal que se me dan las matemáticas!

- Ya, pero…

- ¡Me lo prometiste!

- Ya lo sé, pero no contaba con que…

- ¡Sin ti no podré hacerlo!

Los dos jóvenes, totalmente abochornados, parpadearon y luego miraron para otro lado. Por una parte Kazuha lamentaba estropearle los planes a su amigo, pero es que le hacía ilusión estudiar con él, que la ayudara… Él, por otra, también quería ver el partido con su invitado, pero es que cada vez que recordaba la cara de Kazuha una semana antes, al enterarse de su suspenso, y lo fatal que se le daba aquella asignatura…

- Bah, da igual, no te preocupes –suspiró ella, dándose la vuelta dispuesta a empezar a recoger sus cosas-, no voy a chafarte la tarde.

- ¡Oye, espera, quizás pueda ayudarte en el descanso, y luego del partido también tendríamos tiem…!

El timbre de la residencia de los Hattori cortó sus palabras. Heiji chasqueó la lengua impaciente y se dirigió a la entrada. Mientras tanto Kazuha examinó la mesa que había ante el sofá. Estaba llena de refrescos y cosas para picar.

- ¡Vaya, al fin! –exclamó el moreno al abrir la puerta- ¡Sí que tardaste!

- ¿Te recuerdo que vivo en otra ciudad y que yo no pilotaba el avión? –contestó Conan desde abajo, torciendo la boca.

- Buenas tardes Hattori-kun –saludó alguien más.

- Ah… Ran-chan –murmuró sorprendido él, cayendo en su presencia. Disimuló enseguida- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo fue el viaje?

- Muy bien, aunque ya ves que en el aeropuerto nos retrasamos un poco –sonrió ella.

- No se preocupen… ¡Ah, pero pasen, pasen! –se apresuró a decir haciéndose a un lado.

La chica entró y Conan hizo el ademán, pero el de Osaka lo agarró de la camiseta impidiéndoselo y se agachó a su altura:

- No me dijiste que ella también vendría –le susurró.

- Intenté venir sólo, pero ya sabes ese pequeño detalle que suele impedirme la independencia de un chico de diecisiete años: el resto del mundo me ve como un niño de siete. Cuando le dije que quería venir aquí yo sólo casi le da algo –respondió él encogiéndose de hombros-. Además, a Ran también le gusta mucho el fútbol.

- Pues vaya, ahora sí que se juraron el hambre y las ganas de comer… -masculló Heiji.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- No recordé que había quedado con Kazuha. Ella está aquí, así que ahora se pasarán el partido hablando las dos e incordiando… -de pronto las escucharon encontrarse en el salón y reír- ¿Qué te dije?

Cuando los dos chicos volvieron las encontraron comiendo en el sillón, con la televisión puesta en un canal de música, hablando emocionadas sobre el cantante del videoclip.

- ¡No me dijiste que venía Ran! –le reprochó Kazuha cuando los vio, con la boca llena de papas fritas.

Heiji le robó la bolsa, ya mediada, y la miró enfadado.

- ¿Tú no tenías que estudiar?

- ¡Venga ya, para una vez que nos vemos! –dijo felizmente la chica, a la que también le arrebataron el mando de la televisión- ¡Oye, que estamos viendo a Satoshi Ashida!

- ¡Como si me importara! ¡Aquí se está para ver el partido, así que si van a estar de cháchara se largan a mi habitación! ¿Entendido?

"Y así se recibe a los invitados, bravo…", pensó Conan con ironía. Kazuha se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñada, y Ran se apresuró a consolarla:

- No te preocupes, a mi me gusta mucho el fútbol, además, tenía muchas ganas de ver ésta final.

- Yo lo odio, pero con tal de estar contigo y no darle la razón a éste veré el partido –dijo Kazuha, sacándole la lengua a Heiji.

- Haz lo que te de la gana –le largó él de mal humor, cambiando de canal. Observó el contador del tiempo del partido y frunció el ceño- ¡Mierda, empezó hace diez minutos! ¡Por tu culpa lo cogimos tarde! –le echó en cara a la aikidoka.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Si tú tuvieras en orden tu cabeza no te olvidarías de todas las cosas a las que te comprometes! ¡Si estoy aquí es por tu culpa!

- ¡Agh, ya cállate pesada!

"Va a ser una tarde muy larga…" presintió Conan, acomodándose al lado de Kazuha.

A partir de ese momento el partido comenzó a desarrollarse ante la ansiosa expectación de los jóvenes y de medio planeta más. Por primera vez España y Japón luchaban por ser la mejor selección del mundo, nunca antes, en toda la historia de este deporte, estos dos equipos habían llegado a enfrentarse en una gran final. Se jugaban mucho, no sólo una copa y un título, también otras cosas tan importantes como lo eran las ilusiones de sus aficionados, la fama de sus equipos o las lágrimas de una nación, pero lo más importante de todo era que el sueño de dos grandes pueblos estaban custodiados por el manejo de aquella pelota y los reflejos y la agilidad de aquellos porteros, destinados a defender el orgullo y el nombre de sus países.

Todo aquello, sin embargo, parecía traer sin cuidado a Kazuha.

- Me aburro, ¿cuándo piensan marcar? –preguntó bostezando.

- Están aún en la primera parte, no seas impaciente –le contestó Heiji, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

- ¿Y quienes dices que son los de Japón? ¿Los de la camiseta roja?

- No, esos son los de España, nosotros somos los de blanco y azul –le aclaró Ran-. ¡Ah, miren, van a marcar!

De repente uno de los jugadores japoneses, tras regatear y encontrar su oportunidad, chutó contra la portería contraria, pero el guardameta alcanzó a parar la pelota en medio del aire. La mitad del estadio gritó de alivio.

- ¡Por poco! –exclamó Heiji, dando enojado un puñetazo sobre su rodilla.

- Ese tal Casillas es muy bueno, va a costarnos marcar –observó Conan, sorprendido por la complicada parada.

Kazuha miró con desinterés a los jugadores, mientras se comía una chocolatina. De pronto dejó de masticar, contemplando con los ojos muy abiertos al portero español, del cual acababan de darles un primer plano. El joven hacía señas a sus compañeros, mientras volvía a su puesto.

- ¿Es ese el portero?

- Sí.

- Jolín… ¡qué guapo es!

Heiji dejó de prestar atención al partido por primera vez para mirarla mal.

- ¿Y así defiendes a nuestro equipo, halagando a ese pavo?

- ¿Algún problema?

- Sí, ¿te recuerdo que esto no es un pase de modelos, sino un partido de fútbol?

- ¿Y te recuerdo yo quién se comprometió a ayudarme a estudiar hoy?

- ¿¡Pero tú vas a seguir!?

- Teníamos que haber visto el partido en casa –masculló Conan, arrepintiéndose de estar allí, con aquellos dos escandalosos que no lo dejaban disfrutar del acontecimiento del año.

- Que va, este es un partido aún mejor –sonrió Ran, observando cómo los de Osaka se reprochaban toda clase de despistes el uno al otro. Cayó en que el pequeño la miraba sin comprender y le explicó en voz baja-. Cuando los veo así siempre hago la misma tontería.

- ¿Cuál?

- Bueno… me intento imaginar que somos Shinichi y yo –desveló ella, colorada-. Es muy estúpido, pero echo de menos "partidos" de esta clase, en los que ambos queríamos ganar, sin darnos cuenta de que, en realidad, sólo deseábamos pertenecer… al mismo equipo.

El chiquillo parpadeó sorprendido y ella volvió a prestar atención a la televisión, avergonzada.

- Bah, olvida lo que he dicho, sólo hazme caso en esto: nunca te enamores, Conan.

El niño sonrió y cerró los ojos. "Ya es demasiado tarde, Ran…".

- ¿Lo ves? ¡Eres gafe, Keiji Tamada se acaba de lesionar! –escucharon refunfuñar a Heiji.

- Si iba a marcar tanto como hasta ahora, la verdad es que es mejor que se vaya para otra parte.

- ¡Maldita sea, no entiendes nada de fútbol: ese era uno de los mayores goleadores del equipo! Como esto siga así vamos a tener que jugárnoslo todo en los penaltis…

Las predicciones de Heiji, a su pesar, tenían toda la pinta de cumplirse: rápidamente la primera parte del encuentro dio la bienvenida a la segunda, en la que se sucedieron las oportunidades de ambos equipos para marcar, pero también las paradas de los dos porteros. Aquellos jugadores, a medida que se acercaba la noche y mientras la fuerte lluvia caía sobre ellos, se asemejaban más que nunca a gladiadores manchados de barro como si de mismísima sangre se tratara, jugando como si les fuera su aliento y su alma en ello. En realidad, una parte del alma de muchísimas personas se apostaba por aquella victoria.

- ¿Nani? ¿Falta? ¡Pero qué pasa, ese árbitro está ciego o qué! –gritó Kazuha totalmente metida en el partido.

- Por desgracia sí que lo fue, se vio claramente en la repetición como Nakamura… –empezó a decir Conan, pero al percatarse de cómo lo atravesaba ella con la mirada cambió su respuesta- Lo… lo mismo las imágenes estaban trucadas, ja, ja…

- ¡Ojala estuviera ahí para hacerle una cara nueva a ese tipo! –chilló la chica, apretando con fuerza en montón de frutos secos que tenía en la mano.

"¿Y ésta es la que decía que se aburría?" pensó Heiji, quien por minutos tenía menos esperanzas posadas en la victoria: los jugadores cada vez estaban más cansado, y la defensa comenzaba ya a flaquear y a cometer fallos.

- ¡Un momento! ¿Pero Japón está tonta o qué? ¡Que van a marcar en su propia portería! –señaló la muchacha, escandalizada y señalando con tanto ímpetu la pantalla que algunas almendras y pasas salieron volando.

- ¡Baka! ¡En la segunda parte los equipos cambian su lado del campo, por eso ahora esa es la nuestra!

- Ah, con razón… -murmuró Kazuha más tranquila, aunque no tardó en volver a las andadas- ¡Pues eso se avisa antes empezar el partido! ¡¿Acaso ustedes han jugado alguna vez al _Monopoly_ sin que les cuenten de qué va?!

- Dios mío, ¿porqué no le vendrá un bendito apretón para que se largue? –lamentó Heiji dándose una palmada en la cara.

Tras unos tensos y emocionantes minutos el árbitro pitó el final de la segunda parte y dieron lugar a la prórroga (en el idioma de Kazuha "la tercera parte"). Pese a eso, no se consiguió decidir nada durante aquellos minutos decisivos, los cuales presenciaron encogidos en el sofá y con frustración. Los cuerpos de los deportistas estaban tan agotados como sus propios corazones, y ya cada vez con más claridad veían cómo aquella histórica victoria se jugaría en un puñado de tiros a puerta, manejados por lo desconocido y el capricho de la suerte.

Todo se cumplió cuando murió la prórroga y dieron paso a la publicidad.

- ¡Eh! ¡Un momento, a dónde van! ¡El destino de un país no se puede dejar así! –exclamó Kazuha, ya preocupantemente sulfurada.

- ¡Serás exagerada!

- Sólo es un descanso, ahora se decidirá todo en los penaltis –explicó Ran, sintiendo cómo una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente.

- ¡Ah, entonces genial!

- Jamás había visto a Kazuha tan fanática con algo –le comentó en un susurro Conan a su amigo.

- ¿No? Deberías pasar unos días con ella cuando hay rebajas. Cuando ve una buena oferta no duda en usar las artes marciales, incluso cuando la amenaza se trata de una desvalida viejecita.

- Venga, ahora en serio, como siga así le va a dar algo –medio bromeó el niño-. Y ya ni te cuento como perdamos…

- Si se le dieran las matemáticas tan bien como insultar a los jugadores y al árbitro ahora mismo no estaría aquí… -opinó con aburrimiento, consciente de que, sin saber ya cuándo exactamente, tendría que hacer de profesor particular con aquella salvaje. Lo cierto era que comenzaría a temer por su vida si no ganaban aquella final- ¡Ah! Mira, ya volvieron.

- ¡Menos mal! ¿Qué estaban, cortando el césped? -se quejó la muchacha- Mira que tardar tanto en… ¡Ay! ¡Humf!

Heiji no había aguantado más: ahora mismo le estaba tapando la nariz y llenando la boca con papas fritas.

- ¡Come y calla! ¡COME Y CALLA!

Conan y Ran se miraron con cansancio: sí, el partido había sido emocionante, y como continuara así acabaría con lesionados graves.

- _… El jugador español, Daniel Güiza, besa el balón y lo vuelve a colocar, analizando con detenimiento la portería…_

- ¡Dejen de armar escándalo en el momento más importante de la final! –les gritaron los de Tokio a los otros dos, ya hartos de ellos.

Los dos muchachos quedaron paralizados (Kazuha roja como un tomate y buscando oxígeno por la boca, pero las papas fritas no la dejaban) y se incorporaron para atender a la televisión. La chica comenzó a toser e hizo todo lo posible por no devolver toda aquella comida.

- _…golpea el balón y… ¡Sí, Seigo Narazaki ha conseguido pararla!_ –anunció el locutor de la televisión.

- ¡Bien! –gritaron ilusionados Conan y Heiji, levantando el puño con triunfo.

- Ahora hay que intentar marcarles todo lo posible –dijo Ran, atrapada por aquel momento. Como el resto, se había inclinado hacia delante sin darse cuenta.

El jugador japonés, concentrado en su objetivo e intentando no prestar atención a las millones de miradas que en aquellos momentos analizaban cada uno de sus movimientos, retrocedió tras colocar el balón, cogió carrerilla, golpeó con un chute magistral y…

- ¡¡GOOOOOOOOOOOL!!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Hemos ganado, hemos ganado! ¡Somos los mejores del mundo! –gritó eufórica Kazuha, que se había puesto de pie de un brinco.

La joven tiró de su compañero de al lado, Heiji, lo abrazó con fuerza y le estampó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

El salón al completo quedó paralizado. Nadie más se movió, sólo intentaron, confundidos, asumir lo que acababa de pasar. Los de Osaka se miraron de reojo, ya que ella todavía lo tenía abrazado.

- Esto… esto es… -comenzó a decir con voz temblorosa la muchacha, buscando desesperada una excusa con la que salir de aquella situación tan comprometida- ¡Esto es lo que se hace siempre cuando se gana un mundial! ¡Se abraza al de al lado y se festeja! –dijo al fin con voz chillona, omitiendo la palabra "besar".

Soltó inmediatamente a Heiji y se apresuró a atrapar al pequeño Conan: después lo abrazó ante el desconcierto de todos y lo besó también. No tardó en hacer lo mismo con Ran.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡¿Ven?! ¡ES LO QUE SE HACE SIEMPRE! –gritó convencida, sin que se le bajara el sofoco de la primera felicitación- B-bueno, ¡ya es hora de estudiar! Así que me voy a tu cuarto, para que ustedes puedan celebrarlo todo lo que quieran. ¡Hasta luego!

Corrió hasta sus cosas, las recogió y salió disparada de allí. Aún cuando Kazuha ya se había ido del salón, la conmoción continuó en la habitación durante unos minutos.

- Madre mía… -murmuró Ran, aún contemplando por dónde ella se había marchado- Nadie podrá negar que es apasionada…

- Apasionada no sé, pero no tiene ni idea de fútbol: sólo con conseguir un penalti se creyó que habíamos ganado el partido –observó Conan, volviéndose para ver la televisión. De pronto recayó en que la final había acabado, por la fiesta que se podía ver que había en el enorme estadio- No, y para colmo nos perdemos lo mejor y ganan los españoles… ¿Te lo puedes creer, Hatto?... Oye, ¿Hattori? ¿Te encuentras bien?

El muchacho no respondió: se había quedado rígido tal y como lo había dejado Kazuha, de pie y tocándose la mejilla. Su piel ahora no era morena, sino roja, como el color de la camiseta del equipo de España.

**El color de la pasión, la sangre y el corazón.**

* * *

_PODEMOS! PODEMOS! Eso gritamos hasta que al fin lo conseguimos: ESPAÑA GANÓ LA EUROCOPA! Síiiiiiiiiii! xD _

_Bueno, este shot tiene su origen en los cuartos de final de la Eurocopa de este año. Justamente en los penaltis contra el equipo de Italia me comprometí a que, si pasábamos al menos de aquel partido, escribiría un shot de fútbol para celebrarlo… ¡y aquí está! ¡Y eso que llegamos aún más lejos! Jajaja! En realidad como ya ven, hay muchas diferencias: en el shot juegan la final del Mundial contra Japón (buf, y tanta diferencia! xDD). Ya, ya… Ya sé que, digamos, es una situación un tanto… em… complicada de que se dé? Pero bueno, aquí estamos nosotros… ¡PARA SOÑAR! ¿Y por qué no? ¡Vamos a imaginárnoslo al menos! Y ya que estamos, como si ganar la Eurocopa se nos hiciera poco… GANAMOS EL MUNDIAL TAMBIÉN, SÍ SEÑOR! XDDD Juas, si me hubieran visto buscando jugadores japoneses por Internet… xD_

_Ais, a mi en particular me ha pasado algo muy parecido a Kazuha, bueno, mejor dicho… ella soy yo en el shot xDD, solo que sin ser tan violenta, ni tan gritona, ni abrazar y besar a la gente (más que nada, porque estaba sola cuando vi el partido xDD… uf, quién besara a Heiji, eh?). También confieso que era la primera vez que veía un partido entero y con ganas, nunca me ha gustado este deporte, pero creo que a partir de ahora le cogeré cariño, jajaja n.n En fin, un shot dedicado a todos los aficionados al fútbol, sí señor! Y a mi Jen-neechan, para que sonría y por su cumpleaños n.n (ya tamos viejitas, eh?? xD). Muchas felicidades, nenaaaa! __Pues nada, xaitus gente, muchas gracias por todo! Y a celebrarlo!_

_PD: Sé que había pasado mucho tiempo sin actualizar aquí, pero es que he estado de exámenes. A partir de ahora volveré con el ritmo acostumbrado n.n (espero xD)._


	27. Piel

**Piel**

Hattori lanzó con fuerza la culata de la pistola sobre la nuca de Korn, uno de los integrantes que se habían ocultado sobre la mercancía de los almacenes. Su quejido antes de desmayarse y el sonido que se escuchó al este desplomarse le dio la señal de que ya quedaba uno menos. Sin embargo para él eso no sería suficiente: aquella maldita organización estaba constituida por ratas, ratas escurridizas que podían surgir de cualquier escondite; ratas tan destructivas que bastaba con que quedara tan sólo una de ellas para que su mal continuara extendiéndose.

Rápidamente le quitó el rifle a Korn y lo tiró lejos, perdiéndose así el arma entre la mercancía. Luego comprobó el cargamento de su propia pistola y comenzó a descender de las alturas. Cuando segundos después hubo pisado tierra firme buscó con la mirada, ansioso, algún rastro de su amigo.

La obtuvo cuando escuchó la llamada de unos disparos en el exterior de la nave y el rugido de unos motores.

"¡Kudo!" fue la única palabra que se le pudo pasar por la mente.

Sin preocuparse siquiera en vigilar su retaguardia salió corriendo en dirección hacia la salida, con el dedo preparado acariciando el gatillo. Una vez llegó allí la escena lo golpeó, dándole una desagradable bienvenida: Kudo acababa de esquivar no sólo las balas lanzadas desde uno de los dos Porsches negros de la Organización que se disponían a huir, sino que además la trayectoria del vehículo. Sin embargo, justamente en aquel instante, el niño había perdido de vista el otro coche…

- ¡¡CUIDADO!!

Pero el aviso llegó tarde y los segundos engulleron el suceso demasiado deprisa, como un depredador insaciable: se oyó un fuerte golpe, amortiguado por el sonido de la lluvia, y el cuerpo de Conan volteó en el aire. Era rehén de la gravedad, víctima de su inseguridad. Para cuando cayó nuevamente en el suelo únicamente parecía un muñeco de trapo utilizado, triste y abandonado.

El sonido de los coches se alejó con tanta rapidez como la oportunidad de atrapar a la banda de delincuentes. Desapareció bajo el manto de la oscuridad y se perdió en la lejanía del puerto al igual que la esperanza de conseguir el antídoto para su amigo. De cambiar aquella vida podrida por la mentira.

Sin embargo Heiji Hattori ahora no era consciente de todo aquello.

- Ku… Kudo… -murmuró impactado dejando, sin fuerzas, caer la pistola - ¡¡KUDO!!

Con la grave sensación de haber perdido una importante parte de sí mismo se atrevió a ir hasta donde yacía el cuerpo de Conan. No… Kudo no podía estar… Kudo tenía que seguir vivo… ¡Kudo tenía que seguir vivo aunque aquella imagen le dijese todo lo contrario! ¡No se habían esforzado tanto, no habían pasado tantos meses investigando para que él ahora acabara de aquella manera!

- ¡Oye, Kudo! –se agachó a su lado y lo examinó con la respiración agitada: el recién atropellado tenía contusiones por todo el cuerpo y una alarmante herida en la cabeza. Donde antes yacían sus gafas resbalaba en aquellos momentos un líquido oscuro: su piel se había convertido en un peculiar lienzo para la sangre- ¡Oye! ¡Despierta, Kudo! ¡Vamos!

El niño no reaccionó, no se movió ni dio señales de vida. Eso únicamente consiguió poner aún más nervioso al muchacho.

- Joder… ¡Vamos, Kudo, maldita sea! ¡Abre los ojos de una vez! –por propio instinto de detective alargó su mano temblorosa hacia el cuello ladeado de su amigo y se concentró en comprobar su pulso.

Sólo obtuvo un silencio amargo. Quietud helada y húmeda. Una paz tensa y sospechosa.

* * *

Los hospitales siempre lo habían intrigado de una manera extraña, de una forma que incluso lo hacía recapacitar si se encontraba cuerdo. No es que fuera morboso ni mucho menos, simplemente aquel lugar era tan… misterioso. Nunca había podido evitar sentir aquella atracción, y ya desde temprana edad se le pasaba por la cabeza la incógnita de cuántas vivencias debían de haberse sucedido allí.

Precisamente era en el pasillo de un hospital donde se encontraba en esos momentos, sentado en uno de aquellos bancos que tanta inquietud, espera, sonrisas aliviadas y rostros desencajados debía de haber presenciado.

Volvió a ignorar el andar impaciente de Kogoro, que no hacía otra cosa que pasearse de un lugar para otro. Al menos en esos instantes tenían algo en común: un inmenso y aplastante sentimiento de **inutilidad**.

- ¡Ah! ¡Heiji!

El joven atisbó con desgana a Kazuha, que acababa de llegar. La chica corrió enseguida hasta ellos.

- Gomen nasai por retrasarme tanto, cogí el primer vuelo que pude –se les disculpó en cuanto llegó-. ¿Cómo se encuentra Conan-kun?

Mouri frunció el ceño y Heiji miró para otro lado.

- Ahora mismo Ran está acompañándolo en la habitación –informó el hombre con voz ronca-. Además acabamos de hablar con el doctor: aún están investigando los daños que haya podido causarle el accidente, por lo que de momento no pueden decirnos mucho más. Dentro de poco los médicos nos comunicarán los resultados de las pruebas.

Nadie dijo nada más, por lo que Kazuha, tras dedicarle una breve mirada a la puerta de la habitación, prefirió sentarse junto a Heiji. No eran los únicos que esperaban preocupados por el estado de salud del pequeño, también allí los acompañaban varios miembros de la policía y una mujer rubia y con gafas que charlaba muy rápido en inglés con otros hombres. Estos luego afirmaron con la cabeza y dieron media vuelta para irse, con aspecto de tener mucha prisa. Vio cómo otro señor mayor, con bigote y pelo canosos, y también con gafas, apretaba cariñosamente el hombro de la extranjera, y cómo ella lo sonreía tristemente antes de sacar su móvil.

¿Quién era toda aquella gente y qué tenían que ver con Conan-kun?

Por su parte, sobre Heiji posaban otra clase de preocupaciones, obviamente más importantes. En su cabeza no dejaban de mezclarse el olor a gomas de coche quemadas, la visión de un niño volando por los aires y la voz del doctor minutos antes, con un mensaje tan directo como horroroso…

* * *

_- En estos momentos desconocemos las verdaderas consecuencias del accidente, sólo podemos asegurarles que el golpe que recibió ha sido muy grave. El resto sólo lo sabremos cuando realicemos todas las pruebas y tengamos los resultados _–había contado tras las ansiosas preguntas de Kogoro y él. El silencio había seguido a sus palabras, un silencio suspenso, que daba pie a pensar muchas, demasiadas cosas. El médico había luego torcido la boca, apenado por vivir aquellos amargos momentos que le entregaba su profesión-. _Discúlpenme, hasta el momento es todo lo que les puedo decir con seguridad, y he de volver con el paciente y el equipo…_

_- Oh, sí, sí, claro, muchas gracias doctor._

Sin embargo, apenas el hombre había comenzado a caminar y a alejarse de ellos, alguien más lo había solicitado:

_- Oiga, doctor…_

Él se había vuelto para atender a Hattori, que lo contemplaba como si el destino de su propia vida estuviera en sus manos. Aquella expresión tan segura del joven incluso lo hizo vacilar un instante.

_- Dígame._

_- Yo sé que no ha sido franco del todo._

Tras escuchar aquello el médico había fruncido el ceño, incómodo. A continuación, con un gesto, había dado permiso al muchacho para continuar, quien entonces se encontraba a una distancia suficiente como para que nadie más escuchase su conversación.

_- Sé que no están seguros aún, pero si no me equivoco Conan puede haber sufrido un traumatismo craneoencefálico y… y…_ -Heiji se había mojado los labios y después lo había mirado directamente a los ojos, dispuesto a arrancarle la verdad de detrás de sus pupilas- _y esa es una de las primeras causas de muerte infantil en nuestro país, ¿no es cierto?_

Dicho aquello, las miradas de ambos se habían mantenido durante unos pocos segundos, sin embargo a ambos les habían parecido extrañamente más largos de lo común. Luego el doctor había cogido bastante aire por la nariz y se había atrevido al fin a hablar:

_- No, no se equivoca, pero ¿por qué…?_

_- Doctor _–lo había interrumpido el chico. De repente había sentido como si su corazón se hubiera retorcido de dolor dentro de su pecho-, _sólo quiero hacerle una pregunta, da igual lo estúpida que suene y lo alejada que parezca estar de la realidad, pero necesito que me la conteste ya._

* * *

- Oye, Heiji… -le pareció oír murmurar a la voz de Kazuha, quien daba la impresión de que lo llamaba desde un lugar muy lejano. De repente todos sus recuerdos y reflexiones se habían disipado en el aire y se habían esfumado como el humo de un incienso. Como él no la respondió, la chica dejó de contemplar a las otros desconocidos que, como ellos, esperaban por saber más del estado del niño, y se dirigió a él directamente- Heiji, dime, ¿quiénes se supone que son esas perso…?

- Son amigos de Conan-kun –la interrumpió, entendiendo enseguida su preocupación.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Venga ya, ni en broma tienen pinta de…!

- ¡He dicho que son amigos de Conan! –le repitió tajante y enfadado.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida por su reacción y el muchacho volvió a centrar su mirada en el suelo, cruzado de brazos. Heiji estaba muy extraño, era obvio que debía de estar preocupado por el niño (pese a la gran edad de diferencia entre ambos siempre se habían llevado estupendamente), pero había algo más, aquellos ojos irradiaban algo más aparte de eso... Decidida tragó saliva y se dispuso a saber más:

- Esto… Heiji… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Seguro? Bueno, ya sabes que… que puedes contarme lo que quieras…

- Estoy bien.

Escuchar aquella respuesta sin que la mirara a la cara le dejaba aún más claro que la había mentido. Y aquello atrajo hasta ella una realidad que la dejó paralizada: Heiji no era sincero, y ni siquiera confiaba en ella para contarle qué era lo que estaba sintiendo o qué le estaba haciendo tanto daño. De pronto era como si él se hubiera convertido en un completo desconocido, en una muralla de hielo incapaz de atravesar.

Lo tenía justo a su lado, pero lo veía tan inalcanzable, tan inaccesible.

Tan lejos.

- Ahora vuelvo –lo escuchó decir de pronto, sacándola de su cavilaciones.

Heiji se levantó bruscamente y, sin darle tiempo a que ella pudiera decir nada más, comenzó a andar con decisión. Kazuha, por su parte, lo contempló en silencio, sintiendo un repentino y desagradable vacío, mientras él continuaba su camino.

Cada vez más lejos.

* * *

La máquina dispensó el café con su ya usual y breve traqueteo. Luego el hombre cogió el vaso y se lo pasó a la niña, que contemplaba su alrededor con desconfianza oculta bajo una gorra. Ambos habían aprovechado aquel descanso para conversar sobre lo ocurrido, lejos de oídos indeseables, y la zona de las máquinas dispensadoras se les presentaba, de momento, como el lugar más discreto del hospital.

- Kudo fue demasiado temerario, le advertí que se metería en la boca del lobo –comentó ella mientras removía su cucharilla. Hacía tiempo que no estaba tan enojada y nerviosa, aunque este último sentimiento conseguía ocultarlo casi a la perfección.

- No seas así de dura, Haibara –le pidió Agase-. Además, recuerda que esta vez ni siquiera se había propuesto el atrapar a la Organización, su objetivo era hacerse con otra muestra de la droga para conseguir al fin ese antídoto…

- Pues mira hasta dónde le ha llevado su desesperación. Si hubiera mantenido la calma y esperado un poco a que estuviéramos seguros de que no era una trampa, quizás…

- ¿Y a qué iba a esperar? ¡La Organización ya sabe que Shinichi Kudo jamás murió, ahora más que nunca debe darse prisa o…!

El profesor enmudeció de golpe al percatarse de una nueva presencia tras ellos. Al girarse descubrieron nada más y nada menos que al moreno de Osaka, como siempre con las manos en los bolsillos.

- Vaya, Hattori, qué susto –suspiró aliviado Agase-, creíamos que eras otra persona…

- Necesito –dijo de pronto Heiji con voz grave, que corrigió enseguida-… necesitamos algo de ustedes.

- ¿Nani?

El joven se acercó a ellos y los observó con seriedad unos instantes. Luego su mirada y la de la chica se mantuvieron tensamente. Era como si ambos pudiesen adivinar lo que el otro pensaba con una nitidez pasmosa.

- Ni lo sueñes –rompió el pesado silencio Haibara con una rotunda seguridad.

- Escúchame al menos, ¿no?

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué quiere? –le preguntó confundido el profesor.

- El antídoto.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Pero para qué!

- No te lo pienso dar, así que ya puedes irte por donde has venido –le advirtió ella, soplando su café.

Heiji apretó la mandíbula, rabioso. Aquella chiquilla lo trataba como si no tuviera nada que ver en todo aquello, cerraba la puerta a cualquier opinión, negándose así a atender a lo que él pensaba. ¿Se creía acaso la única persona con el derecho de decidir en aquel asunto, sobre el destino del detective herido?

- ¡Kudo es mi amigo!

- ¡El nuestro también! –le respondió ella, que se olvidó de su bebida y la dejó en la mesita que tenía a su lado.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y entonces dónde estaban ustedes cuándo lo atropellaron? –preguntó él, cada vez más sulfurado.

- Una pregunta parecida te hago yo: ibas armado y viste cómo lo arrollaba el coche, ¿se puede saber qué hiciste para evitarlo?

- ¡Maldita criaja de mierda, no te voy a permitir que…!

- ¡Bueno, YA ESTÁ BIEN! –se hizo escuchar Agase sobre sus voces, antes de dejarlo acabar. Afortunadamente había impuesto la paz a tiempo: Hattori ya incluso hasta se había agachado a la altura de Haibara, y ambos estaban a una distancia peligrosa- Estoy seguro de que estos reproches estúpidos no ayudarán a Shinichi-kun a recuperarse, así que dejen ya de malgastar el tiempo en eso y limítense a pensar en algo de provecho.

Heiji dejó escapar un exasperado suspiro y se incorporó, mientras la niña se cruzaba de brazos. Ninguno lo admitiría en voz alta, pero Agase tenía toda la razón del mundo.

- He hablado con el doctor hace un rato –comenzó a contar el muchacho segundos después. El profesor lo observó atentamente, sin embargo Haibara ni se molestó en eso-. Me certificó que Kudo ha sufrido un traumatismo craneoencefálico, y que su salud ahora mismo es muy débil e inestable.

- No es nada que desconociéramos –dijo ella con menosprecio.

- Haibara, por favor.

- Además está en coma, y para ellos poder actuar antes deben de tener los resultados de las pruebas pertinentes –continuó Heiji-. Llegados a este punto no puedo decir nada más, desconozco qué harán con él cuando esto ocurra.

- Ninguno de nosotros podemos hacer más, lo que pase a partir de ahora es asunto de los médicos –lamentó Agase.

- Bueno… en realidad quizás sí podamos hacer algo –se atrevió a añadir el chico, consciente de que estaba llegando a un punto muy delicado. Los otros dos lo miraron y él cogió fuerzas para hablar. Aquello era terriblemente difícil-. Cuando hablé con el doctor aproveché para plantearle una situación "hipotética".

- ¿Qué demonios has hecho, Hattori? –preguntó con desconfianza y temor Haibara, descruzando los brazos.

- Le pregunté si un adulto joven tendría mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir en el estado en el que se encuentra Kudo que un niño.

De repente aquellas palabras parecían haber hipnotizado a sus interlocutores, quienes enseguida ataron cabos y comprendieron perfectamente a dónde quería llegar con todo aquello.

- No… ¿en serio pretendes…?

- ¡Qué fue lo que te contestó, Hattori! –inquirió Agase, ansioso.

- Me respondió que obviamente un joven adulto tiene más probabilidades de salir para adelante y recuperarse, su cuerpo es mucho más resistente, y más si se cuenta con que hasta el momento esa persona había disfrutado de una buena salud.

- Dios mío, tú… entonces tú has acudido a nosotros para… -murmuró sobrecogido el profesor.

- ¡No! ¡Para! ¡YA BASTA, HATTORI! –rugió la chica, furiosa. Los otros dos la contemplaron sorprendidos- ¡Quítate esa maldita idea de la cabeza: jamás te daré el antídoto para que se lo administres a Kudo!

- Pero Haibara, lo acabas de escuchar, un adulto joven tiene más… -intentó convencerla Agase.

- ¡Ya lo escuché, y lo entendí perfectamente profesor!

- ¿Quieres abrir los ojos de una vez? –le largó Heiji. Él mismo se sentía alterado, y eso era algo que odiaba, por lo que intentó como mejor pudo no perder los nervios- Si los médicos trataran a Kudo con su cuerpo de adolescente él podría sobrevivir, ¡no le busques los tres pies al gato!

- ¡YA DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES! Únicamente te has centrado en ese aspecto de la situación, y ni siquiera te has molestado en barajar las otras consecuencias: es posible que eso que digas sea cierto, ¡pero el terrible dolor que causa el efecto del antídoto, juntado con su grave estado de salud lo matarían antes de alcanzar su verdadero cuerpo!

El moreno y el profesor quedaron paralizados. Aquella realidad había conseguido instantáneamente traspasar sus pieles y congelarles la sangre y el alma. Cómo… ¿Cómo podrían haber pasado aquello por alto? ¿CÓMO?

Heiji bajó la cabeza, cerrando con tanta fuerza sus puños dentro de sus bolsillos que hasta se consiguió hacer daño. La preocupación, el nerviosismo y la desesperación lo estaban haciendo olvidar analizar al completo la situación, estaba obviando detalles importantísimos… Y aquello era algo que un detective no podría permitirse, y más cuando la vida de su mejor amigo estaba en juego.

- Además, ni te has parado en pensar en la duración del antídoto: a estas alturas el organismo de Kudo ha creado tal número de anticuerpos hacia él que ni siquiera llegaría a conservar su cuerpo de adolescente más de una hora, y como ya te imaginarás carezco de un almacén cápsulas para él sólo –añadió ella con ironía.

La reflexión se abrió paso entre ellos para hacerse notar con contundencia. Los tres meditaban la realidad que se les presentaba, una situación complicada y a la que pocas vías de solución le encontraban. Se sentían como ratones atrapados en un oscuro callejón sin salida, con poca oportunidad de movimiento, mientras eran vigilados por la temible mirada de un gato negro. Podían continuar buscando otra manera de salir de allí, olisquear algún agujero o intentar inútilmente trepar una pared, aunque a veces algunos ratones prefieren enfrentarse al gato…

- Dame el antídoto, por favor.

Haibara casi no creyó que lo que acababa de escuchar fuera cierto:

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

- Dame el antídoto –repitió el chico, alargando la mano hacia ella.

- Oye, Hattori, ¿de verdad has entendido todo lo que ella acaba de decir? –preguntó con preocupación Agase.

- Completamente. Es cierto que Kudo ha creado tales anticuerpos, pero estoy seguro de que tienes en tu posesión muchas más cápsulas del antídoto, suficientes como para que él conserve su cuerpo hasta que se recupere. Además, siempre podrás hacer más de ellas en el caso de que…

Sin embargo Haibara no se contuvo más y cortó sus palabras golpeando su mano y apartándola con brusquedad. Su mirada jamás había chispeado tanta furia, pero eso no echó para atrás a Heiji, quien no tardó en justificar su petición:

- Sabes que Kudo lo haría. Sabes que Kudo apostaría por cualquier oportunidad de salir para adelante, por muy pequeña y arriesgada que ésta fuera, y ese antídoto que tienes es en estos momentos lo único que nos queda.

- Insensato… -masculló ella, negando con la cabeza- ¡Los doctores se enterarían de todo!

- Estoy dispuesto a asumirlo con tal de que él se recupere.

- ¡KUDO PODRÍA MORIR!

- ¡Pues si es así que entonces sea como él siempre lo deseó: CON SU VERDADERO CUERPO!

Las respiraciones de la niña y del profesor se bloquearon antes de llegar a sus pulmones. De pronto había sido como si los hubieran tirado en medio de un mar de agua helada, sin nada a lo que agarrarse ni otra luz de la que guiarse.

Inesperadamente Haibara sintió como una pesada mano reposaba sobre su hombro y la devolvía al mundo real. Miró a su dueño, el viejo Agase, quien parecía suplicarle con la mirada:

- Ai, por favor.

La chica lo contempló boquiabierta, debatiéndose sobre aquel terrible dilema. Dentro de ella luchaban varios ejércitos de sentimientos, razonamientos y moralidades, y casi los sentía arañarles las entrañas en medio de su feroz campo de batalla.

Lo que Kudo siempre deseó…

La muchacha exhaló un amargo suspiro e introdujo su mano lentamente en uno de sus bolsillos. Luego sacó de él un pequeño pastillero azul y se lo entregó a Heiji, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban. La mano de ambos temblaba ligeramente.

- Gracias.

El joven se incorporó y giró, mientras guardaba la entrega en el buen recaudo de su cazadora vaquera, y comenzó a alejarse de ellos poco a poco.

- Hattori –escuchó que le decía de repente la fría voz de la niña. Él se detuvo, pero no se volvió-. Si Kudo muere tú serás su único asesino.

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del detective, quien contestó con unas palabras impregnadas de rencor y desaire:

- Aquí el único asesino es quien creó la droga que le ha jodido la vida a Kudo.

Y sin añadir nada más, continuó caminando.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Madre mía, qué lata me ha dado este shot T.T... Hacía tiempo que no planteaba un dilema como este, y la verdad es que no me gustaría estar en el pellejo de Heiji... Tenía ganas de escribir una conversación entre Haibara y él, porque creo que ambos chocarían muy fácilmente, y más si trataran un tema tan delicado como este. El caso es que me ha costado desarrollar sus reacciones, sólo espero haberme al menos aproximado xD _

_Vaya, ahora que lo pienso este shot toca poco la relación entre Kazuha y Heiji, pero bueno, aunque esta vez me apetecía más escribir sobre el tema del antídoto, también quería dejar en el aire una pregunta: ¿sería Hattori capaz de ser completamente transparente con Kazuha? Ja, una cuestión curiosa, eh? Yo creo que no sólo él, sino la mayoría de nosotros siempre guardamos algo de lo que sentimos y que no compartiríamos con nadie, por lo que su caso no me parece algo tan extraño... __En fin, creo que poco más queda por decir, quizás sólo señalar que me he tomado este shot más bien como un encuentro con los Hombres de Negro y sus consecuencias, que en la línea general de los otros que he escrito n.nU Ojalá les haya gustado, pese a lo triste que lo pinté todo xDD Muchas gracias por continuar leyéndo y comentando, eso me da muchísimos ánimos en esta recta final! Hasta la próxima!_


	28. Placa

**Placa**

Shinichi Kudo no era el único que lo notaba, pero sí quizás el más, por algo él era detective y además su mejor amigo: ya desde una semana antes de que a las gemelas les tocara pasar unos días con Hattori, el humor del moreno se endulzaba repentinamente, consultaba más dudas de paternidad con Ran y con él y resolvía los casos que les encomendaban con más agilidad que nadie, como si la euforia de esos días hiciera calentar a sus contactos neuronales para que estos funcionaran más rápido de lo normal.

Lo que jamás se imaginaría el bueno de Kudo era que, además, Heiji se pasaba las tardes libres visitando jugueterías, paseando por el cuarto que él mismo había preparado para las pequeñas y descansando en el mismo banco del parque de siempre, contemplando con nostalgia a los niños jugar y saltar y contando mentalmente las horas que quedarían para abrazar a sus hijas.

Sí… Hattori había cambiado mucho desde que una lluviosa noche su ex esposa le propusiera la separación en una fría habitación de hospital, hacía ya mucho tiempo. La sensación experimentada tras hablar Kazuha aún conseguía ponerlo nervioso y congelarlo por dentro: recordaba perfectamente cómo de pronto se había hundido en sus ojos verdes y, sin nada a lo que agarrarse, se había perdido en ellos como un náufrago abandonado en el más inmenso y siniestro mar. Únicamente habían hecho falta unas pocas palabras para cambiar su vida de golpe, para tatuarle un insoportable sentimiento de fallo, para convertirlo en un detective con una familia quebrada y para helarle el alma bajo la piel.

Sí. Continuar con su vida después de aquello, sobrellevarla como si realmente algo lo ilusionase de ella había sido muy complicado, seguramente de las cosas más difíciles que había hecho nunca. Aunque lo que jamás se podría atrever a afirmar era que él había sido el único afectado por la triste separación: dos criaturas y una mujer también habían tenido que afrontar un cambio brusco, uno tan violento y doloroso que, durante un tiempo, las descolocó y confundió tanto a ellas como al propio hombre.

Pese a todo aquello, y tras pasar una amarga época de bajona y reflexión que a él le pareció eterna, Heiji se repuso al menos aparentemente y se obligó a no perder lo poco que le quedaba de su antigua familia: sus hijas. Por razones de custodia no las vería tanto como él quería, pero desde el momento en el que el juez dictó la sentencia que dejaría claros los días que las dos niñas pasarían con él se juró a sí mismo que no las perdería por nada del mundo. Ellas no sólo eran sus "pequeñas detectives", sino además la sombra de la vida que él siempre deseó conservar…

…Y la que, algún día, se propondría recuperar.

- ¡Papá, Saori me ha quitado la placa de policía!

- ¡Mentira, prueba algo así! ¡Tengo una coartada firme!

- ¡Pero si la tienes escondida en tu bolsillo, se ve muy bien!

- Vamos, vamos, luego nos ocuparemos de llamar a los investigadores para que recojan huellas, aunque creo que eso no será necesario… -las apaciguó Heiji, recogiendo de ante ellas sus platos del desayuno. Luego sacó del bolsillo de la otra chiquilla el origen de la discusión y se lo devolvió a su propietaria-. Venga ya, Saori, ¿ahora te cambias al bando de Kaito Kid?

- Irene empezó –protestó ella cruzándose de brazos. Su expresión refunfuñada era idéntica a la de su padre cuando se enfadaba-, anoche no quería jugar conmigo a "los detectives"…

- ¡Querías que hiciese de víctima!

- ¡Pues claro, si no el juego pierde la gracia!

Heiji se dio una palmada en la frente y dejó los platos en el fregadero. Sí, Saori era un verdadero trasto, destacaba precisamente por eso… Siempre había sido la más traviesa de las dos, quizás era esa una de las cosas por las que se podía diferenciar claramente de su hermana, ya que en lo que respectaba al aspecto eran casi idénticas: ambas tenían la mirada verde de su madre Kazuha y su cabello castaño, pero la rebeldía de éste, la tonalidad de su piel, la sonrisa y la ambición por descubrir todo lo que significase un misterio eran claramente de su padre.

Por su parte Irene era un poco más tranquila, aunque cuando se enojaba podía mostrarse muy peligrosa (por lo visto aquello del carácter enrevesado era algo de lo que ninguna podría librarse, ya que ambos progenitores lo tenían bastante retorcido). Normalmente llamaba mucho la atención por su nombre al no ser japonés, pero Kazuha se había antojado en su momento en llamarla Irene, en recuerdo de Irene Adler, la única mujer que había conseguido ganar a Holmes en sus deducciones. Aún podía recordar el debate que habían tenido respecto a aquello años atrás, cuando ambos aún creían que tendrían una hija única y no gemelas por sorpresa…

- _¿Irene Adler? ¡Que la niña es japonesa, Kazuha!_

- _Bueno, ¿y qué más da? De acuerdo que llamará un poco la atención, pero respecto a eso no puedes protestar demasiado: tú la llamas continuamente_ –había alegado ella. Luego había dejado en la mesa de noche el libro de nombres que había estado consultado un momento antes y se había acomodado a su lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho-. _Además, me merezco elegir: yo también soy como esa mujer, he ganado a un detective_ –había ronroneado mientras sus escurridizos dedos acariciaban la piel del futuro papá.

- _¿Ganado? ¿En qué si se puede saber?_

- _Bueno… Resuelvo los misterios que tú intentas esconderme_ –había sonreído ella-. _¿O tengo que recordarte cómo averigüé que habías quemado la cena de anoche?_

- _Bah, eso no vale, lo supiste porque olía a quemado._

- _Ya, pero ese olor no me sirvió para saber que habías cogido el pollo carbonizado para dárselo al perro del vecino… ¡Pobre animal, cómo se te ocurre!_

- _Vale, vale, está bien, no debí hacerlo. Pero aún así ni el bicho lo quiso, así que no le pasó nada _–había rezongado derrotado.

- _No me extraña…_

Sí, Kazuha se había salido con la suya, y como consecuencia ahora la pobre niña era acosada con la misma pregunta cada vez que decían su nombre en alto o alguien la llamaba: "¿Pero la niña no es japonesa?". Era escuchar aquello y hervirle la sangre a su padre.

"En fin, al menos pude salvar la identidad de su hermana" pensó Heiji aliviado, mientras contemplaba a la enfurruñada Saori mirar mal a su gemela. Sí, viniendo de él, de un detective, era extraño que hubiese escogido aquel nombre sin ningún motivo en especial, ningún significado transcendente en su vida… Pero bueno, en lo que se refería a aquello él no era tan rebuscado como Kazuha: simplemente le gustaba escuchar cómo sonaba el nombre cuando ella lo decía, como el susurro de una ola.

- Además, tampoco lo hice por venganza -alegó a su favor la culpable, sacando a Heiji de sus recuerdos. De pronto torció la boca al descubrir que la niña se había vuelto a despeinar. Tanto trabajo haciendo dos moñitos para nada… Salió gruñendo de la cocina-, es que no encontraba mi placa y cogí la de Irene prestada, ¡nada más!

- ¡Maldita sea, Saori, no me digas que la has vuelto a perder! –lamentó su padre desde el baño, abriendo un cajón y hallando el cepillo.

- Tan despistada como tu padre –la regañó Irene, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Heiji asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina, con cara de no haberle gustado nada aquel comentario:

- ¿Cómo dijiste?

- Eso le dice siempre mamá –explicó la niña.

- Y tú tienes que repetir todo lo que ella dice como un puñetero loro –masculló el hombre malhumorado. Se colocó tras Saori, le deshizo del todo el peinado y comenzó a peinarla de nuevo, agarrando con los dientes las dos coletas. A aquellas alturas ya había aprendido a hacer aquello y regañar a la vez-. Y tú escúchame bien: que no me entere yo de que vuelves a hacerle algo así a tu hermana o…

- Está bien, intentaré escondértelo mejor para la próxima -dio un alarido cuando su padre comenzó a hacer el primer moño con bastante mala uva- ¡Papi, que duele!

-…o a perder tus juguetes, ¿entendido? –continuó subiendo la voz.

- ¡Mi placa no es un juguete!

- Bueno, tú di lo que quieras, pero como vuelva a ocurrir te quedas sin ver "Crímenes de Tokio" –amenazó impasible-, ¿te quedó clarito ahora?

- Hai… –suspiró Saori vencida. Entonces vio como su hermana festejaba su particular triunfo haciéndole morisquetas-. ¡Papá, Irene se está riendo de mí!

- ¡Y tú, lárgate y cepíllate los dientes!

- ¡Hai!

* * *

Cuando Shinichi lo vio llegar su amigo tenía tan mala pinta como uno de aquellos cadáveres que rutinariamente examinaban: estaba despeinado, llevaba la corbata descolocada, la camisa arrugada, una mancha de desayuno en los pantalones y aspecto de haber finalizado recientemente una pista de obstáculos terrible.

- Vaya Hattori, ¿acabas de ser rescatado del núcleo de un tornado? –preguntó sonriente cuando su compañero entró en el coche.

- Vete a la mierda, Kudo –le largó él, que se cansó de la corbata enseguida y comenzó a quitársela, pasando así un kilo del protocolo. Luego se puso el cinturón y salieron de la central directos al escenario del crimen.

- Las gemelas, ¿eh?

- Las quiero más que a mi vida, pero cualquier mañana acabarán con ella –confesó guardándose la prenda en el bolsillo-. Las he preparado a contrarreloj porque Ran se había ofrecido a cuidarlas esta mañana.

- Sí, eso me contó antes de yo irme. Ha sido mala suerte que este caso haya surgido justamente cuando te tocaban las niñas, pretendías dedicarles toda la semana a ellas.

Hattori torció la boca disgustado: por algo había intentado pedir aquellos días libres, pero aquellos asesinatos en serie ya no se trataban de un caso que pueda obviar, y el inspector no es que se hubiera puesto a rogarle de rodillas, pero cuando le había pedido su colaboración reconoció con claridad que el hombre no estaba pasando un momento oportuno para dialogar y recibir un NO, más bien todo lo contrario. Además, recién acaban de descubrir una nueva víctima que podía tener mucho que ver con el caso, por lo que podían estar ante una nueva oportunidad para dar con más importantes pistas.

- En fin, es lo que hay –medio suspiró y medio gruñó-. Este asesino me va a pagar el estrés que paso por las mañanas.

Un buen rato después los dos detectives llegaron al lugar donde se había encontrado el cadáver, en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, cercano a un pequeño lago en el que el agua comenzaba a congelarse por las bajas temperaturas de aquel invierno. Por la zona en la que había ocurrido todo, el caso debía de ser asunto de la comisaría de aquel lugar, pero en aquella ocasión se trataba de un asesinato que se sospechaba por sus características que estuviera relacionado con otros tres que se habían perpetrado en Tokio, por lo que se habían visto obligados a viajar hasta allí.

En cuando ambos habían bajado del vehículo habían echado un largo vistazo a su alrededor: se apreciaba que la zona estaba tranquila y que el lugar ya estaba acordonado por los agentes de la zona. Por fortuna el sitio estaba tan alejado de la mano de Dios que ni los periodistas habían conseguido dar con él, y lo que eran ellos dos bendecían el GPS de su coche. Sin mediar palabra, y como si sus propios cuerpos estuvieran programados para andar a la vez, los detectives se dirigieron hacia la aglomeración de policías e investigadores con las manos cobijadas en los bolsillos.

- Según me ha adelantado el inspector por teléfono el cadáver fue descubierto decapitado a orillas del lago, aunque me comentó que la cabeza de la víctima ya había sido encontrada en el lago poco después, con una nota dentro de su boca –explicó Shinichi.

- Vaya, vaya, esto se presenta cada vez más interesante.

- Tío, no seas gore –le reprochó.

- Lo siento, no pude evitarlo –se disculpó parándose ante el cordón policial. Se dispusieron a pasar por debajo de este, pero un agente más joven que ellos los abordó decidido.

- Disculpen, pero no está permitido el paso –comunicó colocándose ante ellos.

Shinichi sonrió un poco, dándose cuenta de que aquel policía en concreto desconocía hasta entonces de la llegada de ellos. Fue a presentarse, pero su compañero, que no estaba viviendo precisamente un día libre de impedimentos, no se molestó en ocultar su mal humor.

- Oye muchacho, no somos dos excursionistas perdidos, sino dos detectives de la central de Tokio, así que hazte a un lado.

- Vuelvo a repetirles que no puedo dejarles pasar, esta zona está acordonada.

- No me digas… Mira, no estoy hoy de buenas, así que apártate de una vez y deja de tocarme las narices –soltó Heiji cada vez más sulfurado.

"Tú siempre tan diplomático" pensó Shinichi, mirándolo de reojo.

- Le repito que no puedo, y si fueran detectives de verdad deberían saber que necesito sus acreditaciones.

En aquello tenía razón, pero por cuestión de mala costumbre ambos se olvidaban siempre de aquello (normalmente trabajaban en Tokio, donde sus compañeros de la policía los conocían y ni les pedían identificarse). Shinichi fue a sacar su placa del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, pero su amigo fue más rápido:

- Jodeeer, ¡pues tómala entonces! -exclamó plantándole en toda la cara la placa al agente- ¡Pone Hattori Heiji, detective de la Central de la Policía de Tokio! ¿Estás contento ahora?

El joven leyó y arrugó la frente:

- Disculpe, pero su acreditación no es válida.

- ¿NANI?

- Hattori, tranquilízate –le dijo Shinichi, llenándose de paciencia.

- ¿No te enseñaron a leer en la escuela…?

- Oye…

- ¿… o te dejaste las gafas de cerca en casa?

- ¡Hattori, lee la maldita placa, tiene razón! –se desquició el detective.

El moreno obedeció apretando la mandíbula con rabia y leyó. Miró al agente, luego a Kudo y volvió a leer dos veces más lo que rezaba la placa, que curiosamente pesaba menos, como si estuviera echa de otro material…

- E-esta… esta no es la mía… -murmuró estupefacto.

Los tres contemplaron detenidamente el objeto de la discordia: era una placa parecida a la suya, solo que con otro nombre, otra foto y con el dibujo de una flor donde debía de estar el escudo identificativo de la reconocida policía japonesa.

- Lo es si tu nombre es **Saori Hattori** y si tu placa es de cartón recortado –opinó Shinichi, mientras una gota de sudor frío bajaba por su frente.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_xDDDD En los líos que meten estas niñas a su pobre padre, eh? Básicamente la culpa me la tengo yo cuando escribo estas cosas que le ocurren, pero ya saben que me gusta hacerle sufrir xD Bueno, hacía tiempo (muuucho) que no colgaba nada, espero que no hayan llegado a pensar que había abandonado los 30 Vicios n.nU, lo cual no pienso hacer y menos cuando me falta tan poco para acabarlos xD He tardado en traer algo porque he estado escribiendo varias cosas que no estaban relacionadas con esto._

_Respecto a la historia? Bueno, uno de los nombres de las niñas lo escogió mi reina del humor, Lena-neechan. Me gustó eso de la idea de Irene y me pareció original n.n El de Saori... Bueno, simplemente siempre me ha gustado ese, nada más xD Tenía ganas de escribir respecto a las gemelas, y aviso que es posible que escriba más sobre ellas n.n Aquí no lo cuento, pero yo me imagino que tienen alrededor de 5 o 6 añitos... Ideal para desquiciar a su padre! xD Y nada, sólo recordar que aquí Kazuha y Heiji están separados (esto era algo que contaba en Espinas)._

_Bueno, por último quería apuntar algo respecto al fic anterior (Piel). Supongo que habrá gustado y disgustado por el final, hay seguidores y no seguidores de Ai. Respecto a esto no me posiciono, no pretendía escribir algo contra ella precisamente, sólo qué podría ocurrir en una situación así, las reacciones de los personajes . Las opiniones y visiones ya es algo personal de cada uno._

_Finalmente quería agradecer a todos los que leen y a los que comentan! Ni se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen, de verdad! Cuídense y hasta la próxima!_


	29. Música

**Música**

No hacía falta ser un gran detective para sospechar qué podría estar haciendo Hattori un sábado por la tarde cuando sus pequeñas gemelas estaban con él. Era en aquellos días cuando se olvidaba de incordiar a Shinichi (exceptuando cuando efectuaba sus incordiosas llamadas para repetirle lo monísimas e inteligentísimas que eran "sus niñas"), los cadáveres dejaban de ser tan llamativos y ya no frecuentaba los bares con el triste objetivo de buscar takoyakis (su plato preferido y el que, en su tiempo, Kazuha le solía preparar como sorpresa).  
No, en días como aquel el salón de su apartamento solía convertirse en una improvisada escena del crimen (con víctima incluida y salsa de tomate a modo de sangre), su casa se plagaba de pistas y las deducciones bombardeaban las mentes de las gemelas. Las protagonistas eran aquellas dos detectives, que se veían obligadas a llamarse por su nombre para evitar confusiones con su propio apellido.  
- La víctima se trataba de Papá Conejito. Lo encontró su hijo, Conejito Junior, muerto dentro del fregadero cuando llegó a su casa, ¿no es así detective Irene?  
- Afirmativo, es posible que le clavaran los palillos de su propia cena en los ojos. Por eso no veía y cayó en el fregadero lleno, donde se ahogó sin acabar sus fideos. ¿Qué tal si _intercambiamos_ a los _supersosos_, detective Saori?  
Heiji aprovechó para corregir a la niña, que había cogido prestada una de sus corbatas y llevaba puestos sus zapatos del trabajo (muchos números más grandes):  
- Irene, se dice "interrogamos a los sospechosos".  
- Usted sólo hablará cuando yo lo mande ¿entendido? –replicó señalándolo con el dedo de una manera amenazadora.  
"Cuando se pone así es clavada a su madre" pensó el hombre, tragando saliva. Miró a cada uno de sus lados, donde se encontraban el resto de los sospechosos: el famoso Conejito Junior, con un brazo vendado con papel higiénico y con la barriga agujereada, y una Barbie con el pelo chamuscado y una pierna pegada con cinta adhesiva. Sí, todos habían tenido que hacer de víctima en un momento u otro (eran las consecuencias de ser el juguete de las hijas de Hattori Heiji. Él era, para colmo, el creador de aquellos salvajes casos).  
En ese momento Saori se puso de puntillas para alcanzar la minicadena y pulsar el _play_. Entonces comenzó a escucharse la música que siempre utilizaban para ambientar el juego, una misteriosa mezcla de jazz con rock que parecía activar sus mentes hacia la solución del caso, como una chispa encendía la mecha de una bomba.  
- Pero como vemos que tiene ganas de hablar, usted será el primero en ser _intercambiado_. En primer lugar dígame… –comentó Irene, que comenzó a pasearse de un lado para otro de la habitación, pasando siempre ante las narices de su expectante padre. De pronto dudó y se quedó pensativa- Em… Jo, ¿qué era lo primero?...  
- Si conocía la víctima –la ayudó él.  
- ¡Ah, sí! Dígame, ¿de qué conocía usted a la víctima?  
- De nada, yo sólo era el repartidor –contestó Heiji, metiéndose en el papel y colocándose una gorra promocional de una cadena de comida rápida-. El señor Papá Conejo llamó a mi empresa y pidió una de fideos –señaló el pedido, que estaba desparramado sobre la pequeña mesa del salón.  
- Vaya, vaya, así que de nada… -Saori, que vestía una camisa también de su padre, se acercó hacia él con desconfianza. Lamentablemente la prenda le quedaba tan grande que se la pisó y tropezó.  
- ¡Saori! –Heiji se agachó para socorrerla- ¿Te encuentras bien?  
- S-sí –masculló incorporándose y masajeándose la barbilla. Pese al daño no dejó a un lado el interrogatorio, que continuó con lágrimas en los ojos y aguantándose el dolor (el trabajo era lo primero)-. ¿En-entonces sólo vino a traerle la cena?  
- Así es… ¿Seguro que no es nada?  
- Aquí las preguntas las hacemos nosotras –interrumpió Irene.  
"Mira que llegas a ser antipática…" pensó Hattori mirándola de reojo.  
- ¿Y usted, Conejito Junior? ¿Dónde se encontraba en el momento del crimen?  
Heiji agarró al peluche por la espalda y movió sus pequeños brazos, mientras hablaba con voz aguda y con disimulo, cual ventrílocuo:  
- Yo fui a por zanahorias al 24 horas, pero cuando volví mi papá… ¡OH DIOS, MI POBRE PAPAITO! ¡BUAAAAH! ¡BUAAAH!  
Saori posó una mano sobre su hombro y habló con decisión:  
- Tranquilo, encontraremos al asesino de su papá cueste lo que cueste, no se preocupe.  
- Sin embargo, hay algo que no entiendo –intervino su hermana mientras meditaba-: usted fue a por zanahorias, pero el señor Papá Conejito había pedido unos fideos a este señor… ¿No es muy extraño?  
- M-mi papá estaba pasando una mala temporada… Hacía muchas cosas raras… -hipó el peluche. Saori sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo pasó- Gr-gracias… Buaaah…  
- No hay más preguntas.  
El peluche se soñó e Irene se acercó a la última sospechosa, lo que en su pasado había sido una Barbie linda y de cabello brillante y cuidado.  
- Muy bien señorita Britney Hilton, es su turno. Díganos, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que vio a la víctima?  
Como había pasado con Conejito Junior, la muñeca cobró vida y comenzó a hablar, esta vez con una voz afeminada demasiado parecida a la de su padre:  
- Justo después de que él hiciera aquel pedido yo me marché de su casa, tenía cita en la peluquería. Ya saben que conseguir hora por estos días es muy complicado, ¡no podía faltar!  
- Pero a juzgar por su pelo usted no llegó a tiempo, ¿verdad? –intervino Saori, totalmente convencida de que su lógica era aplastante.  
Hattori se dio una palmada en la frente. ¿Qué clase de argumento era aquel? Es más, ¿qué sospechosa iba a llamarse así? Qué le iba a hacer, tampoco podía pedir tanto, al fin y al cabo eran sólo niñas y no iba a pretender que sus racionamientos fueran como los suyos.  
- Díganos, usted conocía a Papá Conejito del cole, ¿verdad?  
- ¿Del… del cole?  
- Sí, ya sabemos que eran novios… Papá y mamá también se conocieron en el cole, pero como él es tonto y no se enteraba de nada no fueron novios hasta que fueron mayores.  
Fue como si el gélido abrazo de una ventisca se apropiara del cuerpo de Heiji. ¡¿Cómo demonios sabían aquellas dos tanto?! La idea de que sus hijas conocieran más de la cuenta respecto a su oscuro y funesto pasado amoroso le puso los pelos como escarpias, y tal fue el nerviosismo que lo abordó que incluso se olvidó del papel que en aquellos momentos debía interpretar:  
- ¡U-un momento! ¡¿Cómo se supone que saben eso?!  
Las niñas lo miraron sorprendidas. Les extrañaba que su padre se exaltara tanto por aquello.  
- No sólo sabemos eso, mamá también nos contó cómo le pediste que se hicieran novios.  
- ¡¿NANI?!  
- Bueno, mami nos cuenta mucho de cuando ustedes iban al cole –desveló Saori encogiéndose de hombros-, los líos en los que la metías, aquella vez en la que casi lloras porque te caíste de tu bici, el día en el que el profesor te castigó porque soltaste "sin querer" todas las ranas del laboratorio…  
-… Lo que te hacía rabiar que Kudo te ganase en las deducciones, lo mal que lo pasaste cuando le pediste su mano a los abuelos, cómo perdiste su amuleto después de una borrachera y cómo ella lo volvió a encontrar, la noche en la que quemaste la cena de vuestro aniversario…  
- ¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! –preguntó chillando Heiji, poniéndose de pie.  
Irene parpadeó confundida.  
- La noche en la que quemaste…  
- ¡No! ¡Lo anterior!  
- ¿Lo del amuleto?  
- ¡SÍ! ¡Acabas de decir que lo encontró!  
La niña se acarició el mentón, pensativa.  
- Sí, mamá lo tiene siempre colgado, sólo se lo quita cuando nos vienes a visi… ¡AH! - de pronto se tapó la boca, como si así pudiese evitar que saliesen más palabras de ella.  
- Repite eso, Irene –masculló el hombre, acercando mucho su cara a la de su hija.  
Ella negó con la cabeza rápidamente, mirándolo temerosa.  
- I-RE-NE…  
- ¡No podemos, mamá nos hizo prometer que no te lo contásemos! –exclamó desesperada.  
- Que no me lo contaran, ¿eh? -sus ojos brillaron y en su rostro se dibujó una siniestra sonrisa. Además su voz adoptó un tono suave y meloso- Dime Irene, ¿tiene mamá más cosas mías guardadas? No sé, el anillo que le regalé en su cumpleaños o alguna foto de cuando éramos novios en su cartera…  
- P-papá… M-me das miedo cuando pones esa cara… -balbuceó la pequeña, con las lágrimas en los ojos y haciéndose para atrás.  
-… ¿Quizás el video en el que salimos cantando en el karaoke o…?  
- ¡YA BASTA REPARTIDOR DE FIDEOS! –gritó alguien tras él, cortando tajantemente con el improvisado interrogatorio.  
Ambos miraron hacia la espalda de Hattori y descubrieron a Saori apuntándolo con una pistola de agua. La fiereza y la seguridad hablaban desde su mirada.  
- O-oye…  
- ¡No creas que podrás confundirnos con tus preguntas! ¡Sabemos que eres el asesino de Papá Conejito!  
- Espera Saori… ¿A qué viene esto? –él se giró para acercársele- ¡Ahora no estaba interpretando mi pa…!  
- ¡Qué no des ni un paso más! ¡Sabemos que estás disfrazado y que en realidad eres el asesino en serie de conejos que llevamos persiguiendo meses!  
Su padre se quedó de piedra. ¿Era cosa suya o se estaba sacando todo el argumento del juego de la manga?  
- ¿Asesino en serie de conejos? ¡Venga ya! ¿Y desde cuando tienes esa pisto…?  
- ¡Irene, ahora!  
La otra obedeció y se lanzó al suelo para agarrarse a los pies de Heiji e inmovilizarlo. Eso hizo que él perdiera el equilibrio y se derrumbara sobre la mesita del salón, dando su cara justo encima de los fideos.  
- ¡Oigan, paren!  
- ¡No te escaparás!  
Entonces Saori se sentó sobre su espalda, mientras su hermana le atrapaba las manos en las esposas de su propio trabajo.  
- ¡Oye, OYE! ¡¿DE DÓNDE LAS SACASTE?! ¡ESO SÍ QUE NO TE LO CONSIEN…! ¡AAAAAAGH! –pero el agua de la pistola de la otra chiquilla le dio de lleno en la boca, acabando así con sus quejas.  
Saori dejó de disparar y lo intentó tranquilizar mientras el arrestado tosía ahogado por una mezcla de agua y fideos.  
- ¡Tranquilo papi, yo misma tengo aquí guardada la llave! -se palpó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y puso cara de preocupación- Vaya… la tenía por aquí ahora mismo, t-te lo prometo…  
- ¡¡¡SAORIIIII!!!

* * *

Veinte minutos después alguien tocó al timbre del apartamento, reclamando así la atención de Irene, quien corrió angustiada hasta la puerta y abrió.  
- ¡Sh-Shinichi! –exclamó esperanzada al verlo.  
- Hola Irene, ¿por qué me llamaron al móvil? Me dijiste que había pasado algo –murmuró el detective bastante preocupado e intentando mirar hacia el interior. De pronto se quedó parado al recaer en los ojos de la niña-. Un momento, ¿has estado llorando?  
Ella lo agarró de la mano y tiró de él, llevándolo hasta el salón como toda respuesta. Allí encontró la razón de la llamada: tendido sobre la mesa y con las muñecas en la espalda, atrapadas por unas esposas, estaba su amigo Hattori. Se encontraba vestido de repartidor, con la cabeza empapada y con unos cuantos fideos. A su lado Saori se secaba las lágrimas y le quitaba los restos de comida del pelo.  
Francamente, era un panorama la mar de desolador… **Y desternillante.  
**- ¿Pero qué…? –fue lo único que pudo murmurar el recién llegado, sin ser capaz de moverse del umbral debido al impacto visual que le había causado la escena.  
- ¡Kudo! –gritó Heiji, como quien acaba de ser salvado por su ángel de la guarda de ser pisoteado por una manada de ñus salvajes.  
Un silencio extraño circuló entre ellos, cargado, muy cargado, pesado como el plomo. Saori gimoteó entonces un doloroso "Perdí las llaves de las esposas de papá" y las carcajadas de Shinichi resonaron en la habitación, explotando violentamente como una inesperada bomba.  
Obviamente eso, para nada agradó a su compañero:  
- ¡Ya deja de reírte y trae la maldita copia de las llaves de la comisaría, AHOU!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Lo primero y lo más importante... _Feliiiiiiz Navidad a tods!!! n.n Ais, sí, ya sé que hacía tiempo que no subía nada, pero yo acabo los 30 Vicios, sí! ò.ó xD A decir verdad no me he quedado satisfecha con este shot, no sé... No me gusta el resultado, así que si a alguien más le pasa como a mí le pido que me disculpe, y que no se preocupe, que me pasa igual ú.ùU Pero bueno, ya iré mejorando...Aquí tenía pensado incluir una cosa que iba a suceder luego, pero de la que escribiré en otro shot porque creo que es más adecuado... Nada más y nada menos que un encuentro entre Kazuha y Heiji n.n! A ver si sale mejor que esto xD Tengo ganas de escribirlo, sep n.n__  
Sé que este ya es el vicio número 29, lo que significa que ya el próximo será el último... Pero me alegra anunciarles que no será así, y que al menos escribiré uno o dos más después del 30 xD No sé si será una buena noticia, pero lo que es a mí me daría pena no escribir un último shot más trabajado. Agradecería MUCHISIMO propuestas para el último shot, así sentiría que es algo más compartido aún con ustedes n.n (Pueden proponerme temas, palabras, situaciones, la edad que pudiesen tener, personajes que pudieran aparecer... Lo que se les ocurra).__  
En fin, ya queda menos... Sería también muy agradable saber qué shots les han gustado más y porqué, aunque también muy constructivo saber cuales no tanto y la razón :) Finalmente quiero dar agradecer no sólo a quienes leen, sino a los que comentan y me dan tantos ánimos... Creo que ya lo he dicho, pero eso es el mejor regalo que pueden darme n.n  
Bueno, ya me despido, deseándoles como no unas lindas fiestas! Xauuus!!!_

_P.D.: Britney Hilton es la funsión entre "Britney Spears" y "Paris Hilton"… hay mejor nombre para una Barbie? xDDDD_


	30. Amuleto

**Amuleto**

No era la primera vez que le pasaba: siempre que el tren se acercaba con su traqueteo sugerente hacia su ciudad natal, las tripas parecían ponerse de acuerdo para revolucionarse dentro de su estómago. No era que volver a Osaka lo disgustase, es más, allí se conservaban la mayoría de sus buenos recuerdos, pero quizás el hecho de que muchísimos de ellos estuviesen encadenados a la misma persona... Seguramente era aquello lo que prácticamente lo incomodaba.  
Kazuha.  
Para él aquella palabra, aquel nombre de mujer desencadenaba miles de significados que se expandían como las viejas raíces de un árbol. Hurgaban y se hundían bajo su piel. Chupaban y se alimentaban de su alma solitaria. Poco a poco, en silencio, como quien quiere pasar desapercibido. Se enredaban en sus recuerdos, se apropiaban de todas sus sonrisas, de todos sus nervios, de todos sus remordimientos, de todas sus cuestiones, dudas existenciales, temores.  
Tres simples sílabas que agarraban todo lo que lo rodeaba y lo relacionaban con aquellas caderas escurridizas, una cola de caballo olvidada, centenares de "¡ahou!" perdidos y finalizaban en la mirada de dos gemelas que, en aquellos momentos, degustaban en silencio el _mochi_ que él mismo les había pedido en la cafetería del vagón de al lado.  
- ¿Qué pasa Irene? ¿No te está gustando? –se atrevió a preguntarle a una de ellas cuando la vio distraída mirando por la ventana sin probar bocado.  
La pequeña desvió su atención del paisaje rural que atravesaban para mirarlo a él. Luego contempló su pequeño dulce blanquecino y volvió a observar a su padre.  
- Bueno, ya sé que el _mochi_ que sirven en este tren no será mejor que el que sueles comer, pero tan rancio no creo que sea -alargó la mano para quitarle el postre y lo probó-. Pues no sabe tan mal, la ver… -de pronto dejó de masticar, se metió los dedos en la boca y sacó un largo pelo castaño.  
Inmediatamente le arrebató de las manos el dulce a la otra chiquilla y lo tiró en la bolsa donde habían venido.  
- Prohibido comer cualquier cosa de aquí, ¿entendido? Y a vuestra madre ni una palabra de esto –les advirtió malhumorado y cerrando la bolsa, mientras continuaba murmurando y rechistando- Fuerte mierda, llego a traer a Sanidad y…  
- Papi.  
- ¿Qué pasa, Irene?  
- Nos dejarás con mamá y te volverás a marchar, ¿verdad?  
Hattori se quedó paralizado y la miró sorprendido. Los ojos claros de la niña no inspiraban ni una pincelada de reproche, sólo un temor y un miedo que hacía tiempo que no se encontraba en aquellos ojos. Vio que Saori había escuchado la pregunta y que, molesta, había preferido prestar atención al paisaje.  
- ¿A qué viene eso, Irene?  
Ella bajó la cabeza y silenció. Le costaba hablar de aquello, más que nada porque hablar de algo que no entendía se le hacía muy difícil.  
- ¿Irene?  
- No quiero… que te vuelvas a marchar.  
Él torció la boca, como a alguien a quien al que le han tocado una herida mal curada, pero se esforzó por sonreír y tranquilizarla:  
- Bueno, tú sabes que volveremos a vernos muy pronto. ¿No recuerdas las entradas del partido que te enseñé ayer? ¡Queda menos de un mes! ¿No estás deseando ir? –esperó una respuesta, no sólo de Irene, sino también de su hermana. Sin embargo, ninguna abrió la boca y los ánimos de él mismo se fueron desinflando- ¿Qué pasa? Siempre les ha gustado el béisbol; es un gran… partido…  
Nuevamente la incomodidad y la melancolía habló por los tres. Era duro admitirlo, pero a Heiji cada día se le hacía más complicado llevar aquello. Y sus hijas cada día crecían y se preguntaban más cosas. En verdad las entendía: desde la separación, él y Kazuha no habían mantenido ni mucho menos una relación de enemistad o recriminación, sino algo más parecido a una amistad antigua con menos confianza, obviamente. Viéndolo desde fuera no se llevaban tan mal como para no estar juntos… Y era cierto.  
Quizás el propio dolor que les había causado la situación, o el shock que había significado cambiar de la noche a la mañana a una nueva realidad, había desembocado en que los pocos encuentros que tenían (sólo para recoger o traer nuevamente a las niñas a Osaka) se basaran en una relación limitada, sin cuestionarse el uno al otro más de lo mínimamente exigido o charlar de otras cosas que no tuviesen que ver con sus hijas. Se trataban de normas escondidas, invisibles, casi secretas y nunca antes pactadas que habían nacido de no se sabía donde pero que, gustase o no, allí estaban y se respetaban sin faltar. A él ni se le ocurría tocar el tema de volver a estar juntos; a ella ni se le pasaba por la cabeza preguntarle por su trabajo. Eran como palabras prohibidas. Él se quedaba en un "Todo bien, ¿no?" y ella no respondía más que a un educado "Sí, no te preocupes". "Para lo que necesites ya sabes…" solía continuar él. "Sí, claro…" dejaba ella abandonado en el aire.  
Sí claro… Ya sabes… ¿De verdad estaba tan claro? ¿En serio él mismo sabía a lo que se refería? A aquellas alturas entendían tan poco como las gemelas.  
Cuando una hora después desembarcaron en la estación, los tres se bajaron y recogieron sus pocas pertenencias, que básicamente eran las de las pequeñas. Poco después consiguieron parar un taxi entre la muchedumbre que aquella tarde volvía a sus hogares tras la dura jornada.  
- Mamá tiene uno de esos –comentó por el camino Saori, señalando, en medio de la caravana, el escaparate de una tienda de artículos de cocina.  
Heiji miró hacia donde ella indicaba y reconoció de inmediato el objeto, dejándolo claro con una pequeña sonrisa.  
- Lo que pasa es que para escurrir los espaguetis usa otro con agujeros de verdad.  
- ¿Escurrir los espaguetis? Pero si no es para eso.  
- ¿No? Pues entonces no sé para qué es, nunca lo usa… -intervino Irene.  
- Es para cocinar _takoyakis_. Es como una sandwichera, pero con agujeritos, ¿ves? Ahí echas la pasta y se cocinan las bolitas –desveló su padre.  
De repente se habían quedado los tres muy pensativos, contemplando sin abrir la boca el curioso artefacto expuesto.  
Heiji rompió el silencio sin siquiera proponérselo, como si la pregunta que le rondaba por su mente inquieta se hubiera equivocado de camino y directamente se hubiera perdido en su garganta autómata:  
- ¿Y dices que no lo usa?  
- No.  
- Ya veo…  
Fue extraño, pero de pronto un amargo vacío se hizo dentro de él, un vacío en el que se perdieron imágenes de un White Day borroso, en el que una muchacha con el cabello recogido en una bonita cola de caballo innovaba y le entregaba una fiambrera de _takoyakis_, en vez de chocolate. Quizás era esa una de las cosas que lo habían enamorado de ella, su manera de cambiar lo que todo el mundo veía común, su empeño por dar la vuelta a la tortilla y presentar las cosas con otros aspecto, con otro sabor  
Kazuha era imprevisible, y él alguien demasiado curioso como para que no le llamase la atención.  
- Oye papá.  
- Dime.  
- ¿Y por qué no nos has llevado nunca a probarlos?  
Él miró extrañado a su hija, olvidándose así del escaparate y de los recuerdos con forma redonda.  
- ¿Nani? Porque supuse que ya las habrían comido, tu madre las hacía muy bien.  
- Quizás se haya olvidado de la receta Saori –sonrió su hermana con convencimiento-. ¡Seguro que si le decimos que las hagas de nuevo la recuerda!  
- ¡Es verdad! Aunque… ¿tú no sabes hacerlas, papá?  
Él se rascó la mejilla, un tanto incómodo.  
- ¿Eh? ¿Yo? Bueno, lo llegué a intentar en varias ocasiones, pero siempre acababan nombrando el lugar donde había cocinado zona catastrófica. Los vecinos agradecieron que desistiera –bromeó despeinando a la chiquilla con la mano.  
Ellas rieron y continuaron mofándose de lo terrible que era su padre con aquello de la cocina (ellas mismas lo habían comprobado en primera persona. Días antes de pasar los días con él siempre hacían un ejercicio de mentalización: lo que comerían durante la estancia sería cercano a lo incomestible).  
Cuando al fin consiguieron salir de aquel tráfico y alejarse del corazón de la ciudad, el taxi se adentró en carreteras más relajadas y despejadas. A aquellas horas el sol ya pedía su sustitución, dejando paso a un cielo cada vez más elegante pero no por ello menos hermoso. Para cuando las estrellas se habían desparramado sobre sus cabezas, recordando así a una accidentada manualidad hecha con purpurina, los tres ya se encontraban detenidos ante el final de su destino.  
- ¿Podría esperar unos minutos? Es dejar a las niñas y volver –le informó Heiji al taxista, mientras ellas se bajaban y salían corriendo con sus mochilas.  
- No hay problema.  
El hombre cerró la puerta y alzó la mirada en la misma dirección que los pasos de sus hijas: ante él se levantaba la vivienda de su exmujer, silenciosa y reservada, como recordaba a su propia dueña últimamente.  
Era una casa blanca, más bien pequeña y discreta. Estaba situada a las afueras de Osaka, en un barrio tranquilo y poco conocido, cercano a unos campos se girasoles utilizados para la producción de aceite. Cuando él y Kazuha se hubieron separado ella había optado por mudarse con las niñas a aquel sitio. No era que hubiesen tenido problemas con la vivienda que ambos tenían en la ciudad, pero ella había preferido cambiar de lugar de residencia. Comenzar de nuevo en todos los sentidos, alejarse de los recuerdos que se respiraban en su anterior casa. La mujer nunca lo había confesado, pero aún así era demasiado evidente, y más para un detective como Hattori.  
Ser consciente de algo así le dolía demasiado.  
- ¡Vamos Irene!  
- ¡Sí!  
La pequeña se agachó para que la otra se montase sobre sus hombros con un impulso. Cuando ya lo hubo conseguido alargó el brazo y tocó el timbre.  
- Les tengo dicho que no hagan eso, que se van a hacer daño –suspiró Heiji, agarrando del cuello de la camiseta a Saori como si se tratase de una bolsa de la compra y bajándola de su hermana.  
Se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados, vigilando los insectos que revoloteaban ensimismados alrededor de la luz que había sobre la puerta. En verdad aquel lugar no estaba nada mal, eso lo había pensado siempre: no estaba muy lejos de la ciudad, donde Kazuha trabajaba como psicóloga, no se encontraba en una zona ruidosa, no olía a humo y ni tenía enfrente a un molestoso vecino amante de la música _heavy_ más alta de la cuenta. Le mataba admitirlo, pero prefería aquel sitio a su apartamento arrinconado en "la selva" de Tokio.  
- ¡Mamá!  
Heiji dio un respingo. Miró a un lado y vio a Kazuha agachándose para recibir a las chiquillas, que se habían lanzado a abrazarla. La observó sin decir nada ni interrumpir la alegría de las tres.  
- ¿Se han portado bien?  
Saori e Irene sonrieron nerviosas, mirando de soslayo a su padre como suplicando compasión. Si para algo estaba preparado era para soportar miraditas como aquellas: sacó de su bolsillo sus propias esposas y se las enseñó a Kazuha:  
- Deja volar tu imaginación y piensa en qué trastada han podido hacer con esto.  
Ella resopló y se llevó una mano a la cabeza:  
- Despídanse de papá, luego hablaremos de la aventura con esas esposas.  
- P-pero…  
- ¡Tenemos derecho a un abogado!  
Ella las fulminó con la mirada, dejándolas paralizadas de ipso facto. Sabían más que bien lo que significaba aquel ceño fruncido y amenazante. Sin atreverse a decir nada más respecto a aquello se acercaron a Heiji, quién se agachó para besarlas y darles y un fuerte abrazo. Cuando se hubieron separado su mirada y la de Irene se cruzaron unos instantes. De repente una frase retumbó en su cabeza:  
"Nos dejarás con mamá y te volverás a marchar, ¿verdad?"  
- Cuiden mucho de mamá, ¿si? –le dijo al oído, intentando acallar aquellas palabras de su interior.  
Ella asintió y volvió para la casa lentamente y con la tristeza dibujada en el rostro. Cuando las dos niñas ya hubieron entrado, Heiji se incorporó para dirigirse a ella. Kazuha llevaba puesto aquella noche un chándal de invierno turquesa y blanco que la ayudaba a afrontar el frío que hacía por aquellos días, y más a esas horas y en una zona como aquella. Como siempre que se veían, llevaba en su cara una expresión educada, que sonreía lo justo y suficiente para ser cortés en momentos puntuales. Una sonrisa que siempre destacaba por no ir a juego con sus apagados y distantes ojos verdes.  
- En fin… Todo bien, ¿no?  
- Sí, no te preocupes –respondió la mujer, un tanto incómoda.  
- Ya… -él se mojó los labios y se esforzó en sonreír, pero su intento se quedó más en una mueca torpe- Para lo que necesites ya sabes, ¿eh?  
- Sí, claro –hizo ademán de girarse-. En fin, voy a servirles la cena a las niñas. Hasta la próxima.  
Kazuha tocó el pomo de la puerta, pero justamente en el instante en el que fue a girarlo unas palabras la pararon de golpe, como si sobre su cuerpo hubiesen apretado repentinamente el botón de "pause":  
- Te queda fatal el pelo así.  
La frase fue tan inesperada que incluso la mujer se vio obligada a recapacitarla unos segundos. Cuando se volvió lentamente en su cara ya había muerto cualquier rastro de amabilidad. Ahí estaba la verdadera Kazuha.  
- ¿Nani?  
- Que ese corte te queda fatal, no te favorece. Aparte, te hace mucho más vieja –contestó Heiji con una tranquilidad aplastante, encogiéndose de hombros.  
- ¿Ah si? –lo fulminó con la mirada y le dedicó una tensa sonrisa- ¿Y desde cuando te interesas por mi corte de pelo?  
- Desde que te peinas mal. Era imposible que no me llamaras la atención.  
- ¡¿Cómo dijiste?!  
De repente el hombre comenzó a reír de una manera que a ella, curiosamente, le resultó particular: era una risa sosegada, llena de alivio, cargada de paz y comodidad. No escuchaba una como aquella desde hacía mucho tiempo…  
- ¿Tengo cara de chiste o algo?  
- Qué va, qué va –dijo sacudiendo la mano-, pero me alegra que sigas teniendo esa mala leche.  
El detective continuó riendo, pero por lo visto la razón a ella no la alegró tanto como a él.  
- No sé qué sería lo que intentabas diciendo esto, pero que sepas que no lo has conseguido.  
- ¿Seguro? ¿Cómo puedes saber que no, si no sabes lo que intentaba? –preguntó sonriendo con aquel aire repelente que lo acompañaba todo el día, aquel mismo aire repelente que a ella la había enamorado.  
Su ex no respondió, por parte porque no tenía respuesta con la que contradecirle, por parte porque por nada del mundo tampoco le daría la razón y justificaría su ego. Se limitó a observarlo con detenimiento y con una expresión distante.  
- ¿Qué quieres que te diga Kazuha? –preguntó con cansancio, cerrando los ojos- Hemos llegado a tal punto que me veo obligado a faltarte para poder hablar con sinceridad.  
- Como si se tratara de algo nuevo… Aparte, ¿quién ha dicho que yo quiera eso?  
Heiji enarcó una ceja y sonrió con suficiencia:  
- De no ser así ya te habrías desecho de nuestro amuleto, ¿no?  
Ella abrió los ojos de par en par, impresionada por lo que acababa de escuchar: había sido como si la hubiesen desnudado en público repentinamente.  
- ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…?  
- ¿Tanto tiempo conociéndome y no recaíste en que soy detective? Sólo tuve que fijarme en tu cuello: tienes la marca del cordel del amuleto, cuando te lo quitas resalta demasiado –desveló al igual que habría hecho con cualquier complicadísimo caso de asesinato.  
Obviamente las sospechas de Heiji habían comenzado por la pista que se les había escapado a sus hijas el día anterior, pero no quería mezclarlas en aquello (aparte, admitir que se había dado cuenta gracias a ellas significaba dejar bastante mal su papel como detective). Por otra parte aquella información se le había presentado como la excusa perfecta para poder acercarse a Kazuha, y para qué negarlo, de alguna manera también significaba un rayo de esperanza. Al fin y al cabo, si ella guardaba aquel amuleto sería por alguna razón.  
La mujer por su parte se llevó la mano al cuello por puro impulso, como si así se pudiesen borrar las huellas del crimen. De pronto había sido como si la muralla que se había esforzado por construir y luego mantener entre ella y Heiji durante todos aquellos años se hubiera derrumbado con un inesperado soplo de viento, dejándola al descubierto y a su merced. Su fachada había caído. Se sentía desprotegida, sin argumentos, acorralada y desorientada.  
Consciente de su desventajosa situación, la mujer bajó la mirada, mientras se acariciaba el cuello con disimulo, como si jugara con el cordel invisible del amuleto.  
- ¿Qué quieres, Heiji? –dejó escapar con menos fuerzas, al cabo de un amplio silencio.  
- Saber dónde estamos, en qué punto hemos acabado –ella lo miró extrañada. Él a su vez contemplaba el cielo, como si en su aterciopelado semblante se encontrase todas las verdades que buscaba-. Me paso los días dándole vueltas a la cabeza, y te juro que no encuentro una maldita respuesta.  
- ¿Te refieres a nosotros?  
- ¿A quiénes si no?  
Kazuha adoptó una expresión dura y cruda.  
- ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Pretendías que todo fuera igual? Sabes perfectamente en qué punto nos encontramos, así que ni lo preguntes.  
- La que parece que no lo tiene claro eres tú. ¿Por qué entonces guardas ese amuleto? –inquirió él, comenzando a perder la paciencia. Cuando la frialdad se derretía, Kazuha se convertía en el elemento que lo hacía reaccionar como la dinamita- Llevas mucho tiempo contradiciéndote, así que déjalo de una maldita vez, ¿quieres?  
Una mueca de desdén adornó el rostro de la mujer, que, como él, también parecía haberse olvidado de su rol interpretado durante muchos meses.  
- Si eso no te importara lo ignorarías, pero no es así, ahou.  
Ambos quedaron paralizados por la aplastante verdad. Paralizados porque, después de mucho tiempo, él había vuelto a escuchar su insulto favorito de su boca favorita. Paralizados porque una frase tan simple implicaba destapar sentimientos la mar de interesantes, dejarlos desnudos a merced de ambos.  
Todo como en los viejos tiempos.  
Cuando se vio capaz de reaccionar, Heiji sonrió con alivio, con evidencia, como si le hubiesen entregado el secreto de la vida o de la felicidad de las mismísimas manos de un dios supremo. Introdujo la suya dentro de su camiseta y tiró de un cordel. Kazuha no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban descubriendo…  
- Tú… tú también…  
Él respondió acentuando su sonrisa y dedicándosela por completo, admitiendo así que ella no era la única que se aferraba a recuerdos de metal con forma de amuleto. Los abrazó entonces un silencio complicado de describir, violento y decisivo, ya que claramente dejaba caer que aquello no podía quedar así. Que aquel gesto no podía ser el último. Que aquella sonrisa no podía ser la última. Que las cosas no podían dejarse así ante tal evidencia. Que si ambos llevaban encima aquel objeto era porque habían decidido continuar conservando muchos recuerdos y sentimientos.  
Que si ninguno de ellos se había deshecho de aquel amuleto era porque en algo continuaban conectados.  
Por su parte Heiji sintió que ya había dicho suficiente mostrando su amuleto. De aquella manera no sólo había dejado al descubierto aquel objeto, sino que también lo había hecho consigo mismo: no tenía nada más que añadir, aquella evidencia era clara y sincera, y sabía que Kazuha ante todo era una persona sumamente inteligente.  
Guardó nuevamente su cordel, ante la confundida expresión de su ex, y dio media vuelta mientras levantaba la mano a modo de despedida y comenzaba a andar:  
- He hecho esperar mucho tiempo al taxista. Buenas noches.  
La mujer contempló congelada cómo su silueta se alejaba. Quizás con sus pasos tranquilos también lo hacía alguna oportunidad… De repente todas las reflexiones se habían quedado paradas dentro de su cerebro, atascadas, mezcladas de tal manera que no conseguían proporcionarle una información adecuada.  
¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en momentos como aquellos, en los que una reacción o una palabra eran claves para decidir el rumbo de su vida, el resto de su cuerpo se quedaba estático y desorientado? ¿Por qué no tenía más tiempo de plantearse la situación y las consecuencias? ¿Por qué aquel taxista no era más generoso? ¿Por qué la cabeza no era capaz de darle una respuesta?  
La solución era más simple de lo que ella pensaba: porque a veces las respuestas hay que alejarlas de la cabeza, ya que si no corren el riesgo de contaminarse con la razón.  
- ¡He-Heiji!  
El hombre paró en seco, sin volverse. Dejó que el aire transportara las palabras dubitativas de Kazuha hasta sus oídos, tras unos segundos de expectación:  
- S-seguramente no llegues hasta las tantas a tu casa, entonces… -ella se acarició el brazo, buscando la manera adecuada de decir aquello- O sea, no tendrás ganas de cocinar, imagino… Yo… Bueno, hice bastante comida, no me importa… que te quedes a cenar.  
Esperó con el corazón encogido una reacción por parte de él, un gesto, un movimiento. Aquel argumento había sonado tan flojo, tan estúpido…  
Por eso no se extrañó al ver que él retomaba el paso hacia el taxi sin siquiera mirarla a la cara. Tampoco lo hizo al notar que dentro de ella se rompía algo frágil como el cristal, endeble, algo que le recordaba que no era ni mucho menos tan dura y fría como había intentado aparentar durante todo aquel tiempo. Que aún sentía con tanta intensidad como aquella chiquilla de diecisiete años que creía haber olvidado.  
Con el rostro desencajado y conmocionado, la mujer bajó la cabeza. Todo se había quedado parado, congelado. Rigidez. Silencio. Vacío. Niñas que ríen en el salón. Mosquitos atraídos por la luz. Un campo de girasoles dormidos. La brisa invisible. Estrellas esparramadas. Grillos que lloran.

Manos que tiemblan.

Pasos que se acercan.

Una mirada cercana y sinvergüenza.

Una sonrisa de suficiencia, movilizada para gesticular un estúpido:

- Ahou, no iba a dejar al taxista sin pagar.  
Kazuha lo miró como si ante ella la estuviese insultando el mismísimo Hattori Heiji de diecisiete años que también creía desaparecido, uno sin gorra y cazadora vaquera, mucho más alto y formado, de aire maduro.  
Pero con un "**ahou**" en la boca que incluso aún sonaba dulce.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Hace casi dos años que comencé este proyecto, los 30 Vicios, y parece que aquí llega a su fin. Me siento muy satisfecha, jamás pensé que fuera a conseguirlo, ni que fuera a recibir una acogida como esta. No sólo me lo he pasado bien, sino que además he aprendido mucho y vivido momentos geniales (normalmente nocturnos) dando vida a estos dos de Osaka. He de admitir que ya en los últimos capítulos las fuerzas iban decayendo, pero gracias a dios no lo suficiente como para abandonar xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_Amuleto... Bueno, creo que es una buena palabra para finalizar, no? Inicio también lo era para empezar... xD Creo que no podía acabar los 30 Vicios sin zanjar el asunto de la separación, aunque haya dejado un final un tanto abierto (prefiero que ustedes mismos se lo imaginen ;) ). _

_En fin, poco más me queda por decir, sólo que ha sido un largo camino en el que he conocido a gente estupenda, jajaja. Tengo dos shots más pensados, como "extras", pero no puedo decir cuándo los escribiré, seguramente el día que menos lo esperen se los encuentras por aquí xD_

_**Gracias**__ por sus consejos, reviews, palabras y ánimos a todos, de corazón. Gracias también a ustedes, muchachos de Osaka :)_

_A cuidarse!_


End file.
